Persona N: Maelstrom's Journey
by R0tatcid
Summary: Naruto x Persona When Naruto is punished for bringing back a traitor and is scolded by almost everyone, what happens when he awakens to mysterious power given to him by a man named Philemon? What will happen when he has to abandon his ties to the leaf? Who will follow? And who will parish?
1. Awakening and Betrayal

**Author: Welcome to my rewrite, notes will be at the bottom as Igor will join me in this.**

**Igor: Yes, I have returned... reluctantly.**

**Author: Don't worry Igor, this story will be much more enjoyable than the original idea.**

**Igor: You better have improved since you've neglected your story more than Naruto has been neglected in those neglected stories.**

**Author: I will finish this story long nose.**

**Igor: You better.**

**Author: You guys remember the pairings, I still refuse to believe this is a harem, but I just love the idea of putting Igor's cute girls with our little fishcake.**

**Igor: You will be doing the modification of Lavenza right?**

**Author: I saw another story that at one point, had Naruto flirting with Moegi which was worse than flirting with Hanabi. I just draw the line there. Sorry everyone, but unlike Nakaba, I don't like loli pairings so Lavenza is going to be modified later in the story.**

**Kishimoto owns Naruto and Atlus owns The persona series.**

**Chapter 1 - Awakening and Betrayal**

*butterfly changes the scene*

_Konohagakure no Sato, Village hidden in the leaves, 5 years after the fox attack_

We find young Naruto in his filthy apartment given by his grandfather figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Young Naruto is sleeping in his lumpy bed tossing and turning and starts to breathing heavily. What no one realizes that he is in the middle of a dream that will change his life for the better.

Naruto soon finds himself flying through a strange endless black void while finding himself maneuvering away from miscellaneous objects flying towards him. As he flies through the endless void he finds himself landing on a gazebo with a checkered floor surrounded by marble pillars. He looks around to search his surroundings until he hears a booming voice behind him.

"Greetings young one, I find your trip interesting eh?" said the loud voice.

Naruto quickly turns around to find a strange man with a mask covering his entire face along with a white suit and long black ponytail. Naruto is scared by the strangely dressed man slowly moves away from the stranger.

The turns his head in curiosity, "It's best to introduce ourselves, My name is Philemon, I live in a realm of consciousness and unconsciousness, so tell me... who are you?" ask the man now introduced Philemon.

"My-my name is N-Naruto Uzumaki sir." Said Naruto with a hint of Nervousness in his voice.

"Well then Naruto before we move one I would like you answer some important questions, if you do not mind my asking?" Asked Philemon.

"Sure what are they?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Young Naruto Uzumaki, what is it that you wish for in life?"

Naruto thought about it and remembered the one thing he always wanted, "I want to become Hokage so everyone can accept me, believe it!" He answered in a prideful tone.

Nodding his head, Philemon continues, "Yes now why do you wish to become hokage? It's an important and high ranking position is it not?" He asked.

Naruto yet again answered with happiness in his voice, "By becoming the best ninja there is, even better than the fourth hokage and Sarutobi Jiji!"

Philemon held in his chuckle, "Now Naruto, being a ninja means fighting right?"

"Of course Philemon-San!"

"Yes but when the time comes, why do you fight?"

"To become hokage, believe it!"

"Yes I believe it but I meant why drives you to be hokage? Fame? Fortune? Egotism?"

Naruto became confused, he always thought about becoming hokage but now the man made his dream seem selfish and pointless.

"Now Naruto I'm not saying you shouldn't become hokage but I want to know... what is it that drives you, what do you need to do be a good ninja? Better yet, the best ninja?" Philemon asked giving Naruto a better understating.

"I know now, to fight for others, to fight for what you believe in, to fight for those who can't fight for themselves and those who matter to you like... like...?" Naruto was lost at this point.

"Like someone close or precious to you maybe?"

"Yeah to protect my precious people! And soon people will accept me and I'll have more precious people to fight for!" Said Naruto who soon began to awaken to his epiphany.

Philemon smiled behind his mask and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Splendid, not many can come here as pure of heart as you young Naruto. You have passed the first test now then, by the way have you noticed that you have more than one you in yourself? Perhaps the merciful you, the graceful angel you or the demonic cruel you. We live behind many masks, you may be wearing one now, but you claimed your name, not only that but you have shown me your pure heart and we're given a new drive to achieve your dreams. I admire your will and bestow my power onto you!" Philemon explained as he summoned what appeared to be a strange statue made of crystal on the palm of his hand.

"What is it Philemon-San and how is it your power?" Asked an excited yet curious Naruto.

"This is a Persona, the power to call on others within you, sometimes merciful... sometimes cruel. This power will help you in your quest into the future. You will awaken to it when the time is right or most dire. Go back to your world now young one. The world locked between time and space." Philemon said as he gave the statue to Naruto and created a door out of nowhere.

Naruto smiled at the statue and waved goodbye. Although this would not be the last time he would see Philemon, at least not until it was time to leave the leaf village... for good.

_8 years later, 13 years after fox attack_

As time went on, Philemon had to erase Naruto's memory of his realm until the time for him to awaken to his power. Philemon believed that Naruto would be some of the few in the past who would risk everything to fight for their cause. Since Naoya Toudou up to Ren Amamiya, there have been few who had this power and fought along with their friends for what they believed was right. Now we have Naruto Uzumaki, or as the hokage had been untruthful, Naruto Namikaze.

Yes Philemon has not only been watching young Naruto but other people around the village as well. How else did he know about the hokage's level of importance among the villagers? Since Philemon is not what some describe as "human" he did not have chakra nor did he fear the idea of being spotted by the Anbu or any other ninja around the village. Especially when he watches over Naruto in his butterfly form.

Over the years he saw Naruto face hardships throughout his life such as seclusion, lack of teaching during the academy and even constant scolding from his peers. It was not a pretty sight but over the years Naruto overcame these obstacles and would show greatness despite what others say. He saved his teacher, Iruka Umino, and defeated Mizuki before stealing the Forbidden scroll.

He survived the bell test along with D-rank missions, Philemon however contemplated the fact that these people were to lazy to handle their own chores. Why is it a Ninja's business, nay a Ninja's duty and requirement to complete ordinary tasks that civilians refuse to do on their own? So catching a cat, walking dogs and gardening is required to be completed before doing something meaningful like protecting someone from being robbed by highwaymen? These questions would forever roam never be answered by Philemon's centuries of knowledge of the human race.

Then came the day when the mission to Wave country came, Naruto would soon be remembered as hero for inspiring a poor town to rise up against Gato, a greedy criminal, from terrorizing them any further. He held is own against Haku, Zabuza's apprentice who reminded Naruto the meaning of fighting for those who are precious to you. Eventually Naruto got through to Zabuza before he passed away as he killed Gato along with several of his hired bandits. The Great Naruto Bridge was finished a week later.

Afterwards the Chunin exams came, Naruto along with his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha survived a strange written test meant to scare them from passing. Then a man named Orochimaru, an S-Class missing nin, attacked the trio and gave his curse mark to Sasuke to convince him to seek out Orochimaru for the sake of power. Naruto soon defeated Kiba Inuzuka in the preliminaries and was to soon face Neji Hyūga who nearly killed his cousin Hinata for being a main branch member and blaming her for his father's death. Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Sensei refused to train Naruto forsaking him by playing favorites with his other student Sasuke. Naruto was later trained by Jiraiya the Toad Sage until his finals came up, not that he was taught much other than summoning and chakra control.

The finals came and Naruto tapped into the fox's chakra to defeat Neji and convinced him why his views on fate were wrong and why Hinata was innocent. Soon after Gaara of the Sand, a Genin from the sand village, tapped into his one tailed beast form, Shukaku. Sasuke and Sakura were unable to defeat Gaara but Naruto summons Gamabunta, the boss toad summon, and was able to snap Gaara out of his tailed beast form. In the end, he taught Gaara about how they are the same and what Gaara was doing is wrong. Philemon could almost shed a tear at how much Naruto had matured since that meeting. However thing became grin when Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage died in his battle against his former student, Orochimaru.

That day Naruto noticed the butterfly on his shoulder and soon smiled for some reason he didn't understand.

Soon enough Jiraiya took Naruto on a trip with him to find his old teammate, Tsunade Senju, so she could become the fifth hokage. Along the trip, Jiraiya had begun to teach Naruto the fourth hokage's signature Jutsu, the Rasengan, a rotating sphere of chakra. Although, Jiraiya would give the bare minimal of help when it came to helping Naruto understand this technique. While the self acclaimed "Super Pervert" spent his time and "his" money on women and alcohol.

This however made things worse when he abandoned Naruto who was almost captured by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, members of a group composed of S-rank missing nin. The Akatsuki as they were called, tried to capture Naruto for his tailed beast. At least in the end, Jiraiya made it back just in time to scare away the duo from taking Naruto.

By the time the master and student arrived in Tanzaku town, they managed to find Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune who for some strange reason was carrying around a pig in a dress. Long story short, Tsunade refused to return and refused to become hokage calling it a "fool's" job, got into a fight with Naruto, mocked him, made a bet, Shizune told a sob story about her uncle Dan who was Tsunade's lover and Nawaki Senju who was her brother that died wanting to become hokage. Naruto waves it off until the bet's deadline came and it turns out that Tsunade poisoned Jiraiya's chakra coils and knocked out Shizune to meet up with Orochimaru.

Another summary, Tsunade is afraid of blood and that almost got her killed, but Naruto saved her by using a Rasengan on Kabuto, knocking him out. Jiraiya summons Gamabunta to fight Manda while he takes on Orochimaru who flees away. Tsunade admires Naruto for reminding her of her lover and brother and returns to the leaf to becomes the fifth hokage.

In the next couple of months, Naruto saves the people of the hidden waterfall village and helps Shibuki become a proper leader. Afterwards he saved the land of Snow from Doto Kazehana's tyranny and inspires Koyuki Kazahana to become the new Daimyo of what is now called, The Land of Spring. Soon enough people in tea country cheered as Naruto helped Idate Morino cross the finish line in the annual race and free the people from tyrannical mobsters. Although in the end, the only person seething was none other than the so called elite, Sasuke Uchiha.

After a brief scuffle with his teammate, Sasuke abandons Konoha for the sake of gaining power to not only kill his brother Itachi, but to be stronger than the dead last, Naruto Uzumaki.

Thus causing Tsunade to sent Shikamaru Nara, the only Chunin in his graduating class, to lead a Genin team to retrieve Sasuke against a group of five elite agents from Otogakure. Neji Hyuga and Choji Akimichi were heavily wounded, Kiba Inuzuka wasn't as bad as his Ninken, Akamaru but was saved by Kankuro from Suna. Temari also saved Shikamaru who wasn't injured aside from broken fingers. Finally there was Gaara who teamed up with Rock Lee who happened to show up and defeat a strange swordsman named Kimimaro Kaguya.

As for Sasuke, he and Naruto clashed over and over, with Sasuke relying on his curse mark level 2 while Naruto entered his first tail of his chakra cloak. Regardless of who won, only one would be heavily battered.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Those watching would only notice the bright light created by both jutsu's. Even one who disguise himself as a butterfly as this battle raged on.

_Several hours later_

Philemon appeared in an infinite space where there only sat a man laying his chin on top of his hands. This man was bald with white hair hanging on the back of his head with two large eyebrows and a distinguishable long nose. He wore a black suit with a bowloe like tie and white gloves. Despite his evil looking appearance one would believe seeing his unchanging smirk, he was nothing more than a servant to Philemon.

"Master Philemon, what brings you to my space? As you can see I have not set a contract with anyone just yet." said the long nosed man.

"Igor, it's been a long time old friend. After looking over humanity myself, I have found someone for you to create another contract with in another timeline. Unlike the modern day of Japan, we are heading to a world of ninjas and samurai where a child with great power will rise up and grow strong." Philemon explained getting a nod.

"Another contract to be completed within a year I assume?" Igor asked pulling out a document and stamp.

Philemon put his hand on his chin, "No, a year is too little."

"Pardon me?" Philemon asked.

"This one is different as his goals will make a greater impact than the previous persona users. He will be the balance between life and death, good and evil, up and down. I request you summon all of your servants as this task will much more difficult than it previously has been before." Philemon explained.

"Very well, do you have a way for me to see young..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is his full name."

"Well then do you have a way for me to see the life of young Naruto? Trisha came in with a weird hairstyle and took the television to torture poor Vincent again."

"I have this crystal ball which you could use." he said placing it down and connecting an antenna to it revealing Naruto's life.

"Oh my, a rather unfitting fate for a supposed hero. I may seem some potential in this boy. Regardless, are you sure that his journey will be longer than a year? The last three saved humanity from various demigods and were fine within a matter of a year." Igor stated.

"I'm sure, leave the end date at TBD until I say otherwise." Igor nodded and started filing the contract. "I will be meeting with him first, you prepare a gate to the Velvet Room. You know the procedure Igor. I will see you in the future when the time is right." Philemon explained before disappearing as a butterfly.

"Rather strange, I wonder what it is that preoccupies the mind of my creator to meet the next user personally. It's been a while and we haven't broken protocol in a while." Igor said to himself as he watched through the crystal ball only for the satellite to short circuit. "This is rather unexpected... hopefully I can get Trisha to give back the television if I cannot fix this." he said trying to readjust the antenna.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto awakened to find himself in a bed staring at the top at what appears to be a wooden ceiling of some kind. As he moved his head around, his head began to throb as he could find himself not in a hospital, but in strange space where the sky was black and the floor was shaped as if it were a checkerboard.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto turned his head to see a man in a mask with a white suit standing over him. "Do you remember who I am?" he asked.

"Philemon." Naruto answered as if it were common knowledge.

"Good you do remember. Naruto I brought you here to tell you something important." Philemon said turning serious.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Philemon placed his hand over Naruto's head revealing all the information he had obtained of the boy including the truth, Hiruzen's attempts to protect the boy, his godparents neglecting him and withholding his inheritance and most importantly, his parents. Kakashi returned him and Naruto only for the ANBU to escort Naruto while Kakashi personally took Sasuke to the hospital. Sakura and the rest of the village had also attempted to attack him while he was down only for Tsunade to declare temporary martial law to prevent it. Naruto was shocked by the truths and wasn't sure how to feel.

"Naruto there is something else I need you to do. I will lead you to your father's estate, it was behind the monument and can only be opened by the blood of a relative. I need you to go there and grab everything your parents did not nail to the ground. Bank documents, techniques, weapons, heirlooms, everything!" Philemon said.

"Including the machine that nails things to the ground? It's likely not nailed to the ground since you need to move it." Naruto chuckled.

Philemon remained silent and stared at the boy making him nervous, "That's an ok joke I suppose, however I recommend you take everything including the machine if it exists." he said continuing to use his urgent tone.

"Why do you want me to take everything? I get that a lot of that stuff is mine, but wouldn't it be suspicious even if I confront granny and pervy sage about it? What if they try to deny everything and lock away my inheritance?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto listen carefully to what I am going to tell you." Naruto leaned in to listen, "You need to leave the village." Philemon whispered into his ear.

"What!? Why!?" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto they are planning your downfall, I cannot explain too much for now. I will now awaken you and lead you to your father's... rather your estate as it belongs to you now." Philemon stated

Naruto nodded before being embraced by darkness followed by a bright light making him open his eyes to the sight of a hospital room at night. He looked and noticed several ANBU were knocked out on the floor. Knowing this was the chance Philemon gave him, he quickly grabbed his clothes and prepared to jump out the window when a blue butterfly started circling around his face before landing on his shoulder. Taking a moment to study the insect before realizing he's seen it a few times before including during the old man's funeral.

**"Do you remember my name?" **he heard a voice ask as the butterfly began to fly again.

"Take me to my real home Philemon." Naruto said following the butterfly meanwhile the real Philemon stood atop of a water tower.

"Good, while my other half leads him to the estates, I will be attending a meeting myself." Philemon said to himself before heading towards the hokage tower.

_Council room_

The council was in full session and Philemon had quickly gone through everything pertaining to Naruto's heritage. Birth certificate, wills of his parents and anything else of use. Having stayed over a decade in this dimension, Philemon knew exactly what to do once Naruto receives everything, all that was left was to see the outcome of what they planned to do with him. Taking the form of a butterfly again, Philemon spied on the meeting.

"Seeing as he lost control and according to the testimony of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki is to be punished for attacking and nearly killing a clan heir." Tsunade said impassively feeling as if she was doing justice. "He will be sentenced to blood prison for the next two decades of his life and will be stripped as a shinobi and used properly as the villages jinchuuriki." and before anyone could cheer someone spoke up.

"Or better yet, I take him out of the village along with his properties, titles, wills, and anything likely incriminating against the village." everyone started looking around as to who said that.

"Who said that?" asked a civilian.

"I did." everyone turned their heads to a blue butterfly floating on to the open center of the U shaped table which they use before the butterfly turned into the shape of a man in a white suit wearing a mask. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Philemon, a from the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness." he said.

"ANBU!" Tsunade yelled.

**"Dormina!" **Philemon cried out making all the ANBU pass out from exhaustion before they landed. "Let us not be hasty, I'm sure had one of your predecessors been here, they would have talked things out and analyzed the threat level of the person they would have spoken to. Perhaps this became a fools job once Hiruzen Sarutobi passed away." Philemon said making Tsunade grow a tick mark.

Philemon started to sweat drop at the random chatters of the civilians and shinobis either demanding respect or demanding his surrender. He had an idea of where his next trip would take place so no soul would ever be tortured by this kind of stupidity. His thoughts stopped as he shoved his leg backwards and reached for the back of him grabbing someone's hair and tossing his would be attacker into the wall.

"You wonder why all three of you were a failure in his eyes." Philemon said to his attacker who turned out to be Jiraiya.

"You have a lot of nerve breaking into a private meeting and thinking you can challenge a sannin with decades of experience no less." Jiraiya said forming a rasengan in his palm.

"Decades? Young man I have lived since the dawn of humanity, watching over it's pluses and failures, judging every action humanity has taken as a whole and you assume all the strength you gathered from prostitutes and alcohol would be enough to defeat me?" Philemon asked dodging Jiraiya's attack and grabbing his arm followed by a punch into his elbow making him howl in pain. "Nara do not think about using that technique on me, it has a limit and I can snap it like I can snap you." he said bending down and grabbing the shadow used in the Nara clan's possession jutsu.

"How did you...?" Shikaku trailed off before falling on his back in pain as the shadow was snapped in half like a twig.

"I would recommend the rest of you stay seated as your attacks would put you and others in more danger if you haven't realized you are in a closed space." Philemon said making the shinobi side stand down. "Good all I wanted to do is let you know about my plan involving Naruto Uzumaki."

He sweatdropped more as there were calls for him to die or be imprisoned.

"This ignorance is the exact reason I will be taking him with me, but not without these." he said waving several documents around. "Two of which are the wills of his parents who died during the nine tailed fox attack and another a message from Hiruzen Sarutobi from beyond the grave. Would anyone like me to disclose of these documents?" he asked.

"Those are classified documents! You have no right revealing them to anyone!" Tsunade yelled slamming her desk.

"You see deary, you forget that you are no longer in control. You are not a princess, you are not a war hero, you are a failure, a disgrace and a coward. These documents will see proof of that. Now, who else wishes to interrupt me?" Philemon asked.

Several shinobi were ready to take their chance, but stood back seeing Shikaku signal them to stand down. He may have been king of the sloths, but they were genius sloths. If there wasn't a reason to fight, he would be that reason.

"Very good, now let us start with the third hokage's letter. As you know, I am very good with voices." Philemon boasted before clearing his voice. "How do I sound?" he asked in a voice identical to the late third.

_To the current hokage of Konohagakure no Sato,_

_By now I have either stepped down or have passed away, this letter is a message to the current hokage pertaining the contents of the letters and other documents you have found. You see what was a little over a decade ago was the attack of the nine tailed fox, many people lost their lives including our fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. However, Minato left not only his belongings, but his legacy. However there was a dark secret behind the nine tailed fox attack._

_Minato was married to the sole survivor of Uzushio, not only that, but she was the the niece of Mito Uzumaki. Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the first hokage Hashirama Senju and first jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. To keep it brief, during the battle of the valley of the end, Madara Uchiha utilized his Sharingan to manipulate the tailed beast in hopes of gaining the upper hand. However, Mito joined the fray and with her clan's advanced sealing techniques, she sealed the beast inside of herself giving the her husband the victory he needed ending Madara's life._

_Years later, Mito grew old and had to reseal the beast inside someone else to prevent the beast from ever being unleashed among the shinobi world for a second time. The second jinchuuriki was Kushina Uzumaki and sole survivor of Uzushio and the fourth hokage's wife. Yes he was married to her in secret a year before the attack and soon found themselves expecting a child. There was one problem, a side effect of the pregnancy involved a large hole for the tailed beast to escape through._

_The night of the attack, Minato told me that a man wearing a spiral mask claiming to be Madara Uchiha had broken in and killed my wife Biwako along with several other ANBU and nurses before kidnapping Kushina and releasing the nine tailed fox onto the village in hopes of destroying it. Minato defeated the man, but he escape using a space time ninjutsu freeing the fox from his control. However, Minato knew his wife was too weak to contain the fox any longer._

_In an act of desperation, Minato had to sacrifice someone close to him for he could not ask another parent to give up their child. He used the shiki fuujin to cut a deal with the shinigami to sacrifice his own life in order to seal away the fox inside his own son. Kushina died slowly after cradling her child bearing tears that she would never see her child grow. The fourth's final wish was for his son to be seen as a hero, however that was denied and the villagers would rather kill a jailer for personal honor and glory claiming it to be in honor of the fourth._

_Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's son is to receive these documents once he reaches 16 or becomes chunin. Should I be gone before then, I request that he be given the proper guidance and teachings for I fear my two remaining students would either neglect or purposely stunt his growth. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is to be protected at all costs._

_-Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage_

Philemon finished the letter completely ignoring all the random yelling that occured during his reading while constantly blocking and countering all of Jiraiya's attacks.

"Perhaps I should have made my appearance sooner, regardless I can see you don't need him so I might as well take him myself." Philemon said ignoring the few faces of people who were genuinely shocked by the news. "Oh would you look at the time, I guess I don't have time to read the wills out loud. If you would excuse me, I need to help a certain someone take back what rightfully belongs to him." Philemon soon escaped with the documents by transforming into a butterfly and leaving through the vents.

"That man is too dangerous to live! Tsunade do something!" Danzo yelled trying to avoid his weapon from being snatched away.

"I know, Jiraiya I need you to round up some ANBU and get to Naruto at the hospital before that man does." Tsunade commanded.

Jiraiya nodded and ran off before Tsunade could put the village under high alert.

_With Naruto_

While aimlessly following the butterfly around, Naruto stumbles upon a large mansion like building covered in vines and moss. The butterfly flew above Naruto and flapped its wings rapidly creating a powerful gust of wind blowing all of the vines out of the way. Upon closer inspection, he could see the Uzumaki spiral and Namikaze shuriken on the doorway. Continuing to follow the butterfly, Naruto saw the seal glowing rapidly as he approached.

"Naruto, it is what you call a blood seal. Only people whose DNA would match will be able to access the contents behind these doors." Philemon explained making Naruto nod as he bit his thumb and rubbed it over the seal making it glow brighter.

The doors clicked and opened slowly revealing the entrance and triggering the lights to go on. Going in Naruto could see the spiraling stairway leading to the next floor. Naruto continued to look around before coming face to face with a large painting of the fourth hokage holding his arms around a beautiful red haired woman.

"Kushina Uzumaki, according to the files I found in the hokage's office, she was your mother and the second jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox." Naruto looked at the butterfly in shock, "I'm sure your tenant will explain things once you come into contact to him. For now, I leave you here."

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do? You can't just leave me here!" Naruto yelled in fear.

"Naruto, retake what belongs to you. When you are finished, my most trustworthy servant will find you. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, from here you will pave the road of your destiny for as powerful as I am. I cannot bend it myself." and with the butterfly disappeared into the night.

Naruto took a deep breath as he started thinking everything over. After a few calm minutes, before making his fingers into a cross creating at least a hundred shadow clones.

"I want you all to take everything! Anything that isn't nailed into the ground goes into sealing scrolls! I don't care what it takes! Konoha has lost its privilege and by taking away from me, I want to take away from them! Well what are you waiting for!?" Naruto yelled making all the clones run around and start tearing the place apart for anything of worth. Whether financial, emotional, some technique or message, nothing was staying behind.

Naruto for his part found a large storage of sealing scrolls and started handing them out before grabbing some paper and stationary to begin leaving his messages behind. He may be a missing nin for this, but that doesn't mean he won't tell anyone about his side of the story. Whether people believe him or not, his voice will be heard and people will know that Tsunade and Jiraiya were keeping secrets from the village. As much as he wishes to stay and work things over, he knew his time came and had to leave before matters became worse.

An hour had passed, Naruto had cut out the painting of his parents and quickly sealed it away shortly before noticing another glowing seal. Putting his bag on the ground, he quickly bit himself again spraying the blood over the seal revealing its contents. Inside was steel container similar to a safe only all the defenses opened feeling the blood seal being opened revealing two things.

Naruto reached for them, one was a tri pronged kunai with a scroll wrapped next to it and a handle with one more seal on it. Placing his blood once more the handle sprouted a tendril stabbing him in the hand forcing him to take a knee until the pain subsided making the handle grow revealing a blade taking form of the shape of a butcher knife. Despite the impressive size and threatening look it gave, Naruto did not have time to admire as time was of the essence prompting him to seal it and place it with the other scrolls in his backpack.

Taking a good look at everything one last time, Naruto ordered the clones to set up explosive notes all over the mansion and slowly dispel themselves one by once they've finished. As this this was going on, Naruto quickly dashed out the mansion only to find several ANBU and Jiraiya in the way.

**(Persona 5 OST - Desire)**

"That's enough brat! You're in trouble as is for your stunt during your mission! Now put everything back and come with us so I can seal away your chakra!" Jiraiya ordered.

"To hell with you Jiraiya! You're nothing, but a disgrace and like Tsunade you've hid behind your status as sannin to run around and do your vices. The old man was a fool to let you run around. He was too kind hearted and that was the reason Orochimaru got away!" Naruto yelled back.

"Don't bring up Orochimaru brat! You managed to bring back your teammate, but at least I didn't use excessive force on mine when he tried to defect!" Jiraiya argued.

"The only difference is Orochimaru was an orphan like me! Besides it's not the like the village really cares for Sasuke, the second more Sharingan babies come, they'll dump him. Sarutobi should have been more strict, but he was too scared you two would run off and become missing nin had he forced you back. Face it pervert, what purpose do you have here?" Naruto asked.

"I have a spy network and I'm the toad sage! Not only that, but I'm the teacher of the fourth hokage!" Jiraiya yelled acting as if he were the hero here.

Naruto scoffed, "And where exactly were you when he sacrificed himself? Where were you during the fox attack? What exactly did you contribute before and after it was all over? Play the sad old man who lost his famous student? Did you even feel remorse when he died or were you like Tsunade and used Dan and Nawaki as an excuse to run away?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bring princess into this! She suffered! Unlike...!" he trailed.

"Unlike who Jiraiya!? Like me, I had no one! Everyone lost people! Tsunade lost her boyfriend and brother while other people suffer the same and even worse! Iruka sensei lost his parents! I lost my parents! Sasuke lost his clan! The first two hokage lost many clan members and their family before they even established the village and what did they do?" Jiraiya wanted to argue, but found himself forced into silence as if he couldn't dodge the question or lie. "Exactly and what about you? What did you lose? A student only for you to dishonor him by letting his son fend for himself!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he was unable to say anything and it was only a moment later that Tsunade would arrive with extra ANBU.

"Brat, I heard everything and you are absolutely wrong about..." Tsunade soon felt a painful lump in her throat forcing her to say something else, "Nothing." she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I knew it. And who was the real victim?" Naruto asked.

"You." Tsunade gasped as she lost control over her own voice.

"Princess what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, for some reason I can't lie." she did it again. "Regardless, ANBU surround him. Naruto Uzumaki is to be arrested and charged for breaking and entering the fourth hokage's mansion and stealing clan property!"

Naruto was having enough and noticed the ANBU slowly approach him with their blades out. Naruto soon felt a pain in his gut that forced him to on his knees as he gripped his head in pain.

"What's he doing?" Tsunade asked.

"He's faking! Sarutobi sensei said he was a goofball and a prankster! ANBU don't let him out of your site!" Jiraiya ordered.

**(Persona 5 OST - Awakening)**

As Naruto gripped his head in pain, his eyes began to change into yellow as small blue fires appeared around him. The ANBU jumped back as several black chains wrapped around him as the fire began to grow and cover him. The two sannin looked around wondering what sorcery was causing the attack on him all while Naruto ignored the events unfolding as the pain was unbearable.

**"Is this how it ends? You are given the hope of freedom? Hope to become strong? Will you choose to be enslaved as a weapon?"**

Naruto grunted as the voice entered his mind, but didn't say anything as the flames grew brighter and the chains restrained him tighter.

**"Or will you overcome your oppressors? Will you be the single flames that lights the darkness? Would you become the savior and redemption of humanity? Choose now!"**

The flames completely surrounded Naruto distorting the view of the sannin and ANBU before it exploded causing several debris of burning chains to fly out towards them.

**"A slave or a savior?"**

**(End of Song)**

Out of the flames appeared a figure in a black outfit. He had black hair in the shape of bangs with one being red and the other being yellow. On the lower part of his cheek, some clay or rubber material formed as it were covering part of his face. His attired was composed of a grey muscle shirt under a black trench coat with white symbols for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan on each individual shoulder. He wore a pair of tactical pants holding a foreign weapon on his leg along with a pair of steel toe boots.

"Pain will either break or build you. You either learn from your mistakes and see the world or live in ignorance and forever remain blind. I choose to become strong and stare down whatever opposes me!" he said as he stuck out his hand summoning the large blade.

"Come forth Knights of the round table!" Naruto yelled as the mansion behind him blew up followed by three large flames revealing three knights.

**(Persona 5 OST - Awakening)**

"What are you waiting for!? Get him!" Tsunade ordered.

The ANBU nodded and charged only for one of the knights to get in the way, **"Hiding behind masks? Fall before my blade cowards! Garula" **said the knight as he drew a large blade with a golden handle and crest creating a gust of wind sending them back.

"Don't count them out just yet King Arthur!" Naruto yelled connecting his blade against several tantos behind him. Naruto smirked as he swept their legs and jumped back as another knight jumped in front of him.

**"I will deal with them sire! Makouga!"** he yelled summoning several spikes made of light knocking the ANBU out.

"I owe you one Galahad." Naruto said before finding himself trapped inside a wooden cage.

The lion masked ANBU smirked behind his mask to get stabbed in the leg from the third knight, **"Screwith thyne jutsus, we have chivalry!" **he said before slashing at the ANBU's back and burning the cage away.

"I'm glad I can count on you too Perceval." Naruto said getting a thumbs up.

"Ok that's it no more messing around!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped in front of Naruto.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take until you showed your face." Naruto said holding the sword over his back.

"Damn you brat! I'll permanently seal away your chakra for destroying Minato's legacy!" Jiraiya yelled forming a rasengan only narrowly avoid a sword strike.

"You are the bigger fool. You should have taken his place instead and maybe the village wouldn't have needed the sannin." Naruto said coldly swinging more until Tsunade jumped in punching the ground creating a gap on the ground Naruto stood on.

Naruto quickly jumped away and made several clones that distracted Tsunade, "Really brat I thought you would have learned by now." she said smugly only for one of the clones to blow up the moment she punched it out of existence.

"You honestly think a clone master wouldn't develop his own technique further?" Naruto asked blocking Jiraiya's strikes followed by a frontal kick to his head.

The ANBU attempted to regroup and help out the sannin only to be boxed in by large flames, **"None of you are going anywhere! Our fight has not ended yet!" **said King Arthur charging in with his sword with Percival and Galahad by his side.

Tsunade gritted her teeth seeing that these new summons stopping her ANBU. She then turned her attention back to the clones, weary that they could likely explode the moment she makes contact with them. Of all times, super strength had to be her trump card only for that to be nulled. Meanwhile Jiraiya was quickly getting frustrated as Naruto was much more quick and nimble than before. He knew he had to end this quickly before this dragged on.

Jiraiya jumped back creating two shadow clones and attempted went through several hand seals only to be interrupted, **"Makajama!" **suddenly Jiraiya's hands went limp and started slapping each other. He bit himself and stomped on the ground a few times trying to summon the toad sages.

"Why the hell is this working?" he asked slapping his hands together some more.

"I temporarily erased your memory of all your techniques. You can only use taijutsu at this point pervert." Naruto grinned before poofing away.

Tsunade managed to finish off all of the clones with the few elemental techniques she knew outside of medical ninjutsu before finding another clone grab her from behind.

She was about to attack when Naruto dashed towards her, **"Five Pronged Seal!" **Tsunade fell on her knees before feeling her genjutsu slowly disappear.

"What did you do brat? That technique only works over other seals like the one you have!" Tsunade yelled while he grinned.

"Philemon modified it so it could affect anyone who's constantly making chakra flow over their body. A bad time to be a med nin who needs to maintain perfect chakra control right?" Naruto asked making her glare daggers.

**(End of Song)**

Naruto looked back seeing the ANBU defeated, "Well I should get going. Hopefully my clones did their job. Now as a parting gift I'll give you this." Naruto approached her with glowing fingers, **"Evil Touch!"** Tsunade soon found herself in a paralyzed state with wide eyes and started murmuring something he couldn't understand.

"What did you do to her?" Jiraiya asked running to her side.

**"Full Tune Blast! (OC skill)" **Jiraiya soon found himself screaming at the top of his lungs trying to cover his ears as he hears the voice of a vulgar teenage boy singing a song called "Last Surprise" on full blast.

"Well that's the end of that. Come on boys, we did good, but we have to head out now." Naruto said grabbing his bag and running off as the three knights entered his body.

Seeing that the village was under heavy lockdown and after listening in closely, he could hear that they were on high alert trying to look for him. Either they noticed he was gone from the hospital or Philemon did something to stir up trouble. What are the chances his new guardian watcher would sell him out and expect him to figure things out on his own? Oh wait... he just pulled a Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed hoping he wouldn't have to put up with another set of sannin, one tried to kill him, another barely trained him then almost killed him and the final one backstabbed him and tried to arrest him. Noticing several guards at the gate, Naruto took his chances and made a clone of himself disguised in his original outfit and hairstyle. The clone jumped down grabbing their attention.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage dattebayo!" the guards just stared at him blankly, "I'm also going to be referred to as Boruto's dad in the future." he said dryly.

"GET HIM!" they all yelled chasing the clone all the way to the hokage monument.

"I did not get this far just to be called Boruto's dad. Regardless, I'm not coming back so I better get rid of these." Naruto said with a frown as he removed his forehead protector and necklace before making two clones. "Give the necklace to Shizune, she'll know what to do. Give the forehead protector to Iruka sensei, it's his anyways." he ordered before taking off to the outskirts of the village.

In the distance two Hyuga can see Naruto running off, "Hey there he is! Let's catch him!" one of them said.

"No you idiot! That guy is wearing all black meaning he's a badass on an awesome journey. Look, just use the Byakugan and check." the other said getting a nod.

"Yup you're right, I can't see any disguise or high levels of chakra." he said scratching his head.

"See what did I tell you?" Naruto would be laughing if he could hear them.

_A while later_

Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breath before realizing he had no direct destination. Philemon said that he would be on his own and that he would be left in the care of an associate of his. Naruto groaned realizing that this new guy pulled a Jiraiya on him. He took a seat by stump and decided to think about what to do next now that he was lost and to make matters worse, he was a missing nin.

First step was to figure where to go, Wave country a nice place where he is accepted and recently heard he was called a hero... Konoha could easily destroy the place if it meant catching him. Ok, how about Snow country, there are rumors that Spring finally arrived and it's pretty far and has its own hidden village and elite guard. Wait would they change the name of their village due to change in climate too? Regardless, it's too FAR AWAY! Then there's Taki, Shibuki could let him in being leader and all, but they're a smaller village and with the whole balance of powers thing, it might be a bigger mess than if he went to Wave.

Naruto sat up and stretched his legs, Snow/Spring might be the best place to go with the least trouble and hopefully he can raise the money to pay for a boat ride. Just as he was ready to go, Naruto felt some heat in one of the pockets of his jacket. Digging through his pocket, found a strange blue card with a mask that was half black and half white. As he studied the strange item he felt a weird vibration coming from behind him putting him on the offensive.

Looking at the sign of the vibration, he saw a blue ghost like gate in the middle of the road. Approaching it, he noticed a rectangular imprint on the lock. As he looked back at the card, he felt it vibrate as it came closer to the gate lock. Putting two and two together, and watching out for his personal safety, Naruto made a shadow clone and ordered it to connect it with the lock. A second later the lock made a clicking noise before dropping the card and opening.

The clone dispelled as Naruto picked up the card and decided to stick his arm through the glowing entrance feeling nothing, but air. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he sticks his head out which forced the gate to close behind him pushing him in all the way. Quickly composing himself, Naruto looked around to find himself inside the courtyard of some mansion. As he looked around, he noticed a blue butterfly spinning around in the air before entering an open window and landing on someone's finger that was stuck out.

"Prick." Naruto said not noticing the butterfly somehow grow a tick mark.

Having an idea of what was started to run up to mansion and knocked on the door. A moment later, he heard several footsteps followed by several loud crashed and sounds of broken furniture.

"Hold on now, I will be with you in just a minute." he heard the voice say.

Naruto sweat dropped as he could hear more sounds of broken furniture and sounds of tripping, "Please bare with me. I am rather blind and unable to do most things besides play the piano. However, I am also a great cook and housekeeper." the voice said followed by more broken sounds. "You know what, how about you just let yourself in." the voice said.

Naruto grabbed the handle and turned it only to feel that it was locked, "I can't get in, you have to open it from your side." he said.

"Oh my, this will take longer than expected." the voice said followed by more stumbling.

"You want me to pick the door?" Naruto asked.

There was silence until the door was finally opened revealing an older man wearing a blindfold, "No need sir! Welcome to the Velvet Room! My name is Nameless." he said sticking his hand out the wrong way.

Naruto turned him and shook his hand, "So you don't have a name?" he asked.

"No, it's just that Nameless is my name." Nameless answered, "Anyways come in, we've been expecting you Mr.. er?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered walking in to a dark room. "Is it always this dark?" he asked already realizing his mistake.

"I am blind." Nameless deadpanned before stumbling away in the dark.

**(Persona 3, 4, & 5 OST - Poem of Everyone's Souls/Velvet Room)**

Several lights lit themselves revealing a desk and man whose face was covered by the shadows, "I take it your journey was rather exciting?" he asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before answering, "Exciting isn't how I would describe the fact I had to run away from my home. Although, there's the fact I can't return there ever again." he answered making the mysterious figure nod.

"Now that you are without a home, do you feel out of place? Perhaps you feel that you are missing a purpose?" the figure asked.

"What purpose? I've been lied to my whole life and some of the people that I thought I could trust are either gone or betrayed me. I'm only here because a man I saw in my dream granted me power and revisited me again to save me only for me to end up on my own." Naruto explained.

"So you believe that although you've gained your freedom, you have found yourself alone in this world based on the directions a stranger has given you. Is there someone out there you are willing to turn to now that you are alone?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "I can imagine a few people who are willing to give me a chance, likely at a price once they figure the trouble I could cause just by being around. So in reality, no I don't. I'm alone and don't have anyone, but myself and personal morals to fight for." he admitted thinking about his aimless journey.

"What would you say that you did have a purpose? That somewhere out there, a divine being or something of great power would demand that you reach greatness? Are you willing to ignore the call and continue searching aimlessly throughout the elemental nations on your own? Or will you take on this task just to find some purpose and direction?" he asked.

A long silence came and Naruto finally answered after taking a long time to think, "I have nothing else to do. I would accept the job." he stated impassively.

The man grinned as the light grew brighter revealing his face. He had a creepy smile, he had big eyes and a long nose with white hair growing on the back of his head while the top was bald. His attire was composed of a black suit with white gloves.

"Come here boy." Naruto walked up to the man, "I'll give you a choice boy, you are not obligated to do as you are told, but I will give you a chance to think twice. Will you continue down this path as Philemon had instructed you until now or will you return to the Elemental Nations down your aimless journey? Choose wisely." he said.

Naruto thought about and looked back at the door that opened on it's own leading back to the gate that was opened again. Thinking back to it, he didn't have much of a choice. At this point in his short life, there were only two options he could pick from. Bad and worse. He looked back at the long nosed man.

"I wish to continue." Naruto answered causing smoke to appear on the man's desk revealing a sheet of paper.

"Thus the contract has been signed." he said as Naruto looked down to see his name being written on its own. "I am Igor and I welcome to the Velvet Room Naruto Uzumaki. You are welcome to stay here until you contract is fulfilled." Igor said.

Naruto sighed yet again wondering what he got himself into.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author: Will that took a while and it took a lot for me to ignore my procrastination.**

**Igor: Don't you have a chapter to finish for another story you adopted?**

**Author: F*** my life!**

**Igor: And you start that new job giving you less time to write.**

**Author: *Screams at the air***

**Igor: You also have to finish your current stories including Konoha's GioGio which you will edit and delete some chapters like you did for this one.**

**Author: I am now sad.**

**Igor: You also won't be able to stay up until midnight to work on this anymore.**

**Author: Why does my life hate me?**

**Igor: Regardless, what are the new updates?**

**Author: Lavenza would you be a dear and tell the readers what we've changed. Oh and to everyone else, when I made my notice for this story, I accidentally wrote Veronica and not Lavenza.**

**Lavenza: I took offense to reading that myself.**

**Author: Not my fault that Seven Deadly Sins happened to have two sisters names Margaret and Elizabeth only for the third one to have a different name. Regardless what are the updates?**

**Lavenza: You combined the first four chapters while releasing Naruto's three personas ability early. Kakashi hadn't made an appearance during the fight and Naruto didn't make a confrontation with Jiraiya and Tsunade earlier. Finally you took away the pointless conversations at the beginning and end of the chapters.**

**Author: Yeah, I will just replace those with notes and other updates. I really wanted to fix the story since someone pointed out the pointless direction the story was heading towards so now I have an organized idea ever since I worked with Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Lavenza: What will Naruto be facing in the next chapter?**

**Author: It will be a series of timeskips including Naruto's training regiment and his sudden cold attitude where he won't be as trusting anymore. **

**Lavenza: But what will that mean for me and my teddy bear?**

**Author: Don't worry you'll always be his princess. Especially when he opens at the end of the chapter. Anyways, I'll see you all for the next chapter of Seven Deadly Sins and then I'll release the remake of Konoha's GioGio.**


	2. Time Tells All

** Author: Welcome to chapter 2 people! You're likely reading this because you either have nothing better to do, you really miss this story and wish to see how I improved it, or I'm still too lazy to release GioGio chapter 1 remastered.**

**Lavenza: Sloth!**

**Author: Shut up Elaine!**

**Lavenza: Why do you forget my name?**

**Author: I've been writing too much Seven Deadly Sins. Anyways, who's excited to know today's update?**

**Lavenza: Just tell me.**

**Author: This will be a series of small flashbacks explaining Naruto's adventure into helping around while also considering his values and morales where he nearly became cold and remained in solitude for a while.**

**Lavenza: But my teddy bear!**

**Author: Lavenza if this takes as long as I think it does, you're going to have to wait a while. At least with my new skills this story will improve and Margaret and Elizabeth will also...**

**Lavenza: I change my mind! He's my teddy bear! Mine!**

**Author: Lavenza just share...**

**Lavenza: I don't care! He's mine!**

**Author: Just roll scene... FYI NEJI'S THE REASON SUMURU'S MOM DIED! I DON'T FEEL AS BAD THAT HE DIED, HE'S ALSO THE REASON THEY ADDED AN EXTRA EPISODE JUST FOR NARUTO TO SAVE THE DAY YET... FREAKING... AGAIN!**

**Lavenza sweat drops.**

**Chapter 2 - Time Tells All**

_One year later, Velvet Mansion_

It's been a full twelve months since Naruto had left his "home", it's also been three weeks he last faced his former sensei, the rookie 8, and Team Guy. He looked out the window and looked at the simulated whether caused by the Velvet Room. From what he had gathered, his new home was a pocket dimension separated from the Elemental Nations. It was strange and unique, however he didn't trust this dimension or the inhabitants when he first arrived.

He was shocked to know that they had a file on his life, his likes, dislikes, attitudes, experiences, just about everything to confirm that he was the same person that stood before them. However, that changed since he had lost faith in other people at the time and wasn't prone to sticking around. He would have left, but he was bound to the room which was a good thing considering he had no place to stay that would insure his safety or safety of those he stayed with.

Naruto was cold and distant and would refuse to interact with them if it was not necessary. He listened to their long lectures explaining the purpose of the three spirits inside him, personas. Personas were a manifestation of his soul and to control more than one made him a wildcard. Although, what made him more unique was possessing three at the same time during his initial awakening and manipulation them all in one go with little to no strain depending on how much energy he put in. Each persona was under an arcana, each telling a small story with a chance of telling the future of the individual depending on their arcana.

To Naruto's misfortune, he was The Fool. The fourth one the Velvet Room has hosted. What was strange was his connection to his personas as only Perceval fell under The Fool. Galahad falls under the Hierophant and King Arthur falls under the Chariot. It all depended on his bonds with others and they all become stronger as his bonds grow.

Naruto sighed as he remembered his original status of his bonds when he first arrived. He found a strange mark on his own written in kanji on the bottom of his wrist.

_Initial confidants_

**_The Fool: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze rank 5_**

**_The Justice: Hiruzen Sarutobi rank shattered_**

**_The Hermit: Jiraiya rank shattered_**

**_The Empress: Tsunade Senju rank shattered_**

**_The Emperor: Sasuke Uchiha rank shattered_**

**_The Lovers: Sakura Haruno rank shattered_**

But then he smiled as months past and he awakened to new bonds. He opened up again and grew stronger. His isolation would not become permanent granting him power. Not for the sake of vengeance or hate, but to defend those he cares about and those who do not have the strength to defend themselves. He looked at the current status on his wrist.

_Current confidants_

**_The Fool: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze rank 8_**

**_The Strength: Lavenza rank 8_**

**_The Empress: Margaret rank 6_**

**_The Death: Elizabeth rank 6_**

**_The Star: Theodore rank 7 _**(some say he's also the death, but I wanted to separate them)

**_The Chariot: Kiba Inuzuka rank 4_**

**_The Emperor: Iruka Umino rank 4_**

**_The High Priestess: Shizune Kato rank 5_**

**_The Hanged Man: Itachi Uchiha rank 5_**

**(Persona 5 OST - Under the Mask rain ver.)**

Naruto smiled at the new chance he was given and how he finally decided to stray from the path of loneliness and sorrow which he originally travelled as a child.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Lavenza in her pajamas looking at him with sad eyes. Naruto sighed knowing she would use her cuteness to manipulate him into doing something. He kneeled before her and smiled.

"Do you need something princess?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

"It's raining and I'm scared that lightning will strike." Lavenza said with a blush.

"I forgot your afraid of storms. You can handle a few scary looking personas and handle fighting, but you can't handle a little thunder?" Naruto asked making her blush brighter.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

"Sure princess, it's getting late anyways." Naruto said picking her up in his arms.

Naruto went up the stairs keeping a tight grip around the little girl until he reached the door to her room. It had her name followed by gold and blue butterflies along with the logo for the strength arcana. Smiling Naruto opened the door and slowly placed Lavenza onto her bed. She was adorable in a way, it may have been rude, but he always saw Lavenza as his favorite. Hence the reason why his bond with her was the strongest.

Opening the door he found her room still littered with Phantom Thieves propaganda and other merchandise. Naruto chuckled at the sight as he carried her towards her bed and gently placing her down.

"Let me take my jacket and boots off first ok princess?" Lavenza nodded.

Naruto placed his jacket on an empty chair along with his boots and sealing scroll containing his sword and various other weapons. Taking a deep breath he turned to Lavenza who was snuggling with a stuffed doll. A raggedy one with black hair wearing a makeshift jacket, he could only imagine who that's supposed to be. Chuckling he slowly climbs into bed before Lavenza grabs his arm and wraps it around herself like a blanket.

"Good night princess." Naruto said before kissing her on the side of the forehead.

Lavenza blushed at the kiss, sure it wasn't the first one she received. However what Naruto doesn't know and what her other siblings probably don't know is her crush on the older boy. She originally felt a sibling like connection which she lacked from her elder brother and didn't get a chance from her sister as they were either busy or not interested. Naruto was the one to open up to her first leading to him regaining his trust in others. That's when she started liking his real personality.

Despite being a little girl, Lavenza was not naive or blinded by hearts over her eyes. Lavenza actually took the time to think about herself and wondered about the kind of man the new persona user was. To confirm her theory, she was right. It wasn't until the time she almost drowned helping prince Chikaru save that tiger. Naruto's clones saved the prince and the tiger leaving the real Naruto to save Lavenza. Even then she had her doubts, but deep down inside she just wants to try something in order to catch his attention.

Lavenza may be a child and realizes she doesn't fully understand the concept of romance or love, but she's ready to take rejection. Why isn't she worried despite having her sort of crush? Because she's clueless as her favorite blond. No offense to her platinum blond sister and brother.

"Good night Naruto." she said keeping a good hand on his arm.

**(End of Song)**

_The next morning_

Lavenza opened her eyes slowly regaining her slight before finding herself sleeping on his chest, her faced immediately shared the same color variant of a tomato. Trying to move herself away, she found Naruto adjusting himself to where they were face to face, only an inch apart. It didn't help that she saw her door slowly opening revealing Elizabeth's head. The older girl giggled at the sight.

Lavenza mouthed, 'Help me please' only to receive a head shake from her sister.

"I'll let Margaret know what your doing. We need more time to set up everything anyways." Elizabeth whispered as she quietly closed the door.

Lavenza remained in her red faced state until Naruto started slowly opening his eyes and removing his grip. Lavenza quickly escaped his grasp and watched as he woke himself up.

"Morning princess." he said with a foxy grin, "Hey are you ok? Your face is red?" he asked.

Lavenza tried to control her blush, "You were warm Naruto, so it uh... affected my skin." she lied.

Naruto was satisfied with the answer, "Well the morning won't last forever, lets get some breakfast together before I head out to train." he said grabbing his things.

Just as he was about to head out the door when Lavenza grabbed onto his hand, "Naruto wait, I want to ask you something." she said.

"What is it princess?" Naruto asked.

Lavenza rushed through her mind thinking about what kind of distraction to come up with while her siblings were working on his surprise downstairs.

"Can you show me that jutsu thingy your father made?" she asked.

Naruto stuck out his hand and formed it in his palm in a matter of two seconds a blue sphere appeared and another two seconds later it created sharp tips made of wind.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked as he opened the door stepping out.

"Wait Naruto I have another request." Lavenza spoke up stopping him.

"Lavenza I am not in the mood to make another fusion for you right now." Naruto said with a groan.

"No I want you to uh... want you to tell me about that time you uh..." Naruto raised a brow making her nervous, "To tell me about that time you and brother Theodore became best friends!" she yelled out to the point the siblings and Igor heard from downstairs.

'What!?' were the thoughts of the sisters while Theodore made a sad smile.

"Oh that's an interesting story, you probably didn't notice since I kept it to myself and Theo was always stoic, but we were ready to rip each other's throats out. Crap, when did we become friends?" Naruto pondered. "No wait, it was after the incident in the Star village!" he said.

_One month after mansion arrival (Naruto's POV)_

I remember it like, like it was ten years ago. Geez what the heck is wrong with my memory? First people think I'm a fox now I think I'm turning into a goldfish.

To keep it simple Igor started handing me missions, I didn't trust any of you guys and it didn't help that Igor was forcing me on these missions. What made it worse was I didn't have a say due to the fact I signed the contract and to make it worse, they paired me with my least favorite attendant. Igor also grabbed that weird thing that was stuck on my face which turned into that mask I always wear.

Trying to keep it professional we found the Konoha ninja protecting a meteorite until it got stolen literally after they showed up. It was pretty funny to think about, but Theo ruined it by pointing out their standard procedure that they needed.

I followed the thief regardless of Theo's warnings. Found out the thief was some lady named Natsuhi who apparently had to be banished along with her deceased husband so her village would prohibit the practice of learning jutsus through the meteorite. I sympathized with her until this guy named Akahoshi caught up with us.

Apparently this guy kidnapped her son Sumaru as a bargaining chip for the meteorite. That pissed me the hell off so instead of kicking his ass Natsuhi wanted some boring honorable samurai fight using their meteorite jutsu. It was practically over when I stepped in and knocked Akahoshi and his cronies on their butts with a little help from Galahad.

They got away, but it turned out the team from Konoha were team Guy. Rock Lee was a member and apparently he saved Sumaru. I regrouped with Theo who was covered in twigs and scratches since I forgot he wasn't a shinobi. Finding a good vantage point, we saw the trade off and Natsuhi explained her plight to the ninja. Neji was the leader of the group since their sensei wasn't around and demanded that as hired help, they would force Natsuhi to return the meteorite. Let's just say he earned a good beating before I stepped in and took out his teammates.

After a sad reunion and explanation, Sumaru and Natsuhi were found again by Akahoshi and his two men. Draining of them of their energy, Akahoshi amplified his jutsu and defeated Natsuhi before taking back the meteorite. Team Guy regained consciousness and took Natsuhi prisoner under Akahoshi's orders. This is when things got intense.

_(Normal POV)_

**(P5 OST - Desire)**

"So you siding with him?" Sumaru asked in outrage as they started to tie up his mother.

"It is our mission to retrieve the star, seeing as you are an accomplice you are also a criminal we have to apprehend." Neji said with Lee and TenTen nodding in agreement.

Naruto made his appearance known, "You would side with the bastard who forces children to slowly kill themselves? They were right when they say shinobi have no honor!" He yelled.

"That matters not, it was fate that decided the law to be made this way. As Konoha shinobi, we will defeat you to if we have to." Neji said.

"Surrender now Sumaru, you and your traitorous friend here are in a lot of trouble. Besides I'm the new Yondaime hoshikage, you have to do as I say." Akahoshi said arrogantly.

"You bastard, I would never follow you after what you've done. I know your secret, kaa-San told me about how the Sandaime prohibited the star training. Then you killed the Sandaime so you could reinstate it." Sumaru said getting some odd looks.

"Some wild accusations Sumaru, no doubt lies coming from your treacherous mother." Akahoshi said with a grin. "This was likely an attempt at a coup. Regardless I'll be sure to silence Natsuhi permanently." He added.

"You won't get away with this!" Sumaru yelled.

"Watch me, what would a pathetic boy like you do? All you do is blabber in about being hoshikage when all you are is a dog biting the hand of its master. You and everyone one of those children are servants of your betters. Like anyone would want a slave to be their hoshikage." With that Naruto felt something inside him before turning to Sumaru.

Sumaru looked down as tears fell down his eyes, "He's right. What kind of fool am I? Who would want some punk orphan for a Kage?"

"Your friends do!" Sumaru turned to Naruto.

"Wha..."

"Sumaru you have something I don't and those are friends. People who support you. People who have your back and fight for you when you need it. Are you really going to turn your back on everyone just because some bastard makes you?" Sumaru remained silent.

Theodore for his part caught up with Naruto again in time to hear him.

"What about Hotaru? Or everyone else who went through the star training? Are you really going to let their voices be silent?"

"I..."

"Would the past hoshikage bend over to the whims of a madman!?"

"..."

"See? Dogs like Sumaru know went to heel and went to..."

"Shut up!" Sumaru interrupted. "Shut up, I've done everything I could for this village. I've bleed for my village so everyone can prosper, not so you can play god! It's time I put my foot down!" Sumaru yelled with confidence.

Akahoshi laughed as a few more hoshi nin arrived, "Execute them for their treachery! That is my first order as Yondaime hoshikage!" He commanded.

**(P5 OST - Awakening)**

Sumaru soon took a knee as he gasped for air, Naruto knew this look before and it caught Theodore off guard.

**"My my, no longer following orders like a dog?"**

Sumaru forced himself up revealing his yellow eyes scaring the hoshi and Konoha ninja. They stepped back as they felt immense energy residing around him.

**"Do you wish to continue this way or prefer the outdated ways like a Neanderthal?"**

"I need to get stronger and save those who can't save themselves!"

**"Ah, a revolutionary I see. I'm no army man, but you do not need to take arms to make a difference. Very well, I am thou, thou art I and together we forge a contract!" **

Naruto stood back beside Theodore as chains and fire wrapped around Sumaru. He screamed in pain as the fires burned and the chains tightened.

"Sumaru-kun!" Cired Natsuhi as she saw her own child being burned alive.

Hoturo and the rest arrived at the sight and panicked.

"Why aren't you helping him!?" Yelled a distraught Natsuhi.

Naruto merely turned to her, seemingly without emotion as his mask covered his face.

**(End of song)**

"You have to let your child wake up on his own." He said.

Suddenly the fires stopped and the chains bursted.

"Come to me, Galileo." Sumaru said.

**(P5 OST - Will Power)**

Before them stood Sumaru adorning a pair of boots, cargo pants and a cape covering his arm with a sun stitched into it while holding a rapier.

**"I am Galileo Galilie, the father of modern physics and modern science and I am here to prove your theory wrong." **Said a spectral figure of an elder man in fine renaissance era clothing and holding a silver telescope.

Akahoshi didn't like the sight of this summon and looked to the Konoha ninja, "Don't stand there you useless ninja! He's clearly trying to steal back the star!" He ordered.

Team Guy ran toward Sumaru only for their path to be caught on fire by a ghostly looking knight, "Your fight is with me." Naruto said drawing his heavy sword.

"Fate has decided that you alone will be defeated by our might." Neji said arrogantly.

"Will fate has declared that you need to clean the sand out of your v*." Naruto stated.

"I am male." Neji said with a red face.

"Could have fooled me." Naruto stated.

Meanwhile, Akahoshi's cronies started surrounding Sumaru before heavy lightning shots narrowly missed them. The hoshi nin looked to see Theodore standing beside Thor.

"Now now, we can't have you cutting into someone else's dance now can we?" He said.

_Back with Sumaru_

**"Ninja art: Kujaku!" **Akahoshi powered up his strange jutsu charging it at Galileo.

**"Agilao!" **The dragon shaped jutsu slowly resented as the mysterious persona fought back summoning fire through it's telescope.

As the fight went on, Sumaru started attacking Akahoshi head on. The wannabe Kage attempted to fight back with kunai. Though an amateur genin, Sumaru revealed intermediate level swordsmanship sending Akahoshi back.

The fight was practically over in minutes as Kujaku could only last for so long until Galileo defeated it. Akahoshi was on his back pinned to a wall. Sumaru kept his rapier straight at the man's neck.

"Come now Sumaru, you know very well we need this training."

"My friends are slowly dying from a cancerous diseases caused by your training!"

"They're failing because they don't love the village."

"We put the village before anything else. It's you who puts your egotism before us!"

"Please let me live!"

"Oh you'll live, in prison for the rest of your days!"

Akahoshi was looking desperate and looked around him.

Neji's kaiten couldn't handle the combination of wind and fire attacks knocking him out. TenTen literally tossed every weapon she had as if everything was on fire. Sadly 99% of the weapons missed and she was knocked out with a chop to the back since she was to busy pulling out a new weapon every chance she got. Then Lee kept at it until he was put to sleep using Dormina to prevent him from releasing his weights. The Konoha ninja were defeated.

As for Theodore, the debonair sat on a rock reading a novel while all the hoshi nin were passed out from literal shock.

Akahoshi knee he had one last card to play, catching Sumaru by surprise. He got out of his line of range and pulled out the star. The crazed man attempted to shove the meteorite into his chest to amplify his power until suddenly...

BANG

The meteorite was blown to pieces by a device in Naruto's hand.

"I always wondered what this thing did." Naruto said with a hidden smirk.

Akahoshi was too infuriated at the sight of his precious star being destroyed. In a pathetic attempt to reaquire his power back, he started putting all the pieces back only for it to crumble. Which was enough time for Sumaru to knock him out.

This the day was saved.

_Naruto POV_

So long story short, we kicked ass, saved the day, partied and best of all, reunited a mother and son after so many years. Akahoshi admitted to his crimes and the genin revealed their illness. Nothing a few balms of life and other potions couldn't fix up.

The only people who didn't benefit were the Konoha shinobi since Neji didn't do a good of defending his team claiming it was fate. He used fate so much the village threatened to crucify him. In the end, they were banished and ended their treaty with Konoha.

As for us, Theo and I partied and realized we had a lot in common. So burying the hatchet, we set up a treaty between them and Suna and came home to wake up with massive headaches. I wonder how Sumaru and Natsuhi are.

It's been interesting to make friends with a Kage and her son outside of Gaara.

_End of flashback_

"So in reality, all we needed was a party and time to talk things out. Don't know why I bothered explaining every thing before that." Naruto said. "That's enough for now, I'm starving." Lavenza ran past him noticing they weren't done yet.

"Wait Naruto!"

"What is it now?" He whined.

"I have to tell you something! It's really super important!"

Naruto raised a brow. Lavenza panicked and randomly shouted out the first thing that came to her mind without realizing how deep it was.

"I love you!"

This was met with silence. Even the sibling stopped for a moment feeling shocked at this. Suddenly Naruto responded with a smile.

"I love you too princess." He said making Lavenza almost pass out from the blood rushing to her head.

Meanwhile Igor raised a brow, Elizabeth giggle, Margaret looked like her heart was shattered like glass and Theodore was trying to stretch his hat out with his mouth in anger.

'That brat only befriended me to get with my sister!? When I get my hands on that lolicon I'm going to rip him with my bare hands!' Theodore thought feeling his brotherly rage.

"What?" Lavenza asked still red as a tomato.

"I love you Lavenza, I love all you girls." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Elizabeth stopped chuckling as she turned red, Margaret for some reason felt hopeful yet lost while Theodore was about to rip off his hat.

'Was this his secret plan to build his harem!? I don't care what his contract says! I'm getting rid of him right now!' He thought as his hat was ready to tear.

"Even Theo in a way."

The bell boy dressed man suddenly stopped and turned paler than his normal skin complexion.

"I don't understand." Lavenza said feeling creeped out thinking her crush played for both teams.

"Well I guess it sounds awkward, but over time I saw Theo as my older brother. With the time I've spent with all four of you, you've all turned into the family I never had the chance to get. It's something I don't take for granted." Naruto explained as he grabbed Lavenza's hand. "Come on princess, let's get some breakfast before I become too busy today."

Lavenza soon found herself hugging his legs as silent tears fell down her eyes. Everyone downstairs felt a tug in their hearts at Naruto's proclamation. Their thoughts were cut off as they heard footsteps prompting them to hurry up and hide.

The pair walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen as Lavenza noticed everyone in their hiding place. She giggled at the poor subtlety and continued following Naruto. Still blushing a bit, she was still considering her opinion on whether or not her feelings towards him are genuine.

"HAPPY HANUKKAH!" Lavenza found herself latching onto Naruto like a life preserver and hid her face.

"Uh... Lavenza, it's just Nameless being himself." Naruto said making her turn her head seeing Nameless posing in the opposite direction with a cake covered in sparklers to his side.

Lavenza puffed up her cheeks making Naruto chuckle, "Nameless what is this for?" he asked the blind man who wasn't aware of where he was.

"The siblings wanted me to make a cake to commemorate today. So here you go." Nameless said lifting the cake to the other side.

"Other way Nameless." Nameless turned around presenting the cake. "Thanks, but I think it's pretty early for cake and I need to train. Do you think I can keep this in the fridge until later?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

Putting the pastry away, Naruto sat Lavenza on a counter as he began to grab some eggs and other supplies from the pantry. Lavenza however saw that even Igor was sneaking away without making a sound. It was rather hilarious to see his one expression remaining the same despite attempting to look cautious. The little girl sighed and decided to distract Naruto a little bit longer.

"Hey Naruto can you tell me another story while you cook?" Lavenza asked hoping to keep him distracted long enough.

"Sure princess, what about?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off his plate.

"How about... how about that time when uh..." Naruto didn't stop cooking, but made a gesture for her to keep going. Lavenza soon turned her head to see Elizabeth drop a few things and almost hitting Theodore with a paint bucket, "How about the time Elizabeth had a crush on you!" Elizabeth's eyes became white and hollow as she turned red.

'I do not have a crush on him!' she mouthed before sneaking away.

"Oh that? Nah Elizabeth doesn't have a crush on me. Besides she's not my type." he could hear a plate break, "What was that?"

"Nothing! Just keep going." Lavenza said knowing Elizabeth feels sensitive for some reason.

"Well I don't know about that, but there was this one time when we bonded when we took care of Onbu." Naruto said.

"Onbu?" Lavenza asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't think you were there for it. Remember that time Elizabeth and I were gone for an entire week?" Lavenza nodded wondering what the two were doing. "Well it all started after I helped my friend Kiba which was after I broke into the village to get some supplies. They would either overcharge me or deny me service so it was good payback."

_Flashback, four months after arrival (Naruto POV)_

To keep it short Elizabeth was my escort that time since Theo was sick and Margaret had to tend to things still worried about your transforming thing. Margaret never explained what it was that happened to you and I never bothered asking. So Elizabeth decided that since she didn't have the agility of a shinobi to run and jump on tree branches, that I would carry her on my back.

Heh, spoiled princess didn't realize luck would bite her in the as- I mean butt.

_(Normal POV)_

"Hey Naruto, get me near that bird." Elizabeth ordered making him sigh as he did as told.

The pair reached the same altitude and she screamed at it making it drop something as Elizabeth laughed. Just as the pair landed, Elizabeth felt something awkward.

"Oh my did it really...? I guess not."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I felt something fall and thought the bird defecated on me." Naruto started turning green, "I guess it was nothing, but I do need a shower. Hurry up horsey!" she commanded.

"Whatever you say your majesty." Naruto said sprinting to the portal.

_Velvet estates_

The pair arrived at the gates, "Okay we're home you get off now." Naruto said.

"No we have to make it all the way." Elizabeth ordered with a grin.

Naruto soon started sniffing around, "No get off right now woman, you stink." he said activated his mask hoping it masks smells.

"How rude." Elizabeth said.

Suddenly Theodore and Margaret coming out seeing the pair argue, "Naruto, are you done with your journey?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, and your beautiful pest won't get off me." Naruto said.

Elizabeth blushed and decided it was time to get off, "Anyways how was your trip?" Margaret asked.

"Actually I was hoping to ask Igor about something that happened when I met up with Kiba." Naruto answered.

"Oh? What happened?" Theodore asked.

"You see when I caught up with him, there was something wrong with his dog Akamaru. Long story short his sister Hana was ordered to put him down, so after Elizabeth helped me tie her up. We were able to cure Akamaru and then this thing happened between Kiba and I when he was talking about being grateful and seeing me as a friend until the bitter end." Naruto stopped for a moment and pulled out his sword.

The sword itself originally appeared as a butcher knife before slimming down down and revealing several pockets in the shape of drawers. Several of the drawers appeared empty and Naruto pulled something out of the non vacant drawers. The object revealed itself to be a card with the roman numeral for 7.

"The Chariot arcana and it clearly appears to be in its first stage. it's only natural you form bonds, didn't Elizabeth explain this to you?" Margaret asked making Naruto glare at Elizabeth who was whistling away.

"No she didn't. Clearly someone wanted to hold out for the sake of a piggy back ride." Naruto said making her giggle.

"Eep! Elizabeth!" Margaret yelled covering her chest.

"What did she do now?" Theodore asked.

Margaret scowled as her cheeks turned pink, "Elizabeth why now of all times did you have to grab my "assets"?" she asked feeling embarrassed.

Elizabeth blushed as well, "What are you talking about? I haven't done that since we were kids!" she yelled before Margaret squealed again.

Naruto quickly looked to find a small hairy hand and grabbed it, "ONBU!"

"What in the world is that?" Theodore asked seeing the arm struggling revealing a brown creature similar to a primate.

"Onbu! Onbu! Onbu!" yelled the creature refusing to let go of the back of Elizabeth's shirt.

"Get that thing off of me!" Elizabeth demanded afraid of the strange creature.

"I can't I might rip your shirt off if I do." Naruto said struggling.

Elizabeth blushed and started to undo her dress, "Just give me your jacket!" she said.

Naruto quickly tossed her his jacket as she unbuttoned her dress before quickly covering herself. The creature fell and quickly removed itself before latching onto Naruto and riding on his back.

"Oh great now it's me!" Naruto complained taking his muscle shirt off making the girls blush at his developing abs as he got shirtless.

Sadly the primate like creature quickly latched onto Elizabeth's jacket, "Why me?" she asked.

"I have an idea!" the siblings turned to Naruto who pulled out his strange device which he rarely uses pointing it at Elizabeth's back.

"NARUTO WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A GUN?!" Elizabeth screamed afraid that he was going to kill her.

"Oh is that what it's called?" Naruto said studying this "gun" he hasn't used since he destroyed that meteorite in Hoshigakure.

"Naruto put that away! The bullet is going to go through the creature and pierce Elizabeth's heart!" Theodore warned making Naruto fumble around with the gun almost dropping it making everyone panic. Good thing he caught it quickly and put it back in his holster.

"Maybe Igor can explain how to get rid of this." Naruto suggested.

A while later they all stood in Igor's study who went over a large textbook.

"This creature is known as the mythical onbaa. A creature with the appearance of a sloth, bear, primate like creature. They are said to be stronger than gorillas and larger than any regular bear. This one appears to be in it's infantile state and will cling onto anything it believes to be it's mother. Sadly it's grip is too strong making it difficult to remove." Igor explained revealing a large grey creature with red eyes.

"Igor do you have any suggestions as to get rid of it?" Naruto asked making the man think.

"I see you've already tried taking your clothing off. As seen with Elizabeth still wearing your coat." Igor pointed out. (seriously, why didn't Naruto just take his jumpsuit off in the anime? He has more jumpsuits than Luffy has sandals.)

"Wait Naruto why are you still shirtless?" Margaret asked with a blush.

"It's hot." Naruto said.

Margaret was about to deny the claims when Theodore and Elizabeth started panting as sweat started to cover their skin. She remained silent until Igor spoke up.

"You could always kill it." he suggested getting wide eyes.

"Naruto just shoot it off!" Elizabeth demanded closing her eyes and turning sideways.

"Onbu?" Elizabeth opened her eyes to see it giving her sad eyes making her cry internally then her eyes moved to Naruto who was adjusting his revolver.

Naruto also got caught in it's line of sight making him shake his armed hand. Making him too anxious to pull the trigger as if all his fingers started to feel numb. His hand lost it's grip making him drop the weapon and luckily didn't land hard enough to fire.

"Good thing it's not on a hair trigger." Theodore mentioned.

_Naruto POV_

In a nutshell, Elizabeth and I grew a conscience and let the onbaa live. Igor recommended we get rid of somehow, especially since we're both the least responsible people in the velvet mansion. I heard you were sick so I didn't bother to check in since I didn't know you well at the time. Regardless you didn't really say anything when Elizabeth and I came back.

It was a fun time, we got to see the countryside, tried new foods and had small adventures of our own. We even helped some bounty hunter clear his name and catch some guy named Gosunkugi and exposed him. This also led to unintentionally making team 8 fail their mission and luckily Kiba didn't rat me out. He's a good friend.

We also learned that Onbu, that's what we named him, had a love for fishcakes. (I think Elizabeth also grew closer with a certain fishcake.)

For shelter, we would hide out in a cave and would take turns sleeping with Onbu since he wouldn't let us sleep on our backs. I didn't even notice little old Elizabeth using my chest as a pillow. She was already using my jacket as a blanket, what else did she want? Medicine probably, her face was redder than my mother's hair.

You're probably wondering what happened just as our week ended. Well to be frank, we started noticing Onbu changing to a greyish color and started growing, but the little guy became our little pal and we weren't ready to part ways from him. So despite what Igor said, we were planning on keeping him as a member of the family. That was the plan anyways... until mama showed up.

_Normal POV_

The pair were talking about a schedule on raising Onbu when suddenly the felt earthquakes. Naruto turned first only to take a punch to the face sending him crashing into a tree.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth panicked trying to run up to him only to take a hit to the side sending her skidding and making Onbu lose his grip.

Looking up, Elizabeth shrieked in terror that an adult Onbaa had arrived and was likely the mother of Onbu thinking they were a threat to her child. Trying to grab her book, Elizabeth was raised up in the air and tossed over a hill. Naruto saw this and dashed after her.

Meanwhile the older Onbaa communicated with Onbu explaining to him that she was his mother. Onbu after understanding this, finished his transformation making him bigger, stronger and feral looking.

Back with Naruto, the teen ran down the hill wall forming a couple of clones who pulled out kunai and slamming them into the wall in a fashion similar to tree branches before they all dispelled. The real Naruto started free falling towards Elizabeth who closed her eyes and taking rapid breaths. She opened her eyes to find herself grabbed by golden chains and being pulled up to Naruto. She felt awe as he summoned the chains again and pulled himself up to where the kunai were and started hopping on them to the top.

"Naruto what are those chains?" Elizabeth asked.

"My mother's adamantine sealing chains or chakra chains for short. I awakened to it when I saved Margaret a while back." Naruto explained making it to the top.

Elizabeth got off of Naruto's arms and looked around for Onbu hoping the older creature didn't hurt him, "I can't see Onbu anywhere."

Suddenly felt the heavy footsteps to find two grown Onbaa.

"Onbu?" Naruto asked approaching the smaller one only to be punched into a rock.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth yelled running to his side.

"I think something's wrong with Onbu." he said rubbing his head.

The mother and son arrived not looking to happy screaming into the air. The mother pointed at Naruto and ordered Onbu to attack him. Just as feral Onbu was ready to land his strike, Elizabeth jumped in the way.

"Stop Onbu! It's me and Naruto! Don't you remember us?" she asked only to get slapped away.

Naruto quickly got up and avoided Onbu's assault while trying to talk things out with the mythical creature. Sadly the creature didn't bother listening as the mother started yelling louder demanding for Onbu to kill them already. Onbu was ready to slam his paw again until Elizabeth jumped out again dumping out a bag of fishcake they bought from a ramen shop. In desperation, she started grabbing some and raised it to his face making him stop and think for a moment.

"Please Onbu! Please remember us! Remember all the good times!" Elizabeth cried out.

Naruto looked up and sweatdropped at what unfolded in front of Elizabeth. Onbu's eyes started turning into swirls as the sight before his eyes returned to their original green rather than his feral red. The mother shouted again and was about to attack Elizabeth only for Onbu to stop the attack.

"Eh?" both asked.

"Onbu!" the creature said looking back at them with a smile.

_end of flashback_

"So what happened to Onbu?" Lavenza asked swinging her feet around.

Naruto stopped for a moment then smiled, "Oh well Onbu talked things out with his mother. The mother was unhappy, but decided to follow her child's wishes. Onbu left with his mother and we said our goodbyes. I think Elizabeth was the most broken hearted since she was getting attached to him." Naruto explained.

Lavenza smiled before noticing the sibling give her the signal, "Naruto, I need to show you something!" she said grabbing his hand and interrupting his meal preparation.

As they made their way outside Naruto was greeted by a loud noise.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto jumped back and pulled out his revolver accidentally destroying a light bulb next to Igor.

"The love of kami! What the hell is that?" Naruto asked making sure he didn't accidentally killed someone.

"Haven't you ever heard of a surprise party before?" Theodore asked getting a headshake.

"How about a party?" Margaret asked getting another headshake.

"Naruto what was your childhood like?" Elizabeth asked.

Naruto just stayed quiet as his impassive face slowly turned into a frown as the air slowly felt more cold. It was safe to say Elizabeth would regret what she just asked.

"How about a birthday?" Lavenza asked making Naruto put a hand under his chin before making an angry face.

"Now I just realized there are more people on my shi- I mean crappy people list. So no princess, I've never had one." Naruto said trying to hide his frustration. 'Not even the old hag said anything.' he thought remember the time he found homemade invitation he gave to her along with Shizune in the garbage. 'I can forgive you Shizune, you earned it.' at least the medic student apologized about it when she learned about it.

"Well since today's officially your 365th day here, a record I might add, the siblings came together celebrate the completion of one year here. Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Igor said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, all the past 5 guys aren't here for that long. I can see the special occasion. Time seemed so short." Naruto said with a laugh earning smiles, "I mean, I feel a bit sad, but at the very least I get to celebrate with my favorite people before you guys have to kick me out." he added making everyone frown.

"Naruto what do you mean? No one is kicking you out." Margaret said feeling confused.

"You know how it works Margaret, each one of you minus Theo worked with a persona user like me. It all ended within ten or eleven months. It's nothing to be sad about is it?" Naruto asked.

He suddenly felt something grabbing his leg to see Lavenza hugging his leg, "No Naruto! Don't leave! Stay with me!" she yelled holding a tight grip.

"Naruto all those contracts ended within a year, because the requirements were met in such a short time." Margaret said.

"You may be correct however even those contracts could not be expanded past a year. I am sorry to say this, but contracts cannot be extended, renewed and a second one cannot be given. This rule was initialized after Tatsuya Suou broke his pact with Philemon thus creating a disturbance in time." Igor explained making Margaret stiffen.

"Yup it's all here in the contract... where is the contract again?" Naruto asked making Igor pull it out.

"This is it right here. Know that you can only have one and once it is completed you are to leave as we are no longer needed in your life." Igor said revealing its contents to Naruto.

Before he had a chance to see the document again, he felt a tug on his hand to see Lavenza's sad eyes.

"Princess don't be sad, I want you to know that no matter how much time I have left, you and everyone else mean the world to me. All the memories we have together can't change that. I'll miss you." He said kissing her forehead and letting her go.

Margaret walked up to her little sister and held her in a tight embrace as she could hear her slow breathing, "I'm sorry little sister, but this is the way it has to be. Soon enough we'll have someone else to work with with. Maybe you'll like them just as much. How does that sound?" She asked.

Lavenza buried her face into her sister's dress trying to fight back the tears.

"Ok let's get this over with." Naruto said looking over the contents.

**_Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_**

**_Birthdate: October 10_**

**_Arcana: The Fool_**

**_Attendant(s): Theodore, Elizabeth, Margaret and Lavenza_**

**_Date started: November 17th_**

Everyone felt anxious as to what Naruto was reading. Despite how calm everyone minus Lavenza looked, they were rather nervous about his due date. Out of all the wildcards, he's the one who gre onto them.

"I know I might sound like an idiot, but I don't know that word." Naruto said grabbing Igor's attention.

"Which one?" Igor Asked.

Margaret groaned wondering if he hasn't been listening to her lessons. After all people refused to teach him anything and he had the literacy of an avocado when he arrived. So the eldest of the siblings took in upon herself to add basic schooling to his list of lessons. She carefully moved Lavenza away as to help her dumb friend.

Igor tilted his head and was about to answer when Margaret grabbed the paper. Having Naruto point to the word she scanned over it before covering her mouth. Looking at it she could feel her heart beat faster knowing how Lavenza will react.

"Naruto you idiot! I love you!" She said getting a confused look.

"Are you insulting and complementing me?" Naruto asked before being hugged.

"The word is indefinite, it means lasting an extended or unknown length of time. It means there is no specific due date." Margaret explained as Lavenza ran to grab the paper herself.

**_Purpose: *Message has be distorted*_**

**_Expiration Date: Indefinite_**

Putting it aside she grabbed onto Naruto with tears of joy, "So how long am I stuck here?" Naruto asked confused if he would have to leave or not.

"By default, you cannot break your contract until your duty is completed. If you read it carefully you would understand that you are nowhere near done." Igor explained.

"Well I guess I'm here to stay for a while." Naruto stated with a bright smile before Elizabeth and Theodore grabbed onto him as well.

'I'm not going to get any training done today am I?' Naruto thought really wishing he could test out his special kunai that his father left.

Who knew sealing was his most profecient skill?

_In Konoha, hokage's office_

Tsunade was not having a good day, another council meeting ended revolving around her least favorite missing nin. After the talks it ended with another split decision. Naruto Uzumaki was not to be sent to blood prison, but to either face execution or be used as breeding stock. Then there's the daimyo, a new one took over since the last one was arrested under suspicion of being corrupt and accepting bribery.

This daimyo was a hard ass and experienced in battle, not your average pencil pusher. He started cracking down on everything ever since Naruto left. Some anonymous writer left him Sarutobi-sensei's will along with what they planned to do with Naruto. The daimyo was furious and it only made things worse as the village lost allies ranging from wave to spring. It didn't help that Suna was taking all of these alliances for themselves while Konoha was losing prosperity.

She denied that it was her fault even when the daimyo had sent investigators into the Sasuke retrieval case. It was safe to say laziness and tactics wasn't enough for a promotion anymore as Shikamaru was sent back to remedial classes. Hell he admitted that Temari defeated the member of Orochimaru's sound four for him while he everyone else got injured. Why would the brainiac with no skill other than thinking deserve to be chunin let alone a shinobi? That's what the daimyo asked.

After that there was this masked man, a stranger with black hair and black clothing carrying a giant sword with the ability to summon some sort of spirits. Tsunade knew this had to be Naruto from their last fight. She wasn't ready to give in and surrender. None of it was her fault. At least that's what she tells herself.

He's been getting in the way of their missions and causing potential allies and clients towards Suna or some other village. Jiraiya even attempted to reverse summon him only for it to fail since Naruto's name had become distorted on the summoning scroll. It didn't help that the elders were warned ahead of time by that Philemon stranger. Gamabunta said it didn't matter as Jiraiya had seniority, but such loyalty was considered honorable when the elders Fukusaku and Shima threatened to remove Gamabunta as the toad boss if they went after Naruto.

Even Katsuyu heard the news from both Philemon and the toads and was outraged. Refusing to hear any word of it, Katsuyu practically destroyed Tsunade claiming her to have been to incompetent over the past years. Rarely utilizing her clan, refusing to take part of sage training, only using her for stupid things like scaring those imposters of Guy and Lee. Before she left the Slug boss threatened to remove Tsunade as her summoner should she be summoned to fight or do anything to Naruto since she was Mito-Sama's distant relative. Apparently the slugs were loyal to the Uzumaki and not the village.

Finally there was Jiraiya, the pervert's been getting desperate to find Naruto. Almost like he's afraid of something. Tsunade didn't understand it either, but Jiriaya had several seals ready to place on Naruto when he found him, but after every sighting he vanishes. Always accompanied by a blond person wearing a blue outfit. His supposed contact in the Akastuki also broke of ties with the pervert claiming he was a bigger disgrace and would likely reveal important secrets among the elemental nations. A higher bounty for the bingo book wouldn't you say?

Sometimes she regretted taking the job. Even now she feels like the pictures of her predecessors are glaring at her. All smiles replaced with a look of disgust. Her best bet to restore order was to catch the masked man hoping it was Naruto and use him as leverage to regain their allies.

"Shizune, come in here!" Tsunade ordered prompting the brunette to enter the room.

"Call the rookies and their sensei's, I have an important mission to assign them." She said making Shizune send several ANBU to locate them.

'Time for you to come home whether you like it or not you idiot.' Tsunade thought looking at her paper.

**_Mission rank: S_**

**_Retrieve one Naruto Uzumaki B rank missing nin. Last spotted in the deserts of Suna. Retrieve alive, use force if necessary._**

She smirked knowing he was just an idiot who accomplished so little in his life. He could barely beat Sasuke, what were the chances he could take them all on.

"I should add Jiraiya for safety." She said to herself arrogantly. Although unaware of the consequences she would face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: I know I took 10 years, but hey it's finally here isn't it?**

**Lavenza: About time, when will Naruto-kun and I be together.**

**Author: Lavenza for god sake, the people chose all three of you!**

**Lavenza: Because you have them that power!**

**Author: And it was partially a mistake because one guy pointed out my flaws being caused by it. Honestly the thing with Fu and you girls probably messed me up the most.**

**Lavenza: Anyways, this chapters updates revolves on a little backstory, next time will involve some more plus insight to Naruto's true power.**

**Author: Yup, the confrontation that will define the timeskip. The fight that will foresee the final fight. Will Naruto be enough or will his heart and soul shatter?**

**Lavenza: Be there on an all new chapter! Along with more of that weird Dragon ball story the author made.**

**Author: Hey blame Aclux, he wanted to add Jojo.**

**Lavenza: And you encourage him.**

**Author: A lot of it sounded like way too much fun ok? Anyways, bye!**


	3. Feel My Rage

**Chapter 3 - Feel My Rage**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the water in the pool below him before splashing. As his distance to the bottom lowered drastically, a kick to his heel started making him rotate. He rotated fast with every kick before jumping out of the water like a dolphin and falling back in all the while doing a backflip.

Stopping, he quickly repositioned himself to where he laid on his back floating on the water. It was a good time to relax. Sure it was late according to the moon outside the mansion, but then again time is strange here in the Velvet Mansion. It did create a nice lighting in the pool room.

So why not go for a swim.

"You know it's pretty late to go swimming. You could catch a cold." He looked to see Margaret wearing a robe.

"The last person to tell me that was an effeminate man who hid behind a mask acting as if they were a trained killer. He also told me that he was nothing but a tool to assist his master." Naruto responded

"Do you think I am the same?" Margaret asked as she slowly removed her robe.

"You have free will of your own, a mind, a life and you are loyal to Igor. However, just knowing you have free will, you think it's a sin." Naruto explained as Margaret slowly slipped into the pool.

Margaret took a moment to ponder this, maybe he was right. Although Igor had his strict rules, he didn't have her bound to be a mindless slave. Maybe some rules were meant to be broken, if there are rules she's breaking.

"You really need to relax more Margaret-chan, if you were anymore stressed out you'd stiff up and lose your mind." Naruto said kicking his legs making him move around.

Margaret almost fell before looking at the length, "Did you really have to set it 16ft?" she asked feeling annoyed as she held tight onto the latter rail.

"I'll fix it, the only good part of imagination land is I can control my imagination." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"It's not your mind, it's your soul. The Velvet Room is modeled by what your heart holds." Margaret argued.

Naruto snapped his finger and the pool's limit changed to eight feet. Swimming towards Margaret, he leaned near her.

"Better?" he asked.

Margaret shook her head, "A little more please." she requested making Naruto raise a brow.

Flicking his hand, it lowered to seven feet, "How about now?" she glared. "Wait, can you not swim?" she looked away.

"Don't make fun of me Naruto. I've never had the time to have enjoy leisurely activities such as swimming." Margaret explained expecting a laugh or a smile. Instead she felt a hand a placed on her shoulder.

"Margaret, I'm not laughing. I know how it feels to know how to swim. I'll just set it four or five feet." Naruto stated.

Margaret smiled at the generosity until she grabbed his arm, "No Naruto, it's fine. Maybe with all this spare time, I can learn a new skill." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean if your not comfortable I can make it go lower." he suggested.

Margaret shook her head, "It's about time I learn a new skill." she said.

Naruto moved to the side as Margaret attempted a few strokes before slowly falling. Naruto started looking a bit concerned as she tried to speed up and reach the other side. Just as he was going to go after her, she finally made it to the other side, but he could see her panting rapidly. Swimming towards her, he decided to check on her condition.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Margaret nodded, "It was a bit of an experience. I think need some cardio exercises." she said.

"Margaret, if you want I can teach you if you want." Naruto suggested.

Margaret smiled, "I'd like that." she said as he took her hand.

"How about we start with some basic lessons?' he asked getting a nod.

**(P5 OST - Encounter)**

For the next hour, Naruto went over the basics. Explaining that she needed to remain calm and practice her breathing exercises and then work on different stroking styles and until she found the one she was fine with. Despite her calm and lady like demeanor, she grew easily frustrated at every failed attempt which led to her being rescued by Naruto.

Despite all her ups and downs, Margaret laughed and enjoyed herself. It was a happy bonding moment. Something she hasn't felt since the time he awakened to his chakra chains and saved her from the pit in Vegetable country. Another hour passed and she started getting the hang of it, but needed to work out more to further improve her stamina. Slowly, but surely, the eldest of the siblings found herself exceeding at her lessons and found it fun to enjoy swimming in the water.

Here she was hoping to find small talk and sit down in the pool like a jacuzzi. Now here she was swimming in 8ft length water in a 16x24 foot pool.

"Thank you Naruto, I enjoyed our lessons. It was really knowledgeable." she said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome Margaret, before we turn in. How would you like to see a fancy trick I came up with?" Naruto asked as they exited the pool.

Margaret nodded thinking it was a small parlor trick involving his water affinity technique.

"Grab on to me and don't let go no matter what." he said grabbing her hand and placing the other one around his neck.

Margaret blushed at how close they were, "What are you planning?"

Naruto smirked, "A little something I wanted to try. I wanted to ask Lavenza, but I thought she was too short." he said as they both carefully stepped into the pool only to feel it as a solid rather than a liquid.

"Naruto, did you do something to the pool?" she asked.

"No, with the way your hanging on, I was able to spread my chakra onto you and now we can both water walk so long as your in physical contact with me." he explained as they began to waltz.

A couple minutes in, Naruto twirled her keeping a good grip on her hand to keep her from falling. Margaret felt scared that she would fall in and drown. Naruto sensed her tension and kept a close yet soft grip around her waist.

"Don't be scared, the fun part is almost here." he said reassuring her.

That's when he suddenly lifted her like a swan making her feel more tense. Just as he put her down, he twirled her again making the water sprout creating several fountains around them. That's when the water below their feet rose up like a pedestal creating a glow as if the water itself was sparkling like a diamond. Feeling awe, Naruto jumped up carrying her in his arms like a princess.

Just as Margaret was about to panic, Naruto stepped on a few water pedestals before twirling in the air with the fountains before landing safely and putting her down.

"Oh my, what a rush." Margaret said.

"I've been trying to test it out for a while. I thought it was a good chakra exercise with my affinity." Naruto explained.

"Although, it was frightening, I wouldn't mind us continuing our lessons in the near future." Margaret said optimistically.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, he felt Margaret grabbing his hand. That's when she suddenly pulled him in for a hug. It was surprising and he could see her her head laying on his shoulder.

"It may not look like it, but I genuinely appreciate having you by my side. You may be loud and energetic, but you make us all feel alive. I honestly felt sad thinking you were leaving us." Margaret whispered.

Naruto raised her head and looked at her in the eye, "I would miss all of you too Margaret. Your the closest thing I have to family." He said happily.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said.

Then the tension started, both knew it was time to separate and depart. However, they both felt a paralysis keeping them locking in each other's arms. Margaret attempted to move first only to slide in closer. Feeling a lack of self control, her arms manuvered to wrap themselves around his neck.

Naruto tried to break out of the tension only to feel his arms around her waist. Slowly keeping a tight hold around her, refusing to let go.

And in that moment, anyone who was watching from a third perspective could see these two stunned wet individuals created a shadow as they blocked the bright light from tonight's full moon. Slowly but surely, both leaned as close they could as their faces were only a centimeter apart.

Margaret closed her eyes and puckered her lips as Naruto made his way to connect his lips with hers.

At least until they heard the turning of the door prompting Margaret to let and push him aside. Naruto snapped out of it and snapped the other way to see Lavenza rubbing her eyes with a teddy bear in hand.

"Princess it's late, you shouldn't be out of bed." He said.

"I had a nightmare and you weren't in your room." Lavenza replies barely noticing Margaret. "Elder sister, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I ran into Naruto who pushed me into learning how to swim." She answered calm and collectedly.

"Ok, Naruto can you sleep with me tonight again? I'm still shaken from my dream." Lavenza said.

"Sure princess, let me hit the shower and I'll be out in a few minutes." Naruto answered giving her a kiss on the forehead accidentally making the water from his body drip on her.

As Naruto left, Lavenza stared at her older sister in curiosity. Almost as if something else was happening. Despite having abnormal intelligence and sophistication compared to a normal child. Lavenza was a child nonetheless.

"Elder sister, what were you two doing?" Lavenza asked.

"As I said Lavenza I couldn't sleep and noticed someone was using the pool room. I thought it was Theodore or Elizabeth and ran into Naruto. After a short scuffle, I admitted that I never had time to learn how to swim." Margaret explained.

"Oh, I know how that feels Margaret. Naruto also saved me from drowning that one time when we helped that bounty hunter catch Gosunkugi." Lavenza replied.

Margaret smiled, that's wasn't too long after he joined them. Naruto lacked any trust and wouldn't often distance himself during missions. To think he started opening up when a little girl started drowning.

"Lavenza, what do you think about Naruto?" Margaret asked.

"He's a good person. He's like the other ones before, but for some reason I like him more than Ren." Lavenza answered.

"More than Ren? The greatest man in the world? Or is it because Ren isn't in this world that you like Naruto better?" Margaret asked making her younger sister blush.

"He's really nice and always has time for me whenever he comes home. I just really hope he stays here for a long time." She said still maintaining that blush.

"Lavenza, do you have any feelings for him?" Margaret asked with a smirk.

"Do you have feelings for him Margaret?" Lavenza shot back.

"Touché." Margaret chuckled as Naruto came back a minute later wearing a new set of clothes.

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go princess. Bye Margaret-Chan." Margaret blushed at the honorific as Naruto left carrying Lavenza in his arms.

'Maybe I do feel something.' She thought.

**The Empress: Rank 7**

_The next day_

Starting another day with training, Naruto left several clones working of fuinjutsu, another group on kenjutsu and one more on taijutsu leaving him alone on his special project. From what little he knows, his father the yondaime hokage created the rasengan inspired by a bijudama and the hiraishin was originally made by the nidaime only he finished it. Ok, maybe his father wasn't the genius everyone said he was, no member of young generation knew his name either as if it were a dark secret.

Regardless, it was his turn to plagiarize a technique and modify it in order to consider it finished. That made sense right? Forgetting what was going through his head, Naruto worked on intensifying the rasengan hoping for it to evolve in some way. Like making it ranged or making it into a drill like attack. The main focus of this technique hits the target and impacts it internally instead of drilling through or damaging the target externally.

It may have a high rank, but that's because it relies heavily on chakra control and no hand seals. As of now, Naruto had officially finished it by adding a layer of elements. The greatest achievement behind it was that this was before he learned about the side effect of his elements being manipulated behind his personas. From the chakra paper he managed to get, his affinity was for wind, but because of his training he's been able to manipulate other elements depending on which persona he's using.

Taking Galahad for example, he would be able to use fire and be able to use basic jutsus like great fireball. The drawback is that it costs as much energy as making his personas use their own elemental attacks and not only that, the strength depends on his persona itself. Another example would be pixie versus thor, both have the lightning element, but the latter is a lot stronger with it which allows him to use much stronger lightning techniques.

Enough of his elemental ninjutsu, he decided to take a break after a long session of training.

Entering the kitchen, he grabbed himself a couple of water bottles and chugged them both one by one. Taking a breath afterwards, he felt his sword vibrating... not that sword you idiot!

Pulling out the sealing scroll containing his weapon, he saw it retract into the thin sword revealing several drawers. Wondering who's thinking of him, he rummaged around the containers until pulling one out.

"The empress?" Naruto asked himself.

Taking a look at it, he read the update.

_Rank 7/10, Margaret is one of your early confidants. Despite being polar opposites and not trusting one another. Your friendship had blossomed to where she was once taking care of you. You in return have taken care of her. Feeling in your debt, Margaret will work very hard to return the favor. Maybe at one point discover the key to open her heart._

"Margaret-chan's lost huh? Must be a spiritual thing. Maybe I can figure out her problem later." Naruto said putting it aside he wondered out to find Igor standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"You friend Gaara is in need of assistance. However he cannot find you, hence the reason why I am telling you now." igor explained.

Naruto rolled his hands into fists, "When do I leave?" he asked.

"Today preferably, it appears he is facing a dangerous enemy. I recommend taking everyone who is not busy." Igor said in a serious tone.

Something was off, Igor's predictions were never wrong, but they didn't always lead to good things. Thinking about this Naruto knew he had to prepare for the worst. Doing so he ran to his room and went into the box behind a compartment behind where he kept the portrait of his parents. Going through it, he pulled out several kunai.

Taking the time to carefully packed what he needed, he went to approach all of the siblings. All of this felt ominous and he didn't like it.

_Later in Suna_

Gaara was pacing back and forth in his office. Yes his office, within a few months time he would be named Kazekage and succeed his father. However that wasn't what he was worried about. It was his student Matsuri, the young girl was kidnapped by a group of criminals known as the four celestials. He didn't understand what they wanted, but he knew that he had to save her.

However, the issue was Suna couldn't spare anyone to save her. The only people willing to go besides himself were his older and brother and sister. He didn't want to do it, but he had little to no choice. He had to ask Konoha to assist him. It wasn't his pride that kept him from wanting their help, it was a matter of who they were. A bunch of backstabbing traitors. Word got out from a stranger that reached words of the fire daimyo, that Naruto was going to be sent to Blood Prison for completing the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

That made his blood boil to the point he was willing to let Shukaku free again and finish what Naruto stopped him from doing. However, he had no choice as they had no other allies other than Taki who was a smaller village and they were far away. Then suddenly he felt a change in the wind. He knew this feeling and it made him smile. A genuine smile so few have seen and one he rarely made.

"I'm glad you are here my friend. Naruto Namikaze was it?" Gaara asked.

The figure jumped out from his hiding place, "Surnames aren't important. Just take a look at who I'm talking to." said the figure revealing it to be Naruto in his new outfit.

It was strange for Gaara, sure he's seen his friend wear the strange new outfit, but it still bothered him. It was definitely an improvement over the orange jumpsuit, but the colors felt off. Then there was that giant sword he carried around, it felt ominous.

"Very well, you managed to find out about my need for your help?" Gaara asked.

"I did, my new employer told me about your call." Naruto said cryptically.

Gaara nodded knowing Naruto couldn't say much about whoever was in charge of him, "Very well, my student and good friend Matsuri was kidnapped by four people known as the celestial four. There reason is to get to me, but why I don't know." he explained.

"Whatever it is, they likely know who you are and what you contain. If anything they might be like the Akatsuki seeing as they want our bijuu. We need to tread carefully, they might have an idea of how to fight a jinchuriki because no sane person would do this without a tactical plan." Naruto analyzed.

"When did you become so intelligent?" Gaara asked.

"When you open your eyes and your ears, you begin to open your mind and accept the world for what it is. If you don't like it, then change it." Naruto explained making Gaara nod.

"Very well, I will go fetch Temari and Kankuro seeing as you are willing to help me. Do you have your assistant with you?" Gaara asked hoping he didn't come alone.

"All four of them." Gaara raised a brow, wait does he have even have eyebrows? "I have more than one, they just rotate." Naruto explained.

"Meet us at the gate when you are ready." Gaara said leaving his office.

**(Author's Note: Okay I'm sorry, but I'm skipping to the end. I just skipped to this last arc on Netflix and felt like I was smoking crack when I saw some guy go super Saiyan. In all honesty, the writers were just making a bad copy of the akatsuki and apparently, this happened at least two more times to Gaara. So overall, let's skip this since I doubt any other writer was willing to write all the filler arcs. Even I tried and look how long the last chapter was and that was covering three arcs and only one of those arcs was one episode.)**

_A very long time later_

After defeating the power rangers or servants of red or whatever the hell they were. Gaara was able to control his transformation keeping Shukaku under lock and key. Matsuri was safe too by the way and nobody died. I think... I'm likely not going to watch this filler arc, but hey you guys are just here to watch the epic fight before the time skip begins because some of you were as confused and lost as I was when I reread my story.

Putting the random thoughts from the author aside, Naruto was thanked by Gaara for his assistance along with Matsuri who was very grateful. The rest of the siblings were happy to help in this fight as well despite how uneventful it is as nobody will ever speak of it again. All the celebrating if you could call it that was interrupted when several kunai landed beside the group.

"Paper bomb get down!" Naruto yelled, but Gaara acted first and covered the explosives with a sand shield.

Looking up, Naruto could see the enemy ahead. An enemy he really didn't want to see. Konoha made it's arrival.

**(P5 OST - Desire)**

"You gave us quite the chase, but now it's over." said a voice revealing Jiraiya.

"You decided to chase pubescent boys now? Cleary your just copying what Orochimaru does at this point Jiraiya." Naruto retorted.

"Still as cheeky as ever brat. Now let's go so you can face proper punishment back in the village." Jiraiya said as the jounin senseis arrived arming themselves.

"Care to enlighten me as to what crime I've committed?" Naruto asked putting his mask aside.

"Abandoning your village."

"And what was my reason for abandoning it?"

"You were supposed to be sent to prison for..."

"Completing a mission."

"You severely attacked the Uchiha..."

"When he refused to return home."

"You were supposed to..."

"Drag his ass back by any means necessary. I was there with Shikamaru, how is he by the way? I heard someone realized that a Nara has to be both smart and good at fighting. Why else were they a clan in the first point?" Naruto mocked.

"Don't you mock my student!" Asuma yelled.

"Asuma what would you know? In reality they may have the best team work, but in turn they're the second worst team. Second to mine obviously." Naruto said.

**(P5 OST - Blood of Villain)**

"Don't let him flatter you!" Kurenai warned.

"You wish it was flattery Kurenai your just as bad as Asuma. You lead a tracking who can do the job, but they're all weak. Kiba is still arrogant and relies on spamming the exact same attacks using food pills if they fail the first time, Shino is going to get killed by a bug zapper one of these days if not someone with a large cigarette lighter and Hinata can barely put her fists up." Naruto explained making Kurenai flinch.

She wanted to retort, but a flashback of her days starting of her training her team revealed that they haven't grown. All she could see herself was babying Hinata and making them work out their physical flaws such as speed and strength while relying on their most predictable techniques. Hinata barely managed to save her team if it wasn't for Hinata building her own resolve when they went to search for the rare bikochu beetle. It took Hinata's own will power to become strong, she should be proud that Hinata realized her own strength, but it took nearly a year which could have been done in a month had Kurenai saw them as shinobi and not children.

"Kurenai snap out of it!" Asuma yelled.

That's when Asuma saw it to. He could see Shikamaru using nothing but his brains to survive by a hair. Despite his intelligence he didn't point out the potential failure in genins going on an S rank mission. Kiba and Choji both could have died and Shikamaru came back with a broken finger having to be saved by Temari who could've used her time to help out Naruto or Gaara. In the end, it was his fault that none of his genin today are ready for the world either.

Kakashi jumped out preparing a Genjutsu with his eye and ran to Naruto. Then suddenly Naruto smirked, Kakashi's eye widened realizing that something was up. But it was too late when Naruto blew up sending the scarecrow flying.

"Did he just commit suicide?" Kurenai asked.

Lavenza was about to run in when Theodore put a hand in front of her, "He's a shinobi like his father remember?" He asked with a grin.

The joining and Sannin turned their heads to see several of the genin being knocked out of the trees and landing hard. Sasuke took it the worst since he landed on his head.

"Where is he?" Asuma asked.

Naruto appeared on a branch, "I see talking things out never worked, but answer me this. I want to hear it from Kakashi and Jiraiya." He said.

"What do you want to know?" Jiraiya asked narrowing his eyes.

"What is the difference between you and Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "The answer, he had honor and fought for what he believed in. The Mizukage thanked me for returning his sword and in return that he be remembered as a hero." Naruto said before disappearing in smoke.

"Zabuza was just another criminal!" Kakashi yelled.

"Says the graverobber." Kakashi turned only to receive a head butt.

"Your surrounded Naruto. There's no way to escape this." Jiraiya said.

The velvet siblings and sand siblings were ready to gather up when Naruto put his hand up, "You seven stay out of this, this is my fight." He said.

"Naruto you can't handle them alone!" Margaret yelled out.

"She's right, brothers stick together." Said Gaara.

"Only a monster would consider another monster his brother." Sakura said mocking the two jinchuriki.

"Why don't you die from a vaginal infection already?" Temari asked.

Naruto then snapped his fingers creating several hundred clones, "I said I got this!" he yelled surrounding the Konoha team.

Both squads of siblings ignored Naruto's decision and jumped in to help the fight.

_Team 10... what's left of it_

**(P5 OST - Blooming Villain)**

Despite being unaware of which Naruto was the real one, they all took their time to fight each clone. Asuma found himself distracted fighting a small group.

"Ok kid, once I find out which one of you is the real one. I'm gonna drag your ass back to Konoha." Asuma said arrogantly.

"Yeah, back to failures 2 and 3. Good for you Asuma, at least now you know your father has a legacy he stand." Naruto said.

"I was a member of the twelve guardian ninja. What would you know?" Asuma asked engaging one in a knife fight.

"A lot actually, however my own didn't survive his term as hokage." said another clone trying to strike from behind.

Asuma knew what he was talking about, he was one of the few that could piece it together. It didn't matter, he had to serve the wishes of the godaime not the yondaime. So keeping his defenses up, he found himself having to avoid several fire jutsus only to land on a nearby lake. Naruto smirked and slammed his hands down causing the water to bubble.

Before Asuma could jump out of the way, he felt liquid tendrils pull him down the water. Trying to swim up, he found it difficult to reach the top. Like he's trapped in a cage similar to Kakashi's water trap, however whenever he reach the top, it felt like he was trapped inside gelatin. Not liking his situation, he did what he could to break the line.

More clones arrived and surrounded Ino and Choji.

"Choji, I got an idea. What if I break into the mind of one of these baka clones and make it tell me where the real baka is?" Ino suggested only to get a face that says, "And you think I'm the idiot?" she did not like that look. "Trust me, their solid so and they fight on their own when he doesn't command them."

"Hey fatass, why don't you hurry up already?" A clone taunted.

"Your dead Naruto!" Choji yelled.

"I was talking to the fat one in the mini skirt!" the same clone said making Choji blush in embarrassment for some reason.

"Of course he's talking to you! Do I look fat to you!?" Ino barked.

"Well he did say..." Choji was interrupted by a punch to the head.

"He was talking to you!" Ino yelled more.

"No I was talking to you piggy-chan. Now your the one implying that he's fat." Another clone said.

Choji suddenly grew mad as his eyes turned all white, "WHAT!? YOUR TRYING TO PASS INSULTS TO ME!? INO YOU'RE SO DEAD!" he yelled chasing after her.

"Choji he's trying to mess with you!" Ino yelled running for her life only to trip and fall barely giving her time to catch her breath.

Choji soon arrived trying to attack Ino in a fit of blind rage only to take several senbon to the neck knocking him out.

"Thanks for catching him for me piggy-chan." a clone complimented.

"Why you! **Mind Body Transfer Jutsu!"** she said going limp. Surprisingly no clones went limp and Ino went back to her body. "How did that not work?" she demanded.

"We're solid not sentient. You should have studied using books and not fashion magazines." the clone mocked.

"Hey I don't need some lame book! After all with my diet and exercise I'm going to kick your ass!" Ino yelled running throwing several sloppy punches only to receive a kick to the face.

A few minutes later, Ino found herself panting at an unhealthy rate as each clone took a turn attacking her. Her lack of stamina and speed made it difficult for her to keep up and her endurance was just as bad. These clones were holding back and she looked battered already. Ino may seem like a capable kunoichi in one on one fights especially in taijutsu, but that's against mid to below genin level opponents. Thus she was defeated and fell limp on the ground.

_Team 8_

Kurenai weaved through several hand seals smirking as the army of clones. Her smirk changed to surprise when she took a kick to the head making her hit the ground. Looking up she noticed more clones approaching, Shino attempted to shield the team and hopefully drain the clones with his insects that's what his first mistake. One clone jumped in the center blowing several flames from his mouth burning all of his insects.

Kiba managed to destroy the clone on time, but that didn't stop the next two that were dashing at Shino and firing several balls of fire destroying his defense completely. Hinata managed to get the drop and used her gentle fist to pop them along with defending the Aburame as he fell down from exhaustion.

"Shino you ok man?" Kiba asked helping him up.

"Not really, that fire took a toll on my hive. I'm not sure if I can handle fighting much longer. How is he doing this?" Shino asked.

"Shino, he used his fire jutsu. I know this sounds weird coming from a guy like me, but Naruto outsmarted you." Kiba said.

"Impossible, he doesn't know much ninjutsu." Shino said denying someone like Naruto could outsmart someone like him.

"Well I did, now time to finish you off." both turned to see Hinata smirking evilly.

"Hinata?" Shino asked only to be shocked at the sight of Naruto replacing her.

"Henge!" Kiba yelled jumping back. Sadly Shino was lifted into the air by his jacket and electrocuted enough to be knocked out.

"Consider this part of your debt Kiba, I'll let you and Akamaru walk away from this one." Naruto said dropping Shino.

Kiba hesitated and saw his sensei going through more signs, "Sensei stop, clones are immune to genjutsu." he said.

Kurenai doubted his words which ended with her not noticing all the insects surrounding her, "Shino what are..." she went wide eyed remembering Shino lost most of his bugs and was currently on the ground passed out.

"Surprise!" said the bugs as they were revealed to be Naruto in disguise.

Kurenai pulled out her kunai only for it to be too late as the clones surrounded. Her arrogance as a jounin was her undoing. The clones wouldn't stop coming and despite her experience and ran, Kurenai was known as the genjutsu mistress for a reason. Her skills dominantly relied on something that wouldn't help her. Nobody would say it to her face, but the only reason she achieved her title was because Itachi went rogue.

With that said, with a final beating and kick to the head. Kurenai fell back unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru ran to her side ready to defend her.

"Naruto you won, so just give Hinata-chan back and we'll back off." Kiba said keeping a kunai on hand in case.

Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers revealing a couple of his clones carrying Hinata and gently placing her down.

"What did you do to her?" Kiba asked.

The clone snapped his finger and henged into himself with pecs and large muscles. Kiba facepalmed at the thought, even if Hinata was weary of Naruto she couldn't help, but to imagine him shirtless. Hinata may have not been a fangirl to the naked eye, but that was because she was following another piece of meat.

Kankuro and Temari ran up taking their positions only for the clone raise an arm, "We're done here. He surrendered." the clone said.

"You sure?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, we got a... "deal" if you want to call it that. Just let him go." the clone said.

Kiba nodded thankfully and created his own shadow clones to carry his sensei and Shino while he carried Hinata like a princess.

"Thanks Naruto... and I'm sorry for what happened to you." Kiba said with some sorrow in his voice before retreating.

The clone nodded thankfully before dispelling leaving Temari and Kankuro having to help fight somewhere else.

**The Chariot: Rank 5**

_With team Guy_

This time, Naruto had a more difficult time, a team with actual te.. no not teamwork, more like skill. Was actually keeping the clones at bay. Sadly this was drawing in most of the clones and it was thanks to the defeat of the other teams, he was able to hold them off.

"Naruto you are as youthful as ever whether you wear our headband or not, I will find the real one and defeat you!" Lee yelled punching out another clone.

'Crap, the boss is too busy fighting the pervert. We need to finish this fast.' one of the clones thought.

Narrowly avoiding several more kunai from TenTen, the clone found himself in front of Neji. Just as he was about to take the hit...

CRACK

The clone was wide eyed and saw Theo missing his jacket and doing his own version of a dynamic entry kick to Neji's head.

"Those taijutsu lessons are working well for me. We should spar more often." Theo said rolling up his sleeves.

"You! You were that man with Naruto when he wore that mask and made us fail that mission!" Neji said recovering.

"Yes, I am Theodore. As I can see from your style, you need a lesson in manners." Theo said pulling out his book, "Uriel, to my side." he said revealing a female with gold armor and wings.

Lee was about to jump in when a wall of sand appeared and grabbed him, "Time for our rematch don't you think?" he recognized that monotone voice anywhere.

Lee looked scared as he still felt fear remembering that Gaara tried to kill him twice. Even if he was nice and open to other, Lee was not at the least happy to fight Gaara. With that said TenTen attempted to run in and help cut Lee out only for her weapons to get stuck in the sand.

"Lee hold still, I'll... oof." TenTen found herself smacked into a tree.

"I guess it's rematches all around." Temari said making her appearance as well.

"Naruto, you should save the rest of your clones for your teammates and the sannin." Gaara suggested.

The clone nodded and regrouped with the others to join on their assault on Kakashi, Jiraiya and his teammates.

_Team 7_

Lavenza arrived earlier and began to beat Sakura senselessly with a baton. Leaving the poor rosette to curl up and cry as the little girl continued to beat her without mercy.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING NARUTO! A BIG FOREHEADED MONSTER LIKE YOU DESERVES THIS TREATMENT!" Lavenza yelled until she was sure that the cherry blossom lost consciousness.

Margaret tried to hold her back from accidentally killing Sakura from all the hitting while Elizabeth had fun taunting Kakashi and Sasuke.

"So you two think your special because of your eyes?" Elizabeth asked with devious smile.

"I am an Uchiha, what do you think?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his exhaustion from fighting this woman.

Even Kakashi started sweating, Elizabeth hasn't even begun to attack them and they can't even land a hit on her. They didn't like that evil smile of hers as she opened up her book revealing some strange playing card coming from inside of it.

**"Thor!" **she yelled summoning the god of thunder before her.

**"Raikiri!"**

**"Chidori!"**

Thor merely stood his ground as both lightning users ran at him with full speed. Elizabeth smirked as Odin slapped Kakashi away and smacked Sasuke in the ribs with his hammer. Laughing he raised his hammer in the air and called out his **Maziodyne** skill knocking them both on the ground.

**"Fools you can't defeat the god of thunder with merely electricity. You may manipulate the elements, but I command them." **Thor said going after them.

"Hopefully Naruto can deal with the toad." Elizabeth said.

"We should stay close just in case." Margaret suggested restraining Lavenza who was still trying to attack Sakura.

**(End of Song)**

_With Jiraiya_

Naruto swiped at Jiraiya with his heavy sword who dodged it.

"So you learned how to swing a sword, so what?" Jiraiya mocked.

"I learned, I practiced and I had proper assistance. You wouldn't know because you were never a good teacher." Naruto shot back.

"You were sloppy and had issues. I didn't have time to help a spoiled kid." Jiraiya spat.

"I can imagine this was the reason Sarutobi-jiji picked Orochimaru over you in everything." Naruto said.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and shot his hair needles at him before slamming the ground creating a swamp. Seeing this Naruto created several clones and jumped on each one to escape the pit.

**"Hariarti!" **a female holding a child appeared. **"Zionga!" **Jiraiya narrowly avoided a lightning strike.

"Wait for my signal Hariarti." the woman nodded, **"Valkyrie! Rising Slash!" **a woman riding on a horse appeared as she slashed at Jiraiya from behind with her twin swords.

Jiraiya didn't have time to avoid it and took another lighting strike knocking him into a tree. Naruto took this chance and formed a rasengan.

"Ha you still need..." Jiraiya quickly ate his words before they came out as a rasengan quickly appeared with sharp edges, "That's an illusion. Your using the kyuubi to enhance..."

"Shut the hell up dead last!" Naruto yelled slamming the rasengan into his gut.

Recovering he created several mud dragons towards Naruto only for the latter to create earth walls. Continuing his assault, Jiraiya avoided several kunai and shuriken strikes and started throwing his own in case some were just henged shadow clones. However a look of horror came to his face when he saw his worst fear. A tri pronged kunai went passed his face and cut his cheek.

Then suddenly, "Your dead old man!" Naruto yelled kicking his face sending him sliding into the ground.

"You stole your father's jutsu?!" he yelled in outrage.

"No you kept it away! Even Sarutobi-jiji didn't trust you with it! Why else would he make sure that the seals were modified to never allow anyone except his own blood access the mansion?" Naruto asked drawing his blade again preparing its special ability.

"Because he's a senile old man who died like the fool he is. Even if I did want the title, I do a better job than him and not be the failure he was!" jiraiya snapped forming his own rasengan.

**"Odama Rasengan!"**

**"Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

Both jutsus collided and as Jiraiya thought he was winning due to his size and amount of energy. He felt a sharp arm pain as he felt a hold being drilled making his ball of chakra dissipate into nothing before taking a heavy dose of wind chakra into his hand. Jiraiya gripped his arm in pain as Naruto drop kicked him. Having enough, Jiraiya fired several more needles only for them to be blocked by the heavy sword that shrunk and split into dual broadswords.

"What the hell did you do to Kushina's swords?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I found its secret. It's a an Uzumaki rite of passage to discover its name along with wielding it." he said pointing it at Jiraiya's face, "As of now, I'm worthy of being the Uzumaki clan head." he said.

"You're just a rogue nin. A child at best. That clan belongs to Tsunade-hime! It was her grandmother's clan!" Jiraiya yelled charging him.

Naruto took a deep breath and let his mask reappear. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles as if time was slowly and his body slowly felt less stiff and less sluggish every passing second as he relaxed his muscles. Taking deep breaths he kept the twin blades close at heart in a cross position. The he opened his eyes and jumped towards his disgraced teacher. Moving his arms he began to spin around like a tornado and slashed Jiraiya several dozen times making the hyuga 8 trigrams technique look clumsy.

Naruto removed his masked and loosed as Jiraiya fell down collapsing on his chin. The old man wasn't ready to give up and was about to use his trump card. He stood up and watched his impassive former student stare him down as if he was high and mighty. He didn't care for some family crap. Jiraiya was an orphan and Sarutobi sensei never once acknowledged him in his younger years until he made sannin. It was all about his high class and genius teammates. How he hated the old monkey.

So Jiraiya made his hand seals and slammed the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **then Gamabunta arrived.

**"Jiraiya what the hell are you summoning for?"** Gamabunta asked.

"He's trying to get rid of me boss." Gamabunta looked down at the black haired boy.

**"Who the hell are you supposed to be brat?" **the toad boss asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the deceased yondaime Minato Namikaze and Whirlpool princess Kushina Uzumaki. The same brat your sage screwed over and abandoned!" Naruto yelled.

**"Kid don't lie, Jiraiya told me he's been having to raise your spoiled ass since you were born. Always complaining, always demanding, why the hell do you think I barely passed you? Minato would be ashamed of you." **Gamabunta sneered until he felt a cold a mount of ki spreading

"Is that what he told you? That he raised me and I was a spoiled brat?" he asked in a dark tone. "That he acts as if he entered my life? THIS BASTARD DIDN'T MEET ME UNTIL OVER A YEAR AGO! EVEN THEN I ASKED HIM TO TRAIN ME AND HE REFUSED SO HE COULD PEEP ON WOMEN AT THE HOTSPRING CALLING I RESEARCH!" Naruto yelled as his ki reached high kage levels that made the boss shiver.

**"That's not what he told me. He said that he along with Tsunade raised you and..."**

"Then where's his evidence?"

"Bunta don't...

"Evidence! Did he even show you a picture. Even introduce me? Shouldn't the great toad sages have mentioned me?"

**"Kid trust me. They already know, I'm sure they along with Katsuyu can back him up." **Gamabunta said in defiance.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled revealing the elders.

"What are we doing here?" asked Shima.

"Shima look it's Naruto boy." Fukasaku pointed out.

"Oh Naruto boy how are you and why... why is Jiraiya boy on Gamabunta's head?" she demanded.

"Listen I can explain..." Jiraiya spoke until he was interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you Jiraiya boy. Bunta tell me what's going on." Shima said getting a nod from Fukasaku.

Gamabunta went on to tell them that Naruto was just a spoiled child in his rebellious phase and that Jiraiya and Tsunade have been raising him since day one. That how Naruto is just lying spewing about evidence and that Jiraiya is a veteran summoner. Believing in his words, Gamabunta backed up Jiraiya not noticing how nervous the pervert looked.

"Bunta you idiot! Jiraiya boy said he left him with Sarutobi-sama thinking he would be fine and live his days as an orphan! Even Enma confirmed this after the sandaime passed away!" Fukasaku yelled feeling his patience run out.

"Didn't it occur to you he didn't even have a photo of the boy?" Shima asked.

**"... You see the sake..." **

"Don't play the drunk slug sage with me mister!" Shima yelled.

**"Jiraiya why did you lie to me!? Now I'm in trouble too you dumbass!" **Gamabunta yelled realizing his mistake.

"Wait wait, Katsuyu can back me up. She can confirm my story because I bet Tsunade said the "truth" as well." Jiraiya lied.

**"You better be right!"** Gamabunta yelled as the slug boss herself arrived.

**"Gamabunta this is a surprise and... are we in the middle of a warzone?" **Katsuyu asked.

"Katsuyu, you've been with Tsunade-chan for many years correct?" the slug boss nodded, "Ok did she ever tell you what happened to Minato and Kushina's child?" Fukasaku asked.

**"Oh he lived a happy life under Sarutobi-sama's care in an orphanage. Tsunade said she needed to get over her depression with leaving her loved ones and thought having a child with her would only hurt poor Naru-chan. Why do you ask?"**

"Well you see..." Shima trailed off.

_Ten minutes later_

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" **Katsuyu yelled shaking most of the forest. This was followed by much use of inappropriate language. The still conscious genin were all scared shitless hearing the slug boss' constantly swearing. Gaara even made a face where his eyes popped out and his mouth was wide opened as if his teeth were falling (imagine Enel when he learned he can't beat Luffy with lightning) leaving Matsuri frightened at his expression.

Margaret covered Lavenza's ears as best she could while Elizabeth looked stunned at hearing everything. Theodore was holding a coffee mug for some odd reason and it fell off the handle and shattered on the ground. Temari and Kankuro were confused as to what was happening and Naruto wasn't even sure how to contemplate what happened.

**"Naru-chan as an apology, I would like to see you the next time you summon Gamabunta and the two sages. I have to prepare and apology gift for Mito-sama's idiotic granddaughter." **Katsuyu said before leaving.

**"I can't say much since I only have one summoner." **

"Bunta what are you talking about?" Shima asked.

"Bunta did you kick Naruto off the scroll?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

**"Sorry do I know you?" **Gamabunta asked.

"Bunta don't play that game." Jiraiya deadpanned.

**"Nope sorry, what are you even doing on my head stranger?" **Gamabunta asked acting oblivious.

"I'm your summoner. It's been that way for nearly forty years!" Jiraiya yelled in annoyance.

That's when the scroll suddenly appeared, **"Nope, my contract is a rite of passage for family members and only Namikaze members are allowed in."** Jiraiya opened the scroll and looked horrified.

"Hey what do you know. There is nobody named Jiraiya." Fukasaku pointed out making Naruto smirk.

"You guys can't do this to me. All my hard work down the drain. This is all I have..." Jiraiya was interrupted by a punch to the face by Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto boy and as for you Jiraiya. You never even bothered to finish sage training. From the looks of it you were more concerned with pornagraphy and from Naruto's testament. He learned how to finish Minato boy's jutsu on his own while you took his money on alcohol and prostitutes." Fukasaku pointed out.

"Well if Minato was here he would be disappointed in..."

"In you Jiraiya! You've done nothing to preserve his memory! All you've done is scorn him! Have you ever considered how humans react to jinchuriki or were you too idiotic to think about that!?" Shima yelled.

Jiraiya didn't even meet their gazes as he growled, "Do you know how I felt!? No you don't! It's always about the genius! Always pity the other orphan! Give them all the attention and praise! And what do I get!? Paid sex? Remorse? No I get hit by the only woman who I have feelings for and my student gets me the respect and attention I deserve only to die and leave me his brat!" he yelled losing

**(P5 OST - Jaldabaoth)**

Naruto looked impassive as he kept one hand behind his back, "Do you know what Sarutobi sensei told me about the damn brat! That he would make a finer hokage than him! That he would surpass Minato and even myself! He figured out his damn jutsu in a week and now he has the hiraishin! But you know what really makes me pissed off!?" Jiraiya asked as the madness in his eyes and voice made the sages shiver.

Naruto focused his chakra and started pouring his energy forming a different kind of jutsu, "HE SAID THAT HE MIGHT EVEN TAKE HIM ON AS A STUDENT! A STUDENT THAT WASN'T A FAILURE IN HIS EYES!" Jiraiya yelled as he finally snapped.

"THEN LET'S SEE HOW THE SUCCESS DEALS WITH THIS FAILURE!" Jiraiya yelled running at Naruto in the speed of light passing the sages.

"Run Naruto boy!"

"He's going to kill you!"

**"Brat what the hell are you doing standing around!?" **

"LET'S SEE WHO THE REAL FAILURE IS!" Jiraiya yelled forming the biggest rasengan he could.

Naruto stared him down and grabbed his wrist in a painful bone breaking grip that made Tsunade look like a girl scout.

**(P5 OST - Our Beginning)**

"It's you and it always will be!" Naruto yelled as he revealed a shuriken jutsu made of wind chakra.

**"Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto yelled slamming his jutsu creating a giant gaping blast sending a fried Jiraiya a hundred meters in front of Naruto.

**"Holy shit, what the hell was that jutsu?"** Gamabunta asked only to get ignored.

"Seeing as we've fixed our internal affairs, it is best to let Naruto boy to dish out his punishment to Jiraiya boy." Fukasaku said as he disappeared with his fellow clan members.

Kakashi and Sasuke were on their last limbs when they saw Jiraiya crashing through several trees and hills. They looked to see Naruto slowly making his way to the sannin with a bloody broken arm. Sasuke smirked and at his former teammate with a chidori on his hand.

"Sasuke no! We need him alive!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm the Uchiha so I choose whatever the mission objective is! So I decide its an assassination mission!" Sasuke barked.

"Sasuke as your superior..."

"F*** off Hatake! Talk to me when you have a jutsu to teach me!" Sasuke yelled.

"But he's your friend..."

"Pfft, a punching bag maybe. He's just dead weight even you saw that! Why else didn't you bother training him?" Sasuke asked making Kakashi feel paralyzed as his words hit home.

"Die dobe!" Naruto merely stuck out his bloody hand and grabbed the assassination jutsu and grabbed Sasuke by the throat with the other.

"I don't have time to deal with a pathetic egotistical bastard like you!" Naruto yelled as he shattered Sasuke's arm making him scream in pain.

Tossing him on the ground, Sasuke tried to retreat by crawling away only to be pulled back by his legs. Looking up he saw Naruto pull out a seal.

"I'm not done. I'm taking away your pride!" Naruto yelled slamming the seal on his chest. **"Fuin!" **Sasuke screamed as he was covered in black electricity making his eyes burn.

"What are you doing to me!?" Sasuke demanded as the pain didn't stop.

"I took away what's most important to you! Your dojutsu! You'll never use the sharingan ever again!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke suddenly felt vision impairment.

"Your lying! I'm an Uchiha! An elite! I won't let some crappy drawing stop me!" Sasuke yelled pouring every ounce of chakra into his eyes. "Why won't this work!? Answer me!" he demanded.

"Your not an Uchiha anymore! Not without your eyes that is! Your just a petty commoner like everyone else!" Naruto yelled shoving a rasengan into Sasuke's chest sending him flying into Kakashi.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled as he crashed into his sensei.

Naruto continued forward until several more konoha ANBU arrived with Tsunade walking in. Not bothering to listen to her lecture, Naruto formed a single hand seal.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled slamming his hand onto the ground, **"Wood Style: Prison box!" **he yelled shocking Tsunade as a large cage trapped her and her ANBU.

"Naruto you won't get away this time!" Tsunade yelled punching the cage only to feel her arm almost shatter.

"Don't bother, that thing is as strong as steel." Naruto said passing them.

"Tenzo!" Tsunade signalled.

"On it!" said the lion masked ANBU only to feel several wooden stakes pierce his legs and drain his chakra.

Tsunade and the other ANBU attempted to break free only to feel their chakra drain and the wood standing tall and strong. They could only watch as he approached Jiraiya slowly. At the the sight of the man, Naruto spat on him and repeatedly kicked him.

"Naruto stop!" Margaret yelled.

"He's had enough!" Lavenza yelled.

Asuma resurfaces after a while, "Kick his ass!" he yelled.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Tenzo who was in pain.

Asuma looked around noticing this mission may have failed. Then suddenly several Suna nin arrived in a large battalion surrounding everyone. They all just watched as Naruto picked up the former toad sage and began to pummel him.

**(FMA:B OST - Main Theme)**

Jiraiya pushed away his former godson and took his own stance, "I'll kill you here myself! F*** Minato's wish!" he yelled throwing a sloppy punch.

Naruto caught it and twisted it followed by a kick to the face. Not giving him time to breath, Naruto lifted him up by his legs and twirled around and tossed him another hundred meters. Jiraiya quickly stood up and went through a few hand seals until Naruto beat him to it.

**"Wood Style: Pummel Parade!" **several wooden fists surrounded the sannin and began to punch him repeatedly.

Continuing his assault, Naruto threw his tri pronged kunai making it stab Jiraiya in the shoulder. Nobody noticed it, but several nin from all five of the big five arrived to see the fight. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto use the hiraishin and appeared in front of Jiraiya's face leaving a bloody dent.

"Get up you pervert! I'll show you how outclassed you are!" Naruto yelled picking him up and punching him around like a balloon.

'I don't understand. How can a genin, a deadlast, a loser, the idiot of Konoha beat me with his own stubby hands?' Jiraiya thought as he landed hard on his back.

"Naruto please stop!" Lavenza pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto this isn't you!" Theodore yelled.

"Don't become a monster!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Full Metal!" Margaret yelled which got weird looks from everyone.

Naruto just straddled his former godfather and began to punch him in the face repeatedly. Letting the animal out of it's cage, Naruto let all his years of abuse out on the one of two people who could have prevented it. The tears fell out of his eyes as he punched the old man every time. All the sacrifice, all the hard work and all Naruto wanted was to be acknowledged.

Gaara was about to intervene when a familiar pattern of red and black appeared. Naruto drew his mother's sword and was about to decapitate the old man and end it once and for all. Until...

CLANG

"That's enough Naruto." the former blond looked up to see the raven haired murderer standing above him. "No matter how much pain he's put you through. I can't allow another monster to exist in this world." he said.

**(End of Song)**

"Itachi let me go!" Naruto demanded.

"No, you've gone too far. Look around you." Itachi said.

Naruto looked around and saw Gaara ready to jump in, Suna's forces just watched and waited to see what would happen, Konoha was trapped being forced to watch and what made him feel bad. He saw his new family fearing what he's become. Worst of all he could see his princess crying. He hurt her the most.

Naruto let go off his sword letting it fall. Getting up, he drew a circle with a pentagram and threw five kunai at all the points.

"What is that? What are you planning?" Itachi asked worried.

"Rentanjutsu, I'm sealing away all his memories and abilities to use sealing and anything he stole from my parents. After that, I'm returning home." Naruto said activating several sparks that entered Jiraiya ripping away all his skills.

"Is it done?" Itachi asked.

"Yes... I need to return home." Naruto said gripping his arm as it's still messed up.

"Before you go, I have the scrolls you needed." Itachi said revealing three scrolls, one with the Uchiha crest and two with the Uzumaki crest.

Naruto took them, "Thank you, Gaara I think I'll be leaving now. Sorry about the mess." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded, "Take care my friend and thank you for everything." he said as Theodore grabbed Naruto and helped him to the gate.

After they left, Gaara turned his head to the trapped Konoha ninja as Suna's forces followed behind him.

"I take it your here to pick up your genin for assaulting my group. When we are closer to Suna's borders?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade only then realize what kind of international incident she created. Good thing the other villages aren't aware of this. At least until the spies that ran in to see the fight make it back home. With news of a broken toad sage and a second yellow flash.

_Velvet mansion_

Naruto crashed onto a couch and felt tired as his skin began to go pale from the loss of blood.

"Naruto stay with us!"

"Please stay awake!"

"Don't close your eyes just yet!"

Naruto smiled, "All I wanted was a family, friends and acknowledgment. I'm glad I have that now." he said before letting the darkness consume him ignoring the pleas for him to stay conscious.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Moving On

**Chapter 4 - Moving On**

_The cage_

Naruto opened up and found himself in a familiar place. Standing up he found himself standing over a puddle of water. Sighing he turned to find a familiar pair of eyes and feral grin. His least favorite sentient stared him down.

**"Well if it isn't..."**

"Can we skip introductions? What do you want?" Naruto making the fox growl.

**"I saw that fight. You were letting the animal out of it's cage. You enjoyed it."** the fox mocked.

"Nope, just pissed." Naruto replied.

**"You enjoyed it." **the fox grinned.

Naruto raised his arm summoning a chakra chain and wraps it around the fox's neck. Having a firm grip he pulled it in and slammed it's head into the cage.

"Did you enjoy that?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

The fox growled, **"Always the cocky one. Not even your mother was like this." **it responded.

Naruto was already aware of his mother's status as the former jinchuuriki. He didn't like talking to the fox as it had come to terms of human mortality and knew it could only be sealed every time otherwise it would be restored within a few years. So in all honesty there was no point in speaking with someone much more stubborn than him. Let's not even get started on that annoying doppelganger with the black sclera and red eyes.

**"I think it's time to face yourself again." **the fox said laughing.

**"It's been a while." **Naruto turned to his orange jumpsuit wearing doppelganger. **"I think you should..."**

"Bye." Naruto interrupted walking the other way.

**"Your not even letting me finish?" **he asked.

"Nope, your annoying." Naruto responded.

**"But, I'm your true self. Even now you have doubts. Who's to say those girls and Theo won't abandon you?" **the doppelganger asked with a smirk.

Naruto stopped for a moment, "That's the thing actually. You have to open up and take risks. Something I stopped doing and decided to go back to listening to some random person who gave me orders. You would think I'm blind and I'm bound to his magic paper, but what else is there?" he asked.

**"You could tear it up or rebel. Your just a slave." **the copy said.

"Honestly we all are in a way. To life, we live and die so why do fear death or claim we welcome it. Someone is always stronger, someone is always smarter, someone is always better in a way. There's always a conundrum. It doesn't really matter in the end no matter what you concept of life is." Naruto explained continuing to leave.

**"Don't walk away from me! I am you!" **the doppelganger yelled.

"Yeah the loser I used to be. You know literally everything up to the point Philemon granted me my powers. While I'm add it your just me if I listened to the oversized dog." Naruto mocked.

**"DO NOT COMPARE TO A CANINE! GET HIM!" **the fox ordered.

**"Yeah don't turn your back on me!" **the doppelganger yelled running at Naruto.

Naruto merely turned and drew his sword. Waiting a moment, he saw the doppelganger run at him with a clone making his old sloppy rasengan. Making a face of annoyance, Naruto stretched his hand feeling the phantom pain of his attempt using the rasenshuriken.

**"Your dead now!" **he said.

"Geez are you sure you aren't Sasuke's dark side? I'll do what I didn't get the chance to do to him." Naruto said sidestepping and swinging his blade decapitating his doppelganger.

**"Nice try, but I'll be back and... oh shit!" **the doppelganger started to fall apart into pieces. **"No I can't die! I have so much plot device! You didn't use any talk no jutsu! All you did was bull shit and cut my head off! I can't die now! You legit need me...!" **he yelled as he disappeared.

**"What! You weren't supposed to kill him!"** the fox yelled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I need to get back to my princess. I'm probably a bandage mummy by now." Naruto said not looking back.

**"You'll regret this! You'll come crawling back! You need my power! Naruto you will regret this!" **the fox yelled.

"Eh go suck one." Naruto said ignoring the demon that's plagued him since birth.

_Velvet Mansion_

Naruto opened his eyes noticing his vision impairment. After a few minutes he kept his eyes wide open and worked to turn his head. After finally gaining the strength to turn his head. He saw his arm heavily bandaged and held in a makeshift cast. He winced at the sight of the blood soaking. Pushing through the pain, he turned his head to find Lavenza sleeping by his side.

'Princess... I traumatized you didn't I? What would you think of me if I let the fox take over?' he looked over to a photo on bedside table. 'What do you all think of me?' Naruto thought seeing a photo of Lavenza in his arms with Elizabeth hugging him leaving Margaret and Theo to put their arms around him. It was a happy day for a family photo.

Looking back to his bandage he sighed and tried to regain feeling in his arm. After a few more minutes passed as he put all his strength into moving his arm and wrapping it around Lavenza. Using all his strength he slowly moved it up and down, stroking her hair as gently he could. Naruto let a single tear drop imagining her reaction to the violence he commited.

"I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto said with a very dry throat. "I love you and I promise I'll never hurt you again." he said fighting his sleepiness again.

So for the next few minutes, the fool kept close to his strength. Hoping that his empress, death and star would forgive him for his crime. Yet again, he let the darkness take him.

"I forgive you Naruto. I love you too." Lavenza said above a whisper as to not wake him. Turning with a tear of her own she embraced him, "It's real love, I know that now. You really are the greatest man and one day everyone will know that." she said kissing his cheek.

_A couple of days later_

Naruto opened his eyes again to find gold eyes watching over him. Blinking a few times he let his eyes adjust as he could see this familiar face put a wet cloth on his head.

"Which one are you?" Naruto asked trying to narrow his eyes.

"Oh forget little ol' me already?" the voice asked.

Let's see sassy and feminine, this person is also tall enough to look down at him. Clearly Elizabeth.

"Liz how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About almost a week, but Lavenza said she saw you wake up a couple days ago only to fall asleep." Elizabeth answered.

"Crap, I must have put too much energy into the rasenshuriken and using my bloodline didn't help since mokuton still takes a lot out of me. Those clones didn't help either." Naruto self analyzed.

"You were reckless and lost it mister. You had me and everyone else worried." Elizabeth said with a bright smile.

Naruto suddenly remembered something from the fight, "Hey Elizabeth, why did Margaret shout full metal?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Anyways, I would suggest you rest for today and tomorrow start walking again. Then wait nearly a week before beginning your training again." Elizabeth explained.

"I can get up right now." he said forcing himself to stand up.

"Oh no you don't." Elizabeth said trying to carefully push him back.

"Lizzy don't fight me." Naruto said pushing back.

"I'm not fighting, you resisting." she countered.

"I wouldn't be resisting if you weren't fighting."

"I'll stop when you stop."

"I don't trust you."

"Are you on with that again?"

"I will if you don't let me stand up."

"That's not going to happen Naruto."

The two continued to push each other until Naruto fell back and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth was too late to realize his trick. Thus both fell onto the bed realizing their awkward positioning. Elizabeth and Naruto blushed at how close they were now.

"N-N-Naruto... y-your s-so c-close..." Elizabeth stuttered while red faced.

"I... I know... I... let me... help you up..." Naruto managed to say.

Elizabeth nodded and moved despite their initial argument. Naruto winced as he felt the pain in his arm and opted to use his other arm to lift her up. However, a strange instinct awakened inside Elizabeth making her run into his arms. Blushing again she found herself staring at the teen. Naruto only now realized his mistake and tried to let go.

Then suddenly he felt a grip on his good arm and found it wrapped around her waist. Yet again he found himself face to face with another attractive woman. He should thank kami that he never found himself in this kind of situation with Theodore.

Although instead of fear or embarrassment, his feelings turned into warmth. As he exchanged looks with Elizabeth. He suddenly found her wrapping har arms around his neck pulling him closer. Naruto blushed as Elizabeth closed her eyes and puckered her lips leaning closer.

How does he get himself into these situations? At least it's better than fighting those celestial guys.

Putting his decision between potential romance and danger aside, Naruto could only find himself moving in to make contact with Elizabeth. He could also hear his personas debating on his next action.

**"Sire do not take advantage of a maiden. Think of your chivalry!" **Perceval yelled out.

**"Oh please, Chivalry is dead. I know those stares you give her and Margaret. You know you want her." **Lilith said.

**"Do not succumb to your lust! Remember the word of the lord!" **Archangel called out.

**"This is your only chance master. You didn't have a chance with the older one so why not take this one as a mate?" **Baphomet asked.

**"Guys I think we should just back off ho ho. It's only right wouldn't you say ho ho?" **Jack Frost asked.

'Jack are you seriously still in there? I thought I used you for a fusion.' Naruto thought.

**"Eh, I pulled out when Lavenza tried to use that chainsaw on me. So I'm here until you try fusion again or amplify my power ho ho." **Jack Frost replied.

Elizabeth opened her eyes feeling slightly disappointed, "Naruto are you ok?" she asked snapping him out of his conversation with his personas.

"Yeah Elizabeth." Naruto said slowly pulling her hands away only to see Elizabeth closing her eyes trying to go for a kiss again.

Naruto pulled his head back and grabbed her hands, "Is something wrong? I thought..."

"No Elizabeth, I can't live with myself if I take advantage of you." Naruto replied.

**"Chivalry and gentleman's code wins all!" **Galahad cheered along with a few others.

"But... I'm ok with this. I'm don't mind kissing you." Elizabeth replied.

**"Your chivalry one, but not without a cost bucketheads." **Lilim said.

**"There's a weird combination of us in here. Has anyone even been able to talk to the fox?" **Jack Frost asked.

"Elizabeth, you don't believe that. It's just the euphoria getting to you." Naruto claimed.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Would it really be wrong for us to feel attraction for one another?" she asked.

"Elizabeth it's not that. Believe me your beautiful, fun loving and cheerful, but I know this isn't what you want." Naruto said holding a good grip on her hands.

"Naruto, then you should believe me when I say I do want this. I feel more than just attraction to you. I'm not some animal in the middle of a mating cycle." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, really I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not sure if I feel the same even if your feelings are true. I don't act on impulse like an animal either and I don't want to hurt you if we go through with this." Naruto said being as honest as he could.

Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart as she could feel her genuine feelings being rejected, "Naruto I know this seems rushed, but please let me express my feelings." she said leaning her head forward.

Naruto moved his hands and placed them on her shoulders making her sit down, "Elizabeth, would this really make you happy?" he asked looking at her in the eye.

Elizabeth went silent as her eyes started to look elsewhere, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Naruto." she said gently taking his hands off of her. "I'll let everyone else know your feeling well." she said hiding her sadness as she left.

Naruto sighed as he laid back down on bed, 'Did I do the right thing?' he wondered.

That's when he suddenly got bombarded with a bunch of opinions from the collection of personas in his head making him immediately regret his decision to open communication with them. Then suddenly, he felt a connection with his sword again. Looking around he saw it fall to the floor as it took it's form revealing the drawers. Naruto sighed again as he went to pick up the card knowing who it was from.

"Figures, the death. Hopefully that doesn't mean it's the end of me." Naruto said to himself.

_Rank 7/10, they say opposites attract, but how much closer are similar people? Overcoming your lack of trust and gaining a friend. Elizabeth sees you as someone she enjoys being around. However, as this goes on she feels the need to grow closer and despite rejection. She wants to seek out the start of a new relationship only to find herself lost on her own path._

"Good grief. I hurt her too didn't I?" he asked himself.

On the other side of the door, Elizabeth laid against the wall thinking about his words. Wondering if she had any feelings for him. If so, would he return them. It was all confusing to say the least. However, she felt part of her heart crack whenever he pushed her away. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

_Back in Konoha_

Tsunade found herself looking at her criminal charges against Suna. Invading land, interfering with a mission, attacking an ally of a foreign village and potentially igniting a war. However that wasn't all that clouded her thoughts. Naruto was still and out there and to make matters worse he's hurt the village's forces. Sasuke can't use the Sharingan anymore, but can still breed it and Jiraiya has no memory on how to use seals anymore or how to create the rasengan.

She's starting to doubt herself, wondering what would have happened if she just sided with the brat against the odds. Now here he is free and associating with the likes of Itachi Uchiha and all of a sudden he has her grandfather's mokuton. It didn't help that while using it, her ANBU Tenzo was unable to use his own mokuton while surrounded by Naruto's. As if the bloodline had a mind of its own.

"Tsunade-sama, the council is here." Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed, now the council would bitch about their precious Uchiha no longer using his precious bloodline. Let's see how this goes.

_Council meeting_

The senseis were also attending the meeting and waited as Tsunade arrived to take her seat. It was relatively short, the meeting discussed the Naruto capture mission which explained that he was the masked stranger interfering in missions including the vegetable country escort and cursed warrior attack along with defeating Raiga then returning his blades to Kiri.

As the report went on, several faces and decisions were being made. The mummy, Danzo, also felt heavily unsatisfied as to what had occured. Not only did his weapon escape his clutches again, but now his other tool was broken and useless. He would have to exort his own authority to deal with the issue.

"Seeing this report, I believe the involved genin should be punished for their failures." Danzo said speaking up.

"Punished? On what grounds Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

"Clearly, like the retrieval mission of our Uchiha. I'm sorry, former Uchiha, this explains that they're all incompetent and incapable of meeting the standards of being ninja if they cannot retrieve the dead last of last year's batch." Danzo explained getting nods from the civilians.

"I am the hokage and I decide what should be done with my shinobi!" Tsunade commanded.

Danzo was unfazed, "That's not what you said about one Naruto Uzumaki."

"That was different. He let the fox control him!" Tsunade yelled.

"That's not true actually, I recently dug into some information about a key our yondaime created that acts as a guide and restraint should our jinchuriki begin training in controlling his power. After all, it was Hiruzen who trust me much more than his own students." a small lie here and there with a few truths and Danzo made it look easy.

"Your lying!" Tsunade yelled out.

"On the contrary Tsunade. It was Hiruzen who told his most trusted advisors about said information including the boy's jinchuriki status. However it seems someone decided to rely that last bit of information." he said making a few civilians and couple members of the shinobi side look nervous.

"What's your point Danzo? What does the key you speak of have to do with this?" Koharu asked wondering what her teammate was planning.

"You see Koharu, this key is a complex seal. I may not be at Jiraiya's level in sealing, but I know much more than anyone in here. And this key Minato left, is actually another restraint and despite what you civilians and some foolish shinobi think. Uzumaki is technically a jail cell and what are the two ways someone leaves a prison?" Danzo asked with a hidden smirk.

"Finishing your time of punishment and death obviously." Inoichi answered.

"Wrong Inoichi, one gets you out of the cell, but the other one ends your time in prison and on earth." Shikaku pointed out, "The only other way is to break out and using a key would help meaning the kid was unable to do it since he didn't have a way to free the fox." he explained.

"But he was influenced. He could have unleashed the fox!" Choza yelled out.

"And why hasn't he done it already? I've seen his trips to the hospital. You of all people know what happens when you Akimichi are called fat. So what's the difference when he's abused?" Shikaku asked.

"If you don't remember, just think about the time the masked man broke into our meeting announcing Uzumaki's escape." Danzo added.

"He is not the yondaime's child!"

"He's a demon in disguise!"

"We demand his execution!"

"And you demand the fox's release as well if you do that. That is why you civilians are incompetent, if I was chosen as Tobirama's successor we would be the greatest village. Our allies would still be here and you civilians wouldn't have embezzled our funds." Danzo said.

"You lie! We've done no such thing!" yelled a civilian council member.

"That is not what this says." Danzo said handing the ANBU commander several files detailing civilian crimes.

"Hokage-sama, there's enough information here worth executions." the commander said.

"How did you get your hands on those files?" Tsunade demanded.

"I have my ways and powers. However, it seems these civilians think they are the most powerful.

"Danzo! We civilians demand..."

"A quick death? Perhaps that can be provided." Danzo said as Tsunade signalled her ANBU to arrest them. Each civilian tried to run only to be caught and dragged away to interrogation.

"Back to the topic, why should our pups be punished?" Tsume asked.

"Because they failed the mission and clearly we have to set an example. Look at Shikamaru Nara, in the end he refused to take blame and used Uzumaki as a scapegoat. If we went with my idea, he would have been loyal, our allies secure and we wouldn't be wasting resources on useless shinobi." Danzo explained.

"Shikaku are you not going to defend your own son?" Choza asked.

"Why should I protect that disgrace? He's lazier than even our own clan's standards. He doesn't take responsibility. He's always pulling rank ever since he got his jacket. So don't patronize me when I think my own child got what he deserved. if anything I should give my wife a bigger frying pan for whenever he comes around." Shikaku explained coldly making his larger friend flinch.

Choze looked down, Choji was one of the team members who defended Naruto and even had little doubts after he became a missing nin. It was his duty as a friend to defend him and Choza was too blind to see that until now. Inoichi had similar thoughts only his daughter was slowly becoming even more of a failure as a kunoichi.

"If not them then clearly the senseis are at fault. Especially you Kakashi Hatake." Danzo said.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Because by far you have the worst teaching methods. By your report you haven't taught your genin team anything." Danzo said laying out his trap.

"That's not true I've taught Sasuke my arsenal of my taijutsu, Guy's taijutsu, all of my fire ninjutsu and even my signature technique." Kakashi shot back.

"Kakashi what is it that I said to you?" Danzo asked.

Shikaku saw this trap along with the other senseis, "You said I haven't taught my genin anything and you could clearly see how much time I spent on my prodigal student." Kakashi said.

"Wrong, he said TEAM you genin TEAM, not the single one. With that said what have you taught the other two before Uzumaki's defection?" Shikaku asked.

"Sakura refused to train so I let her watch and learn and..."

"And you let her!?" Tsunade asked slamming the table.

"Yes, I thought by seeing Naruto's rivalry against Sasuke and the latter's ever growing improvement. Thus she would find the need to get stronger herself." Kakashi reasoned.

"Kakashi you idiot." Asuma whispered.

"And you wonder why he left." Kurenai whispered.

"The yondaime's disgraceful student more like it." Guy said above a whisper.

"Now what about Naruto Uzumaki. What have you taught him?" Homura asked seeing Danzo's strategy.

"I taught him tree climbing, team dynamics and left him with Ebisu because his basic were bad and..."

"You assumed our jinchuriki with massive reserves had to non stop work on basic chakra control only instead of learning to fight?" Kakashi nodded, "Hiruzen was a fool yet again, assuming such ridiculous ideas of pairing you up with him." Danzo said.

"Why is that?" Homura asked.

"The fool thought he could recreate the legendary sannin. As you see, that failed however in the end he did create another Orochimaru." Danzo stated.

"That's absurd, Uzumaki hasn't directly attacked the village." Choza said.

"Who said he was playing the role of Orochimaru. Was he the one who met his parents before their deaths? Was he the prodigy? Did his sensei direct all his attention to him? Was he the one who abandoned the village for power?" Danzo asked.

"The Uchiha is Orochimaru is what you say?" Hiashi asked.

"That is correct and now that he no longer has his eyes and Jiraiya no longer has his fuinjutsu, it is safe to say he is willing to abandon the village at any time should he not receive what he wants. Even worse now that he can't gain jutsus the easy way." Danzo pointed out.

"He is correct, the sandaime pointed out his potential as a flight risk. We can't guarantee that Sasuke will stay now that he doesn't have his Sharingan." Inoichi said agreeing to the analysis.

"That is why I have a special punishment for our investment. We've given everything to him and no amount of offerings will quench his thirst for power and dominance. So with that I suggest we have him put under arrest and be used as breeding stock." Danzo said immediately getting head nods from everyone minus Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Overruled, we need him to catch Naruto. He's the only one with any skill to catch!" Tsunade yelled.

"And if Uzumaki was a real shinobi and was not worried about repercussions, he would have ended the spoiled child." Danzo shot back.

"And what makes you think I would allow you to turn my student into breeding stock while charged like a criminal!?" Kakashi demanded as Guy and Asuma held him back.

"Because you have failed whereas I will not. Seeing as the Uchiha was only praised and likely had his privilege to give him his scores. It was only thanks to the Sharingan that he gained any skill at all. Believe me, he will never reach Itachi's level." Danzo said.

Hiashi spoke up before Kakashi did, "He's right, Danzo may have had his own extreme ideas, but he is the most experienced in politics and the battlefield out of anyone in this room." he said earning nods.

"Hey the mummy is right, no matter how crazy he seems Danzo isn't senile, but the sandaime clearly was if he thought another Orochimaru in this world was a good idea." Tsume said.

"I hate to do this, but if this had to happen to anyone it had to be Fugaku's child. After all we need to maintain our strength and prevent anymore potential traitors." Choza said.

"It's all we can do and I can't trust any of my clan members to do a proper mental evaluation without claiming perfect scores. As long Sasuke continues walking among us, his following will grow as well and thus chaos will spread." Inoichi explained.

"This is ridiculous! Do you really believe that Sasuke would turn traitor?" Kakashi asked furious at the council before him.

"He did it before and it was thanks to the civilians and your... potentially inaccurate reports that he got away." Inoichi said.

"He was under the influence! I thought the seal I placed on him..."

"Hold on! What seal? What seal did you put on the Uchiha brat?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm no seal master, but it was supposed to reduce its influence and potentially prevent his use of the seal." Kakashi reasoned believing nothing was wrong.

"Kakashi, you gave him free will to use the seal?" Tsunade asked gritting her teeth.

"In a way yes, but he wasn't supposed to feel that it was necessary to use. I'm guessing someone broke it off. I'm assuming it was Naruto who..." Kakashi was interrupted by Danzo.

"Uzumaki did what?" Danzo asked enjoying how deep Kakashi is digging his own grave.

"Naruto used fuinjutsu after all he was an Uzumaki." Kakashi claimed.

"Oh so the boy who has no skill to the point you refused to teach him anything to at least help him improve. How do you believe he learned fuinjutsu if he was barely taught at all?" Danzo asked.

"I'm assuming Jiraiya-sama..."

"Jiraiya from his own report only taught him, according to the Philemon stranger, his father's jutsu along with summoning toads despite having issues summoning a tadpole." Danzo answered.

"He's right, even the pervert didn't do much to help in his education." Tsunade admitted when Jiraiya explained everything after Naruto's desertion.

"But who tampered with the seal? Surely someone tampered with it." Kakashi reasoned.

"It was you Kakashi, you made matter worse by giving Sasuke free will to use it." Shikaku said feeling annoyed by all the stupidity within this council. At least the civilians weren't here anymore otherwise they'd be threatening a coup or who knows what.

"But that's impossible he shouldn't have been motivated to use it." Kakashi countered.

"It's like telling a little kid to not touch the alcohol from the cabinet. They don't always listen." Shikaku replied.

"I refuse to take responsibility!" Kakashi said with growing malice.

"You've refused to that since day one. Clearly Hiruzen was too foolish and saw himself in you. Another fool who drove away our jinchuriki who became powerful learning on his own and our investment was nothing, but a fake lottery ticket. Thus leaving the useless civilian girl." Danzo said.

"Sakura Haruno is my apprentice and potentially my successor as well as my best student. You do not dare to call her useless." Tsunade said with hate in her eyes.

"Cleary Shizune Kato feels appreciated hearing that." Danzo said.

Tsunade soon realized she was her assistant who's been by her side right now as well as since her days since she left the village looking at her with shock. Before Tsunade could apologize, Shizune marched out of the door in a huff.

"Regardless, to be fair I believe everyone on this mission should be put under trial and probation should they be found not guilty. Clearly we can't handle having another Shikamaru Nara either." Choza suggested.

"Very well, a fair trial for everyone, but I suggest we keep Sasuke Uchiha under lock up after he recovers from the hospital then given a strictly monitored mental evaluation." Danzo said agreeing to the Akimichi clan head's idea.

"While we are at it, I suggest Kakashi Hatake be kept away from Sasuke Uchiha along with being denied any form of contact." Shikaku added.

"Very well. Tsunade?" Danzo asked.

Tsunade sighed knowing she couldn't fight any of this. Then there's herself, there's a chance that if Danzo can ruin Kakashi's credibility who is to say he doesn't have enough information to have her removed as hokage along with her rights as a sannin?

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha is to be put under lock up followed by a closely monitored mental exam where I approve the evaluator. Then we put every genin on the mission under trial. To the jounin, I suggest you find a good defense for your students. Finally Kakashi, if you contact or even approach Sasuke for any reason." she began by looking at the scarecrow, "I will have you sent to Ibiki and Anko along with having your shinobi license removed." she finished.

"Tsunade-sama you are making a big mistake you have too...!"

"Are you ordering me jounin!? The hokage? You better be a better lawyer than you are a nin otherwise you'll join Sasuke in prison as well. Dismissed!" she yelled as the ANBU jumped down to escort Kakashi and the other jounin outside.

Tsunade knew there was more to come. It was only a matter of time before more issues arrived in the village and she definitely knew there would be consequences to punishing the wrong shinobi and repercussions to punishing the true criminal. Regardless, she was responsible for trying to recover a missing nin.

If word got out about her interfering with a mission in Suna and a potential mokuton user on the loose. The race for five superpowers would begin and then there's the Akatsuki. Even if Naruto left there's no telling what they will do if they get their hands on all the bijuu. With the loss of Jiraiya's spy and his skills, the village will be significantly weaker and left unprepared.

_Back in the Velvet Mansion a day later_

Naruto stood back watching all of his clones working on his techniques. For once, he listened to the advice of others and decided to relax. However, he wouldn't let this become a chance for his skills to rust and become sloppy on the battlefield. He would at least want to supervise his clones as they pass on their experience to him making him capable of defending himself once he's ready.

However other thoughts clouded his mind, ever since he learned about his parents and heritage. He feels lost and unready to face the world despite having been able to overcome large adversaries. Except, the world is not just about fighting. It's about experiencing the world and trying to new things and developing new abilities and skills.

It was time for him to grow and move on as a person. Leave behind his hatred. The very one he harbors and not that stupid ghost thing he killed that was just him with red eyes. It was time he faces reality and understands who he is and what kind of person he wants to be.

It was time to return to the homeland.

With that he looked inside noticing Lavenza and Elizabeth watching him from afar. The pair blushed and turned their heads away the moment they realized he was staring at them. He sighed and massaged his temples as he went inside ordering each clone to dispel one at a time every other minute. Making his way inside he marched into Igor's study knowing what he had to do.

Opening the door, he found Igor looking over a book, "Naruto Namikaze, what brings you to my study on this day?" he asked not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Uzushio." Naruto answered making Igor turn his attention the current persona user.

"Your mother's homeland? What does it have to do with anything?" Igor asked.

"I need to go." Igor nodded, "Alone." the man raised a brow.

"Is there a matter of importance that requires your undivided attention over there? From what I gathered it is uninhabited since it fell during the era of war." Igor stated.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like I'm missing a part of myself. I felt stronger knowing where I came from and who my parents are yet I feel incomplete. I think visiting Uzushio will clear my mind up." Naruto explained.

"Why alone though? You know even if I let you go the girls and Theodore will feel concerned. Especially about your safety after your injury with the former toad sage." Igor said.

Naruto sighed, "It's a path they can't follow. I love them I really do as if they were my family, but this is a burden I need to face alone and understand before I can consider reaching out for help." he explained.

"Very well, when do you leave?" Igor asked.

"Tomorrow, there's a chance I might be gone for more than a day. Then there's one more request I ask of you Igor." he said the last part with some seriousness.

"I am listening." Igor said holding a hand up to his ear.

"Under no circumstances do I want any of them to follow me. If anything lock them in to the mansion. Seal them off if you have to. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said with heavy seriousness that meant no room for argument.

Igor nodded, "It will be done. However I suggest you at least let them know your plans. A bond without trust can easily shatter." he said.

"I understand, they mean the world to me." he said before looking at his bandaged arm again, "I'll be back. They can count on that." Naruto added before leaving his office. Looking around he sighed yet again before heading into his room to pack for the trip.

_The next day_

Naruto grabbed his equipment and other supplies and prepared to leave until Lavenza ran to his side.

"Naruto! Are you leaving? You didn't look for me or my siblings." she said.

Naruto kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Princess, I'm heading out for a bit. I'm pretty sure my trip might last more than a couple of days, but I'll be right back."

"Naruto if your going to go for so long. Then why can't you bring any of us?" Lavenza asked with innocence in her voice.

"Princess, it's something important that requires my attention. I can't risk being slowed down." Naruto reasoned.

"Are you saying I'm going to hold you back?" she asked with worry.

"No princess, believe me I love having you and everyone else around, but this is something I have to do alone." he said sadly as he grabbed his bag.

Lavenza quickly pulled on his trenchcoat, "Then can I come. I promise I'll behave." she said.

"No princess, please be a good girl and stay here where Igor needs you." he said hoping not to drag this out.

"Naruto it's ok as long as one of my sisters or brother is here, I can follow you whenever and wherever." Lavenza reasoned.

"Princess don't make this harder than it has to be. I promise I won't be gone too long." he said trying to reassure her.

"Please let me come. I'll do everything you ask. I'll be quiet the whole time. I'll make you happy. Please let me accompany you." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Princess, it's really important I do this alone. Look I promise when I come back we can do whatever you want. Pinky promise?" Naruto asked.

Lavenza pushed his hand away and grabbed onto coat refusing to let go, "I won't let you leave until you promise to take me with you!" she said.

Naruto pulled a few times finding her grip rather strong, "I'm sorry princess." he said as he summoned a clone to pick up Lavenza from behind.

Lavenza maintained her grip on the coat forcing Naruto to remove it, "Naruto please wait!" she yelled.

"I can't princess. I have to go." he said reaching for the doorway.

"Please don't leave!"

"I have to."

Lavenza dropped the coat and started trying to push herself off of the clone's grip seeing someone precious to her leave. The little girl soon found it impossible to escape the clone's grip and just watched as Naruto opened the door.

"Lavenza, I promise I'll be back. I hope you forgive me for this." he said exiting the door and turning back. "Lavenza no matter what happens. Even if you hate me. Even if all of you avoid me from now on. Even if you try to end my contract. I will always love you." he said with a sad smile.

"Naruto no!" Lavenza yelled as Naruto closed the door.

The clone dispelled and Lavenza ran to the door pulling on it to no avail. A minute later Margaret came walking in finding her sister trying to open the door.

"Lavenza what are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"Naruto he left without us! We need to catch him or else he'll get lost!" Lavenza said as she felt a lump in her throat.

Margaret carefully moved her youngest sister and pulled on the handles with no success either.

"What is this? Is the door jammed? Did he somehow lock it from the outside?" Margaret asked as she continued pulling.

"Margaret what are you doing?" Theo asked appearing with Elizabeth by his side.

"Lavenza said Naruto left without a guide. Now I can't open the door." Margaret answered.

"Let me." he said rolling up his sleeves.

A few minutes later both siblings found it futile, "Elizabeth go fetch master Igor the doors can't open."

Elizabeth nodded and returned with Igor a minute later, "Why are you trying to break down my door?" he asked.

"Master Igor, Naruto went off on his own without a guide." Lavenza said trying to hide her tears.

"I know." Igor answered.

"The doors are locked and we can't open them." Theo said.

"I know." Igor repeated.

"We won't be able to follow him let alone find him if we don't leave the mansion." Elizabeth added.

"I know." Igor repeated once more.

"Master Igor, did you know he was leaving?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, Naruto came to me a day earlier. He is visiting his mother's homeland of Uzushio as he feels he has business that needs to be done there." Igor answered.

"But why doesn't he want us to come with him?" Lavenza asked with a sad face.

"Naruto believes he has to find out who he is before growing. He believes no one can help him until he finds the problem himself." Igor answered.

"Why doesn't he want our help?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is something you have to ask him once he returns." Igor said before he returned back to his study.

Lavenza just collapsed on her butt hearing that, "I want to be there for him." she said as her eyes began to water up.

"I want to be there too Lavenza, but we have to respect Naruto's decision." Margaret said helping her up.

"I know, but it hurts that he just planned on leaving without us. I miss him already." Lavenza said.

"I miss him to Lavenza, but no matter what he always loved you the most." Elizabeth spoke up.

"It doesn't make the pain go away." Lavenza said as she ran off to her room.

Why? She wanted to know why he left? What was so important that he left her behind? The greatest man left her princess and she didn't understand why. Lavenza couldn't help, but to feel hurt at the thought alone. Wasn't he happy here with her?

Lavenza merely shook her head as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her before landing on her bed crying. Crying that she felt alone. Crying that he was willing to leave without saying anything. Crying because she felt betrayed. It doesn't matter how short his trip is, she wants him back now.

Lavenza wants the love of her life to return to her.

_With Naruto_

The maelstrom looked over the fog caused by the rapid waters. Even after all these years the whirlpools were still active and prepared themselves to avoid intruders. Naturally Naruto ignored this and as if the village had a mind of it's own, it welcomed him in without question. Like an elderly woman waiting for her children to visit her.

Looking around he felt dread seeing the destruction. Destroyed and burned buildings, skeletons turning into ash, he could swear he saw a baby's stroller move on it's own. It's best to find what he's looking for to avoid bothering the spirits.

Looking around, he could see very few places still standing and looking only partially damaged. The large tower with the kanji for 'rasen' stood tall. Likely a government building where he should take a look at later. So this is Uzushio. Home of the once proud and powerful Uzumaki clan. Another symbol of Konoha's failure. If they can't help a village, how can they take care of their bijuu container?

Welcome home Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Please stay for as long as you would like. Hopefully you find something meaningful in your seemingly fruitless journey.

First step, discover the secrets of the past before being able to move on with the future.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 5 - Inner Turmoil**

_Uzushio... what's left of it_

Naruto looked around and continued his search. Everything was empty and hollow. Nothing left, but empty memories and dead people. As there was no one else, there was no one with any memory left of the skeletons that litter the ground. In a way, this really was the final death of the Uzumaki clan. There was no point in calling out as he was sure no sentient would answer his call.

**"Arthur." **Naruto commanded revealing his first persona.

**"You called for me sire?" **the king asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to. Preferably someone wise and experienced." Naruto answered.

**"If it were possible, I'd recommend my teacher Merlin. He may seem like an old coot missing a drinking habit, but he was older and wiser than anyone in my kingdom." **Arthur responded.

"That aside, what do you make of this place?" Naruto asked.

Arthur stroked his ghostly goatee and stared into the open space. He could see the destruction and his master could not tell, but there were signs of heavy fighting. If he were one of his trusted archers, he could likely find more destruction likely detail as to how it was carried out. Good thing he is not an archer, for he wouldn't want to see anything as disturbing as burned orphanage or collapsed hospital.

**"There was signs of war here sire. Clearly whatever happened, the civilians must have taken a direct hit here. The lack of weaponry suggests the enemy was either so strong they defeated the warriors quickly or they took the cowards way out and slaughtered the civilians first." **Arthur explained.

Naruto sighed as he looked around noticing a few broken tools and sharp objects rusting away.

**"I did not mean to be so gruesome my lord." **Arthur said in an apologetic tone.

"Arthur you era was made of young men who worked like slaves as apprentices or doing work just to afford the necessary equipment just to be a knight. To die for the banner of the monarchs they held in high regards. The only difference for my era is that once you learn to fight, your good to go into the battlefield." Naruto lectured getting a nod.

**"Indeed, your era is much more grim. What about your former dream of being leader? The hokage?" **Arthur asked.

"It's gone, it's impossible to reach even if it wasn't for the corruption. I could never reach a title believed to be so high and mighty where I would bend down to others who see themselves as gods and sacrifice the lives of others for the ideals I preach." Naruto answered.

**"It was not easy being king either my lord. The betrayal, the sacrifice, the needless fighting, it can be too much for one man alone. But I defeated the enemy at the cost of my own life fighting on my own. That is what it means to be a ruler." **Arthur began as he sat on stone debris. **"I can never ask for others to take my place on the battlefield regardless of my status. That is the difference between a leader and a dictator." **he finished.

"Yet through everything you went through in your first life. You went through normal emotions like humans. How did you overcome it all? Hate, stress, depression all that." Naruto asked.

**"I just did, there is no way to describe it. Many would say no one just gets over it, but then again you wouldn't understand someone else's experience." **Arthur answered.

"Did you ever feel lost? Any time you wondered who you are or what brought you here?" Naruto asked.

**"That's a good question, I always look at the past. Contrary to what one would say, it may not entirely define you, but the past is what buildt you. You realize how much you've changed and how much you've grown. That's when you also understand what your problems are and what challenges you continue to face today. Only then can you realize who you are." **Arthur explained.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Arthur, that will be all." he said.

**"I hope my words have shed light on your blind path." **Arthur said before returning.

Naruto sighed as he created a hundred clones and ordered them to search all over the village remains in hopes of finding something.

_Two days later_

Pointlessly wandering around, Naruto made his way to the kage tower. Looking around he could see the destroyed portraits, the damaged seating areas and doorway was completely blown open. Looking around he could see several dozen skeletons with different forehead protectors and none of them from Uzu. He could see the hat with the kanji for whirlpool imbedded into the wall with several kunai, but clearly the kage wasn't in the mood to roll over and die.

Going through everything once more, he could find some old documents. None useful let alone the once that didn't fall apart into dust. Sighing he rested his elbows onto the desk putting his head on his hands. Why the hell did he decided to visit a ghost town of all places? Why did he assume visiting the old country would help him snap out of his mojo?

Is he supposed to expect some sort of tiny wise old man that would make him fight his dark side? Maybe his dark side would be in the form of his ultimate enemy where he would fall and his face would reveal to be his own. Yeah like that would make sense and somehow skipping far into time he would be some shitty old man with a recycled backstory and meet another orphan with an even stupider background in hope of... who knows seducing his grandson or something who joined the dark forces.

_Meanwhile in Star Wars_

"Grandfather... why?" asked Kylo Ren shocked looking at the dead body of his girlfriend.

"Because she's everything we expected from Ahsoka Tano. Only she was a shitty character. Your also a shitty character. A teen on cocaine and meth has a better backstory than you." Luke said.

"But... but... I'm like grandpa." Kylo replied.

"No your not. I was an even shittier character until clone wars came out. It only proved that I was emo because the jedi or some shit wouldn't listen to me when I could have prevented a massacre or something." Anakin said as he appeared out of nowhere as a young man. "Seriously, unless a certain mouse has made things worse check out my show."

"Grandfather..."

"Nobody asked you Glenn or whatever the hell your name is!" Anakin yelled.

_Back to Naruto x Persona_

"Ok what the hell was that?" Naruto asked nobody as there was nobody anywhere near him.

_"If you seek answers. All you need to ask." _asked a disembodied voice.

"Yoda?" Naruto asked.

_"Yes- I mean no. I am a lone spirit of..."_

"I don't want to sound mean, but can you please hurry up and skip the cliches so we can get to the extended self searching part?" Naruto asked.

_"Fine." _said the voice as a dove appeared on the window.

"I'm just going to assume this bird represents you." Naruto said.

The bird looked at him tilting its head, _"Good, then I don't have to explain much on the way."_ the voice said as the dove started flying out.

Naruto quickly dashed after it going roof jumping, "So any hint on where your leading me?" he asked.

_"Patience young Uzumaki, a man once walked through a large desert 40 days alone without food and avoided succumbing to the temptations of a demon." _the voice/bird said.

So after what was most likely an hour, the bird lead Naruto through narrow holes in buildings. Made him scale to the top of a damaged and unstable clock tower. Made him dash free fall into a large body of water in between the whirlpools and safely navigating him through a set of underwater passageways and tunnels leading to the catacombs. From here most of his travelling was through the sewer way, finding many tombs and skeletons which just creeped him leaving him to fear for his life as to how and why there are dead bodies in a sewer.

Trying to overcome his fears, Naruto pressed on and followed the bird who made him scale a giant wall leading to the outside. A wall that had to be at least five hundred meters high and with a surface that made it difficult to use his chakra without breaking part of it off. Another scare and fears to overcome he had to press on more and it took a couple of hours to overcome.

After finally making it to the top, he found himself looking at a large church like building that was in tatters and ready to fall apart at the loudest sound. Hopefully that wasn't true if that's where the bird wanted him to go. So making it inside and being careful as to hoping it doesn't collapse and kill him.

The bird made its appearance and landed on top of a religious idol on an alter.

_"Come forth, approach the altar and draw your blade in the shape in which you found it." _the voice/bird said.

Naruto did as commanded and drew his sword revealing it in the shape of an oversized butcher knife. Naruto soon found himself feeling weak and took a knee while stabbing the ground with his sword and using it like a cane.

_"You are strong and full of potential. Yet you are holding yourself back in more ways than one. Yet I sense heavy darkness around you. Why do you feel hatred child?" _the voice/bird asked.

"I'm the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune. I believe that is the source of hatred child." Naruto answered.

The dove cocked it's head, _"I believe that may be the case however. For some strange reason it feels as if I am speaking to more than one person. A group of complete strangers and most of them have no purpose to be here."_

"That is my power. An ability granted to me by ancient sentient known as Philemon." Naruto answered.

_"Philemon? I have never heard that name. What is this strange power he gave you?" _the voice/bird asked.

"It is called persona, the ability to call on others within in me." Naruto said as he summoned Lilith by his side.

**"You called for me my master?" **she asked in her weird seductive tone.

_"So this is one of your inner selves? This is a woman and an unfaithful one from what I can tell. How is she anything like you?" _the bird/voice asked.

**"I don't like your tone avian. Unlike Semiramis I do not see doves as guardians and I will turn you into a meal for my master should you tempt me." **Lilith threatened.

_"And disrespectful as well. Yet you appear to be patient and kind. I do not see any similarity between the two of you." _it added.

"That's the weird part, Philemon never really explained that part about personality. Basically to summon her I had to forge a bond and become strong in order to wield her power." Naruto explained.

_"So a familiar, like a summon?" _it asked.

**"Sure let's go with that."** Lilith answered before returning to Naruto.

"Now that we have that out of the way. What's the next step?" Naruto asked.

_"Right, from here on out you were tested using your body. Now you will be tested on your mind." _the dove began to flap its wings and rapidly flew into the air before free falling down and flying into Naruto.

The persona user soon found himself unable to dodge the rapid speed of the dove. The dove itself went through him leaving no wound, blood or any form of physical damage of any kind. However Naruto felt as if his own sword at pierced his torso ripping him in half. Giving in to the pain, he fell onto his knees then his face making a loud thud.

_The mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly sat up coughing rapidly before rapidly taking breaths. As soon as he was sure that he was ok, he looked around to find himself in a forest. He looked up at the sight of another bird; this time it was not a dove. The bird shrieked or squawked or whatever sounds a bird makes as it landed near him covered in flames. Putting the pieces together he realized this was a majestic phoenix.

_"Follow me young one. For I will guide you into your mind."_ the phoenix said as it led him to a small trail leading to a waterfall with a long way to the bottom full of sharp rocks that look like they can pierce man o' wars ships. _"I can sense your fear child. Do not worry, for if you believe it you can achieve it. The same is said for when you lack confidence in yourself. Now step forward."_

"You must be one crazy ass chicken to think I'm going to kill myself in order to find some spiritual atonement or whatever." Naruto responded with a deadpan.

The phoenix noticed his distress, _"No need to fear, we have plenty of time. I will wait as long as it takes."_ it said.

"Good, because I'm out of here." Naruto said running into the forest.

_"He may be serious, courageous and often angry, but he is still a fool." _the phoenix said.

Naruto came back a few minutes, "Finally an exit and..."

_"Welcome back are you ready to jump?" _Naruto's face transformed from pleasure to indifference in a matter of seconds as he quietly walked backwards.

_1 hour later_

Naruto smiled as he ran out of the forest only to find the phoenix again, _"Are you ready?"_

Naruto ran back inside making the phoenix sweat drop... which in turn made the sweat turn into steam due to it's biology to set itself on fire.

_2 hours later_

"Good now I'm..."

_"Oh your back already?" _Naruto's eye twitched at the sight of the phoenix.

"No." he gently said as he retreated.

_8 hours later_

"Please tell me your a different phoenix." Naruto pleaded.

_"I am a different phoenix." _it responded.

"Really?" the phoenix shook its head.

_1 day later_

_"How is your camping trip?" _the phoenix asked the feral looking Naruto.

Naruto merely ignored the phoenix and swan dived down the waterfall signaling the phoenix to begin his trial. Only now realizing his mistake, Naruto screamed as he slowly made his way into landing on the sharp rocks below him. That's when the phoenix fell beside him and moved faster before taking off again just as it was about to hit the rocks.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to find peace with himself hoping for the pain to end before it arrived. Only to feel a gust of wind move him making him fly beside the phoenix. The former blond went wide eyed as his new ability to take flight alongside the majestic creature.

_"Stay close young one for we are about to enter a journey into the past, present and likely your own future."_ it said as they both floated above the trees to find a large battlefield between two warring sides.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

_"The warring states period, many years ago before the beginning of your hidden villages." _the phoenix said as he led them around revealing many children dying in battle and mass graves being dug.

"How could people let this happen?" Naruto asked.

_"This is war and this how war will always be. It wasn't until the first hokage had a dream of peace. That is when he was inspired to create a hidden village and the concept was adopted. Sadly this only pushed back the deaths as children and other individuals would continue to perish." _the phoenix explained.

That's when a dust cloud covered the warfare and replaced it with walls and buildings all being constructed by wood revealing the early design of Konoha.

_"Years passed and the two main opposing sides of the warring states period, the Uchiha and Senju, declared peace."_

Naruto saw a ceremony of Hashirama shaking hands as both clans got together.

_"However it wasn't until another fight broke out between Tobirama of the Senju and Izuna of the Uchiha fought resulting in the death of the latter. Thus nearly provoking civil war. Had the Uchiha clan supported their leader, Madara, the war would have started the day Hashirama became the hokage."_

Suddenly the valley of the end appeared revealing Madara on one side and Hashirama on the other.

_"Then the day came when the kyuubi was used as a weapon and attacked the hokage. Madara hoped to utilize the strongest bijuu to gain victory and in hopes of taking Konoha for himself or possibly... destroying it."_

Naruto looked around as he heard a loud howl revealing the kyuubi crawling towards Hashirama who used his mokuton to bind him. However Hashirama seemed to have a difficult time until a red haired woman in a white kimono appeared. The woman drew up a seal which sucked in the bijuu and trapping it inside herself.

"Was that...? That had to be her. That was Mito Uzumaki wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

_"You are picking up quickly child for you are correct. Mito Uzumaki came to the aid of her husband not only for her loyalty as a spouse, but as an ally of the Senju. For the Uzumaki and Senju have had the greatest bond since the founding of Konoha. Now let us see where that has taken us many years later."_

Naruto watched as time passed rapidly going through all the shinobi world wars. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as the hidden villages did nothing to change, but their views on who the enemy was. More war, violence, hatred, abuse, it was sickening and tiresome. What purpose was there for a shinobi if all a shinobi can do is destroy?

Naruto could only feel sad remembering all the sacrifices he made. All the hatred he overcame. All the abuse. All the lies told to him. All the values meaning nothing. All the times he claimed he was either the best shinobi or would become the most powerful one when he had no idea of the reality of what that meant. It wasn't until meeting Haku and Zabuza did he understand that shinobi aren't heroes who save the day and preserve the peace. They just fight for whatever insignia they wore and were heroes to anyone who wore the same insignia so long as it was the winning side or side that they agreed with.

Naruto continued to look as more time passed to the day the kyuubi was released.

**(A/N: I am sorry, but there is no way I am writing that origin story without either going insane or breaking my fingers from typing so much especially with the fact I type at an average of 40 to 50 words per minute. You know what happens, Kushina gives birth, Obito is being crazy, three hours of cutscenes in ultimate ninja storm 3 later we finally get back to fighting a giant fox.)**

"Mom... dad..." Naruto muttered as tears fell down his eyes.

His parents, they loved him. They really loved him. Even if Minato did kind of screw him over with the fact he could have lived and raised his son while Kushina would have been the hero by killing a bijuu which would have actually been possible now. Yeah now was not the time to be bitter.

_"I understand your feelings, however this is not only the trial. For now that you understand the sacrifices made for peace. I will leave it up to you to decide on what that means. How will you succeed where others have failed? For now I leave you to your final test. Your soul."_

And with that the phoenix left his side as darkness engulfed him.

_The seal_

Arriving there he found the massive creature sleeping facing away from the cage. Falling on his bottom and crawling backwards, Naruto started panting at the thought of how close he was to the creature. Despite his indifference, he was in no mood to go up and tell it off to it's face. However something struck in his mind, his final trial was of the soul and the kyuubi was the only thing that tainted it. After all, it was the reason for the hate aimed towards him.

Looking around he could see his very own suppression seals he placed around him cutting off his access to the bijuu chakra to prevent him from going on a rampage. It was his body and it was also his mind, a wild animal like the kyuubi had no right to use it like it was clothing going out of style. Looking around it he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor creating a burst of electricity to make his seals go away.

The last one still stood blocking the path of the fox. Naruto slowly went up to it and removed it not noticing the other blond who tried to restrain him only for a shadowy figure to stop him.

**"You dictated his life and made a mess. I am here to prevent you from doing more harm." **whispered the shadow to the other blond before they both disappeared.

As Naruto opened the gate, the fox awakened looking at Naruto curiously.

**"Naruto? Where is your real self?" **it asked.

"That was just a figment of my vengeful self you made remember? If anything it was your attempt at writing fanfiction. Did you already forget that I killed him?" Naruto asked.

**"Oh yeah, so what do you want?" **the fox asked.

Naruto drew his blade giving it the appearance of a zanbato rather than its original butcher knife appearance. The fox turned around facing it's container with a look of annoyance. Naruto looked at it with a face of determination.

**"Very well, if you want to die all you had to do was ask!" **it yelled slamming down it's paw.

**(P5 OST - Blooming Villain)**

That's when the world around them turned into a strange arena like setting that was big enough for the fox to run around in. Naruto didn't give in to the menacing look or the change of setting as he held a tight grip on his weapon and applied chakra to his soles making him run faster as he dashed towards his opponent.

The kyuubi growled and jumped in the air firing several small beams at Naruto who quickly dashed out of the way narrowly avoiding all the explosions. Avoiding a claw strike, Naruto jumped up and slashed the fox's face leaving no mark. Sighing he created several clones to confuse the bijuu as they all charged up their rasengans and did their best to avoid long range attacks before landing individual hits all over the fox's legs making it howl and fall to the side.

Naruto saw his chance and order any clone that wasn't destroyed to create wooden restraints and hold it down as long as they could. Naruto however ran towards the tails as the kyuubi continued to wail against the restraints. Watching out for the wild tails that were smashing everything around them, Naruto grabbed onto one and created a clone to help him rip out the chakra from the tail.

"Help me pull it out." Naruto ordered getting a nod from the clone.

That's when the pair pulled out a large chord of chakra and it started to enter Naruto's body. All seemed to be going well until Naruto felt as if the chakra was rejecting him and started pulling on him. Naruto did his best to fight back as all the clones were being destroyed just moments before the mokuton restraints were destroyed giving the fox a fighting chance.

Naruto quickly made more clones and dashed at the fox only for them to be blown away with air bullets. Not giving up he continued to summon more clones and made them attack the fox with mokuton pillars only for the fox to swing at them and destroy the wood along with the clones. Naruto tossed his hiraishin kunai and met the fox face to face with an odama rasengan landing his hit and grabbing onto it's side.

'I can't give up yet. There's no return if I fail.' Naruto thought. **"Persona!" **he yelled only for nothing to happen. 'What the hell? Someone should be by my side.' he thought as he struggled to maintain his grip on the wild bijuu.

Trying a few more times, Naruto hypothesized that since this is his soul fighting the kyuubi then it's likely he can't summon them since they are a manifestation of his soul. If this is true, maybe there's a chance he could still have access to the other elements and their attacks.

**"Garuda!" **Naruto yelled focusing his wind energy only for nothing to happen. **"Agilao! Sword Dance! Mabufu!" **he called out hoping for one of his abilities to activate only to feel the chakra from those natures ready to release, but not the attacks themselves. Perhaps this really was a trial only he was mean to take.

**"Naruto, why do you struggle? If you were to defy the odds, what do you have left? What would that leave you with should you defeat me and slowly gain control of my chakra?"** the fox asked.

Naruto didn't bother to answer as he continued scaling the massive fox and attempted to stab it a few times with lightning charged into his sword. Creating a few clones he ordered them to do the same only for the fox to run around until jumping high into the air making many of them fall off before landing and hitting the ground hard making the rest fall as well leaving only Naruto to hang on with one hand by a few hairs.

Not giving up, Naruto dragged himself up continuing his mini strikes.

**"Should you finish who will wait? That little girl you abandoned? The woman whose heart you broke? The brother figure who will hate you for hurting his family and messing with their hearts? Maybe the stone cold woman who resists the urge to open up? Or will you continue your slave work under the long nose man?" **the fox taunted before coating his body in fire chakra making Naruto lose his grip and fall off only to be caught by a net made of clones.

Naruto ignored it, he stated his reasons. Lavenza may be a child, but she's mature enough to understand. Right? Elizabeth wouldn't hate him for their encounter that day right? And Margaret... she cares in a way. Sort of. Theo is like a brother to him after all so he was sure if there was a misunderstanding they would talk it out.

However he realized the fox was only distracting him as the creature fired a blast of fire at him giving Naruto only a second to avoid being grilled by the intense heat radiated by the attack. Sadly this also distracted him as he felt a paw slam him down and started to crush him. Reaching for another hiraishin kunai, Naruto felt his arm snap as his other arm was unable to move from under the paw.

The fox growled, **"This is the end." **it said charging up a bijuu dama only for golden chains to burst from the ground and restrain.

**(End of Song)**

_"I will protect you no matter what."_

Naruto suddenly found himself being taken by a strange light. A minute later Naruto found himself in front of a familiar face. Before him stood a red haired woman with violet eyes wearing a green dress.

"Naruto." she said with a soft voice.

Naruto stiffened and kept his hand on the handle of his sword making it miniaturize.

The woman saw his nervousness and felt worried, "Do you know who I am Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto's response was to toss a scalpel in the air for the woman to catch. As she felt weirded out by the strange gesture. The scalpel quickly changed into a long red sword with strange curves around the blade with black markings. (Think of Aestus Estus, the sword of Nero Claudius)

"My sword." the woman said.

"Your my mother." Naruto responded.

The woman nodded as she found herself being embraced by her son. The pair embraced before the pair found themselves interrupted by another visitor.

"Hey Naruto." said a man with blond hair wearing a cape like jacket with red kanji written in the back.

As Kushina was about to greet the man when Naruto suddenly made some weird transition that only showed his glaring eyes. (Think of whenever the phantom thieves are about to do an all out attack) Naruto made three clones of himself and they all attacked the man in a matter of a few seconds before Naruto jumped back out twirling his sword around as it shrunk into a pair of scissors just moments before Minato started spouting blood from his body.

"Naruto what's gotten into you!?" Kushina yelled helping her husband up.

"You can thank this asshole for ruining my life. I'm not even a konoha shinobi anymore." Naruto said putting his weapon away.

"Not a shinobi, but why?" asked Minato.

"You can thank Tsunade and Jiraiya for that. The idiots believed a traitor over me while I was in a coma of all times and wanted me sent to blood prison." Naruto explained.

"Naruto there is no time for your wild imagination to lie. Now tell the truth." Minato demanded with Kushina nodding.

Naruto grew a tick mark that triggered him to release an ungodly amount of killing intent scaring his parents. Just as he was about to yell at the stupidest people for their actions another voice arrived.

**"How about you mature and listen for once. If your failure of a teacher couldn't listen then it's your job as a parent to learn from that." **everyone turned to a yellow eyed Naruto.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

"Where did you come from?" Minato asked wondering if the kyuubi was behind this spectre.

**"I am the shadow of Naruto. I will be the one who reveals the truth about everyone's past sins." **the shadow said as he revealed a projector and board to reveal such an event.

**(P5 OST - Regret)**

Naruto just stood and watched emotionless as Minato and Kushina found themselves forcibly unable to speak as the presentation began. The shadow revealed Naruto's abuse and terrible childhood that lead to Sarutobi being the only one aside from a handful of people being able to protect him and see him as a human being. From there they saw his sabotaged learning, Kakashi failing to fulfil his role and acting as if their son was a waste of space. From there he only recently met Jiraiya and later Tsunade who failed to fulfill their roles as his godparents.

The two only realized their mistakes as things got worse and Tsunade assaulted Naruto by punching him with all she had every time he said something stupid or meaningful that came out of context. Jiraiya never bothered to take Naruto seriously and Minato realized his own teacher did the same as Minato discovered his own techniques and only received help when he needed it the most. Clearly he gave his teacher too much credit seeing as the lazy old man saw his genius as nothing, but a meal ticket and an excuse to be lazy. From there they could see Naruto was as blind as they were to the truth that he wasn't appreciated despite his achievements like defeating a fully formed bijuu and forming several alliances.

That's when all hell was loose, Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Kushina's best friend Mikoto went rogue. After defeating the Uchiha, Naruto passed out from exhaustion and woke up which led to the memory of him meeting the mysterious Philemon who granted him the power to use personas. That's when Naruto awakened with knowledge of everything including the betrayal. Sasuke lied about his encounter prompting the council and Tsunade to have him locked away to blood prison until he dies. Naruto soon awakened to his own personas defeated the sannin and ran off after taking everything that belonged to him shortly before destroying the mansion.

Now on the run, Naruto meets the subordinate of Philemon, Igor and his assistants. Nearly a year passes and Naruto reveals that he has lost faith in others only to slowly open up to the siblings as they finish the missions that konoha intended to do only for the alliance to fall on their part and the alliances they attempted to build reject them. From Rice to Vegetables to Star and so on, Naruto saved many villages and towns and konoha continued to suffer as they failed to do what Naruto could do.

That's when they realize how much Naruto has suffered, but retains no hatred and realizes that he's already matured for his age. For now he has his own goals to find his own purpose as he continues serving Igor and Philemon along side the siblings. That's when he's forced to fight Jiraiya and defeats him followed by sealing away his memories of fuinjutsu, Minato's techniques and his ability to use chakra rendering him incapable to be a shinobi. That's when Naruto realized he needed to find himself and went on a retreat to find answers in Uzushio which led to this point where he's now fighting the kyuubi.

Kushina soon found herself breaking down in tears, "Minato you idiot! You said he would be a hero and all you did was damn our son!" she yelled between sobs.

"But I had no choice..."

**"You had one die or let the kyuubi die letting your wife rest in peace knowing both the demon was dead and her child would be raised by his father. Yet you chose to weaken it and die yourself." **said the shadow.

"But when the kyuubi tried to attack Naruto..."

**"You could have easily moved your child out of the way in time. Your the yellow flash not cousin slowpoke." **the shadow retorted.

Minato soon fell on his knees realizing he could have done so much to prevent everything. In all his years, he felt like he was the most useless one even in death. His name held no value as long as it meant the villagers could feel superior abusing a child. The two people he trusted the most ignored him thinking there were no consequences. Now his son is on the run.

"It's not all bad. I have Lavenza, Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo now. People who really care about me. People who understand me and see me as a member of their family." Naruto spoke up catching their attention. "When I was alone, I had them no matter how much I tried to avoid them or push them away. I always found them by my side. The pain of loneliness was gone and I felt happy. Not the blind happiness I felt in konoha for I now I have a new home." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry." Minato said.

Naruto went up to Minato and drew his sword making it in the shape of its butcher knife form (in case you don't remember, imagine Zangetsu's base form) and held it over Minato. Kushina only stared in horror as she believed her own son would decapitate her husband. Minato saw the shadow and kept his head down believing it to be a fitting punishment for his stupidity. As Naruto brought his sword down, Minato went wide eyed as he felt only a scratch on his face.

"You are forgiven. There's no use blaming the dead anymore." Naruto said retracting his sword.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"I'm not that kind of man kaa-san. I can never forgive the village for what it's done, but tou-san had his own noble reasons for his actions." Naruto said stoically.

"Son..." Minato was at a loss of words as he felt the cut seeing it as a form of minimal punishment.

The whole realm they stand in begins to shake, **"Your time is almost up. I suggest you spend your last moments with happiness and the closure of moving on." **said the shadow.

Naruto picked up his parents and pulled them into a group of hug keeping his eyes clothes keeping his emotions back. Minato and Kushina smiled before their own tears fell.

"Naruto before we go I want you to know the three forbidden..." Kushina was interrupted.

"Yeah the pervert told that already that I need to avoid spending money, getting drunk and something about women which I assume was either being seduced or paying for a prostitute. Which he did right after he told me before he took my money saying I was irresponsible." Naruto explained.

"Naruto there's a kinjutsu in the forbidden scroll where you resurrect people. Seeing that Tsunade is more senile than Sarutobi..."

"I wonder why." Kushina said sarcastically interrupting Minato.

"I think Kushina and I have some words of our own to share. Preferably through your mother's way of thinking." Minato said.

Naruto knew what that meant. After all, he developed her mindset, but surprisingly had his father's skills. Konoha really screwed up, what nobody knows is Sarutobi considered taking Naruto on as an apprentice, but knew both councils would reject either because the "demon" would be too strong or it was considered favoritism.

"Naruto.. Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.. And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.. Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well." Kushina said rapidly before her time comes up.

"Naruto... my words are the same as your motor mouth of a mother." this earned Minato a bash on the head. "No matter what road you travel whether it's a shinobi or not, I'm proud of you and support you in every way." Minato said with as much happiness he could muster.

Naruto could feel the distortion taking them away, "Kaa-san, tou-san, I love you both and no matter how much of an ass tou-san is..." Minato stopped internally crying and glared at his son, "But I love you both and I don't hate you. You had good intentions, but now I have to control my own life. I have real friends, I'm acknowledged by other and I believe in myself now. I know my limits and I think I'm close to understanding myself." he said as he started crying.

"Naruto, we will always be with you in your heart." Kushina said.

"When your happy, sad, scared, when you feel something. Just remember it's us feeling those emotions with you." Minato added.

"We love you." they both said at the same time as Naruto slowly saw them fade away.

**"They mean it too." **said shadow as he crossed his arms.

"What now?" Naruto asked as the world around them began to fade.

**"You find yourself, this is the moment when you ask yourself is "Who am I?" and "What is it that I want?" and only then will you achieve you true strength." **shadow answered.

Naruto saw the world fading and started thinking, 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I've faced adversity, hatred, betrayal and lost faith. Through this journey I mindlessly followed a new leader seeing as I no longer had purpose. As my faith was lost, it was regained and met people who I could trust and even call family to an extent. I faced my fears head on, I've learned and I've grown. Now I have discovered closure as to my origins and found answers. Yet I have still to find myself. Now I face the demon that has defined me. Now it is my turn to define myself.'

**The Fool: Rank 9**

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to find the kyuubi growling at him as it was restrained by the chakra chains. No doubt Kushina's work and way of assisting him. Naruto stuck his hand out revealing the shrunken sword.

"Let's face our fears together, **Doppelganger!"** the sword grew into the shape of a silvery version of Kushina's sword form and directed the bladed tip towards the fox's face.

The fox growled as it attempted to pounced him only for the chains to restrain it causing it to fall down giving Naruto time to create a couple hundred clones and they they all charged up rasengans creating large bubbles of explosions.

"Time to take the gloves offs or in my case the jacket." Naruto said throwing his trenchcoat off.

**"You will not win this battle ningen." **the fox sneered.

**(P5 OST - Rivers in the Desert)**

"I'm not a child anymore." Naruto said as he dragged his sword across the ground creating large sparks before he jumped up and tried to take a stab at the kyuubi's face.

The kyuubi snarled as it prepared a bijuudama only to feel a giant explosion on it's torso knocking it over. Looking at Naruto, he saw him dispel revealing the real one getting clutching his arm likely from using that new jutsu he made. It wouldn't give Naruto the chance to do it again as he managed to break free of the chains and jump high in the air firing several hundred beams aiming directly at the arena it created. Naruto was seemingly doomed as all the beams were directed at him with no real way to escape the arena in time.

The fox smirked as the explosions engulfed the arena, but sadly for him he didn't notice the strange object flying in the air above him. To him it was the size of a fingernail as he didn't notice what barely escaped the explosion either. Naruto appeared in another flash and created two clones to help him rapidly power up another rasenshuriken and another to help launch him down rapidly at the distracted bijuu.

That's when another giant blue explosion engulfed the fox's back sending him collapsing face first into the ground while Naruto continued the assault. Using his number one technique for the hundredth time for this fight he stood back as the fox tried to destroy his clones with air bullets. Only for them to hold their ground as they ran around him to surround him.

They all jumped in the air with only a few casualties as the fox slammed it's tails down creating several earth shattering tremors. As the clones survived the lethal attack, they went through several hand seals at a rapid pace before calling out their attacks.

**"Wood style: Massive Binding Nest!"**

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"**

**"Earth Style: Piercing ****stalagmites!"**

**"Lightning Style: True Lightning Blade!"**

The clones calling out the mokuton created several wooden binds to hold down the fox keeping it from moving as over a couple hundred meteor like balls of fire hit the fox directly. The attacks didn't end there as several stalagmites pierced it's body at they flew in the air nearly at the speed of sound creating a shattering sound on impact. Finally several clones dashing at him with giant streaks lightning running against their forearms as they made giant gashes at the fox making it collapse.

As the fox's patience finally hit it's limit, it fired a bijuu dama not caring for how little time it used or how little power it would result upon impact. Naruto saw this and used most of his remaining chakra to make more clones and have them all charge up various version of the rasengan not caring if nature elements were used or if they made the rasenshuriken. Naruto however forced both his hands together to make one last rasenshuriken and tossing it the moment all of his clones making the combination of jutsus collide with the bijuu dama creating a giant explosion knocking both competitors back.

Naruto smiled as he went flying and landed hard on his back leaving large gashes on his body that he would have healed later. While also preferably getting his clothes fixed because there's no way his apparel is going to survive the trip back from the look of things.

His musings cut short as he found himself unable to move from the ground and saw the bright red slitted eye.

**"You fool. You honestly believe you could defeat me? With that pathetic excuse of strength? You wasted your chakra and physical energy. Now all that's left is for me to finish you." **said the fox showing signs of damage only no sign of hesitation as it slowly moved to Naruto's direction.

**(End of Song)**

The fox stood over his container and prepared one last bijuu dama putting in all the energy it could manifest and taking it's time seeing Naruto unable to get up. Naruto fought the pain in his body he gained from the explosion and forced himself to turn. Putting pressure into his muscles, he forced himself to stand up. Time was not a resource he had and it would be gone once that giant explosive jutsu is ready.

However as Naruto continued to struggle to move as the bijuu dama was nearly ready. If fate was a real concept to Naruto, then maybe he should consider befriending it despite what it did to Neji. After all, it's the reason the fox found itself being dragged into the ground by the chakra chains manifesting one last time. Naruto was shocked and confused as the bijuu dama was launched into the air creating a powerful explosion above the arena. However, he could feel a warm pair of arms wrapping around him only to see there was nothing there.

'_We love you._' was what Naruto remembered.

Then suddenly despite the pain in his body still being there. For one moment, Naruto could swear his chakra capacity was limitless for a brief moment prompting him him to form one last technique with all he had left in him. However as it felt weak and unstable he could swear something else was empowering him.

**(P4 Animation OST - Bond of Everyone's Souls)**

Naruto looked at the chakra sphere as the energy around it gathered around it creating several more smaller spheres from within it. As he felt nervous, his anxiety was quelled when he saw a gloved hand lay on top of the sphere granting it more power. Naruto looked up and looked shocked to see Lavenza smiling at him.

"Princess what are you...?" Naruto didn't finish as more hands appeared on the sphere.

As he looked more familiar face arrived. Margaret, Theo and Elizabeth were there as if they were aware that they needed his help. Naruto didn't have the chance to say anything as even more hands surrounded the sphere. More face arrived, Iruka, Shizune, Kiba, Konohamaru, Gaara, and a lot of people he helped during his year with the velvet mansion like Sumaru and Haruna. More and more people gathered around Naruto as the strange jutsu began to glow and become stronger and stabilized.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he could feel their spirits calling out for him. Telling him to win and prove to himself just how strong he is. With his resolve strong and unbroken, Naruto feels the chakra sphere reaching its limit as it slowly changes from blue to yellow creating several golden vibrant orbs inside preparing for their release.

_"Please win and come home. I'm waiting for you." _Naruto opened his eyes to find only Lavenza still standing their with an encouraging smile.

Naruto nodded as she left with determination in his eyes. The fox however felt annoyed as it continued to tug on the chains that were giving it their all to restrain it. Naruto knew the time has come to finally defeat his powerful adversary. The fox snarled at Naruto as he put every last bit of energy into his attack.

**"Fool's Art: Rasen Barrage!" **Naruto called out sending it flying directly at the fox.

The kyuubi roared as it breathed fire directly at the jutsu making it stop and destroying the sphere. However the fire didn't stop what it contained as several golden orbs drilled through the fire and hit it directly creating several massive explosions on a massive scale knocking it over. Naruto saw this and went directly towards the fox using his last ounces of chakra to create several shadow clones to start draining it of it's chakra.

**"I refuse to give in!" **the fox yelled as he could feel the clones ripping away his chakra.

Naruto merely ran at it with Doppelganger on hand stabbed it on the head creating a giant gust of energy knocking them both down. The clones didn't bother registering the attack and continued their work until the last tail was removed and was absorbed into Naruto. As the kyuubi prepared it's last stand, Naruto charged up his chakra using the tails he took for one final attack.

Naruto recalled back the remaining clones and helped him create one last rasenshuriken. The fox snarled and went to work on creating a bijuu dama yet again and fired it the moment Naruto finished his rasenshuriken. The two jutsu collided and for a moment the kyuubi was winning until the rasenshuriken began to spin even faster and grew bigger as the chakra began to take a yellow color making it look gold for a moment as it drilled through the bijuu dama.

With that the fox was directly hit with the massive jutsu making one last explosion the size of its body sending it flying across the arena. As it was forcibly taken out, Naruto could see the remaining bijuu chakra standing where the fox once stood. Before he could do anything else, the remaining chakra entered Naruto's body giving him a large feeling of fire coursing through his body as he changed appearance.

**(End of Song)**

His body became golden and flamelike as black lines appeared all over his body and his whiskers had three black lines along with red/orange like eyes with small slits. The fox saw this and wasn't happy and charged at Naruto only to be hit by red iron bars that covered everything in front of him.

"Kyuubi... someday... I hope... we can find peace together." Naruto said as he watched the new cage finish around the fox who roared at it's defeat to a puny ningen.

Naruto for his part left the seal.

_Reality_

Naruto awakened to find himself still in chakra mode and turned it off a few minutes after getting used to it. Looking around he saw the dove land on his shoulder.

_"You've defeated the creature that dwells inside you. Yet you do not feel delighted nor complete. Why is that? Did you not find what you were looking for?" _the bird asked.

"Not exactly, I've face my fears and realized that I can't handle everything alone, but I think I've only taken the first step." Naruto explained.

The bird cocked it's head, _"I see, so this journey to your homeland was a waste of time for you?" _it asked.

"No not at all, I learned about my origins and found some closure while learning about the kyuubi and all. The problem is, I think I was going at trying to find peace the wrong way." Naruto answered.

_"Do you believe this journey helped you see that?"_ it asked.

"I think it did. I just need to continue my journey and find the answers through whatever the world tosses at me." Naruto answered.

_"Where is your next destination? Surely you have an idea of where to go next. If what you say is true, then clearly you are like a shark and must keep moving to survive."_ it said.

"That's right, first I need to head home. I have some precious people to me that have been waiting patiently for me." Naruto said as he left the building.

_"Very well, but remember this. Uzushio is your home too. Do not be a stranger and visit the land of your ancestors young Uzumaki. For now I say farewell." _the voice said as the dove disappeared into the night sky through the hole in the church.

Naruto listened closely and nodded as the gates to the velvet room revealed themselves. Naruto placed his hands on the gate and shed a single tear of happiness.

'I need to find the answers, but I was doing it all wrong. Sure I got stronger and faced myself and my fears, but I wasn't meant to do it alone. I need to make stronger bonds so I never feel the pain of isolation again.' Naruto thought as he placed his card in only for something else to happen first.

The arcana for the Fool launched itself out and presented itself. Naruto was unsure of what was going on until it began to spin rapidly for a few moments before stopping revealing a large X in gold.

**(P5 OST - The Spirit)**

**I am though, thou art I...**

**Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath**

**Thy bond shall become the wings of ****r****ebellion**

**and break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

**of the Fool, granting thee ultimate power**

**(End of Song)**

Naruto smiled at the words and read the description.

_"Although unable to find peace and completing yourself. You've grown stronger and have matured. You've found closure as to your origins and realised the greatest mistake and realized how to make it your strength. As you create new bonds and strengthen old ones, only then will you find the answers you seek."_

Naruto looked back up as he made his into the gates as they shut behind him.

_The velvet mansion_

Naruto looked around as he could feel his body aching and his eyes slowly closing. It seems the toll on his body was finally reacting. However his senses weren't damaged at all as he could feel someone nearby and looked at the mansion to see some curtains closing. As the door opened he saw Lavenza with tears in her eyes as she ran at Naruto and jumped in his arms only to knock him down.

Naruto frowned as he could hear her crying to never leave her again. All he could do at that point was stroke her long beautiful blond hair as she slowly sobbed on his chest.

"I fulfilled my promise didn't I? We can do whatever you want now princess." Naruto said as he hugged the crying little girl.

As he looked up he could see the other girls and Theo running up to see his downed form.

"Where have you been Naruto!" Margaret yelled with concern in her voice.

"Seeking the truth and it turns I've been doing it wrong all this time." Naruto responded with a smile as he calmed Lavenza down.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm supposed to man up and ask for help instead of running on my own. Then again I wouldn't want Lavenza here to have nightmares of some ghost village." he said getting up and raising her in his arms.

"I missed you." Lavenza whispered.

"I missed you too princess. I won't leave you alone again." Naruto replied kissing her forehead. "If you guys want, I can explain everything inside. Because what you don't know is I almost got my butt kicked by a massive fox." he said getting odd looks.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his home bound by a sealing field. Apparently someone in the council overturned the vote and had him arrested claiming he wasn't worth it anymore.

He's an Uchiha! He's worth more than the village and the country itself! How dare they lock him as if he was some diseased animal? Now he's stuck here weaker than ever. First the dobe takes away his sharingan and what's worse is he can't remember any of the jutsus including chidori.

He shouldn't be here, he should be out there getting stronger to kill Itachi and later the dobe for putting him in this mess. If only he still had an ally. A loyal and strong one who won't bend over backwards to the village drones and that big titted whore. He needed someone strong, someone to make him stronger than the dobe, someone who would grant him his every wish.

**"Then look no further Sasuke Uchiha. For all you have to do is ask." **said a dark and cold voice.

"Who said that!? Show yourself!" the hot headed Uchiha demanded.

**"I have no real form at the moment. However, that does not mean I am completely useless." **said the voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

**"I'm known by a lot of names and titles. If you seek to call me by something. Then allow me to introduce myself."** said the voice as a chair moved on it's own as if someone had moved and sat there. **"Call me Nyarlathotep and you and I have a common foe." **said the voice intriguing Sasuke.

And like that Uchiha had made himself a powerful and rather evil ally. Only at the cost of him submitting to the dark entity's will so long as he's able to kill the two bastards that ruined his life.

For now, it would be time for Sasuke Uchiha to leave the village yet again to pursue his goals. This village would only stand in the way as it made him weaker than before he fell to that idiot Naruto's hand. Mistakes will not be repeated.

His pride as an Uchiha will not allow it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next Time: Shippuden Arcs begin**


	6. With Age Comes Trouble

**Chapter 6 - With Age Comes Trouble**

_Three years later, outside what appeared to be an exploding volcano_

Temari and Kankuro stood outside along with a few of their fellow suna nin watching what appeared to be a volcano being born or created or whatever you would call this process.

**(P5 OST - Sunset Bridge)**

"The idiot created a volcano." Temari said.

"Surprisingly no matter how much you complain he's more useful than any of us." Kankuro pointed out.

"Pfft, just one time." Temari scoffed.

"Because it was our familial love alone that made Gaara regain his sanity all those years ago." Kankuro said sarcastically reminding Temari that their favorite knucklehead.

Ignoring this, Temari looked over the smog and dust to see a figure riding on the back of another person. The one giving the ride had black hair with the front part looking spiky and standing up. His attire consisted of a short sleeved black jacket with a skin tight shirt and a necklace of the number 0. He also had dark grey cargo pants with black army style boots and a tanto strapped to his leg.

**(A/N: Just imagine Cloud's hair in black)**

The person riding him was platinum or bleach blond with purple eyes missing their pupils wearing a yellow jacket and red pants. Honestly if this girl had darker hair and less colorful eyes, she could easily pass off as a Hyuga if you think about it. This was the priestess Shion and with her companion she finished sealing away the demon Moryo.

"You can put me down Naruto." said the priestess revealing Naruto was the person she was riding on.

"Well I guess your priestess days are over huh?" Naruto asked putting her down.

"No, there will always be the need for one. I realized something in there. It's the evil in their hearts that gave rise to Moryo. So who's to say he won't return again and again?I realized I must be especially careful of a certain missing nin. Don't worry I won't press my fate anymore. I'm a priestess that's my mission." Shion explained with a smile. "Isn't that right Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled as Shion continued, "And of course there's my power. It has to be passed onto the next priestess to. How about it Naruto you want to help me with that?" it was at that moment the sand siblings noticed a certain trio of young women who must have been here long enough to hear that last part.

**(Pause the music)**

Kankuro hid behind his older sister as Temari hid behind her fan hoping for the worst. Meanwhile the three women literally had fire in their eyes from a sudden feeling of hatred towards the priestess for what she was insinuating.

Naruto for his part looked calm and collective, "I would love to train your apprentice and all, but I doubt any of my skills could be passed on." he said.

"It wouldn't matter since you would be a part of it." Shion said.

"So what you just want to me to sit there and help you just watch your apprentice grow?" Naruto asked not realizing what Shion was asking of him.

"They wouldn't just be my apprentice, they would be my child." Shion said trying to not sound or look annoyed.

"Ok, still how am I going to help?" Naruto asked still lost.

Shion grew a tick mark, "Naruto I am asking you to impregnate me." she said.

Naruto looked stunned for a minute, but it didn't take noticing the presence of the three women to get him to say anything. Naruto instead looked at her deep in the eye and said...

"No." in a very blank voice devoid of emotion whether it be fear or annoyance or even anger.

"What why?" Shion asked feeling as if Naruto was turning down the greatest opportunity.

"To be frank, you don't just ask a guy to have sex with you out of nowhere. Especially when you were being a bitch the whole time until I knocked some sense into you." Naruto explained.

"But I thought with our newfound friendship and realizing your strength you would accept." Shion reasoned.

"No, you were still mean to me saying that fate is absolute. I already went through a similar thing with this Hyuga prodigy until I kicked his ass and it turned out his reasoning would have been prevented if his uncle gave him the will his father left him before he died. Honestly who does that? If anything you look like you could be half Hyuga with your all seeing eyes." Naruto explained keeping a calm look.

"But... but..." Shion was lost for words.

"Anyways I already have three beautiful women waiting for me at home and they're not willing to allow anyone in. Hell I wasn't even sure how that kind of relationship works, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. See ya." Naruto just left leaving a semi offended priestess and group of suna nin ready to laugh at the display of what can either be assumed as disrespect or harsh criticism.

"Kankuro, Temari, tell Gaara I said hi and hopefully he figured out my jutsu so he can deal with all that paperwork." Naruto said waving to them.

"Lucky bastard." Kankuro muttered eyeing his three women.

"Damn he's taken." Temari muttered seeing her younger brother's friend strut off showing how handsome he grew over the years.

Meanwhile Naruto walked passed the blue gates into the arms of his three women.

_Velvet mansion_

**(Continue music)**

When Naruto entered he found himself being trapped in the middle of a group. He smiled at the antics only to be left wondering if Theodore was staring daggers into his through the window again. Despite the girls wanting to share him, Theo was rather sensitive about his sisters especially Lavenza since she never harmed him in any way like Margaret and Elizabeth did. It was safe to say the little girl never had any intent to feed him dog food or force him wear silly costumes.

Speaking of Lavenza, the little princess Naruto enjoyed to be around became a rather beautiful woman within the last three years. The girl grew nearly two feet making her five feet six inches surprisingly making her as tall as Elizabeth, but shorter than Margaret. For Naruto always turns red whenever he feels her chest against his body whenever the pair hug or wake up next to each other. Something her older sisters considered unfair considering they were much older.

Naruto for his part was only a couple inches away from hitting six feet making him as tall as Theo. It was pretty interesting to think about since he started dated the three. That left him having to squat a little whenever one of the three asked for a kiss and it only became easier when he was sitting or lying down. After beating Kurama, he also decided to change his hair and cut off the red and blond bangs on his head. Keeping them both separate bags to signify him moving forward with his life.

Life was rather good in the Velvet Mansion and it was rather boring at times since all he could do was train since the parts of the elemental nations he visited were quiet and there haven't been anything worthwhile anywhere else. So that only left him to deepen his relationship with the girls and Theo since he didn't want to turn into a mindless weapon with his intense training.

"I can tell who missed me. So what's up?" Naruto asked trying to break free from the death like hugs.

Margaret was the first one to let go, "There's been rumors of the Akatsuki group looking for jinchuriki. So it's best you to stay on guard and warn your friend in suna." she said in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Margaret, remind me to send him a message via the toads." he said.

"Naruto, I also remembered that Haruna's been trying to send you an invitation for a celebration in Vegetable country." Lavenza spoke up.

"Oh yeah, is it that time of the year already?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"That's right and we're all going!" Lavenza said hoping to score time with Naruto during the festivities while trying to give the impression she's being fair.

However Elizabeth and Margaret internally scowled hoping to use that event as an excuse to get a date alone with their favorite persona user. Meanwhile in the other dimension, Yu Narukami and Makoto Yuki sneezed while also feeling offended for some reason. Now they both feel sad and rejected for reasons they can't explain. Why do they feel like they're suffering? The latter already died once and got resurrected.

Back in this dimension, Lavenza was grabbing onto Naruto's arm as they made their way into the mansion. Leaving two older sisters who were fuming at the fact the "princess" is having her way with seducing the former blond.

**(End of Song)**

_In an unknown location_

Several holograms appeared, the main one was a tall figure with glowing purple eyes with black rings.

"The three years have passed and it is time for us to begin our hunt for the jinchurikis." said the man with the purple eyes.

"The sanbi has resurrected and should be wandering around the outskirts of the land of water." said a strange plant like looking man.

"So what's the plan, I'm itching for a fight." said a voice that clearly belonged to a certain swordsman.

"In time Kisame, but first we have to understand the status of each jinchuuriki seeing as the yondaime mizukage has died which caused the sanbi to be reborn." explained his partner.

"Itachi is correct, from what I've learned all the other jinchuriki are intact. The kazekage is watching over his village in suna, the nibi along with the hachibi are in kumo and will likely be under heavy protection in the village. The same is said with the yonbi and gobi in iwa. The rokubi jinchuuriki has turned missing nin in fear that the mizukage and other inhabitants of kiri will turn on him for his jinchuriki status. Thus leaving the nanabi who lives alone in the outskirts of taki." explained the plant like man.

"Very good, that leaves the kyuubi. Have we found a clear location on him?" asked the leader.

"No, sadly this was information I could not find. The kyuubi jinchuuriki is more difficult to find than the other Uchiha. For it hasn't been possible to determine his base of operations." answered the plant like man.

"Very well, Deidara and Sasori are too enter suna and attempt the capture of the ichibi. We will discuss the capture of the rest on a later date. You are all dismissed for now." said the leader before disconnecting his signal as the the other followed suit.

_Meanwhile in konoha_

The village was in a worse state than it ever has since the end of the first shinobi world war. Back then they were faced with the deaths of the shodaime and nidaime creating an issue of the distribution of power which led to Hiruzen Sarutobi having to fix things at the age 22. Now Tsunade Senju is hokage and has been at it since age 51, now she's 54. The people have begun to lose faith in their leader seeing as she's just another failure who can't meet up with the expectations set by her clan and predecessors just like Sasuke Uchiha.

Speaking of which it has also been three years since he became a missing nin. Sasuke managed to break free of the sealing which in hindsight wouldn't seem to be too difficult if you had any knowledge of sealing considering Jiraiya was their seal master and he lost all his knowledge and abilities making him a mid chunin level fighter. The question was Sasuke being able to break free since he was a ninjutsu specialist and his only ability was the fireball and great fireball jutsu since he lost his memories of being able to use anything else all due to the fact he used his Sharingan to learn his jutsus.

However that sparked an outrage that the village still needed the Sharingan and there were a few who were willing to accept him as an equal despite his failure. That left with half just wanting his bloodline and the other half pretending that they don't only want their bloodline. If it wasn't bad enough their jinchuuriki weapon was gone now their bloodline was gone as well. However many opinions changed of the Uchiha after his successful attempt at defection.

Sakura Haruno almost lost her mind after he nearly killed her along with her sensei who realized he wasted his career as a sensei defending a bastard who wanted to be nothing, but a tyrant. Sasuke was under the influence of a foreign power and an ability similar to the one that Naruto was reported to have. It was called a "Reaper" and it helped decimate the jounin who went after him. Meanwhile Sasuke somehow regained his Sharingan and moved onto the next step called mangekyou.

Kakashi took it the worst and nearly had his chakra coils burned to a crisp along with his Sharingan eye being ripped out. All the other jounin faced severe cases of fractured bones and deep stab wounds. That left the genin who in all her wisdom, Tsunade decided to send hoping for second time the charm only to learn later she had a giant reserve of chunin and other jounin on standby. Her mistakes were noted all over the village when they returned, not only did the original team sent to after Sasuke plus end up being destroyed, but the rest of the rookies joined and were near death. Only their torture was slow and painful as if the Uchiha was playing with them.

This was also a breaking point for Shikamaru Nara who only recently graduated from the academy yet again. Now the former chunin built a new resolve seeing his comrades left alive because of a sick and twisted individual. However only so few people believed in his resolve as other lost faith in him and doubt the possibility of him being useful.

Putting the matter aside, all that was left was trying to rebuild relationships and establishing new ones. Spring, formerly Snow, was still unsure seeing as suna and kiri were two great benefactors with rumors of Naruto assisting kiri in being rebuilt after their bloody civil war along with the return of Kubikiribocho and the twin fangs of kiba. Other hidden villages are out of the question so far due to them konoha being considered a liability rather than an asset. Though, that still left them with smaller villages with some influence.

Tsunade recently heard rumors that nadeshiko is open to anyone who meets their expectations and there's a festival in vegetable country. Apparently it's supposed to celebrate the day Haruna had become the daimyo and rebuilt it back to its former glory. Now was a perfect time to establish a relationship with them at the very least. After all, they were there to help. The festival is practically for them anyways!

**(A/N: No it isn't)**

With that in mind Tsunade prepared some of her best people to attend the event in three days time. Which means they have until the morning to get ready and be there when the festival starts. There was no way anyone or anything could ruin this for her.

_Back in the velvet mansion_

Naruto looked over his clost and found several copies of his old and current outfit. If he didn't know any better, he can only say he had only a slightly improved sense of style. Not to say there was anything with what he wears now, but to be frank a jacket and combat pants wasn't necessarily something he'd want to wear. There was also no way he would go in a stuffy yukata and feeling like a japanese taco. Which is funny because he actually enjoyed the food and culture from the strange land the siblings were from.

It's almost as if they were from another world and would visit it often don't you think?

With that said, maybe it would be best to ask Theodore for some advice. He didn't need the girls to make him wear some stuffy suit or something as ridiculous.

With that said he banged his head on Theo's door, "Ow!" sorry, I meant gently knocked on the door with his hand, "Dick." Naruto muttered.

The door opened revealing Theo, "Naruto how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Theo, I could use your help for something if you don't mind." Naruto answered.

"What do you need assistance with?" he asked.

"You see I've noticed my outfit isn't exactly good for formal parties or festivals. So I'd prefer if I got some advice from a brother instead of letting one of the girls turn me into a doll." Naruto explained.

"That is not true, I'm sure Margaret would be good help." Theo said.

"You really want to test that theory?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Theo found himself in a flashback of Margaret having him dressed up like a sailor for his birthday to get a portrait done. Sadly he was in his teens and had the appearance of a young adult by then. It was also rather difficult to explain the concept of aging for them considering not even Igor was a human. So it was best not to think about that or show Naruto the portrait. Better yet, Theo should dig it up and burn it.

"Naruto what do you think about sailor uniforms?" Theo asked.

"Well I wasn't into those outfits I saw on those dvds Elizabeth to me. So I doubt anyone enjoys wearing them whether they're a guy or a girl. Why?" Naruto asked.

"No reason, let's visit the extended closet." Theo said with some urgency in his voice wanting to save his friend from embarrassment.

Theo led Naruto to a special closet room that anyone hardly used, but knowing the special event is coming. This room will likely be packed be under heavy usage and luckily knowing those three. They all have their particular sets of styles meaning there will be no fighting especially since they all love each other too much to let one guy get in the middle. They'd sooner rip up Naruto's contract if it meant keeping their sisterhood intact.

Putting that aside, Theo led Naruto to center, "Are you aiming for formal or are you leaning towards a more casual appearance?" he asked.

"Something that feels casual, but can fit in for special events. So..." Naruto trailed off thinking.

"I think I have an idea, but I'll make sure you don't look like a lesbian." Theo said going through everything.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

"Margaret knows more than I do Naoto... I mean Naruto." Theo said shaking off the memory of a boy who turned out to be a woman with gender identity issues.

"As long as you don't turn me into a Haku I'm good." Naruto said reminding the attendant of his story about the boy who looked and dressed as a woman.

Theo paused for a moment holding his laugh. Not because he imagined Naruto in a woman's kimono. It was something else that he's willing to ask even if it means he gets beat up by his sisters.

"Hey Naruto, you said Haku was prettier than Sakura despite being a boy right?" Naruto nodded, "So which one of my sisters do you think is the most beautiful?" Theo asked holding in his laugh.

Naruto blushed and then realized Theo put them in the middle of a double edged sword. On one side Theo is going to get beat up for asking such a question about their looks. Naruto however will only get beat up by two of them no matter how he answers. For some reason he could feel three pairs of eyes that are on fire and watching them.

"Theo I'm going to destroy you." Naruto threatened.

Theo chuckled, "Let us settle it in the arena." he said leading him to a special section of the training ground.

_A little while later_

"Elder sisters have you seen Naruto-kun around?" Lavenza asked.

Margaret was reading a book on the couch while Elizabeth was eating a cake, "Have you checked the training ground?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, twice recently and it feels eerie with all this silence." Lavenza said as the mansion felt haunted all of a sudden.

The girls all shivered around this, "Theo keep me away from the scary ghosts!" Elizabeth yelled as she took cover.

That's when they realized Theo wasn't around either, "Theo's gone, but that's... that's n-not s-scary is it?" Margaret asked nervously.

"I'm sure master Igor or Nameless are still around." Lavenza said getting nods.

Suddenly they all jumped at the sound of a thunderstorm despite the fact the sun was only now setting. Then again, the nature surrounding the Velvet Mansion was always generated almost like a computer program. So you can't really argue when it comes to the concept of natural physics.

_Outside_

In the middle of some weird decagon shaped arena with the kanji for brawl surrounded by bleachers. Igor stood in the middle wearing a referee outfit and a black baseball cap over his bald head with a whistle on hand. Meanwhile Nameless sat next to a familiar girl wearing a blue hat and black and white ringed stockings.

"How come I never made it in the original drafts of this story?" asked this strange girl, "My name is Marie!" she yelled.

Nameless turned to her, "Hey if he let me in, maybe he'll let you in." he said.

Sure, maybe if the divine will of the readers demand it. Then perhaps the will of the almighty one will consider adding her to the story. But in know way will she be allowed our favorite blond... I mean Noirette (proper term for having black hair). Not his choice, it just got out of his hands when three other girls got to him first.

"See, there's always hope." Nameless said.

Marie sighed, "Oh well, hopefully this fight is awesome." she said.

Alongside her and Nameless were several personas who manifested from Naruto and Theo's book getting rowdy as to who they want to win. Several of them were holding signs that said "fishcake" while Arthur and his knights had letters on their armor that spelled out Uzumaki. The other personas also started booing at the side cheering for Naruto.

Igor blew his whistle gathering attention, "Ladies and personas, welcome to the main event." he said as he got a round of cheers. "On this corner we have our seventh persona user succeeding Ren Amamiya, the kyuubi jinchuuriki, hero of wave country and the first person to successfully court not one, not two, but all three of my female attendants! It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" he yelled as Naruto ripped off his jacket and shirt revealing a large tattoo of a majestic fox with nine untamed tails.

**"Wooh that's my user!"**

**"I love you fishcake!"**

**"Show that dandy who's boss!"**

Igor gestured for the audience to settle down, "On this corner we have our suave debonaire, the brother of the strength, death and empress and our favorite dandy! It's Theodore! he yelled getting cheers from the other side of the ring. Theo for his part smirked as he undid his jacket vest and finally his shirt revealing a shooting star tattoo on his back as big as Naruto's body art.

**"Marry me!"**

**"Crush that wimp!"**

**"Teach him some manners!"**

The three girls arrived to find the ring packed as if it were a stadium. They went wide eyed to see their master condoning what they assumed to be some kind of fighting match between their brother and lover. Oh and Marie was finally here for some reason.

"Theo if you hurt a hair on Naruto-kun's head I'm going to kill you! Naruto-kun if you kill my brother I'm putting you six feet under!" Elizabeth yelled.

The other girls sweatdropped at the comment. However they made their way to the bleachers and watched as the to connected their hands as Igor exited the arena.

"Am I supposed to be rooting for someone? Who do I choose between my boyfriend and my brother?" Lavenza asked looking scared.

"Lavenza you... you... I don't even know how to answer that." Margaret said as she saw Theo take a knee to the chest.

"Naruto don't you dare let that Dandy get up! Theo you better not be getting your ass kicked by fishcake!" Elizabeth yelled as Theo lift Naruto up and slammed him on his back.

"Elizabeth who's side are you on?" Margaret asked as Naruto recovered and lifted Theo on his back on to slam him.

Lavenza winced at the sound of violence, "Why is master Igor condoning this act of violence?" she asked as Theo grabbed Naruto in a headlock.

Igor for his part was just eating a hot dog while while the personas just cheered and booed depending on who they were rooting for and if that person was winning. So for about a half hour, the fight continued as both contenders battled it out with different forms of combat ranging from wrestling to foreign styles of martial arts.

"See that Theo?" Naruto asked panting.

"See what?" Theo asked taking a knee and clutching his chest.

"No groin, no krav maga." Naruto answered.

Theo's eyes widened as he attempted to recover only to find himself in a grappling hold and luckily the knee strikes only landed in his abdomen and not his family jewels. The girls only sweatdropped at the pathetic fighting they have to watch now. Not wanting to continue watching, Lavenza stood up from her seat and slowly walked to the arena. On her way she opened the little doorway leading to Theo punching Naruto on the floor who reversed and then got reversed himself. Lavenza just sighed at the petty fighting styles they now have to rely on.

Cracking her knuckles she walked up to the two and grabbed Theo who was on top and nailed him in the gut with a powerful low punch. Naruto however recovered thinking he was about to win only to take a slap that sent him spinning around until he fell back. Huffing, Lavenza grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them out ignoring the booing crowd.

Igor just scratched his head wondering what to say, "Winner... Lavenza?" he asked seeing as none of the spectators were satisfied with that announcement.

Lavenza for her part tossed her brother and lover onto the bleachers making them land awkwardly and painfully. The pair looked up to the little girl turned young woman in fear seeing as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why were you two fighting in the first place?" she asked.

Both opened their mouths only to give them confused silence, "Well?" Elizabeth asked.

The two pointed at each other accusingly before blanking out again, "Some kind of manhood measuring contest I assume?" Margaret asked.

Naruto waved his hands around trying to clear his thoughts, "Wait wait wait, hold on why are we fighting?" he asked Theo.

"I've completely forgotten, something about a coupon?" Theo asked.

"I cannot for the life of me remember." Naruto answered.

"Oh my god this is ridiculous. You know I just I didn't hurt you." Theo said sincerely.

"No no no, I'm alright." Naruto replied.

However for everyone else they looked like they survived fighting an angry mob with the black eyes and swelling followed by a few cuts and what almost looked like scarring on Naruto's arm being healed by the fox.

"Can you two please explain?" Margaret asked in a serious look.

"Margaret have you always worn lipstick? It kind of feels unnatural." Naruto said ignoring her question.

"I see it now. I think it's supposed to be her hint of elegance. You see Naruto all three of my sisters have something that tells them apart like their arcana." Theo spoke up.

The girls just groaned at the two men going on a tangent, "I see it, Margaret is elegant, Elizabeth is playful and Lavenza is innocence." Naruto said.

"Exactly and their own styles can be noted as you get to know them." Theo added.

"That's why all four of you hit rank nine on my confidants." Naruto said showing his wrist revealing the names of everyone he's bonded with. "Anyways Margaret, you shouldn't rely on makeup to improve yourself. Your natural beauty alone is luring enough." he said trying to stand up and help Theo.

Margaret blushed at the compliment while Lavenza and Elizabeth grew tick marks wondering where their complements are.

"Anyways, I bet your hiding some lovely pink lips like the other two." Naruto chuckled while he gave Theo a sinister idea.

"So Naruto, would you consider my oldest sister to be the most attractive?" Theo asked only to realize his mistake.

Naruto faced him with a death glare, "That's it time for round 2!" he said putting his fists up.

"THEO! NARUTO!" the girls yelled realizing what Theo was getting Naruto into. Sadly both would be getting a good beating tonight.

_Later that night_

Naruto limped to his bed after a quick change. Wincing, he sat by bedside as he could hear someone finishing the use of the shower in his personal bathroom. A minute later he saw Margaret coming out of the bathroom drying her long untied hair. A short satin bathrobe revealing her long smooth legs and her beautiful face missing the lipstick revealing soft pink lips she really was hiding.

"See something that interests your eye?" Margaret asked with a bright smile.

"If I answer that will I get another beating?" Naruto asked immediately giving a fearful look.

Margaret rolled her eyes and sat next to him, "No, you may be a fool." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But you have the biggest heart and I love you for that." she added.

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on top of Margaret's, "So your not mad anymore?" he asked.

Margaret laid her head on his shoulder, "No, but I bet my younger sisters are. After all I get to share the bed with you tonight." she said rubbing her legs against his.

"I still don't see why you three decided to make that system." Naruto said.

"I'm usually against this type of relationship, but I couldn't help giving you up or keeping you all for myself." Margaret answered.

Naruto nodded, "So this doesn't bother you?" he asked.

Margaret shook her head, "Is it wrong for me to enjoy the warm feeling of my boyfriend's body?" she asked.

"I guess not, I should really get some sleep. This is going to hurt like hell when I wake up." Naruto said as they both adjusted into the bed together.

Naruto moved his arm around Margaret still wincing from the fighting and beating. Margaret didn't notice and lied closely next to Naruto.

"Good night my fool." Margaret said.

"Good night my empress." Naruto said as they both exchanged kisses before letting their fatigue take control of them.

_Two days later_

Naruto sighed as he buttoned up his dress shirt with blazer. Along with some dress jeans he donned a pair of dress shoes. Margaret offered to help him find a good outfit, but luckily Theo and Nameless were there to rescue him making him done a slight casual yet formal outfit to wear for the festival in vegetable country. Meanwhile Theo also had a similar attire only he had dress pants and no blazer or jacket of any kind.

The girl's however had their own version of velvet blue dresses. Lavenza was wearing a simple blue sleeveless dress with a short skirt with frills and flats. Elizabeth wore a strapless dress and elbow length black gloves along with a pair of wedges. Finally Margaret wore a dress that went down to her legs and only revealed a part of her legs, her upper back revealed while the front was covered by nylon and leaving her stocking behind, she kept her low heels on.

However what surprised them was Igor with a cane and top hat on hand. He surprised the group saying he wanted to tag along and see this world for himself. Before anyone said anything, he revealed a seal that Naruto made for him and said he already had a couple on his body ready for activation. After borrowing some chakra, a poof of smoke covered Igor's entire body.

When the smoke cleared up, it revealed a healthy taller elder man with grey hair gelled back and a small grey moustache.

"My voice will stay the same and if anyone asks. I am Naruto's employer as well as yours." Igor said as he put on his hat and tapped his cane causing the doors to open leading to the gates.

"This should be interesting." Theo said with a smile.

_Vegetable country_

Haruna was stressing out over the finishing of preparations for her festival. These moments were why she questioned taking up the position of daimyo in the first place. Haruna only now realized why her ruling alone isn't enough to run a village and she has to pay for it by planning all of festivities herself. Not only that, but she had to await the arrival of several nobles and representatives of other villages.

**"Calm yourself Haruna. This is not becoming of a noble." **said a voice.

"I know Andromeda, but I guess this is kami's way of punishing me for being considering my subjects expendable." Haruna responded.

**"Yes, Haruna next time if you do wish to rule and not have any subjects. Perhaps purchase a fancy bathroom. It would be easier to organize on your own." **Andromeda said.

"I see my mistakes now. You don't have to rub it in, just because your a manifestation of me or whatever doesn't mean you can make fun of my mistakes." Haruna said feeling annoyed.

**"Manifestation of your soul dear. Better yet you can just call me a persona as Naruto does his own."** Andromeda explained

"Whatever, do you think he received my invitation? He's the reason this place is standing." Haruno said.

**"I doubt someone like him would turn down a free invitation. From the sound of things he doesn't have the cold aura you used to have." **Andromeda answered.

"I hope so." Haruna said.

_A while later_

The konoha group arrived in the afternoon and got prepared to mingle. Honestly it's the best they could do considering some of them knew Haruna would be too stubborn to open up another trade deal. So they were hoping representatives of other villages would be willing to start a deal. The village needed that much at least with their morale standing in the dirt.

So with that in mind, Kakashi was tasked with leading a team comprised of Sakura, Neji, Hinata and Ino. Thus beginning their adventure socializing and making friends. Geez Kakashi sounds like he's been hanging around Guy way too long. Anyways now was a good time to look around.

"Ok my cute chunin and fellow jounin..."

"Kakashi sensei that sounds way more disturbing than it is." Sakura interrupted.

"Ok... my fellow equals. I suggest we all split up. I'll go off and scout around so I will leave you four to decide how you want to search. Remember this may be a mission, but it's just a chance to rub shoulders with representatives so be careful with what you say and have fun." Kakashi explained before disappearing into the crowd.

"I will take Hinata-sama, it may seem better for us to split, but remember this is not battle oriented mission." Neji said.

"Right Neji nii-san." Hinata said as the two Hyuga disappeared into the crowd as well.

"I guess that leaves us forehead." Ino said shrugging.

"Come on pig." Sakura said as they both went to look around in near the stands.

As the cherry petal and boar (signal Ino's tickmark) made their way around the crowd. They found themselves at a restaurant serving takoyaki where there's a long line forming. Looks like the place was packed and ready to run out of food in no time at all. Incidentally they were caught off guard by something else besides the sudden demand for octopus balls.

**(A/N: ok I apologize for how gross that sounded depending on the context you see it.)**

"Naruto-kun don't be so spoiled and give it a try." said a feminine voice.

Sakura blinked twice at the name and turned to see a woman with short white hair trying to feed a black spiky haired boy. The boy was closing his mouth shaking his head like a child being fed veggies.

"Come on, can't my brave fool handle a little octopus?" she asked teasingly. The one she called Naruto shook his head, "If you promise to give it a try. Then... I'll grant you one request and I'll honor it no matter." she whispered seductively.

Naruto frowned for a moment before opening his mouth and being fed a ball. Naruto ate it and swallowed.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"It's good." Naruto reluctantly said as he got a cheek kiss. "Well now you owe me a favor in the future my angel of death. The fun part is I won't tell you when it's coming or what I'll make you do." he whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Sakura is that really Naruto?" Ino whispered.

"Maybe, I think I remember seeing a girl with golden eyes and a blue dress when we confronted him. Except all I could think was a little girl who beat me up with a baton." Sakura whispered back embarrassingly.

"Ha, you got hurt by a little kid?" Ino said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, but now that Naruto is really here we should..." Sakura didn't get the chance to finish as Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Crap." Ino said.

"Hey I don't appreciate people calling my food crap!" yelled a chef throwing his rolling pin hitting the pair. "Go on and git! Get out you damn hussies stinking up my restaurant!" yelled the redneck chef.

The two kunoichi found themselves having to run before the entire kitchen turns on them. Most of the hidden villages hate them enough they don't need a union of chefs on them.

_With the Hyuga_

As the heiress and her cousin navigated around the crowd. They did their best to avoid trouble while keeping their eyes peeled for anyone of importance. With that said, they decided to go in the central area where all the games and entertainment were.

*TINK* *TINK* *TINK*

"Alright sonny boy, your probably the most amazing one here today." said an old man with the vigor he had during his heyday.

Neji decided to lead Hinata to the voice hearing the strange commotion. Finding themselves facing a couple of familiar faces.

"You mind setting them up again oji-san? I'll pay extra, at this point I'm just having too much fun shooting these targets." said a familiar voice.

"Alright boy just 350 ryo!" said the old man.

**(A/N: Ryo is the same as yen here.)**

"Your on old man." said the familiar boy.

Hinata activated her byakugan and found a familiar aura in a nearby female and a mix of blue and red chakra in the male.

"Hinata-sama I think that may be..." Neji was interrupted by the sounds of wooden targets being hit and falling off of their posts.

"Wooh!" said the male.

"Ok that's enough kid. Take whatever you want you already made me a rich man." said the old stall owner.

"You've really improved your shooting Naruto-kun." said the blond female with him.

"Naruto?" both Hyuga asked.

"Thanks princess, now which one do you want?" Naruto asked.

Lavenza hummed before pointing at a black and white bear. Naruto grabbed it and for a moment realized how creepy it is. The bear had a weir red eye and toothy smile on the black side while the white side was just a black dot for an eye with nothing special on the mouth.

**(A/N: Monokuma what the hell are you doing here?)**

"Princess you are into some weird things." Naruto said as he handed the bear to Lavenza.

"I'm taking it with me to bed tonight." Lavenza said cheerfully.

"But I'm sharing the bed with you tonight. Princess that thing is going to creep me out." Naruto argued.

Lavenza puffed her cheeks in disapproval, "Then don't expect me to cuddle with you tonight." she said.

Hinata went red and felt disappointed in herself. Not only is she unable to get the love of her life back to konoha. Now he's moved onto another girl and even worse... her breasts might be bigger. With that said Neji was covering his nose from the nosebleed he got seeing Lavenza's "assets" moving around despite being restrained by her innocent looking dress.

'Who is that girl?' both Hyuga wondered for different reasons only to lose sight of the pair in the crowd.

Sadly they weren't quick enough to use their dojutsu as they lost track of Naruto and one of his lovers. Leaving them both disappointed for different reasons.

_With Kakashi_

The scarecrow made his way down to a bar. On one hand he could get his mind off things sneaking a quick drink and on the other he might run into a few noblemen trying to have a good time. Thus, giving him a chance to schmooze and get some talks happening. See even his outrageous idea can work from time to time.

As he made his way down, he found the place relatively peaceful. With a few flushed faces here and there, maybe he'd find someone to catch his single eye. Or maybe he'd find something with his single eye to make him not so single anymore. It would still be a win-win situation for him so long as his charges manage to get some progress.

Deciding to avoid suspicion, he decided to sit down finding a lovely lady. Oh boy were the pervert senses tingling when he saw this beauty. A lovely lady with golden eyes, platinum blond hair tied in ponytail. This woman had that "classy" look as some would say.

"Hey." Kakashi said trying to sound cool added with his signature eye smile.

"Good evening." Said the woman before turning and being creeped out by the smile.

'Crap she doesn't like the eye smile. Better try something else.' Kakashi thought.

'Oh god, Naruto where are you?' she thought as she shook the drink in her hand.

"So are you here for the festival?" Kakashi asked with a creepy smirk that his mask was able to hide.

"Sure am... with my boyfriend to be exact." she said making Kakashi looked shocked.

"Are you committed?" Kakashi asked not realizing that if a woman isn't charmed by him within a few seconds, he has no hope to catch his prey like the creature he is.

"Yes I am." she answered.

Kakashi was about to continue pestering her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I help you?" asked the male voice.

"Yes you can leave me and the lady alone." Kakashi answered.

That's when he found his chair knocked over causing the scarecrow to fall. Kakashi quickly attempted to kick the stranger only to get his leg caught and twisted. Just as he reached for his kunai he felt a foot stomping his hand down.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Your worst failure Bakakashi." said the voice before kicking him and sending him into a wall.

"Did you really have to roughhouse here?" asked a bartender.

"No, but he deserved it. Anyways that guy is paying for the lady's bill and any damages. You know what add a 20% tip for yourself." he said before stopping again. "You know what add 5 martini's to that bill and add the 20% from that total bill for yourself." he said.

"Took you long enough Naruto-kun." said the woman as she got up and hugged him.

"Sorry Margaret, I broke a sacred vow keeping a lovely lady like yourself waiting. Come one, let's leave the nice bar and it's trash." Naruto said getting Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi quickly recovered and ran after Naruto only to be grabbed by the back of the shirt by the large and burrly bartender.

"Hey where do you think your going? Your paying for that lady's bill and one broken chair." he said.

"Fine how much?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's see, one broken chair, a tomato ju- I mean mojito then 5 no! 6! Yeah 6 Martini's! Plus a 20% tip scarecrow." the bartender said.

"Yeah... no. I hope you have good insurance." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he attempted to run only to get stopped by an extended arm making him fall on his back.

"Hey buddy, you know the rules. No drink and dashing and not just because being drunk would make it worse for you." said a brown haired woman wearing a bikini top and pants.

"Miss I don't have time for shenanigans." Kakashi said.

"Oh no you don't, you see I'm a temporary employee and it's my job along with my friends to deal with scum like you." said the woman sounding somewhat drunk.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"What "we" are going to do is kick your ass. Hey Natsu, Grey, we got a runner!" she called out.

"Oh boy I've been waiting for some action!" said a pink haired boy.

"Hey let's take it outside we don't need to tear the place apart." said a half naked boy.

"Grey, your cloths." said the woman.

"Ahh!" screamed Grey as he noticed he was down to his underwear again.

Kakashi got up and pulled out his kunai ready for a fight.

_A half hour later_

Kakashi can be seen partially burned alive, somewhat frozen and missing his wallet as he lied on the ground outside the bar. Thus leaving him crawling around hoping to find Sakura and Ino so they could heal him. All the while a cloak man chuckled at the pathetic display.

"I guess that's why someone say call you Kakashi no Sharingan. Because of your lack of the dojutsu." said the stranger.

**(A/N: I know it translate to Kakashi of the Sharingan, but it's a good play on words)**

Kakashi looked up as the cloaked stranger walked up to him and spat on him. The stranger continued to laugh at the poor shinobi's fall from grace.

"You know, everyone thinks their the good guy in their own story including myself. However you wouldn't be in this position if you didn't play favorites. If only you knew who the bad guy was, you and that drunken hag could have stopped me and as well kept your weapon." explained the man.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked trying to stand up only for the man to stump on his back.

"Come on don't you know?" asked the man as Kakashi could see feral looking red eyes with the pupils in the shape similar to a six sided star.

"You!" Kakashi called out only to get kicked again.

"That's right, I was minding my own business since I heard the kazekage was here. Knowing he's outside of suna to see an idiot that I saw as a friend, I thought it would be a perfect time to catch up. That and see to fighting a couple of men belonging to a cult in the guise of a terrorist organization." explained the stranger.

"Why? What purpose do you have here?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I don't care how much of this world burns so long as I'm satisfied. I would say its nice seeing you Kakashi, but then it would be a lie." said the man when suddenly a voice was heard in the sky.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" said a loud voice followed by an explosion in the distance shaking the area around them.

Kakashi managed to flip himself on his back and looked up at the sky. His eyes widened at the sight a giant white bird and someone standing on it. Although it was too dark to confirm who was riding on it and causing the explosions.

"That's my cue. If the dobe catches him first then I be able to find Itachi. Later scarecrow." said the boy before disappearing in a portal.

"Damn it! Sasuke!" Kakashi cried out as he felt the area around him shaking as explosions went off setting the village on fire.

What Kakashi didn't realize was that the Akatsuki has come out of hiding. With the kazekage vulnerable and potentially in contact with the kyuubi jinchuuriki, they could kill two birds with one stone. Then there's Sasuke planning to confront them in hopes of gaining is vengeance through reckless and unorthodox means. The land of Vegetables now witnessed the an act of terrorism in a time they assumed would remain peaceful.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: What are you doing here Cana Alberona?  
**

**Cana: I don't know, I'm just here for the drinks and got a free job as a bouncer with Grey and Natsu.**

**Author: Are you going to help Naruto and the others fight Deidara and Sasori?**

**Cana: That wasn't in the job description so no. Those guys are on their own.**

**Author: Seriously? Ok whatever, are you going to stay here for the endings or is this a one time thing?**

**Cana: Got any alcohol?**

**Author: No, no! We don't need another busty lady with a drinking problem! And yes, I have started watching Fairy Tail so you guys can send me all your weird ideas for future stories related to it now. You know what please don't, I already have enough on my plate.**

**Cana: You need a life.**

**Author: Shut the hell up, at least my father isn't Shanks from one piece.**

**Cana: He does look like Shanks doesn't he?**

**Author: And Uryu Ishida and Sebastian Michaelis look nothing alike. Goodnight everyone!**


	7. Assault

**Chapter 7 - Assault**

_With Naruto, shortly before bombing_

A couple of yellow flashes later, two Narutos appeared holding Lavenza and Elizabeth. Both receiving their cheek kisses and blushing at the affection. That's when a third flash appeared revealing one more Naruto with Margaret.

"And just for fun." Naruto said before they all disappeared and only one reappeared. "Now you'll never know which one was me." he said cheerfully.

"Naruto." the girls whined.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Naruto asked before leading the girls inside some place called, "The Stray Sheep". "This place seems nice." Naruto said.

**(Catherine OST - Also Sprach Brachs)**

Inside, the four saw Naruto laughing with Theodore and Igor.

"And then the woman just shows up with these weird pigtails and takes the tv again. While she was at it, she took Joker and made him climb a tower. You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble she got herself." Igor explained remembering Trisha and her torturing Vincent.

"Do think I would stuck doing that Igor? I mean with princess, angel and empress, I'm pretty much breaking the rules. Only none of them are aliens or demons. That and there was the whole sharing thing that still confuses me." explained the clone of Naruto.

"What confuses Naruto-kun? Is our love not enough?" Elizabeth asked in a dangerous tone.

"Way to stab a guy in the back jerk!" Naruto called out.

"Oh hey boss where have you been?" the clone asked only to take a tri pronged kunai to the head making him dispel.

"Hey I was enjoying talking to that guy." Theo whined while downing another drink.

"Who cares Theo. Anyways, how have you been Igor?" Naruto asked.

"I've been fine. You wouldn't believe how lovely this place is. I swear it's better than sitting at a desk all the time." Igor said with a hardy laugh.

"I hope it is Igor. After all, I bet the other place was just as good. Maybe better, too bad I'll never get the chance to see the place." Naruto said going up to the counter to grab the drink his clone ordered.

Theo kind of felt bad hearing that. Even though they have a good thing and they didn't have anything other to do than their duty. But at some point, the contract has to expire and Naruto will go back to being on the run and fending for himself. Maybe in a few years time, some village like suna would help him out. Until then who knows what his road would lead to. For now, he was just a good friend to be around and at least he keeps his sisters happy.

His train of thought was ruined, "Holy hell! What the hell is this!? Did the clone order some alcoholic drink with sugar? I think there's maple syrup in this. My clone must have already been drunk or stupid to order something like this." Naruto ranted trying to clean his mouth out with a handkerchief on hand. "Seriously the bartender must have been threatened or blackmailed into making this. No idiot with free will would make a drink like this." he finished before feeling a strange aura.

Turning his head hee saw a young woman about a couple years older with long white hair with an upward ponytail giving him a smile. It looked friendly and warm, but Naruto knew that was a facade and that she was hiding her true emotions. Naruto knew how this was going to turn out and quickly used Theo as a human shield.

"He's going to die." Igor said impassively.

"There goes his contract." Theo said feigning sorrow.

Lavenza was waving her hand, "It was a pleasure knowing you Naruto-kun. You really _were _the greatest man of this world." she said.

Elizabeth's clothing was suddenly replaced by black clothes and a veil covering her face as she started crying, "Not even married and I'm already a widow." she said as she started to cry.

"I guess all good things come to an end." Margaret said suddenly surrounded by whiskey shots.

Naruto looked annoyed and somewhat betrayed, "I should have just went to snow." he said bracing himself.

Then suddenly the smiling woman covered her face as she started crying. Naruto got confused thinking that was the sign where someone would pummel him. Most likely because he insulted someone.

"I wanted to make an alcoholic drink that tasted sweet and made you feel sweet." said the young woman as she cried.

"It's not your fault big sis, he's just not man enough to handle the sweetness of your creation." a man white hair, tan skin spoke up.

"Oh I'm not a man am I?" Naruto asked getting in his face.

"Clearly not, you can't handle my sister's creation. Why else would you criticize it?" the man asked.

"I don't like your tone." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, how about we be real men and take this outside?" the man suggested cracking his knuckles.

"Ladies first." Naruto said smirking.

And for about ten minutes they just stood there in awkward silence while Theo tried to calm the young woman down.

"Ma'am my friend didn't mean it. Honestly, he doesn't even like sweets and can often come out blunt. I'm sure it's a great beverage." Theo said calming the woman down.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, look I'll give it a try." Theo said running back to drink what was left. He gave a strange face making the woman worry, "A bit strong with the sugar, but a good drink nonetheless." he said with a bright smile.

"Theo is such a brown nose." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, he never had much luck with women he wasn't related to." Margaret said in agreement.

Lavenza was just watching as Naruto and the white haired man were now engaging in an arm wrestling contest.

"Real men don't talk about their strength! They show it off!" said the man.

"I'll show who's manly!" Naruto said as both struggled to push away the other person's arm.

"Naruto why do you always have to pick a fight?" Lavenza asked.

"I have to prove myself as a man Lavenza!" Naruto answered as he started to poor all the strength he had.

Lavenza just facepalmed at her boyfriend's antics and was subjected to watching him struggle. Although she knows he could use enhancements from his chakra and even enter that golden chakra form he learned from fighting the fox. Instead Naruto decided to be honorable and use his natural strength against this guy. Meanwhile her sisters were watching Igor enjoy himself and Theo potentially flirting with the pretty lady behind the counter.

So a couple minutes passed and both competitors started to reveal their bulging veins before Naruto slammed his opponents hand down.

"I win!" Naruto cheered.

The man nodded, "Your more of a man than I thought. Congratulations!" he said feeling pride despite losing the match.

"Good are you both... MMMPH!" Lavenza was interrupted by Naruto pulling her for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"He nailed himself a pretty girl too. More of a man than I am!" he said as he watched Lavenza melt and return the kiss.

"I love you princess!" Naruto said gasping for air before kissing Lavenza again.

Lavenza became redder than a tomato at the sign of affection, "N-Naruto-kun... I..." she stuttered as she was unsure of what to say.

"I love you too." Naruto teased as he pulled her in closer.

The man turned to see his sister getting flirty, 'Damn Mirajane too? Well he better be a real man! I should also find a girlfriend.' thought the man.

Elizabeth started puffing her cheeks at the sight of affection. The moment Naruto came back with Lavenza, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him too catching him off guard. Margaret didn't want to feel left out and pulled Naruto out to give him a quick peck.

'Holy shit! Three girls!? Maybe I should ask Mirajane for advice.' the man thought.

Mirajane looked over to her brother noticing Naruto and the girls, 'I need to help Elfman get a girlfriend.' she thought.

The girls didn't even care that Igor saw them, "I suppose we should take our leave then. I am sure..."

**(End of Song)**

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Suddenly the whole bar started to shake. Naruto was the first one to respond and went outside to see several balls of dough or something falling from the sky and exploding as they hit the ground. Naruto quickly ran back inside to warn everyone.

"Guys, we're under attack!" Naruto yelled.

"We need to evacuate the populace." Igor said getting off of his chair. "One of you go with Naruto while the rest of you assist me. I doubt the guards of the village won't need our help in a time of crisis." he added.

"I will go with him." Theo volunteered first.

"Good, come on." Naruto said.

"Girls, you're with me." Igor said gesturing for them to follow.

That left the Strauss siblings by themselves in the bar, "Should we help them?" Elfman asked.

"I think this is all the screen time we have left Elfman." Mirajane answered before the transition came in.

_Outside with Naruto and Theo_

Looking around, both boys saw the panic in the streets as a man riding a large white bird was dropping explosives. The man flying the beast was laughing maniacally as he was monologuing about how his parents are just jealous of his artistic talent. Along with how envious his colleagues and all those older kids and girls that picked on him should be begging on their knees for forgiveness for bullying him.

**(A/N: Hopefully no modern artists living by themselves in a crappy apartment feel offended.)**

Ignoring that, Naruto led Theodore through the rooftops.

"Naruto how are we going to reach him?" Theo asked.

"If I can't reach him, then I gotta make him come down here." Naruto answered forming several hand seals.

"Better hurry, I doubt Haruno would like it if we took too long to deal with the Akatsuki member." Theo said.

Naruto nodded, **"Wood style: Spear missiles!" **he yelled as several giant tree roots appeared from the ground and were launched at Deidara who avoided all but two that hit the wing of his clay bird.

Deidara was much more capable than that and knew he had to find other ways to fight besides flying. So with that, he quickly created a few clay birds and made a cloud of them to help him soften his landing. Naruto and Theo ran towards his location and surrounded him.

"Who the hell are you two?" Deidara asked dusting the dirt off of his robes.

"The two guys who are going to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Make that three boys!" the men turned to see Haruno jumping in the air doing a flip. The next thing they knew, she ripped off her robes and headdress revealing light metal armor around her chest. black gloves, green cargo pants and black combat boots. "I'm not too late for the fight am I?" she asked.

"No, but I was hoping to catch up with you." Naruto said as they all took their battle stances.

"Who's your good looking friend Naruto?" Haruna asked.

"This is Theo, he's the younger brother of Margaret." Naruto answered.

"A pleasure to meet you and fight by your side lady Haruna." Theo said stoically.

"Can you guys can it with the introductions!? Words don't make art!" Deidara yelled making some clay.

"I guess you've never heard of a poem or song before. I should really lower the bar for a one trick pony if his fame comes from joining a famous crime syndicate. Rather than working on developing real art." Theo said in a mocking tone.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Deidara yelled sending explosive clay doves at Theo who effortlessly avoided them.

"I guess it should be if he has that temper of his. I'm guess even now his own mother refuses to acknowledge him." Haruna also taunted.

Deidara fired tossed more explosives before taking a few breaths, 'It's ok, don't let them get you.' he thought. "Then you three must be real lucky to meet a famous artist such as myself. I'm sure you'll love my art so much, you will _explode_!" he yelled as he continued his assault.

_Outside the village walls_

In the outer walls of the village stood a hunchback man whose face was covered by mask and straw hat. The most notable thing about this man was his choice in attire, a black cloak with red clouds symbolizing the group he was associated with. He was staring at the walls and watched as his partner fell from the sky.

"Deidara you fool! Don't you realize that I don't like it when you make me wait!?" he asked glaring at the village and lacking patience.

"Perhaps you would like some company then? Preferably someone for yourself to fight?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" he asked turning and entering a defensive stance.

When suddenly a black void appeared revealing a cloaked man with red eyes.

"I know who you are, Sasori of the Red Sands. Member of the Akatsuki." said the stranger.

"So you know who I am. You must be full of yourself if you think you can take me on by yourself." Sasori said.

The man laughed, "It's not arrogance if it's the truth. Anyways, you have information that I want and you are going to give it to me even if I have to rip you apart to get it." he said tossing his cloak off revealing himself.

"You are an Uchiha. The one that went rogue for a second time from Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori said narrowing his eyes.

"So you know me now that you see me. No matter, you must have an idea of what I want." Sasuke said revealing his eyes already in the mangekyou stage.

His longer wild and unkempt hair making him look less mentally stable. His long sleeveless white jacket covered in tatters and damage, most likely from battle. His boots spiky and covered in mysterious stains no one could figure out by looking at them alone. His pants seemingly made for formal events have multiple pockets and straps that are filled with weapons and tools. Sasuke looked like a rather strange mercenary with a one track mind.

"I don't know where Itachi is and even if I did, it's not like I would tell you. Sure the goth kid may end up kicking your ass, but then again I might get in trouble. So shoo!" Sasori said turning back to the village.

Sasuke did not like the sound of rejection. So the next thing Sasori knew, he felt a burning black chain wrapping itself around his neck making him drop his hat and get dragged around in the ground. Then being lifted up to Sasuke's face who gave him angry glare only made worse by his glowing eyes.

"Oh I am going to get what I want. Not only is it because I am an Uchiha, but because I am superior to you. Because your existence means nothing. You are breathing and live because I allow it. Because I do not fear." Sasuke explained as he started to crush Sasori's neck not noticing the sign of emotion of his face or the fact splinters were coming out.

When suddenly a shadow came out leaving Sasori's body lifeliess. The figure was revealed to be a red haired child with an Akatsuki cloak. The figure lifted his hands revealing some sort of strings made of chakra.

"Your pretty strong and fearless for facing my puppet." said the boy. "However, like a good director. I can't have only one performer at a time." he said as Sasori started shaking and ripped himself from the chains.

"Sasori is not human is he?" Sasuke asked.

"No I've reached something outside of the boundaries of humanity. However, that is not Sasori. That's one of my best puppets, Hiruko." said the boy revealing himself to be Sasori as the fake got on all fours and revealed a strange mask on his back with a scorpion coming out of its mouth like a tongue.

"I guess that's why Orochimaru never had the courage to stay in the Akatsuki. I used to be like him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Sasori asked with some interest.

"I used to have an inferiority complex, but didn't know when to retreat. Clearly the snake sannin understands how weak he is so he always avoids fighting face to face." Sasuke answered as the chains started flying around him.

"He used to be my partner. He was also nearly killed by Itachi before abandoning the group. The man's arrogance led him to believe he could get an easy pair of eyes like yours." Sasori replied.

Sasuke laughed, "And for a so called genius, he claims he could have given me to the power to kill him. Instead his only victory was an old man killing himself to stop his invasion and in turn losing his ability to use jutsus." he explained.

"So much for a sannin genius elite. Oh well, if you're anything like him at all. Then you should be easy." Sasori said positioning Hiruko.

"You may have puppets, but I have personas. Come forth, **Reaper!**" Sasuke called out as dark purple flames erupted around him as a large hooded figure with chains around its chest along with two revolvers in its hands.

**"Who's souls shall I take with me?" **the reaper demanded.

"Sasori of the Red Sands. He has refused to give me what I wanted. So I ask you to help me send him and his creations to the after life." Sasuke requested.

**"Very well, I will lend you my power and destroy his dolls."** the reaper said rotating the cylinders on his guns and taking aim at Hiruko.

'What a strange summons. I need to keep my guard up. This kid had enough potential for Orochimaru to recruit so I shouldn't let my arrogance get the better of me.' Sasori thought.

_Back with Naruto, a while later_

Naruto dodged several explosives doves before sending a barrage of exploding clones at Deidara who mistook them for regular shadow clones. The enemy blond recklessly blew them up too close sending him skidding back into Theo spin kicked him into Haruno who front flip kicked him into the air.

"You know what to do everyone!" Naruto yelled out as the other two nodded.

**"Uriel! ****Maragidyne!" **Theo called out firing a tornado of fire.

**"Thor! Maziodyne!" **Naruto called out firing a giant ball of lightning.

**"Andromeda! Bufudyne!" **Haruna called out summoning a blond woman with a silver crown wearing blue regal clothing who summoned several chains that turned into ice spikes before launching them.

Deidara soon found himself struck by all of the elements at once. First finding his skin melting off, then being electrocuted paralysing his body and then being encased in ice only further harming his wounds. All before falling and his encasement shattering. Just when he remotely thought that physically moving would remotely help his situation, he found himself surrounded by sand before a large fist made of it landed on him.

"Sand?" Theo asked.

"Only one person knows how to use sand... that I know." Naruto said making the two sweat drop at the last part.

"You could have said you only know one sand user." Haruna said correcting him.

"And that would be me." all three turned towards the sound of the monotone voice to see Gaara landing by them on his sand cloud.

You could also see Temari and Kankuro following him with the latter sweating from having to run.

"I think you guys forget that I CAN'T FLY!" Kankuro yelled.

"Hey Kankuro, I have some words of wisdom I learned over the years." Naruto said.

"Oh? What are they?" Kankuro asked.

"No cares unless you make them care. Also when someone just glares at you for several months and says nothing, they are not your friend." Naruto said thinking about the most important reason why Sasuke was never his friend.

It was odd that he was thinking of the bastard ninja. It was rather hilarious to learned the council had no use for him since they finally saw his darkside. Along with the fact his only reason for being praised is his name and dojutsu. With the latter, he lost because of Naruto's master of fuinjutsu.

"Then Gaara and I must have been real close before you knocked some sense into him." Kankuro deadpanned.

"Kankuro shut up before I tell Temari to kick your ass." Gaara said.

"See!? He used to threaten to kill me himself!" Kankuro yelled.

"You need to let go of the past." Naruto said.

"Says the guy who's surrounded by three hot girls!" Kankuro argued.

"Ladies and Naruto, you two can stop fighting about your childhoods. For now, shouldn't we worry about the missing nin?" Temari asked pointing at Deidara who was being restrained by Gaara.

The next thing anyone knew, Deidara spat out some wad of clay and tossed it only for Gaara to trap it in a sand dome. However, before Deidara could escape the kazekage's grasp, Haruna froze Deidara in place keeping him immobilized.

"Ok, I should get a few seals ready and then that should keep him from hurting anyone else." Naruto said pulling out a sealing scroll.

"Will that be enough?" Haruna asked feeling concerned about a dangerous missing nin and terrorist in her village.

"Well unless you want to execute him now. I'm not sure how the people will react to a random execution." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Naruto have you ever killed someone before? I mean, you changed, but only in a good way." Gaara spoke up feeling unsure about how far his friend has gone.

"Gaara I've accepted that as a way of life. Although I think I may have killed the former daimyo of Snow, but he was a tyrant bastard. I also may have caused a missing nin who thought he was god almighty until I broke his sword and sent him falling a couple hundred feet into a river after hitting him with an A rank technique." Naruto explained feeling worried if he was responsible for those deaths along with a few others.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Theo said wondering how his sisters will react.

"Anyways I should really do something before..."

**"Cherry Blossom Impact!" **yelled a voice as someone landed in the middle of them cracking the ground creating a small tremor.

Everyone including Haruna managed to jump out of the way. Upon closer inspection they saw a mop of pink hair standing from the cracks. Then everyone's eyes turned to Deidara who dug himself out of the crater. Looking around, he decided to cut his losses and tactically retreat before anyone could do anything.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled running after him when suddenly two Hyuga got in his way.

Naruto growled as he avoided their techniques and kicked their legs down granting him space to go after Deidara. However that's when he noticed a familiar blond tossing several flowers at him. Naruto avoided them and noticed the small explosion they created before turning back to the aggressor. His attacker was rather skillful in small arms combat with a kunai with some decent taijutsu, but it wasn't enough. Naruto brutally palmed the blond female's elbows and kicked her knee cap making her cry out in pain.

By the time he went after Deidara again, the missing nin already took off in another clay bird. Naruto formed several shadow clones and all together they fired explosive shadow shuriken jutsus at the sky where Deidara was. A few managed to get near him and scratch him, but nothing painful enough to make him fall.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

Turning his head, he saw his attacker trying to stab him only for Naruto toss her into the ground. Naruto blocked her kunai attack and forced her arm behind her back.

"Who the hell are you!? And why did you let that missing nin escape!? Don't you realize what you have done!?" Naruto demanded applying pressure on the arm.

"Naruto?" asked the girl.

"I'm not answering your questions you idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto it's me Ino!" she said.

"I don't care if you're my grandmother. You let a missing nin get away!" Naruto yelled.

Ino's eyes widened as she looked to see someone in the Akatsuki cloak get away.

Back with everyone else, Theo managed to use Sakura's brutish strength against her. Using her temper and impatience against her making her fight like a child at a playground. In the end, he managed to use his little martial arts knowledge to disable her muscles and make her fall onto the ground. Haruna managed to overpower the Hyuga by freezing their bodies all the way up to their neck. Soon making them realize who they were just messing with.

"You idiots! How dare you assault not only myself, but my guests who were assisting me in the capture of a missing nin!?" Haruna yelled.

Neji also noticed Deidara circling around the sky and realized he attacked the wrong person. Even worse, his group may have entered even more legal trouble. This was Hoshigakure all over again and hopefully they don't try to crucify him again.

"Haruna-sama, I am really sorry for the..."

"You're sorry? You're sorry!? That terrorist could be planning to come back and you're sorry!?" Haruna demanded with malice in her voice.

"Yes." Neji answered not realizing that it was not enough.

"You four." she pointed at Sakura, them and Ino who was being cuffed by Naruto. "Are under arrest for the assistance in the escape of a dangerous criminal!" she ordered.

That's when several guards and other government officials arrived at the scene. Haruna immediately explained what had happened and ordered for the konoha nin's imprisonment much to their displeasure. Naruto also had Sakura's voice temporarily sealed away to keep her from making everyone's ears bleed. Thus the konoha nin were about to be taken away only to be interrupted by Deidara's last attack.

"Cower in awe! Cry your heart out! For art is an explosion!" Deidara yelled preparing a giant clay bomb that looked like some kind of strange doll.

"Gaara I have an idea, but I need you to listen to me." Naruto whispered into his friend's ear.

Gaara was about to use all the sand including the sealed reserves he had kept on him. Although already thinking the same thing as Naruto, he listened to his blond friend's strategy.

"I'm listening." Gaara said with his usual monotone voice.

_A little while later_

As Deidara gave his sadistic grin at the idea of many hopeless people being destroyed in one great explosion. His parade was ruined by a large wave of sand covered his giant explosive containing it. A few minutes later, Gaara's face came out covered in cracks revealing his sand armor. Soon, Gaara fell out of the large dome covering the explosion and would soon meet the earth.

Deidara grinned as he started to fly under Gaara and quickly caught him with the talons of his bird. Deidara laughed in victory as he took off with gaara into the night.

"Hahaha! Victory!" Deidara yelled as he was far gone over the walls.

Now the Akatsuki was one step closer to their mysterious plan. All they had to do was extract the kazekage's bijuu and continue from there. Although a wise man or woman once said, "Those who fail to prepare, prepare to fail." and that is something everyone in the organization should understand.

"Yeah victory for us!" Gaara yelled with a great big smile that creeped Deidara the hell out.

"What the hell are you smiling for!? I captured you!" Deidara yelled.

"No, I captured you in my trap." Gaara replied before suddenly glowing.

In the distance from where Naruto and everyone else is standing Naruto started to laugh as Gaara grinned from behind a piece of fallen debris. Theo closed his eyes and smiled as Haruna giggled with Temari. that left Kankuro who was moving his fists like a boxer preparing for a match or like someone waiting for an important scene in a movie. Then suddenly...

***KABOOM***

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" everyone yelled as they could see Deidara's bird moving around the air like a wild work.

Deidara soon felt the irony of his works. At this point in time, if possible, Itachi would have laughed his ass off at the blond idiot and called him names for being duped by such a simple prank.

"KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY WORST ENEMY!" Deidara yelled remembering it was Naruto who made several shadow clones during their fight in the beginning.

"Yeah yeah, get in line." Naruto said as Deidara crashed into the outskirts of the village.

"Should I send someone after him? I mean, he could very well still be alive." Haruna suggested.

"Nah, I got this. **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto called out revealing fifty copies of himself. "Ok boys, you are going to look for a semi androgynous blond crazy ass with the intent to end innocent lives and not care who is in the way. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

One raised his hand, "So... a blond Sasuke with gender issues?" the clone asked.

"I guess, but he's wearing an Akatsuki cloak." Naruto answered.

The clones all nodded and started to make sounds similar to a police siren like from those films Elizabeth showed him.

"WEE-OOH WEE-OOH! WEE-OOH! WEE-OOH!"

"Your clones are so weird." Temari commented.

"They're weird clones, but they're my clones. They're also what I used when I was alone and had no one to talk to." Naruto responded.

"Because you on the run?" Temari asked.

"Nope, I wasn't exactly acknowledged or had a good childhood. Hell, you should have seen my birthday party." Naruto answered them.

"Naruto you were at a beach resort in the Crescent Moon Kingdom for when you turned 16. It was by then Lavenza finally made you her boyfriend as well." Theo interrupted.

"No I meant my 13th birthday when I was back in Konoha. My ex sensei literally acted like I was asking him to skip out on visiting his sick mother in the hospital. All because I said, that "I" as in one of his students, am more important than some porn novel. To which he berated me as if I assaulted him and told me to leave." Naruto explained.

"Did anyone attend your birthday?" Kankuro asked.

"Rock Lee was going to, but when I told him Sakura wouldn't be there, you can guess why, he said he wouldn't waste time unless it involved training or grabbing the banshee's attention." Naruto answered.

"You should have seen him when he turned 14. He was all by himself staring at some old pictures and I swear he started a fire just to burn some of them." Theo responded.

"Yeah I was close to being emo that day. I think it wasn't until I opened up again that I ended my self isolation." Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know how bad things were for you after you left your home." Haruna spoke up.

"Don't think much about it princess. At least I get to visit fun places like this village." Naruto said making her blush.

"Then there was his when he turned 15." Theo spoke up.

Naruto blushed since that was a few days after he and Elizabeth became a couple and a few months before Margaret admitted her feelings for him. It was long and awkward, but the two shared the kiss that Naruto pushed away the day after his fight with Jiraiya. He soon realized he might have feelings for them, but was still lost as to what love and romance really was. Before his birthday, he knew he felt happy being around Elizabeth and that's how she became his first lover and she was happy to share only with her sisters.

For his birthday, Elizabeth had Nameless prepare them a romantic dinner in the evening after initial festivities with the rest of the siblings. Although Theo would often fear his elder sisters and get annoyed by their antics. He did give his fellow blond a threat about breaking Elizabeth's heart and making her cry to which Naruto took seriously. By the next morning, Naruto soon found himself sharing the same bed with Elizabeth who used his chest like a pillow.

What became more surprising was the fact Igor gave them his permission to date. No longer making their love a sin which was passed onto the other two sisters as well.

"You didn't feel like being isolated that night at did you?" Theo asked with a grin.

Naruto turned red, "Hey don't you dare bring that up posh head!" he yelled making Theo laugh.

_With Deidara_

Deidara managed to survive the crash of his bird and stumbled away hoping to find Sasori. As he made his way to the rendezvous point he agreed to use to catch up with the puppet user. As he muttered curses about blond brats and sneaky explosives staining the name of artists such as himself, he heard loud explosions. Moving faster and making it closer to the rendezvous point, he saw Sasori's 100 hundred puppet technique getting shot out of the air.

**(P4 OST - Border of Insanity)**

It was a spectacle to behold as each puppet was shot down like ducks in the middle of hunting season. Each puppet just crashed and burned and couldn't move more than a couple feet before taking a large projectile that blew a gaping hole in them. 100 soon became 80. Those 80 became 65. Then they became 50, 40, 25, 10, the speed was hard to keep up with until five were left leaving only one which caught fire before combusting.

When it was over, he saw Sasori trying to crawl away only to be dragged back by the neck with a black chain. Deidara saw Sasuke dragging Sasori and lifting the chain up; using it like a lynch despite the fact Sasori doesn't need oxygen. Deidara was not able to hear the conversation and it made him only more nervous as Sasuke dropped Sasori and kept his foot around his neck.

The next thing the blond knew, Sasuke pulled out a sealing scroll revealing a large device with a long barrel and scope on top for better vision. Sasuke pulled the trigger blowing off Sasori's limbs before sending several shots into his skull completely shattering him. That was the end of Sasori of the Red Sands. With it, the Akatsuki was down a member.

"Hey you! Get your ass over here!" Sasuke yelled.

Before Deidara could argue with the duck butt haired idiot, he was dragged by a chain as well and held up by the neck. Sasuke changed the clip of his weapon and kept it trained on the bomber's head.

"Now, you are going to answer my questions." Sasuke said with his mangekyou trained at the man.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Deidara asked arrogantly before taking a shot to the knee cap.

"Or else I'll just mutilate you and be on with it. Don't make me waste another clip." Sasuke threatened before firing another shot into the other knee cap.

"What the hell do you want you bastard!?" Deidara yelled in pain feeling unable to escape or use any jutsus thanks to the explosive trap set for him.

"Itachi Uchiha, location now!" Sasuke demanded as he aimed for the head.

"I don't know where that asshole is! He can suck AGHH!" Deidara yelled taking a bullet to the lung making him cough up blood.

"Say something useful." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't know where he is. We keep contact through our hideouts, but we never know where everyone is since we're never in the same place together." Deidara answered.

Sasuke fired another bullet at the edge of Deidara's neck, hitting an artery, "I guess I'll have to seek you out myself." he said before pointing the barrel at Deidara's skull.

"Hey I told you what I could!" Deidara argued.

"And you were still useless." Sasuke replied before blowing his head open.

Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwa was now dead as well. The Akatsuki had suffered a major blow as a team was now downed and still failed to recover any jinchuriki. With that, Sasuke picked up both their rings hoping they were worth some kind of trouble. That left him pondering what his next course of action would be in order to find Itachi and initiate the first part of his mission. No, his destiny! The first part of his destiny would be completed.

Seeing that, he had no need to stick around here anymore and left via kamui.

It was only a little while later that the Naruto clones arrived and saw the mess. Leaving them confused and unsure of what to make. There was no sign of what caused the destruction or massacre. Although finding Deidara's corpse and what was left of Sasori, he could only assume that both men were dead or that very least the puppet master could have escaped as Naruto wasn't aware of who Sasori was or his abilities. Leaving only the idea that someone must have done him a favor and killed Deidara.

With that, the clones sealed the bodies of Deidara and what they assumed to be his partner.

_Back with Naruto a while later_

The clones returned a while later and gave him the scroll before dispelling. That left Naruto pondering and thinking about a potential investigation of who killed Deidara and potentially, his partner seeing as they work in pairs. Maybe he could contact Itachi and learn what he can about the Akatsuki missing any members or where they will strike next if possible.

For now, he would have to prepare for the worst. With konoha and some of the other villages not working towards capturing him for the kyuubi, he had an open opportunity to only focus on the Akatsuki. But for tonight, he should rest and take it easy. Seeing that Haruna's country was attacked out of nowhere meant that the world is still dangerous and he shouldn't trust every moment of peace he is gifted with.

Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth.

_Back at the Velvet Mansion_

Sadly the night had to end early due to the destruction and fear the citizens have from the initial attack. That left with Naruto, Igor and the siblings to return to the Velvet Mansion for the night. After departing from his two older lovers and Theo, Naruto led Lavenza back to his room for the night after a long and stressful fight.

So after a couple of long showers later, Naruto crashed onto his bed rubbing his eyes. Soon to be joined by a lovely blonde carrying a creepy stuffed bear in her arms.

"Good night Naruto-kun!" Lavenza said kissing his cheek.

"Good night my sweet princess. I love you." Naruto said kissing her back.

"Love you too." she said before closing her eyes.

Naruto eyed that creepy stuffed bear and tried his best to ignore it. So he decided to face Lavenza's calm sleeping form. Only to notice her sighing as she opened her eyes.

"You can't sleep can you?" Lavenza asked.

Naruto smirked, "I prefer staring at your beautiful face. Just for a little while." he said as he cupped her cheek.

Lavenza gave him a weak smile, "Is something keeping you up?" she asked.

"Just work stress. First I had to deal with that demon and stuck up priestess, now I have to worry about terrorists going after my people." Naruto answered.

"I understand you have your duties Naruto, but you can't do anything without proper sleep. Think about your priorities." Lavenza explained.

"Like the time I saved you from drowning?" Naruto asked getting a surprised look. "I had a chance to turn in two criminals, one and clearing the name of the other or saving a little girl from drowning. I chose the third option, it turned out that I saved someone I am deeply in love with." he continued.

"Take it as you will. Although I'm happy you saved me and in turn... I slowly fell in love with you." Lavenza said with a blush.

Naruto smiled as he started to remember the day Lavenza almost drowned. It was an important day in his history. The one that decided he would either permanently change or return to being the kind hearted soul he is.

_Flashback, 3 months after leaving konoha_

Naruto was chasing Gosunkugi with Lavenza and Sazanami on his tail. The three were sliding down a rope the criminal had used to steal a golden bell. Seeing that Gosunkugi used his specialty with nails, Naruto used his shadow clones as cannon fodder in order to create a smokescreen.

"Special delivery!" Naruto yelled surprising the man before punching Gosunkugi into the boat.

Gosunkugi was not out of it yet as he tossed more nails cutting the ropes he was standing on. Naruto jumped up and landed on the bell while Sazanami tossed another rope with a hook around the bell. Giving the bounty hunter/fugitive a chance to catch up. Lavenza however was not as agile as the other two and fell into the water. Naruto bashed his sword handle against Gosunkugi's head before Sazanami disarmed the criminal and nailed his hair down with his sword nearly decapitating him.

"I'm not a monster like you." Sazanami said with satisfaction.

"Good now that's..."

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Lavenza's hand sticking out.

"Hey that kid is in danger." Sazanami said.

Before Naruto could respond, Sazanami was wrapped up with a chain around the bell. Looking up he could see that other bounty hunter and guards down the river. Naruto looked back and forth between Lavenza and Sazanami. Both were just strangers and there's no doubt one or the other would get him into serious trouble.

"Naruto?" Sazanami asked.

"Crap." Naruto replied.

The next thing he knew he jumped and swam against the stream towards the sinking hand. Naruto internally berated himself for reasons he didn't understand why. So that dived down and swam down as best he could for some reason refusing to stop until he grabbed Lavenza's hand. Looking down he vaguely see Lavenza trying to kick her way up only to sink down slowly.

Putting more effort into his swimming he eventually grabbed Lavenza and hoisted her up and started resurface. By the time he got up, he noticed that Sazanami and Gosunkugi were brought in by the local police force. Sighing at his inability to help the other guy, he swam to shore and gently placed Lavenza down trying to help her cough up all the water inside her.

"Hopefully they let him defend himself." Naruto said looking away for a moment before continuing to help Lavenza.

Lavenza started coughing uncontrollably as Naruto slapped her back.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, thank you Naruto." Lavenza said getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey don't..." Naruto paused as he felt the girl shaking from the cold water. "Just great, my assigned babysitter has a cold." he said rolling his eyes.

Naruto removed the little girl and picked her up bridal style making her blush, "Naruto?" she asked as he didn't pay attention to her blush.

"Calm down, I thought you girls liked being carried like a princess." Naruto said as he carried her away.

'He saved me. He could have abandoned me and saved the other man, but he felt concern for me.' Lavenza thought.

'What happened to looking out for yourself?' Naruto wondered before looking at Lavenza who was still shaking and going pale. Then again she was already pale so she could just be cold, 'What the hell is wrong with me? She's still just a kid. Maybe I'm changing for the worst.' he thought.

It was ironic too, turns out Sazanami had his name cleared after Gosunkugi was interrogated. Maybe it was life's way of telling him think about how his choices led him up to today. Because of his actions, Lavenza was safe albeit shaken up and sick for a couple of days. Then again it was everyone else's fault since his task as a rogue ninja dangerous on its own.

_End of flashback_

"I could have turned into the worst person. Even today, I wonder how much of a monster I almost became just considering leaving you behind." Naruto said as Lavenza used him like a pillow.

"I was really scared that day." Lavenza said.

Naruto kissed her head, "I won't hesitate like that ever again." he said.

"It was also the day you gave me my nickname. At least it had some originality." Lavenza said with sly grin.

"I did my best with the other two." Naruto defended.

"Sure, good to know I'm still your favorite." Lavenza said.

"Good to know you might nurse me back to health if the other two put me in a body cast." Naruto said making her giggle.

"Only if you promise to always be there for me." Lavenza said.

"Of course I will princess. I love you too much to be separated from you." Naruto said.

"You really are the greatest man of this world." Lavenza said.

"Ren Amamiya eat your heart out. She chose me." Naruto said raising his fist in the air making Lavenza roll her eyes.

Having exhausted themselves from that talk. Naruto and Lavenza finally fell asleep and entered a deep bliss like state. To forget about the troubles of the world for one night and leave behind their concerns until the next morning. It was only a matter of time before Naruto reached the climactic point in his destiny and soon realize where he stands as to the choices he has made taking on independence since abandoning his former home.

_With Itachi Uchiha, Uchiha compound_

Breaking in was easy, it was always easy. The murderer of his own clan walked down the streets of his former home like a man visiting his parents during holiday. No concern or stress on his mind as he made his way down to where he needed to be.

As he made his way down memory lane, he watched over the same streets that were painted in blood. Noble blood according to many and it was years before then that his clan was accused of the attack by the kyuubi. So in a way, the curse of hatred was only fueled and nearly destroyed an entire village and possibly started a world war given the chance.

Itachi continued to make his way down trying to forget the pain of regret.

The pain of not being able to do much of anything else. His own brother was supposed to redeem his clan where Itachi had slayed it in order to end their dishonor and crimes. To stage an act where both leads could be heroes where only one would receive the glory and endorsement. Sadly this was a play where both actors were meant to parish in the fires of an artistically written play write with the mind of a genius. Only to be orchestrated and performed by blind baboons with pride that blocked their eyesight that only made them stumble around like a bull trained to be a ballerina.

Itachi was not here to reminisce or grieve about his clan's failures or his existence becoming meaningless. No, instead he had to purge this hatred. This disgusting stain that ruined a once proud and powerful village. Only to become prideful and weak. The Uzumaki clan was dead, the Senju clan had one person left driving their creation to its destruction and the Uchiha were became the villains the village originally saw them to be. It was time to end this history in order to prevent it from repeating itself.

Starting with the Naka Shrine. Itachi needed to destroy every secret and everything pertaining to the clan. Whether good or bad, none of it mattered. Any hope the village has of redeeming itself can be restored once all the evil is removed. Like severing a disgusting infected limb from the body. It will be painful and a permanent mark on the body, but in the end it will be for the greater good.

Sasuke was never the hero Itachi and the village had high hopes to become.

Naruto was never given the chance to become the hero his father wanted him to be.

Itachi would be the one to start the fires leading to a new path.

Fire, it not only breathes life, but it causes destruction as well. So what exactly is the will of fire for?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: Hey guys I'm finally back and I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Cana: You can say whatever the hell you want and whatever excuse you have. But at the end of the day or century, you take less time than most other authors.**

**Author: At least I don't give up and recycle my stories.**

**Cana: I'll tell Naruto Senju Otsutsuki about your flames.**

**Author: This was merely a joke. I do not mean to offend Naruto Senju Otsutsuki I have actually enjoyed some of his stories to a certain point and easily lose interest in repetition.**

**Cana: Sure, let's go with that.**

**Author: What are you even doing here Cana? There's no alcohol for you.**

**Cana: I'm bored.**

**Author: Whatever, anyways I think I'm closing that poll soon guys. So last calls to either keep Ayame or use another girl for Konoha's GioGio. I will release a couple of chapters by the end of the month for it. So hurry up and vote. It's getting close to count.**

**Cana: Remember when this story was ruined by your polls?**

**Author: Cana I do not have time for your drunken rage. Please get out and put a shirt on. I feel like your anime is cross from Seven Deadly Sins animation with personalities from One Piece.**

**Cana: I think it's because our protagonist isn't showing enough foot. If you've noticed the big three all have something in common from way back in the day.**

**Author: Yes Fairy Tail didn't come out until 2010 and two of the big three ended in 2012. So what?**

**Cana: They all have foot fetishes. If you've noticed, Bleach is at number three because Ichigo wears socks.**

**Author: I think that's just a Kishimoto thing. Anyways I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. The Rescue

**Chapter 8 - The Rescue**

_A week later, Takigakure_

*Squelch* *Slice* *Bang* *Bang*

"And they say I'm arrogant." Sasuke said while his cleaning rifle.

Who knew there were people that cared for their jinchuuriki so much that they had their own ninja keep guards around her? Scratch that, who knew a village felt that their jinchuuriki had some usefulness. Sasuke could only assume some people thought the same about Naruto before they tried to get rid of him. They're probably trying to catch him just so they can turn him into a weapon just like taki is hoping to do to this village's jinchuuriki.

Then again, the Akatsuki are after them for reasons he still isn't aware of. Sasuke can't exactly just run around looking for Naruto after learning about his bijuu. Mostly because he doesn't know where he goes after he disappears. So instead, he decided to go after one of the more secluded jinchuuriki and ironically, she was in a weaker and smaller hidden village. It kind of brought back memories of having his butt kicked and having to be saved by the dobe and then relying on him again to help defeat the enemy.

Not that it matters anymore, he has his own mission that he needs to complete. Now all he needed to do was get through the land to find the girl he heard about.

_With Fuu_

The green haired taki shinobi was feeling dull, but felt uneasy. Sure she felt like she wanted to get into some action, but for some reason she felt nervous about some upcoming event or something. Maybe it was just her jitters about the rumors of terrorists going after jinchuuriki. Some disgraced sage or something was going around the villages telling them about a group of people in cloaks going around trying to kidnap jinchuriki. It was scary nonetheless as she heard that the missing nin who was the jinchuriki of the rokubi was taken by a man in a black cloak with red clouds.

The shinobi world is dangerous and that's something she has kept in mind until now. But it's one of those moments where you can't express how you feel other than a few bland phrases or words.

Fuu broke out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Fuu asked wondering who went this far to visit her.

"Hi, by any chance is Fuu living here?" asked a dark haired boy with ragged clothing.

"That's me. Can I help you?" Fuu asked.

"Not exactly, I'm wondering if you could help me with something instead. You see, you are much more important than you realize." the boy explained.

"I don't think I understand." Fuu replied feeling unsure and rather nervous.

"Oh, you don't have to understand anything. Just be ditzy headed for me and everything will be fine." the boy said before his eyes turned red.

Fuu didn't have time to respond as her pupils dilated and her whole body felt numb before collapsing backwards. Sasuke laughed as he looked at her incapacitated form that was ready to be wrapped up and prepped for packaging. His plan is rather simple, there are only nine jinchuuriki and they already captured a few of them. So maybe he can try to use Fuu as a bargaining chip or at the very least use her to draw out Itachi to begin the first stage of his plan.

His new ambitions were coming to life, he wouldn't limit himself to killing one man and expecting hugs and love from his former home. No, he was hoping to reach something bigger than his pathetic father Fugaku could ever hope for. He died because he was rejected and ended up taking the whole clan down with him because of his stupidity. After Nyarlathotep told him that, he was at first in denial and claimed the Uchiha deserved to rebel.

Sadly for old Sasuke, he had to learn who his betters were and that not everyone who's more powerful is suddenly weak to an Uchiha. Nyarlathotep had to literally beat that mentality out of him through months of torture and conditioning. Now, he learned better and knew he needed more than just petty vengeance and an ego booster. Konoha would just hold him back no matter what he had to offer or how much they offered him.

With that, he proceeded to draw up some chakra seals as well basic slavery seals he stole from an organized crime syndicate. He didn't need Fuu trying to get up and run away the moment he got distracted.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

The village found itself on high alert. About a couple days ago, the Uchiha district has been destroyed in what appeared to be an act of terrorism. Nothing was left and from the looks of it, nothing was spared or left intact. The district was left charred and left with no sign of any life being there. Which led to many wild theories as to why it was burned down.

Of course the blame went straight to Naruto as they still considered him a demon who was destroying the memory of their noble clan. This was the idea as only a couple of witnesses stated to have seen someone walking through the flames with bright red eyes. So naturally, they relied on wild accusations leading them to believe a demon destroyed the district. However there were other theories that were just as wild.

Some say it was the spirits of the clan and that they deemed the village unworthy of their existence since Sasuke left. Others say vengeful spirits were willing to sacrifice their legacy in hopes destroying the village for their failures and so on. That was all shut down when a familiar scratched forehead protector was found nailed against the door of the hokage's office.

There were many missing nins that even konoha was guilty of having. But only so few of them were capable of causing this level of disaster behind their seemingly impenetrable walls. This lead to at least one idea of one person who had this amount of power and motivation to do this. Itachi Uchiha burned the memory of his clan's existence and left his scratched forehead protector as a sign of completely abandoning any form of ties with the village. Whether they were positive or negative, he holds no love for this place.

With little evidence, it was enough to motivate the village into locking down and keeping up a good defense. Now there were two rogue Uchiha and a jinchuriki running around the elemental nations ready to spread chaos and none of them were too friendly with the village.

Besides this, Tsunade continued her best to befriend other villages and lands in preparation of war or further attacks. After the disaster in the land of vegetables, Tsunade knew that things would get tricky knowing events like those were enough to warrant suspicion and decline in potential negotiations. So it was best to promote themselves through action. With that, she had a good idea of how to start some way gaining allies or some kind of non aggression pact.

"The team you requested is here Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she saw several genin walking in.

Standing before Tsunade was Asuma leading a group composed of Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

"Team, as you know that despite recent attacks and hostility between other villages. We have a common enemy, the Akatsuki is still out there and trying to capture the bijuu. Your mission is to head to taki as Jiraiya's remaining spies say that a pair matching their description is on their way there. You are to assist if possible, otherwise it should at least be a warning if they don't know already." Tsunade explained.

"When do you want us to leave Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Preferably within the next couple of hours. You are all dismissed." Tsunade said as the group left to prepare.

Shizune also left the room unaware of Tsunade who was working on the next stage of her own plans.

_With Danzo (I bet you were wondering what he's been up to)_

An blank masked ANBU kneeled to Danzo with a report in his hands, "Danzo-sama, I have the latest report for you." he said.

Danzo grabbed them, "So, the Uchiha has finally started to make his actions more public. Or secretive to an extent." he said.

From his report, Danzo read that his operatives in Taki have spotted the Uchiha and have sent a message through their summons about an imminent attack. From what the spy learned, Sasuke plans to kidnap the nanabi jinchuuriki in hopes of drawing out his elder brother, Itachi. Although his other spies near the village have confirmed that a pair from the Akatsuki are making their way there right now. Most likely for the jinchuuriki as well while also confirming this from a briefing that Tsunade had with a team lead by Asuma Sarutobi.

"We must make haste. You are dismissed." Danzo said as the ROOT agent left. Then another couple of teams arrived, "I need all of you to head to Taki as quickly as possible. Intercept the Uchiha and capture him if possible. Knowing the Akatsuki are involved and the Uchiha being a strong adversary. The two sides would be rather weakened. Take them out if you are absolutely sure if you can defeat them. If not..." Danzo gave a smile that would make Ichimaru (bleach) proud. "...take the jinchuuriki. I'm sure Taki has left her ripe for anyone's taking. The shodaime was a fool to give those greedy peasants anything." he finished.

"We will not fail you Danzo-sama." the ROOT teams said before leaving.

If Danzo couldn't capture the Uchiha or eliminate the Akatsuki threat. Perhaps he could return to making Konoha the strongest by weaponizing another jinchuuriki with a potentially weaker will.

_Velvet Mansion, two days later_

Theo was minding his own business and was walking around the halls of the mansion. Things were relatively peaceful which left him and his sisters with nothing to do other than tending to their master's needs. At least until he heard something disturbing when he passed by Elizabeth's door.

"Faster Naruto! Keep up with me!" Elizabeth as Theo could hear her panting.

"I can't, what sort of torture is this? I thought you said we were going to have fun." Naruto replied making Theo make a face full of disgust.

"Think of it as exercise. I thought you said you had a lot of stamina." Elizabeth teased.

"Do couples have to do this all the time?" Naruto asked as Theo turned red.

"Sure they do. Now come on, move faster. You're boring me here!" Elizabeth said.

"Fine, but I don't normally sweat this much until a couple hours into training. Just move over, I need to reposition myself." Naruto said as Elizabeth's giggles are heard.

Theo was redder than a tomato as he could hear the two panting rapidly. Theo proceeded to take his hat off and take off his jacket before banging on Elizabeth's door.

"Elizabeth open this door!" Theo ordered.

"Theo I'm in the middle of something important with Naruto! Come back later!" Elizabeth yelled.

Theo shook his head as he proceeded to turn the door knob, "Elizabeth, I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" he said.

"Don't you dare you pervert!" Elizabeth challenged.

Theo opened the door to find Elizabeth and Naruto wearing clothing meant for a pair of joggers. All the while Naruto was kneeling with a remote in hand while Elizabeth stomped her foot and paused the television. Quickly scanning around, he noticed they were playing that video game that Mikoto Yuki gifted to Elizabeth and from the looks of it, it was on those weird exercise games. Theo blushed again realizing his mistakes as he started thinking back to Naruto's side of the conversation.

"What are you doing here Theo?" Elizabeth asked looking disappointed.

Theo blinked a few times before blushing, "I heard panting and talk about stamina as well as exercise. You told Naruto to move faster and with the panting I assumed that you two were uh, furthering your relationship at a faster pace." he managed to say.

Elizabeth's face softened as she took the time to understand what he just said. Naruto didn't pay attention as he lied on the floor with his face turned to the siblings. Unaware of why the two were now beet red and why Elizabeth was releasing a killing aura towards Theo.

"Theo you better hope your stamina is better than Naruto's. Because I'm going to chase you around until BEAT my fist into your skull!" Elizabeth promised.

"Wait! Before you do anything rash!" Theo warned as he held up his hands.

He immediately ran out and closed the door, getting a couple of seconds as a head start. Elizabeth ran after the younger man promising to hurt him if she catches him. Leaving poor Naruto alone on the floor and looking out the door way.

"Can someone help me up?" Naruto asked.

That's when Lavenza popped her head in and saw the poor noirette on the floor. The former little girl turned her head to see the video game wa paused and put two and two together. Lavenza heavily doubted those simulations would help anyone do anything but sweat and develop some stimulation in their body. So Naruto wouldn't be able to get stronger this way. So instead she came back a couple minutes later with some cold water.

"Here Naruto-kun, drink up." Lavenza said only for Naruto lose his strength trying to get up.

Instead, Lavenza helped roll him on his back before lifting his head on her lap and helping him drink up. Naruto managed to empty the bottle before holding Lavenza's hand.

"Maybe I should call you angel instead." Naruto suggested as Lavenza smiled.

"Maybe I should give you a nickname. How about teddy bear?" Lavenza suggested since she enjoyed cuddling with him in bed.

Naruto chuckled, "You're going to make Elizabeth jealous when she comes back." he said.

Speaking of the devil... or death in this case. Elizabeth came back looking winded as she muttered about stupid little brothers and their stamina.

"Naruto you've received some mail." Elizabeth said pulling out a letter. "Scoot over little sister, its my turn to comfort Naruto." she said.

Lavenza pouted, "I liked him first." she said.

"Yes, but I taught him about love first." Elizabeth countered.

"At least I slept in the same bed with him first." Lavenza argued.

"Because you had your nightmares." Elizabeth argued back as a spark of lightning came between them.

Naruto decided to ignore them and read his letter. It was straight from his old acquaintance, Shibuki of Taki. It was right down the business despite the guy apologizing for the notice. From the sound of things, Shibuki spoke about the jinchuuriki of his village, Fuu. It was a summary about her sad childhood and how he wasn't able to do much for her when she was a child or even now due to political issues. Naruto couldn't blame the guys considering he was still new and there was always some red tape blocking the protection of jinchuuriki.

It reminded Naruto of the sandaime in a way, but now things were different. Apparently a man with red eyes and raven hair has been massacring the ANBU of the village and sealed off a portion of the village's outskirts. Fuu lived in that portion of the village and he fears the worst since most patrols and rescue teams returned with serious and near fatal injuries. Shibuki is one of the few people who worries for Fuu and is asking him for assistance. Sadly, this has been going on for about a day and there is no word about the poor girl's condition.

Naruto knew what he had to do and had to hurry. Preferably after he regains his strength and his favorite girls stop arguing.

"Could either of you help me? I really need to get this mission done." Naruto said before being dragged by the pair.

_A day and a half later_

Sasuke was sitting feeling with his feet on the table. His little hostage was on the ground looking worse for ware. At least she wasn't malnourished. He may have used a seal to weaken her as well as disconnecting her from her biju, but it was her fault for bad chakra control. Besides, she needed that gag around her mouth to keep her quiet. Fuu reminded Sasuke of Naruto way too much before he started thinking he was cool.

Sasuke was so close to losing his mind, he decided to strike a conversation with Fuu.

"You know, for S rank missing nins. They sure take their time to arrive." Sasuke says.

Fuu who was tied up and lying against the floor looked at him in confusion, 'Since when are kidnappers social all of a sudden?' she wondered.

"My former sensei was A rank. I say "was" because I took his Sharingan so I bet he's B or C rank at most." Sasuke adds. "I guess if you want to reach a high status. Just learn lots of Jutsu and don't show up on time. The later the better." he says.

'Could those Akatsuki guys please kill me now?' Fuu mentally begged.

"You know my mother said life is like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're going to get." Sasuke says.

'If the baker isn't doing his job. Then that would make sense, but is this a metaphor about the lottery?' Fuu wonders as she thinks Sasuke has lost his mind.

"You know you remind me of this idiot I knew before he turned rogue. He was positive and talked about bonds. It took me almost killing him for the two of us to realize that we aren't friends. Seriously, what possessed either one of us to think that whenever I glared at him and said nothing suddenly meant, "Oh! This guy is my best friend." do you get me?" Sasuke asks.

Fuu decided to gesture for Sasuke to remove her gag, "That's really stupid. Even I'm not that desperate." she asks.

"Well I guess you have some brains. I don't think the dobe's apartment was any better before they burned it down." Sasuke says before gagging her again.

_Meanwhile, just outside_

Naruto and Theo came out of the gates leading to the Velvet Mansion.

"Thanks for tagging along Theo. I didn't want to cause anymore drama between the girls after." Naruto says gratefully as they make their way towards Fuu's home.

"Margaret wasn't throwing a fit. What are you talking about?" Theo asked.

"Well since Lavenza and Elizabeth are kind of having their contest. I didn't want to put Margaret in the center." Naruto answers before his instincts kicked in. "Watch out!" he yelled as they both avoided a projectile.

**(P5 OST - Keeper of Lust)**

Looking towards the direction it came from, they saw the reaper. Only the two had never encountered that persona and were left confused as to what it was and its power and weakness are. Which left the boys having to avoid being shot at by it's dual revolvers.

"Theo do you think you can find it in the compendium?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his own revolver.

Theo started going through the pages rapidly, "Try finding its weakness if it has one." he says.

"Got it, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" he called out as a dozen of his doppelgangers appeared and surrounded the reaper. "Fire!" Naruto ordered as he and the clones barraged it with many bullets only for it to budge a few inches from its spot.

The reaper countered by firing in the air and using **Riot Gun **to destroy all the clones and nearly took out Naruto. The persona user didn't let that strong attack scare him as he continued opening fire before slashing at it with his blade several times with little to no effect. Instead the reaper used **Vorpal Blade **almost hitting Naruto again.

"This thing is pretty damn strong! Theo is there anything about a shinigami knock off in that book?" Naruto asked as he avoided another **Riot Gun**.

Theo slapped himself as he remembered now, "It's the reaper, how did I forget that?" he asks while slapping his forehead. "Oh no. Naruto that's a special shadow. It's not like a regular persona that can be tamed!" he warned.

**"Titania Friedyne!" **Naruto called out as he hit the reaper with a heavy nuclear attack.

"Don't waste your energy! Although it has no types of resistance, it also has no weaknesses!" Theo warned as Naruto avoided an almighty attack.

"Well we better figure something out. We can't waste time dealing with this thing." Naruto says as he creates more clones to combat the enemy shadow.

"Perhaps we should have brought Margaret after all." Theo said knowing that she as well as the other girls had more experience with the previous persona users.

**(End of Song)**

_With Asuma's team_

Things went well until they learned about the situation in Taki. Asuma knew now was a good time to pull out, but most of his team were adamant about staying to help. It looks like Taki requested any help that was nearby to combat the threat that had captured their jinchuuriki. The last thing he needed was for his chunin group to get reckless since he assumed the Akatsuki or someone with equivalent power was nearby. At least Choji had the right idea in this situation and was the only one to suggest that they leave.

Which sadly did not make things any better when two members of the Akatsuki were found. Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal duo were nearby in hopes of looking for the jinchuuriki as well. So that left the former guardian ninja to juggle four chunin against at least three S rank level threats. If it wasn't for his situation at home, he could really use a cigar right now.

At least they had a decent idea of how to deal with the situation. However, something in the back of his head said it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Hey Kakuzu, how much longer until we get there? I thought you said you knew your way around?" Hidan asked.

"I do know my way around. You should be grateful Hidan." Kakuzu responded.

"Why should I be grateful?" Hidan asked with a scoff.

"Otherwise, people around you will feel alienated and won't help you when you need it. Right now would be a perfect example." Kakuzu said before disappearing in a shunshin.

"What do you mean right now?" Hidan asked right before being covered in several sharp weapons covered in exploding tags.

Everyone looked up to see the Akatsuki member fly up into the sky before crashing down on his neck. Asuma felt some sense of pride and victory until Hidan quickly recovered and put out a small flame on his already damaged cloak.

"That's why you need to respect people around you." Kakuzu said making a tick mark appear on Hidan's head.

"You could have warned me you know!" Hidan yelled.

"That does not matter right now. It looks like we have hostile visitors." Kakuzu said as Asuma's team revealed themselves.

"Konoha ninja? What the hell? I thought we were in Taki." Hidan said.

"It seems they were either nearby or my former village, despite it's arrogance, requested help. They don't want to lose their weapon after all." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Everyone stay close, we're facing S rank missing nin. Don't get reckless around them." Asuma warned as he pulled out his trench knives.

"Right!" they all said.

Sakura ran head first towards Hidan who was ready to decapitate her with his scythe. The Jashinist missed his target and was punished with a powerful punch to the face sending him into the ground creating a very deep crater. Before Sakura could continue to strike, she was hit by a small wave of fire courtesy of Kakuzu who summoned a strange looking mask with strange threads coming out of it.

"Hidan, pick yourself up." Kakuzu reprimanded as he forced Sakura back to give Hidan time to recover.

Meanwhile a couple of lion shaped ink clones came running towards Kakuzu. He didn't spare them a second glance as he used water wall formation to stop them and several more projectiles aimed at him. All the while he noticed Asuma going straight towards Hidan. Kakuzu didn't really care and just expected Hidan to deal with the jounin on his own. Leaving him with the other two chunin.

**"Human Bullet Tank!" **Choji called out as he rolled at Kakuzu and nearly crushed him.

**"Mind Body Disturbance Technique!" **Ino called out holding Kakuzu in place.

Choji came back around and aimed at Kakuzu again, **"Earth Style: Earth Spear!" **the missing nin called out hitting Choji who kept moving despite taking damage.

Ino let go of her jutsu in time for Kakuzu to get hit and send crashing through a couple trees and into a boulder. Once again, Choji rolled after Kakuzu while Ino tossed a few poison senbon at him.

**"Fire Style: Intelligence Hard Work!" **Kakuzu called out as one of his mask blew a small fireball at Ino which exploded when it was in a close proximity.

Ino was too slow to take the hit which distracted Choji long enough to take another earth spear. Not giving them time to recover and relax, Kakuzu removed his cloak to reveal those hair like fabrics coming out of his mouth. He wasn't going to waste anymore time on a pair of chunin and hit the ground causing waves of fire to go directly towards them.

Sadly Hidan wasn't having any more luck. It wasn't common knowledge outside of the Akatsuki that Hidan was potentially the weakest member of the group and was mostly formidable due to his immortality from his cult's power. Which is the reason why he kept taking several earth shattering hits from Sakura as well as losing an arm from Asuma's wind swords. Which as mentioned before, Hidan's immortality made him a formidable foe since it caused the konoha pair to get exhausted fairly quickly.

"Asuma sensei, why won't he stay down?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid it's something outside of our understanding." Asuma answered.

"Ha, you can't kill me. You'll be dead before you ever have any hope of that. I will admit that last wind sword was fatal though." Hidan confessed.

"Come on Sakura, we can't let him beat us. Just because he's after the bijuu, it doesn't mean his group won't come back to terrorize the hidden villages with them." Asuma said before charging at Hidan and landing a deadly blow on Hidan while take a large scraping from the scythe.

"I got you now." Hidan said before performing some ritual where a pentagram appeared under him as his skin turned black with white marking similar to a skeleton.

"Are you going to trick or treat now?" Sakura mocked.

"You'll get yours next pinky. In this form, all pain I feel is shared with my victim!" Hidan said with a disturbing smile.

Suddenly Asuma felt his body go stiff, "Asuma sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I can't control my body." Asuma says as he's suddenly forced to pull out a kunai towards his chest.

"I'll show you why I shouldn't be messed with." Hidan says as he reveals a ninjato in his hands.

Asuma was paralysed with fear as Hidan's insanity drove him enough to stab himself. Not that it mattered since he couldn't die apparently, no matter how much Asuma and Sakura tried. It also didn't help that while he felt pain, Asuma would feel it as well while also not likely surviving the wound that he was going to forcefully inflict himself with.

'I'm sorry Kurenai, I guess I won't return home to protect the king.' Asuma thought as he was an inch away from plunging the kunai into himself.

When suddenly, **"Wood Style: Restraint!" **everyone stopped as wooden roots popped out from the ground holding Hidan in place as well as forcing him to drop the ninjato.

"What the hell is this shit!?" Hidan demanded.

"In the words of my comrade turned enemy: restraint success." Naruto says revealing himself.

"Naruto!?" Asuma and Sakura say in shock.

"Just a clone, but I can still finish up here." he said as he went through some hand seals before placing one of Hidan's chest. **"Blood Ties Release!" **he said making Hidan's body return to normal before cracking.

"What the hell did you do to me you bitch!" Hidan demanded.

"This was rather difficult and took a long time to figure out. You can thank Itachi for this." Naruto said making Hidan scowl. "Basically, I removed your bloodline or in this case ritual or magic or whatever you call it. All the effects of people trying to kill will be taking effect right..." Hidan's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he felt his neck starting to crack open, "...now."

"No! What the hell!" Hidan yelled as his body started to crumble like a potato chip. "Jashin-sama why do you do this to me!? Your most loyal follower! Have I not pleased you!? Have I been giving you enough sacrifices!? Please tell me!" he pleaded as his knees gave out.

"This is the end Hidan. You and the rest of the Akatsuki are finished." Naruto says.

"Jashin-sama if it pleases you even the littlest bit, allow me to kill this brat! At the very least allow me to give you one last sacrifice as a parting gift!" Hidan pleaded as he reached for his scythe only for his arm to shatter.

"Forgive me kami for I have sinned." Naruto says closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the sky. "For I took too long to kill some crazy ass cult leader." he adds opening his eye and got ready to stomp Hidan's head.

"I refuse to die! You cannot kill me you blasphemous bastard!" Hidan yelled before Naruto crushed his head.

"Uzumaki 1:1, if he lives to be crazy, he dies being crazy." Naruto says says before dispelling.

Asuma gasped for air as he fell on his knee, "Asuma sensei! Let me heal you!" Sakura said.

Meanwhile the son of the sandaime looked at Hidan's remains, 'Thank you Naruto. Tou-san was right about you. So was yondaime-sama.' he thought gratefully.

_Back with the real Naruto_

"And bind." Naruto says as Reaper is trapped in a heavily armored cocoon made of wood.

"Will it hold?" Theo asked.

"I hope so, I made it as durable as I could make it. Let's not stick around to find out. I think my clone should be dealing with at least one of the Akatsuki members that are on their way." Naruto answers as they take off towards wherever Fuu's home is.

_With Sasuke_

The proud elite just adjusted his hostage's sitting position. All the while he could sense some heavy fighting nearby. However, his connection with the Reaper felt hollow and he couldn't find himself able to recall it. Maybe it's some kind of issue between his connection. It was powerful, so there was no reason why he wouldn't have issues seeing as it wasn't an ordinary persona for someone to possess. That didn't make him feel any less suspicious about what was going on outside of this place.

"Stay here and don't move." Sasuke ordered as he tightened the ropes around Fuu.

Fuu however looked curious as she could somewhat sense some fighting outside, 'Did the ANBU manage to get through the shinigami?' she wondered.

When Sasuke got out, he was forced to jump out of the way as a hail of kunai and other blades almost hit him. After recovering, he saw Naruto walking close by balancing a kunai on his finger tip.

"It's been a while dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I'm not here for a social call. I'm assuming the Reaper was yours then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, who's this? Your boyfriend?" Sasuke asks with a snort.

"Nah, but I'm dating three girls while you're still being chased by a carpenter's dream. Flat as a board and needs a screw." Naruto retorts.

Sasuke laughs, "I'll give you that one." he says pointing at Naruto.

"Where's the other jinchuuriki?" Naruto asks.

"Are you demanding from me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto draws his blade into the shape of a great blade, "Theo check inside. I'll deal with him." he said.

Sasuke cracks his neck and arms before drawing out his own sword, "Show me how strong you really are." he demands.

"I'll wait for an opening." Theo says.

Naruto nods, **"King Frost Bufudyne!" **he invokes as the monarch sends a hail of ice at Sasuke who ended up taking a hit to the leg.

"Fast, but even without Reaper. I'm not someone you can take on easily dobe." Sasuke remarks as he goes through a couple of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **he calls out.

**"Ice Style: Iceburg!" **Naruto calls out as he slams his hands on the ground blocking the attack.

"Since when do you have the hyoton?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't, **Ice Amp! Bufudyne!" **Naruto calls out again.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!" **Sasuke counters creating a large mist. "Doesn't this bring back old memories? Back when we worked together for once?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"Yeah, when you had a spasm and jumped into Haku's senbon. I should have tossed you over the bridge, because I'm not showing anymore mercy than he did." Naruto replies. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **he says clearing up the mist and pushing away Sasuke who was secretly running at him with his sword out.

"If Kakashi knew you could handle a couple of elemental jutsus. He'd shit his pants." Sasuke mocked before blowing a few fireballs through his mouth.

_With Theo_

The attendant quickly made his way inside while cautious as to what might be waiting inside. Looking around, he couldn't see any traps or weapons around. Only a rather filthy kitchen, but from the signs around it point to it being in poor condition many years ago. Depending on who lives here, Theo couldn't blame the tenant seeing as Naruto mentioned he lived in an apartment that was already in poor condition when he moved in.

So that's when he turned to see Fuu who was struggling against her ropes.

"Let me help you there miss." Theo said as he started to untie her.

"Who are you?" Fuu asked nervously.

"I am Theodore, I'm a friend of Naruto Uzumaki. The kyuubi jinchuuriki and we are here to answer your plead for help." Theo answers as he finished untying her.

Fuu blushed at the close contact, "Did Shibuki send you?" she asked.

"He sent Naruto a letter. He should still be fighting Sasuke outside. I'm not sure if he needs my help though." Theo said showing faith in his companion.

All the while they could hear several explosions outside. Followed by the sounds of swords hitting each other along with the house taking some hits.

"I think it's best I lead you to a safer place." Theo said.

"I can fight too, but the guy put a seal on me. Can you take it off?" Fuu asked.

"Not in the traditional way, but I think I can negate its ability. Just give me one moment." Theo said as he turned the pages of his book. **"Amarita Drop!" **he said as a blue sprinkle effect dropped over her head and burned the seal on the back of her neck.

"I feel better and I think I can help your friend out there." Fuu said as her wings appeared on her back.

"I'll join you then." Theo said as he followed her out.

_Back to Naruto's fight_

**(P5 OST - Blooming Villain)**

Naruto and Sasuke dashed at each other as their respective blades hit each other. Naruto was holding back as to not lose so much stamina while avoiding getting too confident. He could see that while Sasuke wasn't completely motivated, he didn't have it in him to give up and cut his losses right away. In the corner of his eye, he saw Theo run out with green haired girl who started flying into the sky.

Naruto jumped away before tossing two demon windmill shuriken at Sasuke who blocked both before dashing at him again. Keeping their blades locked against each other, Naruto sensed an incoming projectile. Prompting him to feign weakness before rolling away as he fell on his back.

"What's the matter dobe? Scared?" Sasuke asked with a creepy grin.

"Nope, I just like it under here." Naruto answered confusing the Uchiha.

"Under where?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha, you said underwear! But that's not the only funny part." Naruto said.

**"Takigakure Whirlwind!" **someone yelled from the sky.

Sasuke looked up only to be squished by a large drilling projectile. Suddenly Fuu appeared from the crash site leaving a dazed Uchiha who was swinging his sword around wildly.

_**One More!**_

"Thanks whoever you are." Naruto said gratefully.

"I'm Fuu, no last name, but your welcome Mr. 9!" Fuu responded.

Naruto nodded, **"Thor! Ziodyne!" **he commanded Thor raised his hammer to rain a heavy dose of lightning onto Sasuke.

"Did that get him?" Fuu asked.

"I doubt it, but stay on your guard!" Theo warned just as Kakuzu arrived.

"Hey I know you! You're also from from Taki!" Fuu pointed out.

Kakuzu noticed her, "Nanabi." he only said before turning to Naruto. "Kyuubi." he said.

**(Pause song)**

"Dumbass." Naruto retorts.

"Child."

"Pedophile."

"Brat."

"Loser."

"Imputent."

"Racist."

"Where did he get racist from?" Fuu asked Theo who shrugged.

"Enough! Hand over the nanabi unless you wish to trade yourself instead!" Kakuzu said as he looked annoyed and freaky without his cloak.

"You're the Akatsuki member that tried to kill the shodaime hokage only to return a failure." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you then escaped after killing the elders and taking their hearts. I always thought if we met, we could be friends." Fuu said optimistically as she slowly walked towards him only to be pulled back.

"Not to be the negative guy or anything, but his group is after us in hopes of ripping our bijuu out. Which will definitely kill us once it's over." Naruto said making Fuu frown. "Listen, I used to be a loud mouth knucklehead, with a happy go lucky attitude, I always did my best to befriend everyone and for some reason the enemy too. Although that only worked one time and he died right after." he explained.

"Hey I'm happy go lucky and loudmouth with the need to befriend people too! Let's be friends!" Fuu said.

**(Resume Song)**

"Sure, I'll be your bestest friend after this is over. I'm even friends with the ichibi jinchuuriki. I'll introduce you later." Naruto said before focusing back on Kakuzu.

"However, I don't want to be friends. If it were up to me, I'd be counting or making money." Kakuzu said as he summoned another mask while revealing that one was already destroyed. **"Fire Style: Intelligence Hard Work!" **he said blowing another cloud of fire.

"Is that some kind of motivational technique?" Theo asked before jumping away.

"I doubt it. **White Rider!" **Naruto calls out making the horseman of the apocalypse take the blow like it was nothing.

"What?" Kakuzu asked in shock.

**"Snipe! Triple Down!" **Naruto ordered as White Rider's shooting techniques were strengthened making the fire mask crack before shattering.

"That makes two masks. You're lucky enough to make it this far, but let's see how long that will last." Kakuzu said before trying to take out Theo who jumped behind him.

**"Raphael! Sword Dance!" **Theo commanded as the archangel appeared and summoned several swords directly at Kakuzu who barely blocked them in time only for a third mask to start cracking.

**"Oni-Kagura!" **Naruto also commanded making Kakuzu take the hit while he was distracted.

"I'm starting to get annoyed, but I guess I can't return empty handed now can I?" Kakuzu asked as he prepared to attack by covering himself in more hair or stitches or whatever they were.

"Theo I could use a boost. I'm going to use _that _jutsu again." Naruto said.

Theo nodded, **"Heat Riser!" **he said as Naruto's attack, defense and agility had increased.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto called out. "Fuu if you can, try to give some distant cover for them while I work ok?" he asked.

"Right!** Scale Powder!**" she said blowing a strange substance out of her mouth towards Kakuzu who tried to blow it out of the way only to get it in his eye.

As Kakuzu was half blinded, he still managed to smack a few clones away. Albeit taking a couple of hits and near decapitations via few loose kunai and shuriken. He was still able to take out the assault team as Fuu kept her blinding attack towards him until it appeared orange and she threw an explosive kunai. Surprisingly, the orange version was combustible which lead him to skidding back a few feet.

That's when Naruto finished his technique leaving Fuu to be mesmerized by the shuriken shaped chakra. Sensing his intent, Fuu flew away as Naruto ran at full speed towards Kakuzu who was trying to recover quickly. When one last clone appeared to hold him down in place.

**"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto yells as he run directly at Kakuzu.

The next thing anyone knew, Kakuzu was sent flying moments before the jutsu blew up engulfing the missing nin along with his masks.

"Is that the end of him?" Theo asked.

"Somehow I feel like it wasn't enough." Naruto said as Kakuzu's fried body fell back onto the earth.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

"Hahahaha." everyone jumped into their defensive stance.

As they looked, they could see Sasuke standing up. Albeit with a limp and clutching his shoulder. From the looks of it, Kakuzu was slowly making his way out of the large crater that he was dug into.

"Well, I can tell your strong and that I have a lot of catching up to do." Sasuke said as he stumbled away. Everyone started to gasp as Reaper appeared right behind him. All the while, the demonic looking persona fired a shot into the air before turning its head and pointing at Kakuzu before firing. "I'll give you this victory for now. Slow and steady wins the race and my needy personality is why I lost so many times before." he said calmly.

"Fuu stay behind us." Theo warned.

"Regardless, with those ANBU on the way. I don't have the energy to deal with more issues. We'll meet again dobe." Sasuke says with an evil smirk before he and Reaper disappeared in a shunshin made of fire.

"Did he mean my village?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it either way." Naruto says as he detects several dozen forms.

Then suddenly, he saw a few blank masked ANBU arriving, "So the demon is here to protect the other demon." one of them spoke without emotion.

"Capture both if necessary, but the nanabi is our main priority." the leader of the group said.

That's when the ANBU of Taki arrived, "Not so fast intruders! Everyone here is under arrest!" the captain of the Taki group said.

"It looks like the demon girl is trying to escape. It looks like she really wasn't in trouble and just needed the cover." said one of the Taki nin with disgust in his voice.

"Looks like she hasn't learned her lesson yet. Maybe a good conditioning and some _physical _motivation would put her in her place." another one said.

Fuu looked scared and started hiding behind Naruto, "Theo are you still full of energy?" he asked.

"Yes, I can assist depending on what you need me to do." Theo responded as he kept his book open.

"Good, grab Fuu and take her as far as you can." Naruto ordered.

"What about you? Surely I can't leave you behind." Theo said with wide eyes.

"Theo I know the girls will threaten to skin you alive if they learned that you tried to abandon me. But know this, if something happens to one of my kin. I **will **skin you alive. When I'm finished, maybe we can take her to Gaara. Taki isn't necessarily strong enough to fight a hidden village, especially with Gaara who isn't as forgiving as the shodaime." Naruto explains as he turns his sword into a pair of dual blades.

"Surely we can just run." Theo suggested.

"No time! Get Fuu out of here! I'm not letting someone like myself suffer as I did! Now go!" Naruto ordered.

"I can fight to Naruto... AGHH!" Fuu stopped as she fell on her knees and clutched her chest in pain.

"Looks like the effects of the seal haven't worn off for some reason." Theo pointed out.

"Just get out already!" Naruto demanded as he blocked several kunai.

Theo nodded as he carried Fuu over his back, "Let us go Ms. Fuu." he said as he ran off into the distance.

**(P5 OST - Regret)**

"They're escaping with our demon!" one of them yelled.

"After them!" the captain ordered only to take a stab to the leg and a kick to the face shattering his mask.

"You bitches are going to have to go through me." Naruto threatened as he cut down a ROOT ANBU.

"You either die or come with us kyuubi!" the ROOT ninja said.

"Kyuubi? As in the rogue jinchuriki? Team, take the new jinchuriki! His bijuu is stronger!" the captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Taki ninja said ignoring their fight with the foreign enemy to focus on the jinchuriki.

Fuu overheard them and whimpered, "Are you sure we can't help Naruto?" she asked Theo.

"Sorry Fuu, he can still be knuckle headed and heroic. Still, even though he's a wanted criminal according to his village. His father had him in high regards and put too much trust in the villagers and assumed they would see him as a hero." Theo answered.

"A hero... he said he was like me right? That he had a the kyuubi inside him?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, like he mentioned. He was energetic and full of sunshine with a smile that could remind you that you are alive. At least after he opened up again. He was pretty isolated and cold when we initially met him." Theo answered further.

"What happened?" Fuu asked in curiosity.

Theo sighed, "He was betrayed by people he trusted. His surrogate family, friends, his teachers, there was nothing other than a few people and the friends outside of the village. Although he had the latter, he couldn't risk hurting them by hiding out with them. Then we came in and my master offered him a job until his contract ends." he started.

"But he didn't trust new people. So he thought you would either throw him away or just forget about him in a short matter of time." Fuu finished for him after putting it together.

"Yes, but it wasn't all bad. Little by little he opened up and surprisingly, fell in love with my sisters." Theo continued.

"As in plural!?" Fuu asked in shock.

"Yes, well it was strange for him too. Although he keeps asking if they're all okay with this arrangement. To which I'm still rather uncomfortable and I walked in one day... you know what? That doesn't matter. I'm trying to say is, he has his own way of trying to find happiness. Even with the world against him, he does what he has to do in order to survive this cruel world." Theo finished making her look sad as she felt useless.

'I wish I was as strong.' Fuu thought sadly.

Then suddenly she felt a large migraine pulsing on her head. Theo stopped and gently placed her down by a tree. All the while he tried to heal her only for Fuu to slip onto the dirt and start rolling around clutching her head in pain.

**"Do you wish to grow strong? To help those in return for their kindness?" **asked a voice.

Fuu opened her eyes revealing them to be a vibrant gold color.

**(P5 OST - Awakening)**

**"Does the little caterpillar wish to break free of her cocoon and reveal her beautiful wings to the world? Or cower and live in the cocoon for the rest of her days?" **the voice kept asking.

"Who are you?" Fuu asked painfully.

**"Should you wish to know that. You must prove that you need strength. Otherwise you'll be forever bound to being a victim rather than a hero. Choose wisely little caterpillar." **the voice said.

"I don't want to be a victim anymore! I want to be hero! I want friends! I want a happy ending! I don't want to be in despair anymore! I want the nightmares to end!" Fuu said as tears rolled down her face. "I want to be strong too!" she yelled before being engulfed in blue flames.

"Fuu!" Theo yelled only to be pushed back by the flames.

**(End of Song)**

**"I am though, thou art I."**

"Give me strength, Khepri!" Fuu yelled as she came out the flames wearing a short revealing white top, half a blue skirt covering her leg while wearing short shorts and a pair of black boots.

**(A/N: Yuna from FFX-2)**

_Back with Naruto_

"You bastards won't quit will you?" Naruto asked. **"Moloch! Posidyne!" **he said defeating another ROOT ninja.

"Give it up kyuubi! You cannot defeat Danzo-sama's elite unit!" one of them taunted.

"And you can't beat Taki's mighty force!" the Taki captain proclaimed.

"Not without help! **Khepri! Maragidyne!**" a voice said as everyone aside from Naruto were set ablaze of fire.

**(P5 OST - Will Power)**

Fuu suddenly arrived and drew out a shotgun and started shooting several of her former Taki comrades. The surviving ROOT ninja jumped to attack her only to be shot by Naruto's revolver. In a mesmerizing display, the two continued to open fire on each and everyone one of their foes who stood in their way. The two continued shooting and narrowly avoiding each other before being left to the final Taki ANBU who was shaking in fear.

"Please show mercy! I swear I was only doing it because I was told to! I didn't mean to hurt you de- jinchuriki-sama." he said cowardly.

"You're lying and you're not getting off easy!" Fuu said narrowing her eyes. **"Assault Dive!" **a black beetle in Egyptian garbs appeared and slammed itself against the Taki ninja, knocking him out.

Naruto saw several ROOT ANBU trying to escape in order to cut their losses, "Oh no you don't! **Triple Down!" **he said as he shot all the remaining ninja and kept them from escaping.

"This... isn't... over..." the Taki captain said as he slowly crawled away.

"Yes it is. I'm not some weak little girl that jerks like you can pick on anymore!" Fuu says as she draws out a bo staff and repeatedly hits the captain before knocking him out as well.

"Mission accomplished." Naruto said.

**(P5 OST - Victory Theme)**

Theo arrived looking like he has something important to say, only to pant and say something inaudible. Although Naruto could tell what it was with the elephant in the room. It didn't help that Fuu was running around in circles as if she was dancing in victory.

**(A/N: Have you guys noticed that's what Joker practically does whenever he wins a battle? He's practically running around like a hamster on a wheel until you continue.)**

"I can see someone was lucky enough to awaken to a persona." Naruto said.

"Sure did and I feel pretty strong. I think I'll... oof." Fuu collapsed from exhaustion.

**(End of Song)**

"Here let me help you up Fuu-chan." Naruto said reaching out to her.

"Thank you new big brother." Fuu said gratefully as she reach out.

"New big brother huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I suppose if it's possible, maybe you can live with us at the mansion." Naruto said as Fuu grabbed his hand.

Then suddenly the world stopped it's motion.

**(P5 OST - The Spirit)**

_**I am Thou, thou art I...**_

_**Thou has acquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion**_

_**that breaketh the chains of captivity**_

_**With the birth of the Sun persona**_

_**I have obtained the winds of blessing that **_

_**shall lead to freedom of new power...**_

**The Sun Rank: 1**

**(End of Song)**

"Wow that felt weird." Fuu said as Naruto helped her up and she climbed on his back. "You said there's probably a new home for me right?" she asked nervously.

"If the doorway allows us. Remember though, the other girls might get jealous. So just say your my new sister ok?" Naruto asked.

"Okie dokie!" Fuu said as she make the "ok" gesture with her hand.

"But Fuu, won't you miss your village?" Theo asked.

"Not really, I mean I'll miss Shibuki, but I can only hope he understands why I left. Maybe we can send him a letter later. If that's ok." Fuu answered.

"Sure, I'll send a bird to let him know about your decision." Naruto said as the gate revealed itself just a few feet away from them.

"And here it is." Theo said as it opened wide.

Leaving the three to cross the path as it locked behind them, "Wow this place looks so cool." Fuu said.

"You're going to be a great addition. Theo stay away from my sister." Naruto said.

"You just met her and why I would I do anything to her!?" Theo said with shock.

"You men and your looks." Naruto spat.

"You're going to pretend that you aren't having a romantic relationship with three girls who are my sisters?" Theo asked.

"Theo you need to let that go." Naruto said further frustrating the man.

"Haha, I love this." Fuu said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: AUUGH! My hand hurts from finishing this! Please don't hate if the ending feels rushed. I'm already going to rewrite the first chapter yet AGAIN! Because I felt like I tried to little. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and remember to leave a comment. Please I need the comments and not some stupid hate from a guest user. I'm also open to PM's with any questions related to this or any other story. Please don't send me a harem story request although the thing with Gray was funny.**

**Levy: And I'm guessing this is it for at least a month?**

**Author: Ok, why are you here? I already got rid of Cana.**

**Levy: I thought a bookwork such as myself would motivate you.**

**Author: That's what Aclux and Lucian Naruto are for. Besides, you already have your own story written by me. Which doesn't answer why you're here.**

**Levy: I want to help! Please, before you do that other story with Fairy Tail involving...**

**Author: Levy no spoilers! Everyone, just leave a comment, send me a PM, do the poll on my profile, do whatever your heart tells you to do! I'll see you with hopefully more Sacred Fairy Maiden next time and yes! I will write Seven Deadly Sins part 2 and hopefully post the prologue by the end of the month! Good Bye!**


	9. Illusions Become Reality

**Chapter 9 - Illusions Become Reality**

_Velvet Mansion_

"Fuu, for reference. How old are you?" Theo asked.

"15." Fuu answered.

"Then I'm not much older." Naruto said.

"Oh come on, you can show me how to use those persona thingies and a whole lot other stuff. Besides, when are we going to meet your friend who's like us?" Fuu asked.

"I'll send Gaara a letter and see when is a good time to visit." Naruto answered.

"Another energetic addition to the household. At least this one isn't as hostile and isolated." Theo said with a chuckle.

"Unless she's a prankster like I used to be." Naruto said.

"I used to do pranks, but then Taki started to punish me more." Fuu said sadly.

"That's ok little sister, you and Elizabeth can prank Theo all you want." Naruto said making her smile.

"That is the last thing I need." Theo said crying anime tears.

The three eventually made their way to the doorway. Upon entry, Fuu went starry eyed at the beautiful living room. Leaving her in awe about the idea of living here as opposed to her old home which was ready to collapse any day now.

"Hey Theo grab Fuu for me. I'm going to get the girls." Naruto says as he forces him into carrying the nanabi container.

"To adventure new my new friend!" Fuu said as she pointed at a random direction making Theo sigh.

Meanwhile Naruto looked around and found Margaret reading a book and enjoying some desert, "Hello my empress." he said as he kneeled before her and kissed her free hand.

"Hello to you too, flirt." Margaret says before they both stand up and share a kiss.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you Margaret, but where are the other two? They didn't kill each other did they?" Naruto asked sounding serious with the second question.

Margaret shook her head, "No, those two forgot about their quarrel." she answers.

Naruto sighs in relief, "Good, I was afraid you would become an only child." he says making her raise a brow.

"In an unlikely event should it take place, I still have Theodore." Margaret said getting a blank face from Naruto. Margaret turned serious, "Naruto where is my younger brother?" she asked.

"Have you ever considered trying black clothing? I mean, I make it trend and it's so sleek. With my seals, I can even prevent heat and sweat from building up. Making it feel cool and..." Naruto stopped when she gave him the evil look.

"Where is Theodore?" Margaret asked.

"I left alone with a friend who now calls me big brother." Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Margaret asked taking a step back.

"Long story short, when I went to help my fellow jinchuriki. She awakened to a persona and before that, they wanted to put into mental conditioning. I felt bad and didn't trust the idea of leaving her alone so I took her with me." Naruto explained quickly.

"And if Master Igor does not allow her to stay?" Margaret asked.

"Well I'm not good at bribing, so if she can't stay. I could hope that Gaara is willing to take her in. Those greedy council members of his don't have as much power and they would likely welcome the idea of a free soldier. So long as she's treated with respect." Naruto answered with emphasis on the word soldier.

**(Careless Whisper Instrumental)**

Margaret sighed, "What will I do with you?" she asked as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I should be asking about what I should be doing for you." Naruto whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to his chest.

"You've gotten so much taller and more handsome. Most importantly, you've become kind, honorable and loyal." she whispered back as she felt his hands around her.

"Because I have someone to display those traits for." Naruto said as their lips met again.

Margaret slowly turned around and returned the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Am I a bad girl for sinning?" she asked.

"Don't make it weird Margaret." Naruto interrupted making her nod.

"Yes, more action. Less speaking." Margaret said as things got more passionate.

"Big brother!" Naruto pulled out to see Fuu come in while still on Theo's back.

Then it got weirder when they noticed Lavenza and Elizabeth, "Margaret!" they yelled making her nervous.

"Now now, before anyone gets hasty. Let's evaluate the situation." Theo said grabbing everyone's attention. "For example, why is someone playing the saxophone?" he asked.

**(End of Song)**

Everyone turned their heads to see Igor sitting in the back with a saxophone, "Hello everyone, I see we have a new guest." he says ever so casually.

"Master Igor you play the saxophone?" Lavenza asked.

"Yes I do my dear. Nameless and I are starting a music competition." Igor answered.

"Crap is that coming soon? I wanted to show off my skills with the spoons." Naruto said.

"Really Naruto?" Margaret asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I could always pull out the otamatone and various instruments in my bag." Naruto suggested.

"Hey that doesn't sound so bad." Fuu said.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing an otamatone at a live performance." Elizabeth said in agreement.

"NO!" Lavenza yelled.

"Come on princess, I played for you the other night. You loved it didn't you?" Naruto asked.

Lavenza started to go pale if that was possible. So instead of panicking she just shook her head before running away in fear.

"What exactly did you do to her big brother?" Fuu asked as Naruto realized his mistake.

"Oh kami, I think it was the way I sang that my song. It didn't help that she still has the intelligence of an adult, but the mentality of a child." Naruto answered before telling everyone what happened.

_Night of the incident_

Lavenza was shaking in fear, but looking away from Naruto. The former blond was sitting on a chair with an otamatone and various other toy instruments. Using his seals he silence the room from the outside to prevent a disturbance. Sadly leaving Lavenza with no option to cry out for help. So she was stuck listening to Bear McCreary's theme song to the Child's Play movie. Why did her older sister make him watch that movie?

It didn't help that he started singing that one creepy song as he lied behind her. Naruto kept a genuine smile on his face as he sang right next to her ear. Making the poor girl internally sweat in fear.

"You are my buddy, until the end. Not just a buddy, you're my best friend. I love you more than you know. I will never let... you gooooo." he singed into her ear. Lavenza whimpered in fear as he continued, "I am your buddy, until the end..."

"Naruto, I'm... I'm kind of tired... do you think we can save the rest for later?" Lavenza asked nervously.

"Sure princess, I hope you enjoyed it for now and remember, I love you and I'll never let you go." Naruto said as he got of and covered her in the sheets before kissing the side of her head.

'So scary." she thought.

_End of flashback_

"So who wants to hear the spoons?" Naruto asked as he pulled them out.

"How about a guitar instead?" Margaret asked as she didn't want to ruin her own mental development.

"Sorry I don't own or know how to play one." Naruto answered.

_Later that night_

With a tired sigh, Naruto started getting ready for turn in for the night. Igor gave Fuu permission to live in the mansion and a room managed to manifest for her to live in. So at least his new sister is finding comfort in a new home where she won't have to worry about an abusive home. Meanwhile, Naruto could only plan out her training considering that persona casted a strong skill and could take a toll on her body.

'At least I don't have to drag the siblings as much anymore.' he thought as he took off his jacket and gloves. Then he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." he said revealing Elizabeth with a letter on hand. "I didn't expect Shibuki to respond to my letter so soon." he said gesturing for her to come in.

"I'll shower and change while you're reading." she said before kissing his cheek.

"Alright." Naruto said as he opened up the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Three years ago, when I came across you. I found a child not full of hate that wanted vengeance, but one full of anger that wanted to make society go away. It's been a couple months since we've met and now, I see a young man with his own ambitions. One where he wishes to seek a peaceful life, although you denied the concept of the world achieving peace, you believe in finding happiness. Something even I have yet to find._

_As you know, I originally had high hopes that my foolish little brother would use his hatred to defeat me in hopes of the village seeing my clan as heroes. Instead, I made the wrong choice and made him choose the path of destruction. I made him take the path of isolation which lead him to believe that the world was beneath him and should grovel to him as if he were a deity. In turn, I saw another potential hero of Konoha on his own, feeling that he could trust no one, but himself._

_Some plans don't go the way we wish for them to. Like many people before me, we've failed, but that does not mean that the new generation is without hope. I have faith in, even if the world goes without fighting for a century, a decade, year, month or day alone. Then you will have achieved what so many great shinobi have only dreamed they could reach. Find happiness, never do anything you will regret, become strong, not through obtaining power, but finding what your true potential. Believe in love and not power and you will shape the world._

_As I write this, I may die either a failure or a success, but know this. I intend to fix my actions and face my foolish younger brother and if I survive, the man claiming to be Madara will be next. This may be the last time you hear from me, so don't feel sad, angry, or confused. While there is light there will always be shadows, a brighter flame will cast them out._

_I believe in you and so many others do as well._

_All I can leave you is one thing and treasure it well. I give you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my will of fire._

_Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto closed the letter and put it away. He took the time to analyse it and think it over. Itachi forged his own path and meets the end goal of his actions. In the end, everyone faces the destiny at the end of the road that they've paved. Naruto refuses to fail like Itachi and so many others before have.

"You will always be a hero to me. I will tell your story to the future generations." Naruto said before everything went still

**(P5 OST - The Spirit)**

**I am thou, thou art I...**

**Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath**

**Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

**and break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou has awakened to ultimate secret**

**of the Hanged Man, granting thee ultimate power**

**(P5 OST - Sunset Bridge)**

Naruto put the letter on his dresser as he could see his sword reacting. Revealing the secret compartment, he noticed that the Hanged Man was complete. Naruto took a deep breath before turning it and reading over the back.

_All things come to an end. However, one is not dead when their lifespan ends. One is dead when they are forgotten. Whether your companion is remembered as a hero or a villain, those who are willing to hear his entire story are worthy of judging him. However, how will his actions affect you?_

"I still have a lot to learn and yet so little time. I need to enjoy life while I can." Naruto said to himself as he kicked off his boots and lied his back on the bed. "I wish I had a simple life like the last five guys. But then again, I wouldn't have as much fun." he said with a grin.

A couple minutes later, Elizabeth came out wearing a plain blue shirt with a pair of shorts that went above the knees. As she dried her hair, she saw Naruto's form and sat next to him.

"I don't mean to pry, but was there something interesting about the letter?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was from Itachi, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but I think we've fulfilled our bond." Naruto said as he revealed the Hanged Man arcana was maxed out.

"Oh my, first the Fool now the Hanged Man." she said with surprise. Then she gave a sly grin, "When are you going to max out our bond?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who knows what I need to do my angel. Perhaps marriage? Until death do us part?" Naruto asked making the attendant's face blush up a storm. "Wait would that mean that your arcana alone null that contract?" he asked now making her grow a tick mark.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Did you just say that just so you can break a girl's heart!?" Elizabeth almost yelled.

"It was just a question, you don't have to be worked up Elizabeth." Naruto said making her calm down. "Then again, not like you gave Makoto a chance and Lavenza was the closest one to developing a relationship when she admitted her feelings to Ren." he continued.

Elizabeth sighed, "Even now, you often lack tact." she mocked. 'Seriously, who talks about someone else's ex's?' she wondered.

Naruto adjusted himself into a better lying position, "There are some things that can't be helped. I wasn't exactly the nicest guy when you met me if you've forgotten again." he said.

Elizabeth slowly made her way beside him, "You were practically a talking bear trap." she replied.

"That's the thing about bear traps. When have you ever seen one trap a bear?' Naruto asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Good night Naruto." she said before things got weird.

"Ok good night angel. Maybe we can have a more civilized conversation instead of letting my brain run on fumes." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"Civilized? What would you be if you were only civilized?" Elizabeth asked before closing her eyes.

Naruto smiled sadly as she slowly fell asleep, "Where would I be without my humanity?" he asked himself before succumbing to sleep. 'I can still remember who reminded me that I have that much.' he thought.

_Konoha a couple days later_

Things were beyond bad, Taki had discovered several ANBU with blank masks. They were marked with the kanji "NE" meaning ROOT, a group that the sandaime had shut down and it was founded by Danzo Shimura. Although it was a secret organization only the higher ups in konoha knew about, it didn't help the supposed patriot of a warhawk decided to brand them with the konoha logo and make it shady when seals were revealed over the bodies of the unconscious ANBU.

They had tongue seals that prevented them from revealing anything. Apparently the warhawk in all his many years of experience was at the same level as Orochimaru who was also quite strong and experienced. Both had their own way of sealing and sadly for the both of them, a high grade seal from them is as good as asking Lady Chiyo of Suna to make one.

All those seal masters are as impressive as asking toddlers to create a piece of art for the French Louvre.

Apparently Taki somehow managed to develop enough knowledge of sealing to remove said tongue marks. Apparently due to their conditioning, their emotions were removed, but it was like try to cut through cardboard. For an elite unit, they should have relied on real seal experts and more mental conditioning aimed towards being unbreakable. The only thing keeping them from being considered below human is the fact that they don't die in the sun.

Strangely enough, that strange chunin, Sai, started to scream in pain and terror on one mission when he realized that he forgot his sunblock.

The godaime found herself feeling stressed, in a couple weeks time the daimyo would arrive for a meeting concerning the village's condition. It was safe to say that they weren't in any condition to turn things around or lie without being caught. Apparently some of the other villages have looked down on konoha saying that it fell from grace. Especially with the civilians and shinobi blaming the "demon" as they referred to Naruto. It was the propaganda that the village has been using to the point vigilantes have gone rogue and caused more international incidents.

Which left a small pocket of people who are actually secretly ashamed of the dishonor of their fellow villagers and relatives who've been caught by other countries and villages. It was safe to say this wasn't the tree hugger or family like village everyone talks about. This was a place full of hillbillies filled with no intelligence and weak shinobi. Not physically weak as Sakura has been seen on the field, but anyone with a club can be considered strong and hillbillies are just a step above neanderthals.

"What's the plan this time Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her disgraced looking teammate.

To keep it brief, Jiraiya has seen better days and those days weren't as bad when he got caught peeping and pummeled to near death. This was an old man who was stuck at a crappy apartment drinking heavily and blaming his troubles on others. Ever since he lost everything, he's just been treated as an ordinary civilian. A proud student of the sandaime turned into a shell of his former self.

Now he was stuck having to reteach himself when he could and blaming others for making things too difficult for him. Even Kakashi, the student of his apprentice, was pretty lackluster and lazier than he was. In the former sannin's arrogance, he couldn't see the irony of how far the two have fallen since Minato's days when he was alive.

"There's the six tails. Originally I was planning on convincing you to get the six tails and tricking Taki with the idea of getting a free bloodline in return. Honestly Tsunade your grandfather was too soft hearted to give them anything at all." Jiraiya said.

You would expect Tsunade to retort with an enhanced punch, instead she agreed, "If he wasn't then we wouldn't have lost our jinchuriki and might have had an extra one with the nanabi. Honestly, I think he was already senile." she said.

"Anyways, as I mentioned, the six tails is a missing nin. Even with the bloodline purges over, he's still on the run. Meaning he's free sport and Kiri is still pretty weak and lacks any political means to take back their jinchuuriki. Or at least we can try to find someone with the strength to handle sealing a bijuu at an older age." Jiraiya explained making his former teammate nod.

"Similar to Killer Bee of Kumo received the hachibi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure if we were desperate enough. We could find a way to make a copy or at least reengineer the seal ourselves. The rokubi is a lot weaker compared to the hachibi, so I doubt we would have to sacrifice anyone useful to make Minato's seal. Then again, even geniuses aren't perfect otherwise the brat wouldn't have overdone it during the retrieval mission." Jiraiya continued to explain.

"So what exactly do you need to plan this out? You have planned this ahead right?" Tsunade asked hoping for a plan to work for once.

"Of course I did, I also don't want to sound like Danzo, but I have a few other suggestions to help take down our formerly blond brat." Jiraiya answered as he pulled out some papers from his robes.

"Everything for the good of the village requires sacrifice. Seeing as I'm stuck here for who knows how many more years. I guess I need to make the village great again unlike my predecessors who talked too much about peace and friendship. Look where it got them." Tsunade replied bitterly.

She loved those two, but even she thought they were fools.

"Let's hear it." Tsunade said.

"Our sensei had his own dirty little secret with the heiress of a lesser known clan. Apparently the Kumo incident wasn't his only failure involving the issue with a kekkei genkai." Jiraiya said as he revealed a file on a certain genjutsu clan.

All the while they were unaware of the raven with one big red eye watching them from the window.

_With Sasuke_

**(P4 OST - Border of Insanity)**

Sasuke found himself doing more dirty work for Nyarlathotep yet again. Only this time, it seemed like it was actually something he was interested in seeing. Apparently, the specter claimed that he could open some weird gateway to another dimension where you see the true personality of someone. It was weird and hard to understand, but the Uchiha wanted to see if there was a way for this to benefit him later when the test is over.

Only now he found himself tying up another girl. What was it with him and tying girls up lately? Is this some kink he had deep down inside of him? He could just chain or handcuff her to a rail and be done with it. Instead he took the time to get rope and tie her knots carefully as well as placing seals on her. Apparently this girl had some ability to cast genjutsu with paintings and make it real.

Not some weird psychological crap, it's supposed to feel like being sent to another dimension where if you feel pain there, you feel pain here. When he broke into the hokage's office to steal records, seriously bad security don't you think? He literally camped there for the night one time and nobody even knew anyone was there. Anyways, this Yakumo Kurama girl was actually apprenticed to Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

Apparently despite having the genjutsu skills to make Itachi, or any Uchiha for that matter, look like a civilian. The red eyed woman dropped her not only because she was supposedly possessed by a demon, Kurenai didn't have the motivation to teach her. Apparently this girl also had a weak body, then again Kurenai didn't have much skill in anything else outside of genjutsu and some tracking.

Instead of having genjutsu version of Might Guy and Rock Lee, the jounin quit and sealed away her power.

'Ok I may have seen Itachi butcher my family and I did some messed up shit, but even that's cold.' Sasuke thought as he finished the last knot.

"What are you going to do with me?" Yakumo asked fearfully as Sasuke picked her bridal style.

"I'm going to use you for an experiment." Sasuke said as he placed her down on a chair.

"What for?" Yakumo asked.

"I don't feel like explaining myself. You know, your eyes are really pretty. I don't know much about makeup or that feminine crap, but I do have something to compliment them." Sasuke said.

"W-what i-is it?" Yakumo asked nervously.

Sasuke proceeded to put a strip of duct tape over mouth making her squirm. The teenage heiress proceeded to shake her head as she tried to move from the chair. Only for Sasuke to add a blindfold making her feel more afraid as she continued to shake in her chair.

"You know what? I think your eyes are too bright." Sasuke said making her whimper. "Shush, do you know what's going to happen if you get too loud?" he asked making her shake her head in confusion. "If you're too loud, I have to kill you." he said with a sadistic grin as he gently pressed a kunai against her throat making her taking slow breaths.

Sasuke soon found himself just watching his new hostage struggle against her binds for the next twenty minutes. All the while he felt annoyed that his master was just as late as Kakashi.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?" Sasuke yelled.

Yakumo whimpered as she tried to turn away from her captor. That's when she felt something cold, slithery and slimy moving against the soft skin of her feet. It felt disgusting and she could only fear what disturbing methods Sasuke is using to torture her with. All the while Sasuke watched as black ooze started to appear in front of Sasuke and started to take form.

The ooze then revealed several white masks all over it as a human like body started to form with several tentacles surrounding it.

"You're late." Sasuke said bluntly.

**"Patience is a virtue my dear servant. I see you've captured the girl and discarded of those weaklings who were guarding her." **Nyarlathotep said complimenting his work.

"Those weaklings may be masters of genjutsu, but to an Uchiha elite, they're just fodder to keep me awake." Sasuke said flaring his mangekyou Sharingan.

**"Do not waste your energy boy. I do not have the patience to refill your energy right now."** Nyarlathotep berated before turning to Yakumo. **"So this is the one with the impressive illusionary techniques? I believe if my theory is correct, I can open mementos or at the very least a palace in this dimension." **he said as he stroked the scared girl.

"You keep blabbering on about these dimensions and all this other crap. What exactly are you planning?" Sasuke asked.

**"You've managed to please me this far and haven't done anything to provoke my anger... yet or as of lately. I suppose I will get to it." **the beast answered as it's tentacle wrapped around the Kurama clan heiress and started syphoning energy. **"To keep it simple, I challenged my rival Philemon in a wager. Whether humanity will learn peace or something stupid like that or if it would destroy itself. Naturally it was leaning towards my side, but it wasn't enough for a victory." **he explained.

"So you decided to get involved as you are now." Sasuke said.

**"Correct, see what happens when you pay attention instead of barking like a mongrel? Anyways, I interfered, but I did not break our rules. Instead humanity could have destroyed itself and reality had it not been for the faction Philemon created. This was the first time humans and used personas to combat my shadows. I did my best to defeat them, using their psyche against them by taking the form of their loved ones, possession and sending in the most dangerous creatures. It was not enough and I failed three times." **the evil entity explained getting a sigh from Sasuke.

"So fourth time's the charm then? How is now different from all of those past times?" Sasuke asked.

**"This is the interesting part, your world is already on the verge of collapsing on itself with it's need for war and dominance. Philemon predicted this and had your former blond friend become a persona user in order to stop this. Sadly it seems that he was able to recruit the nanabi jinchuuriki to his cause. You must beware for others who are close to him as those bonds of friendship or whatever they are make them multiply and grow stronger." **Nyarlathotep warned.

Sasuke nodded, "I refuse to believe it, but I'm not taking chances. I almost lost my Sharingan for good because of my stupidity." he said in understanding.

**"Good, good you are finally learning. Anyways, after I left that world, Philemon left his servant behind to watch over the other world seeing as it wasn't the end. Years passed and other entities attempted to overtake humanity. Nyx attempted make humanity fear death and lose hope of continuing with their lives. Izanami wanted to trap humanity behind some illusion as well and binding them to another world via something called television. Finally there was Yaldabaoth who claimed himself to be a god and wanted humanity to be controlled under his thumb." **Nyarlathotep explained as he continued dwelling deeper into Yakumo and detected the seal.

"Let me guess, none of them were victorious." Sasuke said.

**"They fell harder than I did. That and there was these little dimension gaps where Nyx was there earlier and posed as the Ice Queen and some other things." **Nyarlathotep said.

"Wait you jumped between worlds before?" Sasuke asked.

**"I did, but mainly it was when I killed the one known as Maya Amano and the previous leader of the group back then almost reopened the hole between both worlds. The idiot human almost allowed me to roam free and I would have been successful had he not broken free of my influence." **Nyarlathotep answered.

"That was way too confusing and there is no way I'm going to remember that." Sasuke said.

**"I would give you a gold for listening for that long. Anyways, while we're here. Let me see that curse mark, I have an idea related to this. Should the Reaper not be enough, I might be able to create more shadows from the curse mark. Then again, if it fails I will expect you to kill Orochimaru." **the evil entity said.

"I've already dealt with his hordes. It's about time someone decapitated the snake. I can still feel the bastard trying to call to me." Sasuke said.

**"Yes, he is rather annoying and I've had enough of pests like him existing. Perhaps when this is over and you find the time. I wouldn't mind knowing that there are less serpents roaming the wild." **Nyarlathotep said before sliding his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder and digging into his curse mark.

"All good things require sacrifice." Sasuke said believing the new shadows will benefit him.

_The next day with Naruto_

In Suna, Naruto was escorting Fuu around to seek out a weapon that best fits her. Seeing as this village and Kiri are the only places he's welcome, he thought Fuu could use a tool for close quarters combat instead of looking for a random travelling peddler. So it was entertaining to watch the happy go lucky girl poking her nose in every corner of the weapon's store.

"You see anything you like Fuu?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of hard to decide big brother. I'm not sure what fits me best." Fuu said all the while trying a few two handed weapons out.

"Take your time, don't worry about picking something generic. Then again I literally use a sword because it was the first thing I owned. It also belonged to my mom so I felt kinship towards it." Naruto said.

"I thought you said you would let go of the past." Elizabeth said as Naruto turned to her.

The persona user raised a brow seeing as she now sported a sunhat, sunglasses and had a coconut with a straw in her hand, "Why do you look like we're on vacation?" he asked.

"Even I need a break my love." Elizabeth said as she slurped her drink.

"Hey big brother, big sister, how about this one?" Fuu asked as she picked up a strange amethyst colored sword.

"I guess originality doesn't matter so long as you develop comfort and skill in a weapon." Naruto said as Fuu started tampering with the blade causing it to fall into several pieces and being held together by some rope like material.

"I didn't mean to break it!" Fuu said in a panicked voice.

"Good thing I've been saving." Naruto said with a sigh as he pulled out his wallet.

"Seriously, you visit and you're already breaking things?" asked a new voice.

"Oh hey Temari, how are you?" Naruto asked as he saw the pig tailed girl come in.

"I was passing by when I heard you were in town. What's the occasion? You usually visit Gaara whenever you visit Suna?" Temari asked as she looked around.

"I was helping my new friend find a weapon." Naruto said gesturing to Fuu who was trying to reconnect the sword.

"I think she's having a melt down." Temari said as she sweat dropped at the sight.

"I don't think I can fix it." Fuu said.

"Here let me see it... what's your name?" Temari asked.

"I'm Fuu, no last name." she answered as she handed her sword over.

After giving it a quick look, Temari shook the sword making it curve into a whip, "It's a snake sword, it's supposed to do that." she said.

"Never heard of it. What makes it special besides breaking?" Naruto asked.

"I think I've seen Kankuro's puppets do something similar. What it does is it can break into little chips to be used like a whip and and depending on the modifications. You can make it hit a target from a distance." Temari explained as she started spinning it in the air.

Elizabeth lowered her sunglasses to see, "Naruto-kun, I thought you said fangirls didn't have the skills necessary to be a ninja." she said.

Temari snorted, "Funny, anyways it's a multipurpose tool. It's pretty advanced, so I wouldn't recommend it." she said.

Fuu quickly took it back, "I'll take it!" she said excitedly as she managed to reform it back into it's blade form.

Temari sweat dropped at the younger girl's naive attitude, "Don't mind her, she's like me before I left the village." Naruto said.

"And she's been waiting to meet other people like her." Elizabeth said.

"Other people?" Temari asked.

"She holds number seven and didn't have a good life in Taki." Naruto answered.

"Oh I get it, you know Gaara wouldn't mind a visit. I bet this girl would just liven things up for him." Temari said just before Fuu ended up knocking over a rack of weapons.

"Oops." Fuu said looking wide eyed.

"I'll pay for everything." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh now you're paying for other girls now?" Elizabeth asked with a pout.

"Sweetie let's not do this here." Naruto whispered prompting Temari to make a whip noise. "Shut it fangirl." he said.

_With Gaara, a short while later_

The youngest kazekage was just working on his papers when Naruto arrived and introduced him to Fuu. Now he found himself listening to the little motormouth about her excitement to learn new things with Naruto being her new older brother figure. To his surprise, the green haired girl could possibly be Naruto's sister with that personality of hers.

"...and now I'm going to fight these so called shadows and every other bad guy now that I have this thing." Fuu finished explaining something as she revealed her snake sword only for the blade to crash against the photo of one of the previous kazekage. "Um... big brother will pay for that." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Do not worry about it. I'll have that fixed." Gaara said.

Naruto was wondering around the office, "So how's Matsuri?" he asked.

"She's fine, our relationship is still a mystery to me. I assume she is fairing well." Gaara said as he was unsure how dating works.

"Gaara I literally started dating over a year ago. I can tell you that it isn't the most simple thing in the world. Then again I'm not the most simple guy." Naruto said sounding blunt.

"He can also be the most simple minded man." Elizabeth said teasing him.

"You entered a relationship with him just so you can belittle him?" Gaara asked.

"She's not belittling me. She's just teasing me. It's like when you make a mean joke, but say it in a way where the other person doesn't feel offended." Naruto answered.

"Is it ok to seek vengeance?" Gaara asked getting a scared look from Elizabeth.

"You can get back at them. Just don't take it too far. For example..." Naruto started as he took away Elizabeth's hat.

"Hey!" she said as she reached for it.

Naruto was already taller than her and it was the perfect way to get back at her. Gaara nodded as he watched his friend lifting his arm with the hat over his head.

"Naruto give me that back!" Elizabeth demanded as she hopped around him trying to get her hat back.

"I think that request is too difficult for my simple mind to handle." Naruto retorted making her fume.

"Is this how it works?" Gaara asked Fuu.

"I don't know, I never had a boyfriend before." Fuu answers as she crosses her arms.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth yelled as she jumped on his back trying to reach for her hat.

"I'm too simple minded to handle basic requests. Please try again later." Naruto said in a robotic tone.

"You're not some crappy laptop! So stop talking like one!" Elizabeth demanded.

"So much for this being an average day." Naruto said.

_Back in Konoha_

Tsunade alongside Kurenai and a couple of ANBU teams were on their way to the Kurama clan manor. Kurenai didn't show it, but she was rather stressed. Initially she was happy to learn that her husband had survived a near death experience when facing a dangerous S rank missing nin. Then Tsunade called her in to tell her about her plans involving her student Yakumo Kurama.

Kurenai felt a bit depressed and knew that this isn't the first time Yakumo would feel downtrodden. First the sandaime had ordered Kurenai to seal away her powers and now the godaime wanted her powers unsealed yet restricted in order to be weaponized. The genjutsu mistress has never felt anymore ashamed in her career as a ninja of Konoha.

'Once my baby is born. I'm resigning for good.' Kurenai thought knowing it would hurt her students, but this was something she would never recover from.

Meanwhile from the rooftops, Kiba watched as Kurenai walked with the ANBU and hokage towards the mansion. Kiba knew the full story and actually already knew what they were planning. It was one fateful night where Kiba was hoping to be nice for a change by giving his sensei a gift since she announced her pregnancy and he wanted to congratulate her. Only he found himself hearing what was luckily not a fight, but more of a vocal disagreement.

Apparently he heard Asuma and Kurenai talking about the mission the latter was given. During the past three years, Kurenai had revealed her past when she trained Yakumo. Apparently Yakumo was like Lee, she was really weak and didn't have much skills outside of genjutsu so she would be like a mini Kurenai. Kiba had a small nosebleed at imagining a sexy genin that was similar to Kurenai.

Perverted thoughts aside he felt internally disappointed at his sensei. Although it was questionable knowing the sandaime ordered it and despite his old age, Hiruzen Sarutobi was wise and knew trouble when he felt it. So Kiba was neutral towards the idea in the end. Now he wasn't so sure, all he could do was watch and see how this turns out.

'I wish things were what they used to be. Naruto goofing off and yelling about being hokage. The rest of us laughing and either encouraging him or just hazing him. Shit just hit the fan when he left.' Kiba thought sadly before leaving the roof.

By the time the group arrived at the manor, they were surprised to see no guards or workers of any kind. Usually there was at least one ANBU guarding the entry way as well. Things seemed suspicious and Tsunade didn't like it.

"ANBU team 1 go search inside. The rest of us will go in when you come back." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes hokage-sama." they said as they entered the manner.

A few minutes later Tsunade started to feel impatient and was about to go in. Only for Kurenai to stop her as she went pale. What only a few people knew was that besides genjutsu, Kurenai had some skill in fuinjutsu and sensory skills. Hence the reason she wanted a tracking team and now those skills were being put to good use.

"Hokage-sama I can't feel the chakra signatures of the ANBU. It's as if they're not there anymore or..." Kurenai cut herself off.

"I refuse to believe that. Team 2 you're with me. Kurenai you wait here." Tsunade ordered as the godaime led the way.

Kurenai however felt more worried than ever as she felt malicious foreign energy inside the building. All the while Tsunade was getting to the bottom of things and didn't want to deal with anymore crap. She already had a meeting with the council and they needed to talk about their current situation with how they need to talk things out with the daimyo.

As she continued to make her way there, she saw something disturbing. She saw a pale man with wings and crown stabbing his sword into an ANBU and impaling him into the wall. The figure turned to Tsunade who was immediately surrounded by the ANBU to defend her.

**"Oh me oh my! More intruders for me to get rid of! All of you will fall before me, Oberon the king of the fairies!" **it said before waving his sword in a slashing motion. **"Heat Wave!" **he said knocking everyone including Tsunade back.

Before Tsunade could get up and attack back, a large explosion of ink or a similar substance appeared. Under it revealed a strange figure with a sword in hand.

**"No one shall reach the master. You will have to defeat me, Chernobog" **it said before slashing. **"Brave Blade!" **it said as the hit went directly at Tsunade who was too slow to avoid it and was sent sliding back. The shadow turned to the remaining ANBU, **"Mudoon!" **it said as all but one ANBU had died when a doll had appeared in front of all of them and was stabbed.

The remaining ANBU helped Tsunade up and ran out of the mansion despite her protests. Meanwhile several slimes and other shadows had appeared. All of them were preparing to lock down the manner and prevent anymore intruders from breaking in. All the while Sasuke watched as Nyarlathotep was finishing up his work.

**"Yes. Yes! We are almost there! Brace yourself my apprentice! Behold the power of the minds you humans possess! Welcome to the palace!" **Nyarlathotep said as Yakumo screamed in pain as black and red energy came out of her body.

Sasuke tilted his head wondering what happening. Before he knew it, the energy had engulfed the entire manor. In a matter of minutes, the room was replaced by a great hall with a gothic texture and was surrounded by many blank canvases and unfinished paintings that gave a feeling of hatred and anguish. Sasuke nodded as he really felt like he had a connection to this place. Outside, Tsunade along with Kurenai and the remaining ANBU ran from the building as the energy transformed the manor into looking like a gothic styled museum.

All the while Yakumo was breathing heavily and didn't bother to register what had happened. The poor girl soon fell of her chair with her ropes still restricting her movement, leaving her to stay on the floor. Meanwhile Nyarlathotep was filled with glee as his experiment had finally worked. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shoes clicking on the floor.

The three turned their heads to see another version of Yakumo. This one was just as pale, but had golden eyes and her hair was tied into an elegant bun with a silver pin going through it. Her attire consisted of a light blue kimono with golden sakura petals as the design and a white obi tied around her waist. She carried a fan with with the gemini constellation as a design on it and was taller by about three inches with her okobo that showed off her smooth legs.

This was Shadow Yakumo and she appeared annoyed, **"I do not remember allowing any riff raff into my private painting room. Please if you are here to see my art collection, look at the ones that are finished in the lobby. Or literally anywhere else." **she said in annoyed tone.

Yakumo gasped at the sight of her and tried to break out of it thinking it was genjutsu, "Kai! Kai! Kai!" she repeated.

Shadow Yakumo narrowed her eyes, **"I am no illusion little girl. This is who I am and this is no dream that you can wake up from. Now be silent while I work." **she said as she pulled the gag back into Yakumo's mouth before sitting her back on the chair. **"This is actually quite the good inspiration. Perhaps this can be a series where I start from being restrained to being the free woman I am." **she said as she grabbed an canvas and painted her scared self.

**"Very well, let us move on. This is only the beginning." **Nyarlathotep said as he went to explore his creation.

"So a reality based on everyone's deepest and darkest desires. Not bad, not bad at all." Sasuke said while nodding as he felt impressed.

**"Be still you spoiled brat!" **Shadow Yakumo yelled as her real self tried to break free. **"I swear you are as annoying as the demon. Ido should feel lucky that they're within proximity of me and should enjoy their time in the underground dungeon." **she said as Yakumo whimpered.

Little did Yakumo know, Ido was also here in the strange building. The creature was forcefully removed and shoved underground in what appeared to be a dungeon. The Kurama clan heiress would soon realize what strange fantasies have been going on in her mind. For this structure and that shadow was her cognition, her very own reality.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked impressed at the structure, "I wonder what my cognition looks like." he said.

**"Either very disturbing images showing your pleasure or a lot of yaoi." **Nyarlathotep said making a tick mark grow on the Uchiha's head.

"Whatever, anyways what's the next stage of your plan?" Sasuke asked wondering if he could catch Itachi in something like this.

**"The next stage is for me to open mementos. However I understand you wish to go after your brother or create more meaningless destruction or whatever it is that pleasures you. For now, I need you to defend the palace until I finish preparations. This village will be made an example for my ultimate plan." **Nyarlathotep explained as he sank into the ground.

"Just great, more babysitting." Sasuke said sarcastically as he lied down on one of the sofas.

_Outside_

Nearby, the villagers and shinobi were confused and a little scared by the strange aura coming from the Kurama clan manor. It was very unsettling and it didn't help that it was a completely brand new structure that appeared from nowhere. Only things became worse, before anyone had time to register or even attempt to investigate the new building. A giant surge of energy appeared from the top of the building and strange winged creatures had appeared from the manor.

Along with them, several spirit like creatures and demons had begun to surround the area. The shinobi had already realized that something was wrong and proceeded to attack them.

"Send the demons back to hell where they belong!" yelled one of the jounin as they charged at them.

Baphomet landed on the ground and looked at the leading jounin, **"Agidyne!" **he said burning the jounin alive.

Baal found himself surrounded by a group of chunin and a couple of jounin, **"Magarudyne!" **he said hitting them with a powerful wind attack.

Finally Succubus caught landed behind an ANBU captain that was radioing his teammates, **"Marin Karin." **she whispered into his ear.

"All units regroup at HQ. Plans have been updated by hokage-sama herself." the captain said as he started doing whatever Succubus told him.

**"Do you know any illusionary techniques?" **Succubus asked while stroking the captain.

"I am proficient in genjutsu." the captain answered.

**"Good, make your teams see each other as the enemy." **Succubus ordered as the captain nodded before leaving in a shunshin.

Succubus grinned as she saw several Jack O'lanterns flying in the sky. The spirits that helped create Halloween continued to fly high into the sky. With good hearing, one could almost hear their chuckling as they flew down directly towards the center of the village where a heavy amount of civilians were.

**"This is Red leader. Aiming for the center." **said one Jack.

**"Red 5, confirming target. Ready when you are." **said another as they laughed.

**"Agi in 3... 2... 1... shoot boys!" **the leading Jack O'lantern said as they hit a few civilians and set a few shops on fire.

**"Red 4, suggesting a regroup. Let's come back and hit them again." **said one more Jack as they all went back into the sky before coming back down and setting the village ablaze.

**"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat or I'll blaze ya!" **said one Jack as he hit some chubby civilian covered in jewelry.

**"You don't have feet. Burn them regardless if they give you anything." **another Jack said as they used **Agi **on some poor expensive weapons shop.

TenTen was running across the rooftops and decided to do something about the invaders. Pulling out her large scrolls, she cut her thumb and placed them over her seals unleashing all of her weapons at the flying menaces.

**"Twin Rising Dragon!" **she called out as she unleashed around two hundred kunai and other weapons at the Jack O'lanterns.

Just as the flying pumpkin heads were about to evade. Most of the weapons either missed or fell back down. Only one of them got hit and feel like a shooting star.

**"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" **one of them said as he blew up after hitting the ground.

"Sweet I got one! Just you wait you freaks! When I refill my scrolls in thirty minutes you'll all be next!" TenTen promised.

The Jack O'lanterns sweat dropped at the proclamation, **"A half hour just to hit another one of us? But there's like 20 of us." **one said.

**"Let's take her out right now!" **the leader said as they all used **Agi **on TenTen who proceeded to run away as fast as she could from the enemy.

Things were going to be a living hell and not just for the weapons mistress.

_A few hours later, council meeting_

Eventually the village was able to push back the shadows and wipe them out. However that didn't mean that the threat was over just yet, ever once in a while. The manor would release more shadows to either guard the manor or attack the village and it looked like there was no end in sight. A random invasion, terrorist attack or whatever you would describe this mess to be is the exact last thing they need.

Tsunade proceeded to build order, "We may now begin the meeting. Our main topic is our situation involving the strange creatures escaping the Kurama clan manor." she said.

Naturally the civilians were screaming at the top of their lungs about the shinobi running over there head on. Along with them using their jutsus and other abilities to solve the situation. It was very annoying, first they think they have the right to enter shinobi affairs all the while telling the what to do and they expect said people to defend them whenever trouble comes. Hopefully the daimyo can fix this when he arrives, so long as he doesn't decide to establish his own hidden village should he feel very displeased.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fists down on the table. "As you can see, we need a proper plan of attack. So far, these creatures have weaknesses and strengths. However, they have various abilities that are unknown and unpredictable." she said.

"Troublesome, from the looks of it, they're all coming from the Kurama manor and yet we still haven't been able to reach it. Not with those things putting up a good defense." Shikaku said as he revealed the photos of what they were up against.

"So what? Is it the Kurama clan? Are they plotting some kind of coup with some brand new technique?" Inochi asked.

"It's hard to say, but then again they're best known for genjutsu. Although it's been said that while they're techniques feel real, they can actually harm you." Shikaku said.

"I doubt this is the work of some genjutsu, bloodline or not. My clan's Byakugan is able to see right through them, they're clearly real and not just a manifestation of our mind." Hiashi said.

"So basically we have demons and other monsters coming out of the manor of one our lesser clans. A clan based on genjutsu and they have access to a strange energy which summoned these beasts. What exactly is the plan here?" asked a less hysterical sounding civilian.

"Well we can only assume that some of the clan members must be working in there. The clan itself is pretty small and there are only a few of them left with their heiress having had her powers sealed away. So all we can do for now is plan how to get in there." Shikaku said as he was still planning how get passed the defences.

"Can we assume these creatures to be from some kind of summoning realm?" Tsunade asked.

"Possibly, although there are a couple that have appeared to be human and still have these strange powers." the ANBU commander spoke up.

"Any weakness to stop them all together?" Tsunade asked hoping to end this.

"From what my teams have reported, they're all mixed. The flying pumpkins are immune to fire, but appear to be weak against explosive kunais. The horned creatures carrying cups in their hands are also resistant against fire, but while they have no weakness. They have are still able to take damage, but are heavily resistant to our attacks regardless of what they are. However, we've concluded that ninjutsu is the best way to defeat while taijutsu and kenjutsu can go either way and finally genjutsu is near impossible to affect them." the commander summarized from his reports.

"So that sounds tricky, but do we have an exact idea of their fighting style and pattern. Just because we can't harm them with brute force, it doesn't mean we can't try to defend ourselves." Tsunade concluded.

"It's actually hard to explain hokage-sama. While each group is the same, they all have various skills and powers running from elemental attacks to poisons, mental abilities, and even enhancing their strengths while weakening ours." the commander said as he already lost about a third of his forces having to deal with the shadows.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, does anyone have any idea for our best course of action?" she asked as she also drew blanks.

"We could ask for outside help." Choza suggested while internally berating himself for saying that.

"What help? Suna pretty much made it public when hokage-sama herself and our Konoha teams tried to capture Naruto Uzumaki. Then things got worse with our clients when the team there had accidentally allowed Deidara the Mad Bomber to escape a conjoint force when he attempted to attack Vegetable country." Shikaku explained.

"Let's not forget the recent incident with Taki." Tsunade said remembering that while also shooting Danzo a glare only for the cripple to wave it off.

"With that, Konoha's only remaining allies are just merchants we've managed to gain within the past year. So unless you're hoping for a few pencil pushers and suitcase carriers to start picking up spears and shields. I hate to say, but we're screwed." Tsume said with a sigh.

"Bah, leave it to the wolf woman to complain and be useless. Why do we bother having her on this council?" asked a civilian.

"Do you want to go out there yourself and fight those beasts?" Tsunade asked making the civilian shut up.

"Well we better come up with something. Maybe we can come up with a deal or a trick to convince other villages or forces to help us." Tsume suggested.

"Well if you think about it, while most villages and other countries have a great disliking to us. There is a way to motivate them." Danzo said speaking up for the first time.

Several people made odd looks as the shinobi side remembered Danzo being able to win the political game after Naruto's capture failed, "What do mean by motivate Danzo?" Choza asked.

"I'm saying, that while some villages would enjoy seeing us in trouble or would prefer for our affairs to stay internal. Some threats are too dangerous to be allowed to continue. Take the Akatsuki for example, while we have no need to fear them with the loss of our jinchuriki..."

"Good because we don't need that trash ruining our village! It should be locked away somewhere else! Or better yet killed!" yelled the Haruno head as the civilians yelled in agreement.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled as she was actually interested in seeing someone get rid of this mess.

"As I was saying before the civilians spoke out of turn." Danzo said making the civilians feel nervous with his tone of voice alone. "The Akatsuki is still a threat. Even if they took the kyuubi from us, how is that good? We lose the so called "demon" and is that really a good thing? They would have the most powerful beast and turn it against US. If they were to get the rest of the beasts, we would have a crisis of weapons turned against us." he explained making some council members feel nervous.

"So what you're trying to say is, that other villages might be willing to help so long as they think this is a threat that will reach them. Similar to a plague, if they believe this to a be a threat that could reach them." Shikaku summarized.

"Precisely, from the reports, it sounds like they were originally planning to stay and defend their base of operations. Now they seem to have gained enough strength to grow in numbers and in the past few hours, they have started reaching further into the village." Danzo said.

"I have to agree with the elder here, there's no telling how long it will take until those things develop a large enough force to take over the village. Or at the very least make it outside and attack elsewhere." the ANBU commander said.

"Then are we in agreement in trying to convince other villages to assist us?" Koharu asked.

Tsunade sighed, "All those in favor?" she asked. Everyone but Tsume, Hiashi and a single civilian raised their hands in agreement, "Then it's settled. We'll send messages to other villages in hopes of gaining reinforcements. Meeting adjourned." she said. Just as everyone stood up and prepared to leave, the slug sannin stared at the elders, the crippled one to be exact, "Danzo, I would like a word with you in my office." she said.

Danzo nodded to Homura and Koharu before following Tsunade into her office, "Is there something on your mind hokage-sama?" he asked.

"A whole lot of things you cripple. Starting with this." Tsunade said reaching into her drawer and revealing a mask belonging to one of his ROOT agents.

"What of it hokage-sama?" Danzo said having predicted this although he had more faith than what his agents were worth in the field.

"You know what I mean. Why the hell is your foundation still active?" Tsunade asked as her temper was already bad.

"Sometimes you must break the rules in order to avoid breaking a few bones." Danzo said.

"What?" Tsunade asked with a sweat drop.

'Perhaps it would have been better if I kept that saying in my head.' Danzo thought. "I meant that everything comes with great sacrifice for the good of the village. Some people seem to be ungrateful." he said.

"Regardless shut it down for good and hand over all your files and shinobi." Tsunade said

"I think you are overstepping your boundaries hokage-sama." Danzo said.

Tsunade stared at him hoping he would back down, "That was an order Danzo." she said threateningly.

"What will you do if I don't?" Danzo asked challenging her authority.

"I will have you charged with treason and challenging the order of your superiors. Along with any other crimes my shinobi find when we investigate your organization." Tsunade answered.

"As if you are a saint. Besides, from the looks of what I have on you, I'll look like an independent shinobi compared to you." Danzo said as he revealed a folder.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

"A little bit of everything that would make the daimyo put you away the moment he enters the same room as you." Danzo said.

"You lie, that must be a file of forgery made for blackmail!" Tsunade challenged only to see his smirk.

"Tsunade-hime, if your grandfather were here and took a look at this. He would have executed you himself and fed the remains to the Inuzuka clan dogs." Danzo said as Tsunade ripped it out of his hands.

"What are you threatening me with?" Tsunade demanded as she looked at it.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she began to feel her skin grow cold. It was a mess and enough to destroy her career as a shinobi. There would be no way for her to ever comeback to this let alone show her face in a public setting. First were her sannin travel rights, they never existed, it was just an excuse to give Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru to have more authority along with the ability to move anywhere.

It was just Sarutobi's lies and his word, the old man was always too soft hearted. Even with her rights to give an apprenticeship was a partial lie, by technicality he could have marked her and Shizune as a missing nin. The old man couldn't be touched since he was already dead and it doesn't stop here. There was her gambling debts and the source of most of her payments. Regardless of whether or not obtaining these things were legal, it shows her methods.

Money taken from the Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan and a failed attempt at withdrawing the Namikaze clan from both her and Jiraiya. Not only that, there were photos of her giving away scrolls from her clan with a couple from the Uzumaki. While it's an internal conflict, they belong to a clan village and one she didn't technically identify from. This is an act of treason and it could be worth execution depending on what really is in there. Then there was the papers to Naruto's guardianship stamped by Minato prior to the kyuubi attack.

They were a list of who would take care of Naruto should something ever happen to them or if they weren't present should something happen to him. The brat was meant to be taken in by either Tsunade or Jiraiya, but if they couldn't fulfil it, then it would be Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha ending with Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga should they be unable to take him in. The page ends with Sarutobi's clan being an option should the other clans not fulfil their duty. Overall, it was technically child abandonment since the old man wrote down their reasons for not taking him in.

Jiraiya claimed he was too busy, but there was a good chance he would be interrogated. Apparently there's also a page where Sarutobi gave Jiraiya's status certain immunities, but with his death, Jiraiya could be arrested as a sex offender. Then there's Tsunade who refused to return to the village and didn't want to deal with a kid. The only light side was her alcoholism would disqualify her from taking the brat in. Sadly that wasn't the case since Tsunade would be marked as a missing nin by anyone else.

Finally her psychology was the last main topic, despite this being outdated, an updated report would put her in a worse light. Tsunade's had a compulsive gambling disorder, her alcoholism made her do questionable things, and finally a constant need to assault people. There was a photo and a few reports from anonymous shinobi claiming that Tsunade would physically hit Naruto for no justified reason. An update to go with this would likely have her removed from being hokage and demote her back to a standard shinobi. That's if she isn't found guilty before a court.

To summarize, Tsunade refused to follow the orders of the hokage, acted on her and became a missing nin, while her clan's money was her own the Uzumaki clan money belonged to Kushina and finally Naruto. Then there was potential neglect of a child and there was likely another file on Naruto's abuse followed by the final nail the coffin. Tsunade's mental evaluation could question her stability and actions as a leader.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

"No I'm reminding you that in a matter of time, you will have no power. Think of this as a reminder of where you are now. Besides the daimyo was given this a month ago and it only encouraged his need to have this meeting. As of now, you cannot touch me." Danzo explained.

"You forget who I am!" Tsunade yelled as she threw a punch with all the bruteforce she could muster.

Only instead this was met with Danzo catching it with his palm almost as if he were slapping it away "I know who you are. You are a bigger loudmouth than the pink haired girl you call an apprentice." he said before crushing her hand. Tsunade howled in pain as she fell onto her knees, "You've also grow weaker. All the alcohol. All the gambling. All the overuse of Mito-sama's seal. When was the last time you trained Tsunade? When was the last time you relied on your natural strength? When was the last time you were a competent shinobi?" Danzo kept asking.

Tsunade glared at him, "I am a legendary sannin and head of the Senju..."

"The Senju are dead! That leaves you! A pathetic drunk hanging onto her honorable clan's name only to be tainted by you. I'd hate to say it, but perhaps your death would have served Konoha justice. That Nawaki boy or your lover Dan would have made greater kage in your place." Danzo said as he crushed her hand.

"Don't you dare mention them!" Tsunade yelled.

"You are pathetic Tsunade, did you know your great uncle was my teacher as well? Do you know what he told me about your grandfather?" Danzo asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade yelled as she wasn't willing to hear it.

"The man to me was too kind hearted and weak in terms of war, but overall he was very powerful and knew his way with the war with words. The man wasn't even 12 and he lost his mother two youngest brothers. Then a few years later he becomes the head of his clan when his father dies. Do you think he cried Tsunade-hime? That he ran off? That he took substances such as alcohol and blamed his clan, his people for condemning his family to death?" Danzo asked as Tsunade tried to fight back the tears.

"ANBU!" Tsunade called only to see that they've been killed by ROOT.

"They are gone, it's just us." Danzo said.

"How are you doing this?" Tsunade asked while gritting her teeth.

"I have some sealing skills, albeit not as good as Jiraiya before his incident, but still more than the two of you. Hilarious considering you are a quarter Uzumaki and you couldn't tell a brush from a corkscrew. Just look at what you've become. A sad old excuse for a woman, a kunoichi no less. Women look up to you and your just as frail as glass, you earned your name because Hanzo saw no reason to kill you." Danzo continued before letting Tsunade go who fell as she clutched her throbbing hand.

"Danzo I'm going to kill you!" Tsunade promised.

"How about you drink more of those bottles. That's also hilarious if you think about it, the greatest doctor in the world and you keep poisoning yourself with those drinks. Even Koharu has managed to make it this far and she would still be more competent that you." Danzo said as he and his ROOT left the office.

Tsunade found herself breathing heavily as she clutched her hand. Danzo just shattered her. Her! Tsunade Senju! The godaime hokage! The granddaughter and grand niece of the founding hokage and granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki! Now he just pointed out all of her crimes and her flaws! By the time the daimyo arrives she will have nothing!

"I refuse to be nothing! This world owes me! I should be this world's debt collector! I'm going to make you all pay!" Tsunade yelled.

Tsunade didn't realize it, but within another layer of reality, a dark figure resembling her stood over her. The only thing that could be seen was her young figure and her golden eyes.

**"I would say I should start with this pesky village. It's the people who are slacking behind on their payments." **Shadow Tsunade said before leaving in a huff.

_A day later_

Things were getting worse, Konoha wasn't prepared for this much damage. The shadows started to grow stronger and spread into greater numbers and clusters. Regardless of whether or not the village would be able to receive help of any kind, one day wouldn't be enough to wait. At best the shinobi of Konoha could likely push the shadows away until the day after tomorrow until morning. Especially if they have the running speed and stamina of TenTen.

"Hey!" TenTen yelled at the sky as if there was some voice mocking her.

**(A/N: To those who played Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, I know it's not canon. However if it was real you have to admit that it does look pathetic on TenTen's part to stop every two minutes until you do a spar and then reach Suna. Seriously TenTen, first Kishimoto openly admits that he regrets Sakura and now you are treated like any cool idea Araki has until he forgets it.)**

"Let us go TenTen, I'm sure we can finish this in under an hour. In order to hurry, I will mention what I will do should we fail _after _we finish our mission." Lee said.

"Lee it's going to take an hour no matter how you look at it." TenTen said after she ran besides Lee.

_Ten seconds later_

"Lee stop, I need to catch my breath." TenTen said as her whole body was covered in sweat.

Lee sweat dropped, "TenTen, we merely moved 25 meters." he said.

"Yeah, that's way to fast!" TenTen said as she apparently had less stamina than an athlete.

In other part of the village, Kiba was with his teammates and the rest of team 10. The group was tasked with helping civilians to make their way to the shelters hidden within the mountain of the hokage monument. It was a pretty scary sight for teens and children to be facing what could almost count as an actual war. It was something that Hashirama and Tobirama Senju wanted to prevent by making peace and creating the hidden villages. However that doesn't look like the case with everything going on now.

It also didn't help that he saw a few winged creatures including a succubus flying over them. Before he knew it, the succubus whispered something into an ANBU that was nearby and they found themselves being attacked by said shinobi.

"Hey what the hell man?" Kiba asked as he blocked the ANBU's tanto with a kunai.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked as he big the ANBU's leg as Kiba knocked him out.

"Are we being attacked by our own?" Choji asked with wide eyes.

"Everyone be careful, some of them have the power to put us in genjutsu or something similar. You'll be prone to attacking comrades if you get caught." Asuma said as he used his trench knives to make a wind blade to slice through the succubus who exploded after defeat.

Ino tossed a few kunai at a Jack O'lantern and managed to make it crash and die, "There are too many of them. We can't save everyone!" she said feeling panicked.

"Hey we're Konoha shinobi! We can do anything!" Kiba said as he threw more kunai.

**"You have no power, only bark and no bite." **said a voice making Kiba's head throb.

That's when they saw an explosion in the distance making Asuma drop his cigarette, "Kurenai!" he yelled as he ran fast.

"Asuma sensei!" everyone yelled.

"I'll go after him! You guys stay here!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru followed Asuma.

**"What good are words, if you don't have the power to back them up?" **asked the voice making Kiba clutch his head.

"Arf?" Akamaru asked.

"It's nothing, just stress boy." Kiba said.

Upon arrival they found Asuma killing several more shadows that were in the way. When he stopped, they found him picking up Kurenai in a bridal carry. Kiba went wide eyed as his jounin instructor was unconscious but breathing heavily while there was some blood leaking out of the side of her head.

"Asuma sensei is she alright?" Kiba asked as they approached the bearded jounin.

"I think so, but she needs medical attention. Kami why didn't she run to the bunkers?" Asuma asked as he worried about his wife's condition.

"Don't worry sensei, if we run now we can make it over there. Maybe there's a medic on standby over there." Kiba said making the man nod.

Only to be stopped by Lamia who appeared behind them, **"Summon." **she said multiple times as more of her kind appeared.

"Kiba I need you to cover me." Asuma requested.

"On it!"

"Arf!"

**"Ominous Breath." **one of the Lamia said making Kiba feel frail.

**"Ominous Words." **another said making Asuma fall to his knees while still holding his wife.

"I can't do it. Not like this." Asuma said feeling dejected.

"Sensei don't give up now! **Fang over Fang!" **he said aiming for Lamia only to miss.

**"Rising Slash!" **Lamia said hitting Kiba and making him fall on his back.

Akamaru ran to his side after biting the head off of a Lamia, **"Agailo." **said another as the attack hit Akamaru.

The large ninken whimpered in pain as Kiba put out the flames. All the while Asuma was shielding Kurenai with his body as more Lamia appeared and continued to strike his body. Kiba didn't fare any better as most of his attacks continued to miss while they managed to get him to fall to his knees.

"Damn, I can't do anything right. Why am I so weak? Why can't I protect anyone?" Kiba asked as he was ready to give in.

**"Do you wish to be granted the strength to protect others? To defend the weak against the tyranny of others?" **asked the voice as it returned once more.

Kiba grunted in pain as his head shot up revealing his eyes turning golden.

**(P5 OST - Awakening)**

**"How much are you willing to give up to protect those precious to you?" **the voice asked.

"Anything! Please, whatever you or whoever you are, just forget me and help my sensei and Asuma sensei!" Kiba pleaded.

**"Such a loyal dog, ready to protect the master who gave everything to you. To the point she sees you as family. Very well, I believe it's time for us to forge a contract. Now be a good boy and listen up."** the voice said.

Kiba started to hyperventilate as blue flames and chains surrounded his body before consuming him, "Kiba no!" Asuma yelled as he saw his wife's student burn away.

**(End of Song)**

**"I am thou, thou art I."**

"Over here Hachiko!" Kiba said as he stepped out of the flames revealing a brand new attire. A black skin tight shirt with a shoulder spaulder and black baggy pants with an assault rifle on his back.

**(SOLDIER 1st class outfit, FF7)**

**(P5 OST - Will Power)**

Kiba then summoned a large dog covered in armor with large red fangs painted on it's chest plate, "Sick 'em Hachiko! **Mabufudyne!" **he ordered. The Lamia weren't able to dodge as they were all hit by the powerful ice attack followed by being frozen and unable to move. "Good boy! Now it's my turn!" he said as he lifted the assault rifle and shot all the Lamia making them shatter.

However it was far from over, three Oni appeared and they didn't look very happy, **"Rampage!" **they all said only Kiba proved to be more of a cat with how nimble he proved to be.

"I got you in my sight." Kiba said as he fired several bursts from his gun hitting the Oni in certain areas making them fall down.

_1 More_

"Hey Kiba!" the Inuzuka heir looked behind him and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. "Is this an invitation party or can anyone join?" they asked.

"Holy hell, you sure know when to arrive Naruto." Kiba said as his former comrade in arms landed beside him with Fuu and Lavenza behind him. "Who are the babes?" he whispered.

"The blond is my girl, Lavenza and Fuu is my new little sister." Naruto answered as he saw the downed Oni slowly recovering.

"Your a bit late, but do you think you can help me finish them off?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think I'm here for pal?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Just follow my lead. This is called an all out attack." he said.

Everyone took their positions and proceeded to give it their best shot at attacking the Oni until they all bursted.

"Smooth moves Kiba!" Naruto complimented as Kiba tossed a can in the air before shooting it three times.

**(end of song)**

Kiba fell to his knee, "Crap Asuma sensei! Kurenai sensei!" he said as he tried to stand and help them.

Naruto noticed the two were heavily wounded, "I got this! **Sarasvati! Mediarama!" **he said healing the pair.

Kurenai's eyes fluttered, "Asuma-kun?" she asked trying to fight the fatigue.

"Naruto, thank you for saving me wife. How could I could I...?"

"Asuma, you can worry about this later. Just get to safety, I'm the only one besides Kiba who can combat the shadows. Just make sure you keep everyone else around you safe." Naruto said.

"Right... and thanks again. Dad was right about you all along." Asuma said as he ran off to regroup with his team before heading to the shelters.

"Kiba do you know where all this is coming from?" Lavenza asked.

"Yeah, Kurama clan manor. I can lead you guys." Kiba said before turning to a whimpering Akamaru. "Oh boy, I almost forgot about you. Naruto please help him." Kiba pleaded.

**"Mediarama!" **Sarasvati appeared again and dropped her healing magic over Akamaru who was able to stand up.

"Good boy, come on can you run?" Kiba asked.

"Arf!"

"Let's go then!" Kiba said as the rest of the group followed him.

The battle was just beginning and they were too late to stop the real plan of attack. All they could do was prepare for the worst.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: My hand hurts again! 13 thousands words people! Why am I trying so hard!?**

**Levy: Because you love your readers. Better yet, you feel a need to accomplish something.**

**Author: Why are you still here?**

**Levy: I got nothing better to do. So I'm here to help.**

**Author: Just don't bring Gajeel in here. I already get distracted easily.**

**Levy: Ok, any announcements for today?**

**Author: More reviews! I demand reviews! Also don't be shy to send a PM with questions or comments.**

**Levy: Oh I got a good question. When is Seven Deadly Sins part 2 coming?**

**Author: *strangles Levy* It will be ready when it's ready Levy! Also it might be three parts.**

**Levy: THREE PARTS!?**

**Author: I have this idea, but it doesn't retract from the main focus. Although I do want to hear everyone's theory as to what actually happened to Naruto. Everyone, if you wish, leave a comment either here or in that story as to what your theory is towards what happened to Naruto when he died. Some of you had wild ideas about Gowther in my other story and they are only half right.**

**Levy: You mean that Gowther is cursed? Is she somehow connected to Naruto's past and that involves their love?**

**Author: QuezzB11 if you're reading this. I apologize, life was kind of a can of worms. It's been like four months since we talked and I apologize for that. It was your idea, but don't worry this will continue hopefully later this month. I think I might be finished with this and Chaos by the end of September. So don't worry everyone, The Supreme Son will continue.**

**Levy: You didn't answer my question or that wild theory.**

**Author: Oh yeah, those two have a sad past and it's not as bad as what happened to Meliodas, but it's kind of messed up. But I think I will make Gowther stronger since it's in demand. Also no, Gowther will not die if Naruto goes into a rage state, it just brought back bad memories from when the old man found him injured by the road. Also the old man is supposed to be similar to Iroh.**

**Levy: Why are we talking about another story?**

**Author: Shut up Levy.**


	10. Shattering Reality

**Chapter 10 - Shattering Reality**

_Konoha, under siege_

It was a mess, there was no way Konoha would be able to recover from this any time soon. Ending this situation however, won't take any less time. Even with four persona users now joining the battle. Even if one can summon multiple personas at the same time, there was no way the shadows could be defeated easily.

"Crap, what have you guys gotten into?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's the manor or whatever it is. Kurenai sensei was being forced to do some sealing on an old student and then this happens." Kiba answered as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Naruto saw the mess and could tell that they didn't have time to deal with everyone, "Do you have any ideas princess?" he asked.

"I will have to assume that the manor is the source as Kiba-san says. There's always a catalyst behind this. It isn't natural for shadows to suddenly appear in the human realm." Lavenza explained.

"Can we pretend that I haven't been with you guys for the past three years as well as Kiba-san? Some of use don't know as much about fighting these things." Fuu spoke up.

"In a nutshell, we have to plug up whatever dimension summoned these things. So let's worry about the Kurama clan first and stop whatever is going on." Naruto said as he followed Kiba and Akamaru to the manor.

_At the manor_

Upon arrival, Naruto whistled, "What a creepy ass place, is this where it started?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kurenai sensei was being escorted here to work on her old student Yakumo Kurama. I overheard her talk with Asuma sensei when I was visiting, I left so they wouldn't think I was spying on them. Apparently the old hag wanted sensei to release Yakumo so she could use her bloodline to trap you. You know, with the rumor about jinchuuriki being bad at genjutsu." Kiba explained.

"That's true, now that you know about my status. You should know that being one grants you a heavy dosage of chakra making it difficult to control. Fuu-chan here is one too and she didn't have a good life or good control for that matter." Naruto said.

"Are you for real!? You know after you left and the whole Gaara thing, I feel bad about you guys." Kiba said admitting that he wasn't sympathetic until he thought things over about what Naruto went through. It was safe to say that the Inuzuka heir had matured over the years instead of being a cocky loudmouth, "Anyways, in case you're wondering. I don't hate you for what you have bro." he said.

"I can tell, I'm a sensor now. I would have picked it up sooner, so let's get the job done before we say too many mushy things." Naruto said.

"Aw, Naruto-kun you never act like that when we share the bed." Lavenza teased making him blush.

"What!? You got your V-card punched!?" Kiba asked with wide eyes as Lavenza blushed.

"What's a V-card?" Fuu asked.

"It's something I still have and no I don't have it punched." Naruto retorted as he ran inside.

Kiba kept his shocked face on and it was filled with envy as he stared at Naruto, "Um Kiba-san, we should hurry inside." Fuu said as she followed Naruto.

_Inside the manor_

**(P5 OST - Life Will Change)**

Entering, the group could see the two realities fading in and out, "This is way too trippy." Kiba said.

"Um big brother, why is the world fading?" Fuu asked.

"Allow me to explain, in our last world..." Lavenza started only to be interrupted.

"Are you saying you're an alien!?" Kiba asked.

"No she's not Kiba, don't call my girlfriend an alien!" Naruto said.

"I prefer being called your lover Naruto-kun." Naruto blushes. "Anyways, in the last world. I was assigned to another persona user named Ren Amamiya who went through the same things Naruto did. Ren was actually arrested and almost convicted on false charges. After making new allies, Ren discovered the mementos and palaces. This is a palace or at least the equivalent version of this world. Since there is no annoying mascot such as a cat, allow me to explain this world." Lavenza said as she opened her book.

"Can Akamaru be our mascot?" Kiba asked.

"Arf! Grr!"

"Don't worry, we won't dress you up boy." Kiba said.

"Arf!"

"Fine be that way." Kiba said as he crossed his arms.

"Who's a good boy?" Fuu asked as she rubbed Akamaru's face.

"Here we are, regardless as how this world has been created. It appears to have the same rules as last time. Here the owner is a manifested entity known as a shadow. In other words, the way they act here is based either on their personality or how they feel about themselves." Lavenza began to explain.

"Could you use super easy words?" Fuu asked.

"Maybe an example could help. You said this happened before right?" Kiba asked.

Lavenza nodded, "In the other world, the first palace was a castle that was actually a school. The owner was a gym teacher and former gold medalist, Suguru Kamoshida, and his shadow was of a king. Kamoshida was abusive to his own team that made the school's volley ball team. Which consisted of harsh training along with threats of extortion and physical beatings. All while they were too afraid to say anything due to parents and teachers wanting to become famous under a medalist." she continued.

"That's bullshit! Just because someone is famous, they have the right to treat them like crap!?" Kiba asked earning a giggle from Lavenza. "Hey what's so funny!?" he demanded.

"It's just that you remind me of the close friend of Ren. His name was Ryuji Sakamoto and he was rather vulgar and hot headed. Kamoshida also goaded him into nearly getting expelled from school before removing him from the track team. Then there was another person, Ann Takamaki who had a friend on the team who would be abused unless she slept with Kamoshida." Lavenza said as she continued the story.

"I don't like this Kamoshida person." Fuu said.

"Anyways, with a cat named Morgana. The persona users formed a group known as the Phantom Thieves and defeated Kamoshida's shadow. Thus taking his treasure which was in the shape of a crown when in reality, it was a copy of his gold medal. Kamoshida repented and revealed his crimes thus destroying the trust in the school shortly after his arrest. That's when the students had finally spoke up about their abuse. From then on, they continued to take down palaces as several more people joined their crusade." Lavenza said finishing her story.

"Ok I think I got something from that. So basically, we need the treasure and it's something Yakumo holds close to her heart right?" Kiba asked.

"It should make sense, but it's easier said than done. We can't guarantee that all the same rules apply here. So we better be careful and look around for said treasure." Naruto said making everyone nod.

"Ok let's get started!" Fuu said eagerly.

"Look what we have here." everyone got into a defensive stance as they turned to the menacing voice.

Everyone turned to see their least favorite raven haired psychopath. He was walking near them with very lazily as if it was too troublesome just interact with them. Sasuke crossed his arms and yawned as he scanned them.

**(P5 OST - Desire)**

"So you finally showed up dobe. I guess I should have expected that." Sasuke said before leering at Lavenza. Her body to be more specific, "So who's the babe? Did you give her the sad orphan story to make her go out with you?" he asked trying to goad his former rival.

"At least I like girls, you had a harem following you around, but you were too busy thinking about confessing your love to Itachi." Naruto replied making Sasuke almost snarl.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he remembered the beatings that Nyarlathotep gave him. He didn't want to experience that anymore. It was much worse than the tsukuyomi dream that Itachi put on him three years ago. It would be a great shocker that Sasuke Uchiha found a teacher that taught him some humility despite their evil intentions.

'Calm down Sasuke, don't act like a brat. Madara wasn't arrogant and was one of the strongest shinobi in the world.' Sasuke thought as he pushed his hair back. "Real funny blondie, but I'm not here to bullshit. I'm here to fight since we never got a chance since I got my Sharingan back." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We did fight since then. Fuu kicked your ass and you ran away." Naruto replied.

"Are you for real?" Kiba asked as he stifled a laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well things won't be the same as last time." he said as the reaper appeared behind him. "Come on dobe! Show me your real power!" he said as Reaper started shooting at them.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Naruto ordered as they avoided the attacks.

"I'm going after Sasuke!" Kiba said as he pulled out his assault rifle and ran towards the Uchiha.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru called out trying to stop his partner.

"This for all those years in the academy you prick! You used to be cool!" Kiba yelled as he unloaded his clip towards Sasuke who smirked.

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke managed to slip past the bullets and tossed several kitchen knives at Kiba who managed to block them with a kunai. Kiba placed the rifle on his back as he tossed a punch at Sasuke who caught his fist before slapping him away. Akamaru ran towards his partner's side and tried to rip off Sasuke's neck only to be smacked away by the Reaper.

**"One Shot Kill!" **Lavenza called out making the Reaper take a direct hit.

Only for the Reaper to wave it off and fire back Lavenza. Luckily Naruto managed to catch her in a bridal carry and jump away in time. Fuu jumped in and started unloading her shotgun shells into the Reaper hoping to hold it back while Kiba tried to engage Sasuke in taijutsu. Which turned one sided quickly as Akamaru had to force Sasuke to jump away.

**(P5 OST - Keeper of Lust)**

**"Ice Style: Freeze Lance!" **Naruto called out as he managed to create a lance in his hand before tossing it at the Reaper shattered it with one of his bullets.

**"Agailo!" **Fuu called out as she hit the Reaper from behind.

"Naruto-kun, Fuu and I will hold off the Reaper while you go help Kiba-san." Lavenza said as she started going through her book.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving you without backup." Naruto said as he created ten chakra enhanced clones to help fend off the powerful persona.

"Um, Lavenza-chan, do you have any idea on how to beat this thing?" Fuu asked nervously as she started to run low on shotgun shells.

"Sorry Fuu, but normally I would have expected my kill shot to have weakened it significantly. However I fear that it was modified to handle a lot more even some of my more powerful attacks." Lavenza said as she hit the Reaper with an almighty attack.

The Reaper actually looked annoyed and tried to use his own almighty attack to hit everyone. Luckily no one got hurt and managed to avoid the devastating strikes. Meanwhile Naruto managed to grab Kiba and save the idiotic dog boy from being burned alive by a massive fireball jutsu. All the while they were starting a small fire and more damage than intended.

"Kiba, you really need to stop thinking with your fists and use the one organ that actually gives you the ability to think." Naruto commented as he created an ice wall to block another fireball jutsu.

"Like my weird shootie thingy? It's cool and all, but it's low on these little things." Kiba said holding out some bullets.

"I'm not talking about your gun and those things are called bullets. Besides, those things are limited so don't waste them all." Naruto warned as he lowered the ice shield and fired his revolver at Sasuke with four second intervals each time.

Sasuke grinned as his Sharingan flared while he did a few jumps and cartwheels in between his dodging. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took careful name and predicted each movement and direction his enemy was taken. With his last shot grazing Sasuke's shoulder but ripping off the strap of his sniper rifle, making the Uchiha drop it on the ground in between leaps.

"You missed." Kiba deadpanned.

"I disarmed him. Sometimes I wonder who the real dead last is." Naruto said as he quickly reloaded.

"Probably TenTen, unlike Lee, she has a chance to learn a lot of awesome stuff with weapons. Too bad she keeps tossing everything at everyone." Kiba suggested.

"Wait who?" Naruto asked.

"TenTen, the bun haired girl with the giant scrolls and weapon fetish." Kiba answered.

"Kiba I have no idea who the hell you're talking about." Naruto said as he continued shooting at Sasuke before summoning Lilith by his side.

"Seriously? Then again, I don't think i've talked to her much either." Kiba said as he rarely saw TenTen on a mission let alone see her make an impact in any of those missions. "Then again, I beat that Neji guy three times. It was funny man, I just used some cool underground techniques when I forced him to use kaiten. Seriously dude, ultimate defense means I can't touch him not impossible to break." he said jokingly.

**(A/N: I don't want to bash here, but aside from Lee using all the gates. I don't think Team Guy is necessarily strong. Think about it, Hyuga barely change their techniques, Lee is bound to taijutsu and never considered using weapons, and do we really need to mention TenTen? I think Tsunade was smoking something making these guys jounin. Also Madara is clearly stronger than just about any Hyuga, Guy forced Madara to get serious, Lee could reach Guys potential. Someone explain to me how Neji is stronger than Lee and don't use his BS taijutsu as an excuse... and kaiten is only invincible in the games, not in logic.)**

"Kiba as funny as the idea of the Hyuga clan thinking that they're invincible. Now is not the time." Naruto said as he grabbed the Inuzuka and avoided several fire dragons. **"Agidyne!" **he called out as he hit Sasuke square on which left him with a burn effect.

**"Tetrakarn! Tetrakarn!" **Lavenza called out twice as shields appeared in front of Kiba and Naruto.

"I love you princess!" Naruto called out with a smile.

Lavenza smiled before going to helping Fuu fight the Reaper, "Lavenza-chan, can you teach me that move?" Fuu asked.

"It depends if you can learn it. Unless Naruto is able to find a skill card that can work well with Kepri." Lavenza answered.

"Ok, fair enough. **Agailo!" **Fuu called out as she barely scratched the Reaper. "Um, Lavenza-chan, do you have an idea how to beat this thing yet? I know big brother taught me the elements and strengths and stuff, but I'm confused as to why it takes little damage when it has no resistance." she said.

"Reaper has always been naturally strong, but something is off about this one. All we can do is keep it from fatally wounding us." Lavenza said trying to give Fuu some hope.

Fuu nodded, **"Skullcracker!" **she called out as Khepri appeared and rammed into the Reaper making the two smash through a wall.

**"Concentrate!" **Lavenza said several times as the ability surrounded herself, Fuu, Kiba and Naruto. Not finishing there, she used one more spell, **"Charge!" **she said increasing the party's next physical attacks.

Sasuke managed to recover and entered the mangekyou sharingan, **"Amaterasu!" **he called out.

Naruto smirked as he got in front of the attack, "AND YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!? NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiba warned.

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin as the attack landed. However Sasuke wasn't aware of Lavenza's spells from earlier. As the black flames engulfed the jinchuriki's body, they quickly retracted and hit Sasuke directly setting him on fire. Screaming in agony, Sasuke used one of his eyes to put out the flames before trying to recover.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba asked as he looked at Akamaru who shrugged in confusion.

Naruto quickly ran up to Sasuke and started engaging him in taijutsu. Kiba decided to slow down a bit and studied the move set of his friend and enemy before jumping in. From having his ass kicked earlier and nearly being cooked alive twice. Maybe now was a good time to listen before doing. All the while Akamaru whimpered as he could sense another presence nearby approaching this very room where everyone is fighting.

Back to the main fight, Kiba started to lose faith in the blond demon container as he started taking more hits. Sasuke started to look excited with every punch and kick he grabbed and countered with a slap or a kick to the stomach. All the while Naruto continued to press on his attacks with a mixed, yet relatively same, set of moves. Kiba was ready to jump in and fight only to notice that Naruto was slowly increasing his force yet slowing down. It was weird, when Kiba thought about it.

Naruto was taking a lot of hits and looked somewhat winded and assumed that he was getting exhausted as he started to slow down. But even though he has a strong will and never say die attitude. What was motivating his sudden strength to hit harder every time? Surely using too much energy would make his slow and not hit as hard as he did earlier.

But then he realized it, Naruto was somehow absorbing the attacks.

"Come on dobe, I thought you were some skilled warrior or something. You did make A rank in the bingo book after all." Sasuke taunted as he started becoming arrogant again.

Naruto remained silent as he started avoiding moves until he took a spin on his foot. Blocking the next two fist, Naruto caught Sasuke's kick with his leg and almost made him trip. Sasuke recovered by placing his hand on the ground only to avoid a slam from Naruto's heel. As he looked up, Naruto started fall towards his side as he kicked the Uchiha across the floor.

'What the hell is this? Did he somehow gather momentum from all those hits? It's a stupid and reckless move. With what? A ten 10 maybe 15% chance at working in a fight?' Sasuke wondered as he dashed at Naruto who swatted him away with backhanded slap followed by three bullets heading towards him.

Sasuke avoided them in time and used his eyes to use amaterasu again. Naruto avoided the attack and continued shooting until his chambers were out of ammo. Sasuke grinned as he drew a ninjato and clashed with Naruto's massive sword. Hoping to rely on speed over force, Sasuke was forming a couple of hand seals until he felt something hit his boots, knee, shoulder and elbow making him fall to side.

Naruto looked to the side to see Kiba had fired his gun, "I saw an opening and went for it. Sorry if I got too excited." Kiba said while smiling sheepishly.

Naruto looked down to see Sasuke trying to stand only to fall back down. Turning to Kiba and Akamaru, he nodded and gave them a subtle signal to surround Sasuke while he was down.

"What are you going to do? You think you got the guts to finish me?" Sasuke taunted.

"And you said I'm an annoying loser. You should let go of the past and get a life teme." Naruto said.

"I'm pretty sure the village would have still kissed your ass if you came out as homo teme." Kiba added before they jumped back.

With Akamaru's help, they quickly dashed around Sasuke and landed many hits on him before the Uchiha collapsed again. Sasuke groaned but wasn't ready to give in as his Sharingan was still active and aimed towards Akamaru who was snarling.

**"Mabufudyne!" **Kiba called out quickly freezing Sasuke in place.

**"Sandman, Dormina!" **Naruto called out as his persona forced Sasuke into a deep sleep while he was trapped inside of the ice.

"Woa, that was a hard fight! Naruto bro, I really needed that, but I would have preferred kicking teme's ass by myself." Kiba said as he tried catching his breath.

"Then train harder dog breath." Naruto said as he tried to keep tabs on his ammo.

Kiba looked back up and frowned, "Shit, that damn thing is still fighting." he said pointing at the Reaper who appeared much more violent.

**"Inferno!" **Lavenza called out.

**"Agidyne!" **Fuu called out to support Lavenza's assault on the Reaper only for the beast to growl and fire more rounds.

"Princess!" Naruto called out as he created several shadow clones.

"Come on Akamaru! **Fang over Fang!" **Kiba said as he and Akamaru turned into drills that crashed into Reaper making the persona fall onto the ground. The Reaper's growls came louder, "You want some more ugly?" Kiba asked.

The Reaper fired a bullet containing a heavy fire attack only to be redirected back at itself. Kiba laughed it off as he remembered that Lavenza gave him the same spell as Naruto.

"See that, I used my head for once." Kiba said as he jumped back. **"Bufudyne!" **he called out.

Naruto nodded, **"Black Frost, Bufudyne!" **he also called out.

Lavenza also jumped in, **"Diamond Dust!" **all three massive ice attacks hit the Reaper directly and successfully froze the enemy persona in place.

"It's not done is it?" Fuu asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head, "No, we have to make sure this one is down for the count for good." he said. "Kiba, do you have any strong physical spells?" he asked.

"Sorry man, I gotta use clan moves for this one." Kiba said as he knew that brute force is the final option.

"What about you Fuu? Do you have any physical attacks?" Naruto's question was answered by a cheerful nod. "Good, everyone hit that bastard with everything you got!" Naruto ordered.

**"God's Hand!" **Lavenza yelled.

**"Skullcracker!" **Fuu yelled.

**"Red Rider! Rising Slash!" **Naruto yelled.

**"Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf! Super Fang Wolf Fang!" **Kiba yelled as he transformed with Akamaru.

"Ok not even big brother's callout took that long." Fuu deadpanned.

Ignoring that, the whole group directly hit the Reaper. Completely shattering his prison, the Reaper took bonus damage as an effect and started grunting rapidly as he collapsed on it's back. The group kept their guard up as they knew it wasn't down. Reaper is already a powerful adversary on it's own and its modification only prove how dangerous it is.

"Just one more attack. Everyone stand back." Naruto said as he started charging up a ball of chakra in his hand.

"Oh shit." Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran to the back of the hall.

The Inuzuka didn't want to at the other end of that jutsu or be anywhere near it after Naruto's fight with Jiraiya a couple years ago. Fuu also felt a bit nervous seeing that jutsu in action after the fight with Kakuzu and Reaper for the first time. Lavenza took a few steps back and braced herself.

**"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed his jutsu into the Reaper and forced as much pressure as he could until the beast started to turn red and completely bursted into ink like material. "Shit." Naruto said as he fell on one of his knees and started panting.

**(End of Song)**

Lavenza ran by her lover's side and helped him up, "You overexerted yourself. Let me see your hand." she said.

Fuu, Kiba and Akamaru came back to see the amount of destruction caused by the rasenshuriken. Kiba whistled at the sight of the once beautiful room filled with fine furniture and paintings turned into a warzone.

"Dude, I really need to learn some elemental ninjutsu." Kiba said as he wished his arsenal was this destructive.

"Um Kiba-san, are all your jutsus just related to dogs and turning into drills?" Fuu asked making Kiba stop for a moment.

"What the hell are clan jutsus good for if they all do the same thing!?" Kiba yelled as he fell on his knees among realization.

"Um Kiba-san, you're making a scene." Fuu said as Naruto was lied down on a couch.

"Where is the Uchiha?" Lavenza asked only for Kiba to point at the frozen prick. "Hopefully that will restrain him for a while." she said.

"Good thing there aren't any pink haired banshees here to drool over him. The last thing I need is to lose my eyesight." Naruto stated.

After taking the time to get their bearings and catch their breath. The team decided to think over their next plan of action.

"Ok, so now that the duck haired prick is down for the count. Now all we got to do is confront fake Yakumo and find this treasure right?" Kiba asked as he tried to remember the details.

"Pretty much sums up a heist for the Phantom Thieves." Naruto answered. Then he remembered an important detail, "And we don't have someone like Morgana to help locate the treasure. Shiiiiiiiiit." he said as he sat up and let his head fall back onto cushion.

"Naruto-kun, you really need to stop swearing. I do not like to hear you curse." Lavenza said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry princess, I still tend to get easily frustrated." Naruto replied.

Lavenza sighed as she gently lifted up her boyfriend's head and placed it on her lap. Naruto restrained from grinning and kept the tired injured guy act up as he felt too comfortable. Fu decided to sit down on a semi damaged recliner across from them. Leaving Kiba to knock over the decorations on the coffee table and lie down on it. Akamaru yawned as he lied down on his side before scratching himself.

"So... how long do you think he's going to stay frozen?" Fuu asked pointing at Sasuke.

"Not too long, so we better hurry up and find Yakumo or fake Yakumo. Kick her ass, find her treasure, and come back here to relax. Then we can wait for all this to blow over." Kiba said as he yawned.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"If we're lucky, we can go home early and I can avoid dealing with Tsunade." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Then I suggest that we don't take this time to recline and socialize." Lavenza suggested.

Naruto sighed again as he made his way up, "Alright, Kiba get your ass up. For now, you're part of team Naruto and you do what I say." he said.

"Bullshit. Why are you the leader?" Kiba asked.

"Because my animal has nine tails. Fuu has 7 tails and you got one tail. If anything, you would be on the same level as Gaara." Naruto said.

"One tail?" Kiba asked before looking at Akamaru. "Fine, suddenly having a demon is a good thing." he muttered as he stood up.

"Yay! The doggy is part of our team now!" Fuu says excitedly as she rubs Akamaru some more.

"First thing is first." Naruto said as he created a couple dozen shadow clones. "All of you go tear this place apart until you find something that looks like it's worth a lot of value." he ordered as the clones ran around and started smashing up portraits and any undamaged furniture.

"So much for the apple falling far from the tree." Kiba said noticing how subtle the clones are.

"Ok, so now we gotta look around for Shadow Yakumo." Naruto said.

"Let's stick together, I don't want to face any shadows by myself." Fuu said timidly.

"Yeah, I got lucky the first time and that shinigami wannabe whooped my ass." Kiba said in agreement.

"Then it is unanimous." Lavenza stated.

_An hour later, with Shadow Yakumo_

Yakumo Kurama was tired and lying on her side on floor. Meanwhile her exotically dressed counterpart was looking over some paintings.

**"Don't look so glum. It isn't a look to fit a heiress to a once prestigious clan." **Shadow Yakumo said as she started organizing her brushes. **"To think we were ruined for having a frail body. It isn't our fault that Yuhi lacked motivation to teach. Then again, why would she dump us for three other brats?" **the shadow asked sounding annoyed.

Despite having escaped the gag, Yakumo remained silent and impassive on the floor. All the while wondering if her suffering would end. All the while the sounds of crashing and breaking could be heard outside in the halls.

**"What is that confounded racket? I cannot work under these conditions!" **Shadow Yakumo said as she opened the doors to find Oberon being shot to death. **"What is this!?" **she demanded before being kicked out of nowhere and crashing into her canvases.

Suddenly Kiba appeared with Akamaru by his side, "Alright you ghostly bastards! Where the hell is Yakumo!?" Kiba demanded.

Yakumo gasped at the sight of one of her former sensei's students being here. Shadow Yakumo snarled as she picked herself up and dusted off her kimono. Kiba noticed the two and was heavily confused as to which was the shadow. Meanwhile the rest of the team arrived shortly behind him.

"Kiba-san, you should refrain from separating yourself from the group." Lavenza said before noticing the situation.

Naruto made a face that was either disturbed or horribly confused as to the fact that he noticed Yakumo tied up and on the floor. Fuu was also starting to feel some deja vu.

"Why does Sasuke-teme like tying up girls?" Naruto asked already regretting asking that question.

Meanwhile Shadow Yakumo already recovered and surrounded them with several Oni, **"Well well well, so you must be the intruders. I would have suspected that the poorly dressed team or that overgrown parasite would have dealt with you. So tell me, what brings you here to humble abode?" **the shadow asked.

"We're here to close your little museum down for good." Naruto said as he checked his bullets.

"Yeah and we're going to stop whatever you and that kinky freak was up to!" Fuu added.

**"Kinky? What on earth are you... oh." **Shadow Yakumo said as she looked at her other selves predicament. **"Regardless, I won't let any harm come to my precious home/museum. I will not be silenced by the likes of you." **she said as she snapped her fingers and made the oni attack.

**"Rampage!" **they all yelled.

The group managed to avoid the attack before scrambling to counter, **"Fang over Fang!" **Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru smacked into one only for the Oni to laugh. "Shit that hurt!" he said.

"Kiba-san, Oni has no weaknesses but is resistant against firearms and physical attacks." Lavenza warned.

"And it looks like they've been enhanced too. My starting Oni wasn't remotely this strong." Naruto said as he avoided a swipe a staff. **"Wind Style: Rasengan!" **he called out as he slammed his jutsu into the Oni making it growl.

**"No like spinny ball! I crush you!" **Oni said as it slammed down it's spear. **"Rampage!" **he called out.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said avoiding the attack and slapping a few explosive tags on the creature making it explode behind him.

"I think you will all need this. **Concentrate!" **Lavenza said as she powered everyone up.

**"Khepri! Skullcrusher!" **Fuu said invoking the wrath of her beetle shaped persona and successfully landing a critical hit on one.

**"Hachiko! Bufudyne!" **Kiba called out as he froze another.

**"Valkyrie! Rising Slash!"** Naruto called out as he managed to knock the last one down.

"They're all down!" Kiba pointed out.

"Time for an all out attack!" Naruto announced as all of them jumped up and started repeatedly attacking the group of Oni before they were completely destroyed.

**(End of Song)**

"Ok, enough games bitch. Where the hell is your damn treasure!?" Kiba demanded as he grabbed Shadow Yakumo by her robe.

Shadow Yakumo scoffed as she put her hand on Kiba's face and pushed it away, **"As if I would answer a mongrel such as yourself. Let alone give away or reveal my greatest possession for that matter." **she said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Fuu were helping the real Yakumo up, "Are you ok Yakumo-chan?" Fuu asked.

Yakumo nodded despite clutching her arms in pain, "Here let me help you with that. **Norn****." **Naruto called out. **"Diarahan." **the golden statue's clock moved a hand as blue energy surrounded Yakumo and healed her pain.

"Thank you." Yakumo said gratefully.

Meanwhile Shadow Yakumo made her way around a few covered canvases, **"I see that you also came to help the weaker half." **she said discouraging Yakumo.

"How are you any better? Your just Yakumo's imagination that took a life on it's own." Naruto shot back.

Shadow Yakumo rolled her eyes, **"At least I am not weak or timid. I'm not like that pathetic Hyuga girl. What makes her so great? She's more of a mess than I am and I was at least willing to be a kunoichi. Yet some meek girl gets to put on the forehead protector like a crown." **she said.

"Ok, I am starting to have flashbacks of your fight with Neji." Kiba says to Naruto who nodded.

**"I bet none of you even know about me. I was even branded with that disgusting seal like those branch members of the Hyuga." **Shadow Yakumo said before laughing maniacally. **"You know, I was inspired by a boy who could only use taijutsu and was taken in by an instructor who prefers taijutsu over anything else. Yet when I get a teacher who uses only genjutsu and forgets everything else, she dumped me claiming that I have no future as a kunoichi. Yet she demands the bastard of a hokage to give her a tracking team." **she says sounding angrier by the second.

Naruto looked annoyed at this point, "You know, I'm really questioning Kurenai sensei's life decisions." he said.

"Thinking about it, she still kind of babies Hinata and Shino is still a dick when he takes charge." Kiba replied.

"Really? How so?" Lavenza asked as she wanted to listen in.

"Shino is always, "Kiba, I am the leader and blah blah blah. Logic." just kick his ass with hairspray and a lighter." Kiba said.

**"Are you seriously ignoring me!?" **Shadow Yakumo asked with a tick mark on her head. Everyone remained silent, **"Anyways..."**

*Ring ring*

Naruto picked up a device from his pocket, "Hello? I'm still here with princess." everyone minus Fuu and Lavenza was confused as to why Naruto was talking to a brick like object in his hand. "It's a mess. Also Kiba became a persona user." he remained silent for a moment. "I don't think so. Yes I'll pick up the dry cleaning... Theo don't freak out on me! Ok!? Good!? Good!? Ok, goodbye!" he said hanging up.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kiba asked.

"A phone, somehow they managed to get one to this world. I use it to keep tabs on the mansion." Naruto said.

**"Stop interrupting me!" **Shadow Yakumo yelled as the building started to shake. **"That is it! No one ever listens! No one ever cares for the poor girl who had everything ripped away from her! All my dreams! All my power! All my ambitions! I'll destroy you all and show Konoha that they can never take anything away from me!" **Shadow Yakumo continued to yell as the room started to rearrange while she sank into the ground in the form of ink.

**(P5 OST - Blooming Villain)**

"Kiba grab Yakumo!" Naruto warned.

Kiba nodded and helped lift the girl over his back as he jumped around several pillars that formed from the ground. Akamaru also followed his partner as to avoid being separated while the rest of the group jumped on a single large pillar near the center. Suddenly Shadow Yakumo appeared several feet away from them.

**"The Kurama Clan art show is now ready to begin!" **she said as unveiled the canvas revealing Ido who was in a cage.

**"What is this!? I demand to be freed!" **Ido yelled as it tried to rip open the bars.

**"You are at my beckoning and call! Now destroy them!" **Shadow Yakumo ordered as the cage opened a chained collar appeared around it's neck.

Ido was soon released from the cage and growled upon release. Suddenly a large tethered collar appeared around Ido's neck while Shadow Yakumo sat down on a throne and made several hand gestures. Ido soon fell into a trance and started listening to commands based on the hand gestures.

Yakumo went wide eyed at the sight of her demon being used as a pet, "Hey Yakumo, by any chance do you know how to beat that thing?" Kiba asked.

Yakumo shook her head, "No, Ido is a powerful demon that required sealing to lock it and it's power away." she said before her head slumped on his back. "It's one of the reasons I accepted my fate." she said sadly.

"What the hell is it with you people and fate?" Kiba asked.

Back to fight, Ido started growling as it a black shadow loomed over the team. Naruto and the girls started shaking for a moment.

"Why do I feel so sensitive?" Fuu asked.

"I think that was **Stagnant Air****.**" Naruto answered.

Ido took this time to summon a black cloud over it's head, **"Megidolaon!" **it said.

"Shit." Naruto said as they all took the massive hit.

"Crap, I wish I could help. But you come first Yakumo." Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"I don't know bud. You might get caught in the crossfire if you jump in." Kiba replied making Akamaru wimper.

"..." Yakumo remained silent as she continued to watch the fight.

"Ok, that thing is getting on my nerves! **Melchizedek! Megaton Raid!" **Naruto called out as the winged persona appeared and slammed its hand down on Ido.

**"That hurt!" **Ido exclaimed as it tried to directly slash at Naruto who jumped out of the way.

"Missed me! **Black Frost! Bufudyne!" **Naruto called out as the snowman surrounded Ido with ice before it shattered.

**"Khepri! Agilao!" **Fuu called out as it struck Ido as well.

**"You human pests annoy me! It's already bad enough I have to listen to a human!" **Ido yelled with rage evident in its voice.

"Too bad, we all can't control what happens in our lives. So we just have to work with what we have in order to change our own paths." Naruto said catching Yakumo's attention.

"Let me end this. **Atomic Flare!**" Lavenza said as Ido was hit with what looked like an earth shattering attack making the demon collapse.

Shadow Yakumo was furious, **"No! No! No! No! You stupid piece of filth! You dare call yourself a demon when you can't beat a couple of humans!?" **she yelled in fury.

**"I've had enough of you all. What is once the blessing of the Kurama clan is now curse of you pests!" **Ido yelled as it surrounded itself with dark energy and started restoring itself.

"Is it seriously healing itself!?" Fuu asked.

"Princess, do you think you have the energy to spend to finish it off?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I suppose I can lend more energy. But remember Naruto-kun, my siblings along with myself may be powerful, but that energy is limited while in the human world." Lavenza stated as she got a nod from her boyfriend. "Once more, **Makougan!" **she chanted.

Ido took the hit directly, but not before giving out an attack at the same time, **"Foul Breath!" **it said hitting Lavenza who was unable to avoid the attack.

**"Inferno!" **Lavenza called out.

**"Agilao!****" **Fuu called out to support Lavenza.

However, Ido was able to avoid both attacks before striking them all, **"Heat Wave!" **everyone took the hit and Fuu was knocked on the ground.

_One more_

**"Oni Kagura!" **Ido said hitting everyone again only this time Fuu recovered only to look angry.

"You're so mean!" Fuu yelled as she took out her snake sword and viciously slashed at Ido who jumped out the way.

Kiba looked surprised, "Hey Fuu, keep your head in the game girl!" he yelled out.

"Shut up dog breath!" Fuu yelled as she continued her assault only to get slapped away.

"Fuu isn't responding. We need to calm her mind." Lavenza said as she tried going over her inventory.

"Princess look out!" Naruto called out as he pushed Lavenza away.

Ido then appeared before Naruto, **"Assault Dive!" **it said smacking Naruto away. Lavenza drew her book and prepared to cast another spell only be locked in a gaze with Ido, **"Evil Touch." **it said.

Naturally Lavenza and her siblings are immune to ailments, but for some odd reason, Lavenza dropped her book and stumbled backwards before falling. All the while she started panting as sweat started to form on her skin. Naruto saw this as some moment of weakness and immediately tossed a tri pronged kunai near Lavenza and appeared in a yellow flash.

**"Wind Style: Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed his father's jutsu into the Ido's face and pushed it back. "Don't you dare touch Lavenza!" he threatened as he looked at his feeble girlfriend.

All the while Fuu was on her knees and panting, "Oh boy, I really don't like getting angry. I'm so tired." she said as she tried to lie down on her side.

"Fuu-chan, stay with me and Lavenza." Naruto warned. "Princess are you feeling ok?" he asked Lavenza as he extended his hands.

Lavenza looked at Naruto fearfully as she slapped his hands away, "Get away from me! You tried kill me!" she yelled as she continued to crawl away backwards.

"Princess, I..."

"No, you're just like what the villagers said! You're a demon in human skin! You tried to kill me and my siblings with your wood! I won't forget that day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Lavenza yelled as she her finger at him accusingly.

"Princess, I never wanted to hurt you. It was an accident and..." Lavenza shook her head as she tried to tune him out.

Kiba was still terribly confused as to what was going on, "Is this some kind of trick?" he asked.

"It's genjutsu or at least something similar." Yakumo spoke up.

"What? You say something?" Kiba asked.

"My family were blessed with amazing genjutsu as our bloodline. But in order to do so, we made a pact with a demon. Ido was that demon and it was harbored in my body. It must have messed with that Lavenza girl's mind so she thinks your friend is an enemy. Or at least she made her go through a psychotic episode that created a misconception." Yakumo explained.

"Shit are you for real?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

Yakumo nodded, "It has to be, they're probably trying to split up the team since that Fuu girl was in an enraged state earlier and couldn't attack properly. Now she is too exhausted to fight." she added making Kiba get worried.

Shadow Yakumo smiled, **"Interesting, but then again, I have no time for this. Finish them Ido." **she ordered.

**"Ghastly Wall!" **Ido chanted.

Lavenza kept trying to avoid Naruto until she was struck by the spell, "AHH!" she yelled in pain before losing consciousness.

"PRINCESS!" Naruto yelled as he gently lifted her head up onto his shoulder.

Lavenza slowly opened her eyes, "Naruto... I never meant what I said..." she mumbled as her eyes closed again.

"Lavenza no, please stay with me." Naruto begged before he started going through his pockets. "Don't worry princess, I'm sure I have a balm of life or something in my pocket." he said as he continued to dig vigorously.

**"Ido this is not a good time to just stare. Finish them already!" **Shadow Yakumo demanded.

Ido growled as it prepared to attack again, **"Deadly Fury!" **it said as it prepared to strike Naruto from behind.

Fuu's eyes widened, "Big brother watch out!" she said as she jumped in and took the hit for Naruto.

"Fuu!" Naruto called out as he saw his surrogate sister sliding away from him. "Sorry princess, I'll have to heal you later." he said to Lavenza as he made two clones to pick up the pair. "Kiba, keep an eye on those two. I need to finish this myself!" he said.

"Dude I can help, maybe Akamaru can just guard..."

"No, I have to finish this myself. **Kurama Tengu! Melchizedek!" **Naruto called out as he summoned two of his stronger personas.

"Crap, I really want to help, but I got think about someone other than myself." Kiba said as he saw Ido heal itself again.

"Why does he fight? It seems pointless." Yakumo said in a negative light.

"Because that's Naruto, no matter how much you put him down. He'll come back up." Kiba answered as he gently put Yakumo down to take a look at Fuu and Lavenza.

"But Ido is a demon that can't be defeated. And my other side only seems to be empowering it." Yakumo said.

"Well then you don't know Naruto. He's been put down for having his own demon. When he makes a promise, he never goes back on his word." Kiba said believing in his friend.

Yakumo wanted to scuff, but instead turned her head to see the sounds of explosions and heavy fighting. She could see Naruto actually winning and Ido was on the ground.

**"So uninteresting, I guess Ido just needs more..."**

Shadow Yakumo was interrupted by several poofs of smoke. Ido looked around to see that it was surrounded by clones who were forming chakra spheres in their hands.

**"Uh oh." **Ido said before the mass attack hit it.

**"Rasenshuriken!" **they all yelled as Ido's screams were drowned out the sounds explosions.

Once it was over, Ido could be seen slowly fading away. Naruto was about to celebrate in victory only to take a knee and start panting.

"Ok, you're finished fake Yakumo Kurama. Now hand over your treasure!" Naruto ordered.

**(End of Song)**

Shadow Yakumo's eye twitched, **"You may have defeated that cursed demon, but you are far from being victorious you little pest." **she said as she stood up and clapped her hands. Suddenly an easel appeared along with several art supplies, **"Let's see how far you make it through this." **she said as several ceramic statues appeared from the ground as Shadow Yakumo started painting.

"Whatever it is, I'll break your pieces of art." Naruto claimed as he started running in and destroying the statues.

**"Hey that's against the rules! You have to let me start my plan!" **Shadow Yakumo yelled in outrage.

"Screw the rules! I'm the star! **Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he smashed most of the statues.

However it wasn't fast enough as the statues came to life and started to take form of Kurenai Yuhi.

"Ok, this got weird." Naruto said as he prepared another rasengan.

**"Now my pain will be your pain!" **Shadow Yakumo said as the Kurenai clones started to dark energy.

**"Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he smashed the first statue.

**"Not enough!" **Shadow Yakumo said as the Kurenai's started attacking.

Naruto was able to defend against their taijutsu, but to Kiba it was kind of pointless seeing this. Clearly, the doppelgangers matched their real counterpart in terms of hand to hand combat. Thinking about it now, despite using clan related techniques. Kiba rarely saw any extensive amounts of taijutsu and ninjutsu from the the Konoha 10. Except for Lee, Hinata and Neji, even TenTen just randomly used her weapons and he hasn't seen anything close to mastery level.

Back to the fight, **"Makajama!" **Shadow Yakumo said hitting Naruto.

"Eh? Whatever, I'll use my rasen... rosa... rosario... what was red square magic trick called again?" Naruto asked before being kicked in the gut and taking an elbow to the back knocking him down before being kicked repeatedly. Surprisingly he recovered and kicked the statues away, "Ok, I forgot my ninja style... ninja cool... ninja tricks! But that doesn't mean I'm completely useless! Let's go dop... dolphin? What was your name again?" Naruto asked his sword that was trapped as a simple katana.

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you!?" Kiba asked.

"I forgot my taijutsu! I can't remember how to use my red square technique!" Naruto yelled back making Kiba sweatdrop.

"That bad?" Kiba asked.

"He's lost his memory of how to use skills." Yakumo said before holding her throbbing head.

"Naruto can you still use your persona?" Kiba asked.

"My what?" Naruto asked.

"Your persona!" Kiba answered.

"My stand?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot! Your persona!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you sure they aren't called stands?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't doing that crossover... not until February at the latest." Kiba said while looking at a schedule.

Suddenly Naruto was barraged by various statues of the genjutsu mistress. It didn't help that Shadow Yakumo took away his memories of his skills outside of taijutsu. At least Lee is proud to know that taijutsu is still a very important skill for everyone to develop.

"Shit." Kiba bit his lip before giving Akamaru a gesture. "Stay here boy! I need to help Naruto!" he said as he jumped down to help him.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru called out before whimpering.

Meanwhile Yakumo was biting her knuckle, 'I wish I had the strength to help.' she thought as she felt weak and useless while two strangers that she didn't know were fighting her counterpart.

"Naruto get down! **Bufudyne!" **Kiba said as he froze the statues of his sensei.

"Kiba I thought I told you..."

"Akamaru is guarding them. Don't worry about it! Besides you need the back up!" Kiba said as he clawed off the head of one of the statues.

**"Yes, fight you fools! Ominous Words!" **Shadow Yakumo said as the attack hit Kiba.

"Damn it dog breath, I thought you would be cool enough to understand..."

"Ahh! Why am I so pathetic!? I suck at life!" Kiba said as she squatted and covered his head before being punched in the head.

"Ok, now is not a good time to berate yourself." Naruto said.

**"Wage War!" **Yakumo said with a grin.

Suddenly both stared down at each other, "Oh so now you think you can boss me around _and _mock me!?" Kiba asked.

"Well someone needs to keep your leash short you stupid chihuahua!" Naruto argued.

"Screw you asshole! I actually felt bad, you know what? I hope you get your ass caught by that big titted hokage!" Kiba yelled.

"Well I hope you get a flea bath!" Naruto yelled before the two were consequently being beaten down.

**"Bwahahaha! This is too much fun. I fail to see how my skills couldn't be unleashed. They would do so much good if I can turn my enemies into my puppets." **Shadow Yakumo said as she continued to mess with their minds.

This caused Yakumo to ball up her fists, "Genjutsu is an art! It's not some toy to mess with people's minds!" she yelled.

**"Oh? So the slave finally decides to speak up. Not that it matters, I'm only your true potential, but unleashed. I am success where you are a failure." **Shadow Yakumo said as she created more statues.

"Have to... break... out of this...!" Naruto yelled as he started to unleash an red surge of chakra. "I didn't want to use this power. But I need to end this now!" he said as he started breaking free of the ailment skill.

**"What is this?" **Shadow Yakumo asked curiously.

"It's my burden alone to defeat you now." Naruto said as he tried to remind himself of how to control the fox's chakra.

**"I heard of this energy." **Shadow Yakumo said as she started laughing. **"The kyuubi jinchuuriki graces me with his presence." **she said shocking Yakumo.

"What?" Yakumo asked.

**(P5 OST - Regret)**

**"To think you would go far as to help the village that wants you dead. Tell me, what is it that brings you here?" **Shadow Yakumo asked.

"I'm here to put an end to this insanity. I'm here to stop the shadows from roaming any further. Starting with you." Naruto said as he started to exhaust himself from using his bijuu's chakra.

**"So guilt then?" **Shadow Yakumo asked.

"No, I'm doing this... because it's against my nindo to let creatures like you exist to drown this world in suffering." Naruto shot back.

**"I am the one who suffers! I had everything taken away from me! I deserve everything! I am the heiress to the Kurama clan!" **Shadow Yakumo yelled as she unleashed her fury.

"No, you are the negative embodiment of a true shinobi. Or at the very least, a decent human being." Naruto said as his chakra died down. "It takes a lot for someone to accept the cards they're dealt. But that doesn't mean you can't try to build your own destiny. Yakumo may be frail and meek, but that doesn't mean she accepts you. You are some twisted, disgusting fantasy, that was created from the hatred and ignorance of others." Naruto said as he pushed through the attacking statues.

**"What are you trying to say?" **Yakumo asked in a dangerous tone.

"You are nothing but a parasite, eating off the jealousy, and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on negative emotion for you aren't human. You won't ever experience, birth or death, joy and sorrow. So do it. Hit me with the worst illusions you can." Naruto said as Shadow Yakumo continued to paint and casted more ailments at him. "I hope you have creative mind. Because I lived a long life. And I have seen a few things." he said as the barrage of ailments hit him.

Kiba struggled to stand up as he listened in. Yakumo clutched her head and heart as she also listened closely.

"I've seen the beginning of the village. I walked among the ruins of my mother's homeland. I watched as the kyuubi was ripped away from my mom and my dad die from sealing the beast inside of me. I never had a childhood and was instead treated as the monster that I held inside me. Yet I refused to acknowledge the hate and refused to become the bigger monster. For I have one thing that a parasitic creature like you will never have." Naruto explained as he took a knee.

**"And what trivial item in question would that be?" **Shadow Yakumo asked.

Naruto smirked, "Precious people, that I promised to protect no matter what!" he exclaimed.

Shadow Yakumo snarled, **"You speak too much. Just die already. Demonic Decree!" **she yelled as a giant blast of darkness surrounded Naruto as a large scythe was about to cut him down.

**(End of Song)**

However, the attack was completely blocked by a blast of blue flames. Naruto looked up to see the flames calm down revealing Yakumo.

"I can't let other people fight my battles anymore. I need to face my demons by myself." Yakumo said in a monotone voice. She briefly turned to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-san, but it's my turn now." she said before more flames appeared and chains wrapped around her body.

**(P5 OST - Awakening)**

**"Ara ara, so the little princess has revealed her true self. Are you willing to unleash your true power or let others walk all over you?"** a voice asked as Yakumo fell on her knees while her eyes turned yellow. **"Will you face your fears and grow? Or will you live as a forgotten relic?" **the voice asked.

"I can't run away anymore. I need to face myself head on!" Yakumo said firmly.

**"Hahaha, very well little princess. Let us form a pact of our own. I am thou, thou art I. Now let us join as one and face those who wrongly accuse us of evil." **the voice said as Yakumo was consumed by the flames.

**(End of Song)**

"Turn them to stone, Medusa!" Yakumo called out as she appeared wearing a red dress revealing her shoulders with a long pink cape around her shoulder. Then suddenly a ghostly figure of a beautiful woman appeared beside her with her eyes covered by a headband with a cross marking.

**(Think Terra from FFVI)**

**(P5 OST - Will Power)**

"Hey, I think you two will need this more than me." Yakumo said as she tossed two beads at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, but quickly downed one before giving the other to Kiba who also took it. That's when the two quickly stood up and recovered.

"Wooh! Now I'm pumped up!" Kiba said as he put fist into his palm.

"Yeah, let's finish this crazy bitch. No offense Yakumo-san." Naruto said as Yakumo nodded.

Shadow Yakumo shook her head as she continued painting, **"Marin Karin! Wage War! Abysmal Surge!" **she called all out at once.

Before Naruto and Kiba could dodge, Yakumo's persona jumped in the way and blocked the ailments.

"Don't bother imposter! Medusa allows me and my comrades to become immune to your ailments!" Yakumo replied.

Shadow Yakumo started to sweat as she made more statues, **"Get them!" **she ordered.

**"Mabufudyne!"** Kiba called out as he froze all the statues in place.

**"Mahaomon!" **Naruto called out as his light attack shattered the statues.

Shadow Yakumo refused to give up as she continued to paint, **"Eigaon!" **until Yakumo struck her and destroyed her easel.

**"No, I refuse to give in!" **Shadow Yakumo said as she attempted to run.

**(P5 OST - Collapse of Lust)**

"We can't let her escape." Yakumo said as they ran after her shadow was desperately trying to get out of the room.

"I need to keep an eye on Lavenza and Fuu." Naruto said as he created two more clones and sent them off.

All the while Shadow Yakumo is seen running pretty far, "How is she running faster than me? I'm already tired." Yakumo said.

"Didn't someone say you had a weak body? Then how is your other self running so fast?" Kiba asked.

"All I can say is... I HATE MY STUPID IMAGINATION!" Yakumo said as several statues and shadows started to appear. "Even better! I always wanted guests!" she said sarcastically.

"And we don't have time for this." Naruto said as he started shooting at them.

"Hey you need to work on your form Naruto. That's going to hurt your wrist and ruin your accuracy when you get old." Kiba pointed out.

"You literally just learned what gun was over an hour ago." Naruto deadpanned.

**Chariot Rank: 7**

"Not a good time you stupid card!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his sword.

"Dude are you yelling at your sword?" Kiba asked.

"Ignore me." Naruto said as the trio eventually saw Shadow Yakumo locking herself inside a room.

"I'm not letting her get away!" Yakumo said as she pulled out a large machine gun.

"Where the hell did you get an MG?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what that is, but I know I need to break down this door!" Yakumo said as she shot at the door until it collapsed.

Ignoring Yakumo's sudden strength, the three went inside to see the shadow opening a large safe and going through various treasures. She was most likely unaware of them entering the room. Which left Yakumo time to drop her weapon and stomp towards her counterpart and grabbing the back of her head before smacking it into the wall.

**(End of Song)**

"Uh, Yakumo, if you kill your shadow. You'll kill yourself." Naruto warned as he saw Shadow Yakumo trying to crawl away.

"Ok, enough games! Who the hell are you really?" Yakumo demanded as she grabbed her shadow by the front of her kimono.

**"Yakumo Kurama, heiress to the Kurama clan and potential genjutsu prodigy." **Shadow Yakumo answered before being slapped.

"Try again." Yakumo said making her shadow sigh.

**"I am thou, thou art I. I am your manifestation of your desires and a little bit of how others view you. Every little detail is what created me and this reality." **Shadow Yakumo answered.

"I don't understand." Yakumo replied.

Naruto decided to speak up and explained what Lavenza said earlier along with using the Kamoshida incident as an example. Along with the story of Futaba Sakura and how she faced her own shadow before overcoming her own guilt and destroying her palace.

"I see, so then means I have to accept this?" Yakumo asked.

"No, it means you have to accept that this isn't you. That you are a different person with free will to make your own choices that define you." Naruto answered.

"So then?" Yakumo asked.

Shadow Yakumo proceeded to take out an idol from the safe, **"Here, I guess it was inevitable. Just take it and leave." **she said.

"What is it?" Yakumo asked.

**"My most prized possession. In the end, it's all I... you... we wanted." **Shadow Yakumo said as she hung her head.

Yakumo stared at her idol and saw it was a statue of Kurenai holding Yakumo in a tight hug, "I think I get it now." she said before suddenly feeling the palace starting to shake

**"I guess this is goodbye." **Shadow Yakumo said as she started to fade only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up she Yakumo holding her, "I know what you did was wrong, but it's because you didn't know any better. You opened my eyes, Shadow Me. You reminded me how dangerous genjutsu can be, but how it's not just a weapon. It's art." she said.

**"Ok now I'm confused." **Shadow Yakumo said making Yakumo roll her eyes.

"What I'm saying is, genjutsu aren't only illusions, they're our own imaginations. Our own artistic ideas. As artists, we don't want to hurt people. We want to inspire, but it doesn't mean we have to abuse genjutsu to torment others even if it is meant for battle. To summarize, we hold too much power and Ido only encourage us to take the wrong path." Yakumo explained finally finishing her message.

**"I see, I guess we aren't so bad after all. Goodbye Yakumo Kurama." **Shadow Yakumo said before disappearing and leaving Yakumo to fall only to be caught by Naruto.

"Easy girl we should..." the palace started shaking faster. "Crap! Kiba we need to get back to the girls and get the hell out of this hell house!" Naruto yelled.

_A while later_

"I never want to do this again!" Naruto yelled as he carried Lavenza in his arms.

"Why would you want to do this at all!?" Yakumo yelled as she was riding Akamaru.

Which left Kiba carrying Fuu on his back, "Worst day ever." he muttered as they continued to rush out of the collapsing mansion.

All the while the shadows started to burst in explosions. Leaving the remaining shinobi and other denizens of the village cheering in victory. However, as the palace collapsed, the manor itself started to fall apart and was destroyed the moment they all managed to get out.

Yakumo fell off of Akamaru and landed on her back, "And now I'm homeless." she said with a sigh.

"Hey I know how that feels." Naruto said.

"Care to give a now a poor homeless girl a room with free rent? I'm good for it." Yakumo said with a nervous smile.

"Maybe..." before Naruto finished that though, he sensed multiple shinobi signatures. "Shit, Konoha recovered from the attack. Yakumo, if you have it in you and really want to leave you can follow me. Kiba, thanks for the help, but this is where we part ways." he said.

Kiba sighed, "It's cool man, but..." he looked over to where the shinobi were coming from. 'But what do I want in life?' he started thinking.

"Hey Yakumo, do you think you have any balms of life?" Naruto asked as he dug through his pockets.

Yakumo shook her head, "I don't know where I got the beads, but I'm sorry to say that's all I had." she said she stretched out her pockets.

"Fine, I think I have one, but who do I give it to?" Naruto asked as he started sweating.

"Guys, we have trouble." Kiba said as Akamaru snarled at the sight of the ANBU, almost as if something was off about them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he recognized the masks, "ROOT." he said as he fed the balm to Fuu.

Fuu's eyes fluttered, "Big brother?" she asked.

"Fuu-chan get up now. The enemy is on their way." Naruto warned as Fuu stumbled to stand up, but got her shotgun ready.

"Inuzuka-san, please step away from the scene and allow us to apprehend the criminals. Along with Kurama-san so she can be properly controlled." one of them said lacking emotion.

**"Mazionga!" **Yakumo called out as she struck each of the ROOT with lightning. "Naruto-san, if we're leaving then now is a good time to run." she said while already feeling tired from having used her persona for the first time today.

Naruto quickly adjusted himself as he kept Lavenza close in his arms, "Alright, see ya another time Kiba." he said as he started running away with Fuu and Yakumo.

The group managed to make it across the village by avoiding the main buildings and hiding by the shrubbery. After nearly an hour of running, they made it outside of the village gates and to the main road.

"Um, big brother, why can't we just open the gate in the village?" Fuu asked.

"Can't risk it. There might seals preventing us or at the very least those ROOT would have caught up to us if we opened the gate." Naruto answered as he gently placed Lavenza by a tree and started opening the gate.

The gate soon revealed itself and opened once Naruto placed his card in, "Hey guys I hope you don't mind me coming along too! By the way I managed to piss off a bunch of jounin and ANBU! Let's go!" everyone turned to see Kiba and Akamaru running past them and crashing through the gate.

"What the..." Fuu started.

Naruto turned to see the Konoha ninja along with a few familiar faces running towards them, "Time to go!" he said as he picked up Lavenza and ran in. Then briefly stuck his middle finger out, "Later jerks!" he said as Fuu and Yakumo joined him right before the gates locked behind them.

_Velvet Mansion_

"Holy shit!" Kiba said as he was amazed by the estate. "Akamaru, you better learn to use a toilet. There is no way I want to leave this place." he said while looking amazed.

"Kiba you can gawk all you want later. We need you and Yakumo to get settled in and I need to get Lavenza healed." Naruto said as he lead the way to the mansion.

"This is so much bigger than my clan's manor." Yakumo said looking amazed.

Fuu opened the door for Naruto as he walked in with Lavenza. As they came in, Theodore could be seen making his way down the stairs with Elizabeth by his side.

"Naruto what happened to Lavenza?" Theodore asked with a look of worry.

"She got hit directly after she was inflicted with fear." Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"But we can't be afflicted with ailments." Elizabeth interjected.

"That's what I thought, but it turned out it was the shadow of a genjutsu prodigy so her ailments had perfect accuracy with them. Oh and meet Yakumo and Kiba, they awakened to their personas as well." Naruto said.

Kiba waved while Yakumo rubbed her shoulder nervously, "We'll let Master Igor know later." Elizabeth said.

"First." Theodore said as he pulled out the book and waved his hand over his little sister. **"Samarecarm." **he said as Lavenza's eyes fluttered open.

"Theo? Elizabeth? Naruto? Where are we?" she asked tiredly.

"We're home princess, come on. I should take you to bed." Naruto said. "The rest of you guys can take it easy for now." he said as he went up the stairs to leave Lavenza in her bed.

"So... a nice place you guys got." Kiba said hoping to not make things awkward.

"Is that thing house broken?" Theodore asked as he pointed at Akamaru who titled his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author: Leave any comments to your heart's contents. I'll answer and explain anything else through PMs and the next chapter because I am really tired. Thanks for watching everyone. Sorry nothing from Levy today.**


End file.
